Les Serpentards sont des lâches
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Les Serpentards ne peuvent pas aimer. C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais la réelle question c'est : Pourquoi ? Après tout ce sont des personnes comme vous et moi, non ? Mais la seule différence, que ce sont des lâches.
1. Chapter 1

COucOu !

Après une grande discussiOn avec une amie cette OS mais venu tOut naturellement. Il est certes court mais j'espère quand même que vOus prendez plaisir à le lire parce que persO j'ai pris un grande plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à Cha Darcy d'avOir lu et corriger.

BOnne Lecture.

* * *

**Les Serpentards sont des lâches**

Les Serpentards ne peuvent pas aimer. C'était une phrase que Ronald Weasley répétait souvent sans vraiment prendre conscience de la véracité de ses paroles.

L'amour nécessite du courage. Tout le temps. Aimer c'est une continuelle lutte contre la peur. La peur que la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas. Peur que quelqu'un d'autre nous la vole. Peur de ne pas savoir l'aimer. Peur qu'on nous l'arrache. Peur d'être trahi. Peur de souffrir. Peur de faire souffrir. Peur d'être faible. Peur de se tromper.

C'était connu tout comme le fait que les Serpentards étaient des lâches. Ils n'avaient pas une once de courage et fuyaient les problèmes. Il était donc logique qu'ils fuient l'amour. Car l'amour est la plus grand source de problème de l'Homme. La question était de savoir s'ils avaient raison. Si ce choix de fuir l'amour les rendait réellement plus heureux.

Prenons un exemple. Regardons Drago Lucius Malfoy. Un jeune Serpentard charismatique, promis à un avenir brillant qui est, de plus, un riche héritier. Ses yeux gris avaient ensorcelé bien des filles avec qui il n'hésitait pas à s'"amuser" pleinement. Mais chaque matin, on pouvait voir une fille sortir de sa chambre, certaines en larmes, d'autres plus intelligentes simplement comblées. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrait, on pouvait le voir assis sur son lit impassible, fumant une de ses cigarettes dans un geste qui en faisait fantasmer plus d'une. On le croyait totalement insensible mais pourtant si on le regardait avec suffisamment d'attention et d'esprit on pouvait apercevoir ses regards mélancoliques vers la fenêtre. Son regard dur s'attendrissait alors et tout son visage prenait un air tendre lorsque dans ses yeux un oiseau se reflétait. Mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle et qu'il reprenne son masque de mépris.

Mais cela, personne ne faisait suffisamment attention à lui pour le voir. Pour voir la tristesse du Prince de Serpentard. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait cette étincelle de vie. S'il l'avait eue, il n'aurait plus été seulement ce bellâtre : il aurait été un Homme magnifique.

Pourtant cette étincelle semblait manquer chez presque tous les Serpentards. Regardez-les dans les yeux, vous pourrez y voir beaucoup de choses. De la peur, de l'appréhension, du mépris, de la rage, de l'indifférence, mais jamais d'humanité ni même de tendresse. Ces sentiments, ils ne semblent pas les connaître, ou ne le veulent pas.

Les Serpentards sont des espèces à part. Ce sont des enfants seuls et malheureux. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle personne ne cherche à s'en approcher. Il faudrait être masochiste pour s'éprendre d'un Serpentard, voir même suicidaire. Oh, il y en avait bien qui avait tenté. Tout le monde se rappelle de l'histoire entre Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. Cela avait duré deux mois avant que la Gryffondor ne puisse supporter plus le silence de son petit-ami. Elle attendait plus qu'il ne pouvait donner. Elle l'avait quitté pour tenter de le faire réagir pour qu'il la supplie de rester, pour qu'il dise qu'il l'aime. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Alors elle était partie sans se retourner. Et pourtant si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu ses lèvres bouger pour tenter de dire ces trois petits mots. Elle aurait vu des larmes dans ses yeux presque noirs. Mais elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se retourner.

Il avait pris le risque. Il avait tenté d'aimer mais il avait perdu. Quelle importance alors ? Pourtant si elle s'était retournée, si elle avait pris le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, aurait-elle eu le courage de l'attendre ? Aurait-elle eu assez de courage pour lui en donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Si on lui avait laissé sa chance, si elle avait su lire entre les lignes, il aurait pu devenir plus qu'un Serpentard triste. Il serait devenu un Homme bon, peut-être même tendre et affectueux si on avait su lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Mais voilà, il a raté sa chance...

Théodore Nott était le cerveau des Serpentards. Il était toujours plongé dans un livre, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. C'était un jeune homme discret qui n'avait pas d'ami. Des connaissances mais pas d'amis. Il semblait n'avoir besoin d'aucun lien avec quiconque. Il était toujours seul. Ses paroles étaient rares mais toujours sages. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa voix légèrement aiguë. Malgré cela il était beau. Les filles semblaient, pourtant, l'avoir totalement occulté. Sauf une. Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood et était folle. Peut-être est-ce cela qui lui avait plus. Il l'avait aimée de loin avec rêve et espoir. Jusqu'au jour où elle était venue lui parler. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ils avaient fait l'amour et il s'était enfui. Il avait pris peur. Elle l'aimait certes, mais lui il n'avait rien à lui apporter. Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'il se donnait. Parce qu'il faut du courage pour aimer et que lui, n'était qu'un lâche.

S'il avait su affronter sa peur il l'aurait aimée et elle aurait su lui donner de sa légèreté. Peut-être aurait-il pu s'ouvrir, peut-être serait-il devenu un homme chaleureux et heureux. S'il avait eu le courage d'aimer et d'être aimé. Parce qu'il en faut du courage pour accepter d'être aimé.

Alors voilà. Ronald Weasley a tort. Les Serpentards peuvent aimer mais seulement ils ne sont pas assez courageux pour cela. Car l'amour demande du courage, de la force, de la patience aussi. Autant de sentiments qui leur semblent inconnu parce qu'ils ne les connaissent pas. C'est à nous de leur apprendre. D'être patiente, de les rassurer avec assez de tact pour que leur orgueil ne soit pas touché. C'est à nous de les aimer inconditionnellement pour qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'est l'amour. De comment aimer. Parce que la vérité ce n'est pas que les Serpentards ne peuvent pas aimer c'est qu'ils ne le savent pas.

Alors, moi, Hermione Granger ai décidé d'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour à leur Prince, en espérant qu'ils le comprendront à leur tour.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam ! xD. J'espère que j'aurai pu vOus distraire au mOins quelques minutes ! Merci d'être passé. BisOus.

Little Beattle POur vOus servir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour. =)

Comment allez-vous ? Je sais qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de suite mais... J'étais obligée ! XD. Beaucoup de personnes m'en ont demandé et quand j'ai fais par de mon hésitation à Cha Darcy, elle m'a encouragée ! XD.

En fait, ce chapitre vous le devait à pas mal de personnes. D'abord à Cha Darcy et à Manelor qui ont corrigés la première version dont je n'étais pas satisfaite. C'est pour ca que je l'ai fais lire à Dairy22, qui m'a conseillé et aidé à l'améliorer. Elle a énormement de talent et je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ces fictions. Celle qu'elle est en train d'écrire et qui s'apelle Papier Froissé est une véritable perle, son plus grand chef d'oeuvre même je dirais !

Je remercie également une toute nouvelle arrivante sur fanfiction. Je vous la presenterai un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre ! C'est elle qui m'a corrigé ! En bref je les remercie toutes pour m'avoir suporter et avoir participé à l'écriture de ce chapitre !

Je suis navrée si je n'ai pas répondu à certains, c'était un manque de temps de ma part et je vous promets que je prendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra pour répondre à vos prochaines reviews qui m'ont littéralement transporté de bonheur ! J'espère que ceux qui ne voulait pas de suite ne m'en voudront pas trop^^

Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes =)

Sam

Si tu as envie de te casser la tête avec ce sujet de philo ! XD. C'est vrai que ce serait marrant de faire tout une rédaction là-dessus. XD. J'espère que le fait que je le developpe ne te dérangera pas et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre quand même =). Merci pour tout en tout cas. Bisous.

Yuuki-Nana

Salut ! =). Bon alors ce n'est pas Hermione qui se déclare à Drago mais il arrivera ce moment ! XD. Dans quelque temps... XD. Merci pour tout =)

Elo

Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! XD. Mais fait quand même gaffe oublie pas le gilet de sauvetage ! XD. Je m'en voudrais trop sinon ! XDD

Morgane06

La suite et là =) Merci beaucoup =).

Maintenant Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Les Serpentards sont des lâches. **_

Chapitre 2 

ou 

L'echéquier se met en place.

Les lions ont toujours été des animaux très intelligents. On pense toujours que le lion est un paresseux sans aucune énergie. Mais tentez d'approcher son territoire ou son clan et vous comprendrez que vous avez totalement tort. Un lion est un animal qui peut se révéler dangereux et particulièrement féroce.

La lionne, elle est différente. On s'attendra plus à être attaqué par une lionne. Toujours, aux aguets, elle est très maligne. La ruse est son atout. Egalement très protectrice, elle n'hésite pas à s'attaquer à des proies plus grosses qu'elle s'il le faut. Pragmatique, leur esprit de stratégie leur est très utile. Les lionnes sont des animaux déterminés. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle les Gryffondors étaient aussi têtus.

Hermione Granger en était l'exemple type. La meilleure élève de Poudlard, qui les avait tous épatés avec son esprit de stratège pendant la Guerre. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pour gagner contre les mangemorts qu'elle se pressait tellement. C'était pour un autre genre de bataille...

Elle marchait rapidement en regardant sa montre. Elle fut prise d'un tic nerveux en remarquant qu'il était très exactement 12h38. Elle était en retard. Elle avait pourtant tout calculé. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Quelques mètres avant la porte, elle ralentit et reprit son souffle. Elle glissa son sac correctement sur son épaule et cacha les livres qui dépassaient. Elle refit rapidement sa haute queue de cheval qui tentait de discipliner ses boucles brunes. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et les mordit doucement pour les rendre plus rouges. Elle commença à entendre des bruits de pas caractéristiques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 12h39. Elle replaça sa chemise correctement et s'adossa au mur avec le dernier roman d'Amélie Nothomb. En bonne lionne, elle resta légèrement cachée en attendant patiemment sa proie qui ne tarda pas d'arriver.

Drago Malfoy arriva en tenant la taille d'une Serdaigle de 5eme année qui semblait le dévorer les yeux. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle gloussa et il se releva avec un sourire victorieux. Mais son regard gris fut vite capturé par une jeune fille. Un rapide examen lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Il voulut détourner le regard mais celui-ci fut attiré par un geste subtil de sa part. En effet, la jeune fille tenta d'enlever une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égaré sur sa figure. Il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle et admira cette douce main tenter de les garder derrière son oreille. Peine perdu. Ils étaient si bouclés qu'ils revenaient devant son visage, effleurer sa peau. Notre lionne planta son regard dans le sien et le Serpentard hocha légèrement de la tête. Depuis qu'ils avaient combattu l'un aux côtés de l'autre, Drago avait une sorte de respect pour elle. Il l'admirait presque, bien qu'elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurai certainement jamais. Ils ne se parlaient pas, n'étaient pas plus aimables. La Gryffondor lui renvoya son salut et se détourna rapidement de lui comme s'il n'avait aucun intérêt. Cette constatation blessa l'orgueil du jeune homme. Toutes les filles étaient censées l'admirer et le vénéraient.

Lorsqu'il eut disparut derrière les grandes portes en bois, un sourire en coin déforma les lèvres de l'adolescente qui se retint de glousser. Elle tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais son esprit était centré vers Malfoy. Elle jubilait. Elle avait remarqué la petite étincelle de convoitise dans ses yeux. Minuscule, certes mais elle saura la rendre plus volumineuse. Son plan se mettait doucement en place. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'amie qu'elle était censée attendre à cet endroit comme tous les mardis.

Ginny Weasley regardait sa meilleure amie avec surprise. Celle-ci semblait totalement dans la lune. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rousse qui passa sa main devant le visage de son aînée qui sembla sortir d'un long rêve en rougissant. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement sarcastique et la brune lui lança un regard assassin qui ne la déstabilisa nullement.

- Alors que nous vaut ce regard perdu ?

-Je réfléchissais ! Se défendit promptement Mione.

- Peut-on savoir à quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui ? S'amusa son interlocutrice.

- Pourquoi s'agirait-il forcement d'un garçon ! S'exaspéra la Gryffondor.

- Parce qu'il s'agit à 95% toujours d'un garçon ! Ria-t-elle.

Hermione ne put retenir son rire et c'est ainsi qu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Notre héroïne ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards et aperçut Malfoy en compagnie de Zabini, tous deux biens accompagnés si l'on aimait les filles avec un QI de Troll. Elle voulait le dire à son amie mais remarqua que la jeune fille se concentrait pour ne pas regarder dans cette direction. Elle se tut donc et alla s'installer à côté d'Harry pendant que Ginny prenait place aux côtés de son frère, dos aux Serpentards.

- Ron, regarde, ces dames nous font l'honneur de s'asseoir à nos côtés ! s'exclama Harry.

Il se leva et fit une légère courbette qui fit rire toutes les personnes aux alentours.

- Harry ! Reviens donc t'asseoir ! Ria Hermione. Il faut bien soigner son image et quoi de mieux que de manger aux côtés d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur de ces Demoiselles ! lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier fit une grimace.

- Il y a des jours où je préférerais être le Tueur de Demoiselles, peut-être m'importuneraient-elles moins ainsi !

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, dit sagement Ron en admirant le fessier de Cho Chang.

- Eh ! C'est mon ex-petite-amie que tu mates là, vieux !

- Justement ! Le préfixe ex change tout !

Les deux jeunes filles rirent aux pitreries des garçons alors qu'ils continuaient de se chamailler. Cependant, le troisième membre du Trio d'Or songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait un an de cela. Elle grimaça alors que des visages lui revinrent en mémoire. Neville Londubat. Dean, sans qui Seamus n'avait plus son éternel sourire. Le professeur Chourave. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Charlie Weasley. Et bien d'autres encore. Elle tenta de contrôler son envie de pleurer et détourna brièvement la tête. Le jeune homme à sa droite remarqua néanmoins ces yeux pleins de larmes et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui alors que Ron la regardait avec une infinie tendresse.

- Qu'as-tu Hermione ?

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Ce n'est rien ... C'est juste que je suis en train de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé il y a un an...

Un profond silence s'installa entre les quatre Gryffondors. Mione sentit son ami se contracter contre elle. Elle savait comme ces souvenirs étaient durs pour lui. Elle s'en voulut de les avoir fait ressortir. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de... de quoi dans le fond ? Elle tenta de chasser ses questions. Ce n'était pas bon de se poser trop de questions.

- La Guerre est finie Hermione, il faut aller de l'avant.

Cette dernière regarda le visage fermé d'Harry et hocha simplement la tête. Ron lui fit un petit sourire tandis que Ginny fixait son assiette avec un air buté. Elle ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes. Un sourire apparut sur sa figure alors qu'elle se retourna vers le roux en lui demandant :

- Alors à quand le prochain match de Quidditch ?

Si celui-ci parut surpris de la question, il ne le montra pas et se mit à parler avec animation de la future rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir que son amie était encore une fois dans la lune. Hermione se repassait en boucle les mots d'Harry. Aller de l'avant. Elle le voudrait tellement mais comment...

OoO

Drago Malfoy était plongé dans ses pensées tandis que sa dernière conquête ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Il avait posé sa tête dans sa main gauche, mangeant de la droite, ne faisant même pas semblant d'écouter la jeune blonde assisse à ses côtés. Blaise, à quelques mètres de là, ne put retenir un sourire devant ce spectacle des plus comiques. Il remarqua tout de même l'air mélancolique de son ami mais se tut. Il savait pertinemment que le blond n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien vu et reprit la dégustation de son tournedos Rossini à la française tandis qu'il souriait avec concupiscence à la jeune fille assise à ses côtés, laquelle rosit de plaisir.

Le Prince des Serpentards repensait à tout ce qui était arrivé au cours de l'année précédente. Voldemort était mort, tué par Harry Potter lors d'une sombre nuit d'orage. _Quoi de plus pathétique _ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago. Sa vie en avait été radicalement changée. Il songea à son existence avant cela et ne put dire qu'il regrettait quoique ce soit. Après tout il n'avait jamais eu pour vocation d'être un serviteur. Son introspection fut stoppée par la blonde qui haussa légèrement la voix en lui passant la main devant le visage.

- Drago tu m'écoutes ?

Il la regarda comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et c'est d'une voix ennuyée qu'il répondit :

- Absolument pas, Beverly.

- Je m'appelle Brittany !

- Ah ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu m'avais dit Beverly ce matin. Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es trompée ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air profondément sérieux.

Elle sembla hésiter avant de parler. Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser.

- Peut-être... Je suis désolée Drago, s'excusa-t-elle, honteuse.

- Ce n'est rien Brittany. Je t'excuse pour cette fois. Mais tu n'as pas cours maintenant ? l'interrogea-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Euh si, rougit-elle, heureuse qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Dépêche-toi je ne voudrais pas être la cause de ton retard.

Elle prit rapidement son sac, murmurant un "A tout à l'heure" du bout des lèvres, le blond lui fit un sourire charmeur et il crut qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle devint rouge. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de notre Dom Juan. Un ricanement s'éleva derrière lui et il se retourna, le regard froid près à rembarrer méchamment la personne qui osait se moquer de lui. Cette personne n'était autre que son amie d'enfance : Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci s'assit à ses côtés sans rien demander et prit du saumon. Drago la regarda prendre ses aises en levant un sourcil sarcastique. Alors qu'elle finissait d'avaler sa première fourchette de poisson, elle se moqua :

- Je suis fière de toi ! Maintenant tu arrives à retenir deux lettres dans le prénom de tes conquêtes ! Il te suffit de trouver une fille qui n'a qu'une syllabe dans son prénom !

Blaise s'esclaffa ce qui lui valu un regard courroucé de Malfoy. Il baissa alors le regard dans son assiette, gêné. Le blond reporta son regard vers la jeune fille qui avait osé lui dire ces mots et la jaugea d'un œil critique. Avec son mètre cinquante, Pansy n'avait absolument rien d'impressionnant. Si ce n'était ses yeux d'un bleu poignant. Il avait toujours l'impression de regarder la mer lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il la laissait dire. Et puis ils se connaissaient depuis leur premier pas. Ils étaient fiancés avant même leur naissance. Mais aujourd'hui le contrat n'était plus valide ce qui les arrangeaient bien.

- Parkinson, c'est moi ou ton cruel manque de vie sociale te fait t'intéresser de trop près à la mienne ?

Elle ricana.

- Ne te crois donc pas si passionnant Malfoy ! Cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de suivre l'évolution de ta vie sexuelle. Il est impossible de se souvenir de tous les noms de celle qui passe dans ton lit ou de les compter. Toi-même tu te mélanges les pinceaux !

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entend poindre dans ta voix ? Dit-il en essayant de la faire rager.

- Tu sais, mon très cher Drago, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étale pas ma vie sexuelle face à la population entière de Poudlard, comme certains, que je n'en ai pas.

- Tu es encore sur ce léger incident ? S'outragea-t-il faussement.

- Léger incident... Je te rappelle que la moitié de Poudlard a put admirer tes exploits sportifs !

- Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'une réunion des élèves allait se faire à cette heure précise, dans cette salle d'habitude totalement vide !

- Peut-être parce que tu étais invité ?

Blaise recracha son café noir sur sa conquête qui trembla de rage en voyant son chemisier blanc qui devint rapidement transparent. Le métisse se prit une claque sonore qui le laissa totalement dépourvu alors qu'elle partait dignement. Son ami lui fit un sourire carnassier et lui rétorqua :

- Tu seras puni par là où tu as péché mon cher ! Tu as voulu te moquer de mon humiliation, on t'a humilié !

Il reçut un coup bas qui lui fit pousser un grognement de douleur. Il mit sa main comme un reflexe sur son service trois pièce. Il vit sa voisine lui lancer un sourire innocent avec des yeux diabolique, et alors qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, elle répliqua :

- Tu seras puni par là où tu as péché !

Il grogna puis se rabattit sur son siège.

- Ce genre de coup bas devrait être puni d'Azkaban !

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, lui dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

Il se tut, se rendant compte de son erreur. Il ne baissa pas les yeux -on n'est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas- mais fixa son assiette tout le reste du repas qui se fit dans un silence religieux.

OoO

Ginny Weasley était seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies. Elle tenait une photo entre ses mains. Une larme tomba sur le visage d'un jeune garçon métisse qui regardait tendrement une jeune fille rire en faisant un Ange dans la neige. Une autre perle salée tomba alors que l'image se répétait à l'infini dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se souvenait de cette scène qui datait de deux ans déjà. Deux mois de bonheur. C'était déjà bien, non ? Deux mois de bonheur. 61 jours. 1464 heures. C'était déjà pas mal dans une vie n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes. Son regard s'arrêta sur le sourire plein de douceur de son ex petit-ami et une réalité s'imposa.

Ils n'avaient pas été heureux assez longtemps... Mais n'est-on jamais heureux assez longtemps ? La question serait plutôt, peut-on vraiment être heureux en Amour ? Il y a deux ans, elle aurait dit oui et vous aurez soutenu que l'Amour était un bonheur. Maintenant, elle sait que l'Amour n'est pas forcement un Bonheur. Cela peut aussi être une malédiction pesante et douloureuse. Elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'un jour elle s'en relèverait mais elle n'y croyait plus... En deux ans on oublie une personne non ?

Il l'avait faite souffrir. Elle avait tellement attendu qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Ces mots faisaient écho dans son tête alors que son coeur tentait désespérément de les contredire. Elle baissa son regard plein de larmes vers la photo et se demandait si on pouvait avoir un tel regard sans y croire vraiment. Elle ne devrait pas avoir des regrets. Cela ne servait à rien. Les regrets n'étaient pas bons. Pourtant...

Ils auraient pu vivre tellement d'autres moments merveilleux... Deux mois. Elle l'aimait toujours et une partie d'elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Cela, son cerveau ne le comprenait pas. Il voulait qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle jette à la poubelle tous ces instants complices, tout cet amour... Mais cela était impossible. L'Amour était une chose incontrôlable et c'était pour cela que c'était terrifiant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Peut-être était-ce aussi sa faute à elle. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus attentive. Peut-être que si elle avait su lire entre les lignes...

Mais elle était une Weasley et de plus, à l'époque, presque encore une enfant... Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée sur les sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que ça s'était mal terminé ? Ils connaissaient si peu à l'amour...

Elle soupira en essuyant ses larmes. Aujourd'hui elle était plus adulte, plus mature. La Guerre l'avait changée et sa rupture avec Blaise également. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit présent lors de l'enterrement de Charlie... Elle aurait pu se reposer sur lui. Il avait toujours su lui rendre le sourire avec ses sarcasmes. Elle avait vu en lui des choses que les autres ne soupçonnaient pas. Aujourd'hui elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était toujours le même. Elle le sentait dans son regard parfois trop insistant, sa façon de passer le plus près d'elle possible, de la regarder dans les yeux dès que possible. Voulait-il encore d'elle ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle devait s'en persuader. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne le laisserai plus se moquer d'elle impunément. Elle ne le laisserai plus la faire souffrir. A seize ans, elle avait eu son lot de souffrance. Maintenant, il était temps que son coeur se repose et respire de nouveau.

Elle sortit sa baguette et pleura silencieusement en voyant brûler la photo grâce à un incendio. Le bout de papier disparut petit à petit et la dernière chose qu'elle vit de ce vestige d'un bonheur lointain fut le sourire aimant de celui qu'elle aimait tant...

OoO

Théodore Nott lisait calmement dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. En ce chaud mois de Septembre, la plupart des élèves étaient dehors à se prélasser au soleil. De sa chaise, il pouvait voir certains étudiants rire à travers une fenêtre sale. Il n'y faisait pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat doré vint l'éblouir un instant. Il releva sa tête châtain et aperçut une chevelure d'un blond cendré qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son livre mais dans sa tête deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient pleins de larmes. Il secoua la tête ignorant les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Ses yeux le trahir alors qu'ils s'attardaient sur la silhouette de la jeune fille. Elle était assise dans l'herbe verte et il mourut d'envie de courir la rejoindre mais il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Alors il cligna des yeux en tentant de retenir une larme qui vint tout de même s'insinuer lentement sur sa joue pâle...

Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il devait continuer à vivre comme avant et l'oublier. Mais quand on a gouté un bout du Paradis, comment retourner à une vie basique ? La vie lui avait toujours parue fade sans couleur. Puis elle était apparue. Belle. Lumineuse avec son grain de folie qui la rendait si unique. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait pu poser les yeux sur lui. Et pourtant, il y avait un mois de cela elle était venue lui parler. Sa voix était aussi douce que le chant d'une sirène et il s'était laissé attendrir par ces doux serments

_Je t'aime, Théodore. Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Tu es un garçon terre à terre et les N__a__rgoles ne sont pas très gentils avec toi. Mais tu sais... Je pourrais t'apprendre des choses. Comme t'amuser ou rêver ! On pourrait aller à la chasse aux Ronflacks Cornus ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ? _

Que vouliez-vous qu'il dise face à son sourire ? Lui que rien n'avait jamais attendri, il s'était laissé avoir juste par une simple **fille **qui **souriait. **C'était inadmissible, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller ainsi. Il soupira lourdement en posant délicatement son précieux livre sur la table.

Ils avaient fait l'amour. C'est lui qui l'avait d'abord embrassé après sa révélation. Il n'avait pas les mots pour lui répondre alors il avait pensé que peut-être les gestes les remplaceraient ? Elle était vierge et de cela, il s'en aperçut trop tard. Il lui murmura mille excuses, se sentit infiniment coupable de la douleur qu'il lui avait causé. Il s'était maudit d'être un homme. Mais elle ne lui reprocha rien, le rassurant au contraire. Il s'était senti mal. Ce n'était pas à elle de le rassurer. C'était à lui de lui murmurer tous ces mots doux. Il aurait voulu... Mais il ne savait que dire. Il s'était retrouvé totalement démuni face à une situation inconnue. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. C'était lui, le plus "pur" des deux. Pourtant c'était **Elle **qui avait des choses à lui apprendre. Mais lui était un Nott. Et on n'apprend rien à un Nott.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ces histoires de Sang-Pur et de lignées n'étaient plus aussi importantes qu'autrefois maintenant que Voldemort était mort. Pourtant, les idéaux s'accrochaient. Lui qui avait tant lu, qui espérait avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour comprendre bien des choses, il savait qu'il devait aller de l'avant. Progresser, évoluer avec le monde. Mais en réalité, il se voilait la face.

Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et la vit rire, auprès d'une autre jeune fille qu'il ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Il avait les yeux fixés sur **Elle **puis il se rappela son réveil à ses côtés. L'innocence que dégageaient ses traits endormis. Il avait voulu se pencher pour l'embrasser mais quelque chose le retint. Elle semblait si **enfantine**... Il regarda les draps défaits et les vêtements éparpillés autour du lit, preuve de leur ébats amoureux. Le moment **amoureux **avait fait écho dans la tête du Serpentard. Il s'était levé rapidement enfilant un pantalon au passage lorsque Luna s'était réveillée. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite sa précipitation. Puis alors qu'il bafouillait, tout s'était éclairci dans sa tête et des larmes avaient brillées dans ses yeux bleus trop grands

_Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas t'enfuir ?_

Il n'avait rien répondu et elle avait pris cela pour un acquiescement.

_Pourquoi cela ? _

Sa voix tremblait et il ne sut que faire. Il fit bien attention à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux et prononça exactement ces mots.

_Parce que tu ne m'as jamais intéressée. Je me suis servi de toi, cela s'arrête là. C'était très sympathique maintenant, adieu. _

Puis il était sorti de la pièce, sans faire attention aux sanglots de la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui encore, il tentait de se convaincre que c'était la bonne décision. Il ne la méritait pas. Elle était pure et lui était un lâche. Il n'avait rien à lui donner mais tout à lui prendre. Il refusait de puiser dans sa Lumière car il ne voulait pas que sa lanterne s'éteigne. Elle avait besoin d'un homme bon, compréhensif. Lui, il était un des vilains de l'histoire et n'aimait pas les autres. C'était un misanthrope grognon et maniaque alors qu'elle... Elle aimait la vie, elle aimait les gens. Il ne la méritait pas.

Il retint ses larmes encore une fois et se souvint d'un livre qu'il avait lu. Celui-ci disait à un moment donné que la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'on pouvait donner à une personne c'était de la préserver de nous-mêmes. Voilà. C'était cela tout ce qu'il tentait de faire... Préserver Luna de lui. A cela il avait bien du mal.

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras. Chaque fois qu'il entendait des Serpentards se moquer d'elle, il serrait les dents. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait se cogner il mourrait d'envie d'aller vérifier si elle ne s'était pas trop fait mal. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il lui avait brisé le coeur et il avait beau se persuader que c'était pour son bien, il savait que c'était aussi à cause de sa lâcheté.

Il inspira profondément encore une fois et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle était si belle... Cela aurait été si facile pour lui d'aller vers elle, d'implorer son pardon... Et après ? L'aimer ? L'amour était pour lui une chose inconnue et il en avait bien trop peur pour s'y frotter. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Ronald Weasley avait raison. Les Serpentards étaient trop lâches pour aimer.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! XD.

Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue ! XD. J'ai cadré un peu le décor, les personnages, leur caractère. Mais rassurez-vous, Ginny ne va pas pleurer pendant toute la fic ! XD. Elle s'arrêtera quand j'en aurais marre *mwamwa*. Hum. Pardon *va se cacher*.

Sinon, j'aime mon Harry ! XD. D'ailleurs vous avez une idée d'avec qui je vais le caser le gentil Ryry? XD. Oui parce que moi je sais déjà *remwamwa*. Sinon vous aimez mon Drago, ma Hermione ? XD. Ma Pansy aussi, à elle va être une de mes chouchoutes celle-là ! XD. Elle aura une place dans l'histoire. Je sais pas encore exactement comment mais elle va nous recadrer le ptit Dragon XD. D'ailleurs il se déchaine, vous trouvez pas ? XD. Le coup de la salle, j'imagine trop le truc ! XD. Et si vous vous dites que cela est impossible, moi je dis : "Rien n'est impossible quand on est Blond.". Parole de Blonde étourdie ! XD. Je vais traumatiser mon prof de Physique d'ailleurs moi un jour à cause de ça... XD. Ah et mon Théo ! Il faut pas le toucher lui ! XD. Je l'adooore ! XD. Il a tellement de choses à apprendre... Bon j'arrête mon blablatage et je vous dis à bientot ! =).

Laissez une ptite review s'il vous plait =).

Joyeuses Fêtes ! XD.

LittleBeattle Pour Vous Servir.

PS : J'ai commencé le chapitre 3, j'essayerai de le finir d'ici deux ou trois semaines. Je dirais à mes correctrices de me pousser aux fesses XD. Tchao =)


	3. Tout pour un sourire

Bonjour ! =)

Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis légèrement épuisée... Mais devinez quoi ? Je suis en vacaaaanceeeeeeeeees ! Et j'ai limite plus de choses à faire qu'en temps normal !! Mais c'est rieeeen ! C'est pas graave ! XD. Moi qui voulait écrire, va falloir que je fasse des nuits courtes ! Mais j'y arriverais vous verrez !

Je vous ai fait attendre presque un mois... Je suis désolée ! J'ai honte mais comprenez-moi je suis en S... Ce qui veut dire beaucoup de devoirs, révisions, DS, plus les ami(e)s, la famille, les trucs que je lis, plus si et ca et pis je vais au code ! Je vais le passer pendant les vacances... Pour la deuxième fois... No comment ! Enfin ! Que du bonheur ! XD.

On m'a fait remarqué ma folie du "XD". Je promets je vais tenter de me calmer ! Je garantis rien mais bon ! Desfois y'a mes doigts qui glissent tout seul ! Méchants Doigts T.T

Donc encore Merci à Dairy 22 & à ma correctrice qui ont bien voulu me relire et me corriger.

Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews anonymes !

Lalaoui

Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments *rougis*. Voilà {Enfin} la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous !

sarah, lectrice de hg/dm

Merci beaucoup ! Oui plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarqué que ce serait bien de faire une suite ! XD. Mais au départ j'ai écrit le prologue sous le coup d'une impulsion... Et pis dans le fond j'avais peur de pas reussir d'être à la hauteur pour la suite... Alors pour ca que je suis longue à publier parce que j'attends de trouver les bons mots ! C'est dur parfois quand on est crevée ! XD. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous

M

Le voilà enfin ! XD.

Yuuki-Nana

Merciiiii Moi je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plut ! XD. Oui mon ptit Théo est triste... Mais je suis une grande sadique avec mes personnages ! Mwamwa ! Quand à Drago... Ce n'est pas encore de l'attirance ! Mais ca viendra un jour ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir !! Et non on ne se fout pas de mon Harry ! Il est amusant et il aura sa place dans la fic ! XD. Je vais lui trouver quelqu'un de bien ! Et La Belette et Pansy... Je vais pas faire ca à Pansy... Je l'aime moi cette fille Bonne Lecture ! Bisous !

MÖwMÖw

Je suis désoooooooooléééééée ! Je veux pas te faire pleurer ! Et pis la suite... AH je suis trop désolée je suis longue j'avoue T.T. Excuse moi ! Et pis tu verras y'a de l'humour dans ce chapitre ! Si si je te promets ! Mes Beta ont bien rit parfois et moi aussi ! XD. Merci pour tout Bisous !

J'espère que j'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas hésitez pas à m'engueuler ! Je le prendrais pas mal ! XD.

Merci pour tout ceux qui ont laissé une review =) Ca m'a beaucoup touché et encouragée aussi ! =)

Maintenant Bonne Lecture ! =p

* * *

_**Les Serpentards sont des lâches**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Ou**_

_**Tout pour un sourire**_

La jalousie est un vilain défaut qui nous ronge bien souvent. Elle entre en nous comme un serpent et allie la colère à la tristesse en un savant mélange qui nous déstabilise et nous détruit petit à petit...

Blaise Zabini n'avait pourtant jamais eu peur des serpents. Même quand lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, il tomba nez à nez avec une vipère dans le jardin du château familial. Il n'avait pas bronché, même quand le reptile s'était approché de lui sournoisement. Il n'a pas hurlé, n'a même pas appelé sa nurse. Il est resté là à regarder l'animal droit dans les yeux en l'écoutant sifflé. Lorsque celui-ci l'a mordu au bras, il n'a rien dit. Il eut mal mais il serra les dents. Parce qu'un Sang-Pur ne se laisse pas aller face à la douleur.

Il se souvient parfaitement du hurlement de sa nourrice et du serpent qui volait. Il avait été soigné rapidement mais avait encore aujourd'hui une cicatrice sur l'avant bras. Machinalement Blaise la caressa alors qu'il regarda Ginny rire aux côtés d'Harry. Il retint son envie de courir vers eux pour casser le nez à ce Saint Potter. Son coeur se serra quand ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de son ancienne petite-amie et il se retourna vers Pansy qui parlait de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son esprit se remémorait tous ses merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec la rousse. Il ferma les yeux alors que leur premier baiser revient à son esprit.

C'était un de ses moments uniques, parfait même. Un de ses moments dont il s'était moqué si souvent mais pourtant là, face à Elle il ne riait pas. Il regardait ses cheveux roux s'emmêler alors qu'elle riait. Il admira ses taches de rousseurs qui accompagnaient le rouge de ses joues. Il se fascina pour ses grands yeux noisette qu'elle baissa quand elle sentit son regard insistant sur elle. Elle rougit d'une façon qu'il décréta adorable et alors c'est avec une douceur étonnante aussi bien pour lui que pour elle, qu'il déposa son index sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Il chercha ses yeux et crut que son coeur allait exploser en voyant tant de tendresse dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il n'en montra rien et se contenta de lui dire de la voix la plus douce qu'il put :

_-Tu es trop jolie pour baisser les yeux... Surtout devant moi. _

C'était sa façon de lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Sa façon de lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour elle. Cette délicate poupée qu'il allait casser un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Lui même n'avait pas vraiment pas compris pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche à cet instant-là. Peut-être n'avait-elle, elle, jamais compris leur signification. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un jeu du destin. Celui-ci avait toujours aimé torturer les adolescents. Peut-être avait-il tenté une autre tactique ? Parfois il se demandait si ce ne serai pas mieux de tout oublier, de tout recommencer et de faire en sorte que rien n'arrive.

Puis il se rappela la fin de son souvenir. Elle avait encore plus rougit et il avait rit. Vexée, elle lui avait sauté dessus et ne s'y attendant pas, Blaise perdit l'équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, elle sur lui. Il ne pourrais jamais oublier la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti. Le sentiment de béatitude qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent automatiquement sur Ginny qui mangeait les yeux dans le vague souriant quelques fois à Potter. Quelque chose monta en lui. Il n'avait quand même pas été le seul à ressentir cela ? Elle ne ressentait donc plus rien en sa présence ? Tout cela était-il vraiment du passé pour elle ? Il avait tant de mal à y accepter.

C'était sa faute. Il avait tout gâché. Lui et sa manie de ne rien dire. De ne pas exprimer ses sentiments. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte. Il avait tenté de sortir de cette image dont on se faisait d'eux et il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas été foutu de sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Il se haïssait. Il n'était qu'un lâche. C'était cela. Il n'était qu'un lâche et c'était certainement pourquoi il ne traversait pas cette pièce pour la supplier de lui pardonner et lui dire, enfin, combien il l'aimait...

OoO

Luna Lovegood riait. Très fort. Elle avait un rire dont on avait l'impression qu'il venait du fond de son ventre. Si on était attentif, on pouvait remarquer qu'avant chaque éclat de rire, elle posait la main sur son abdomen, comme si elle le sentait naître au fond d'elle-même. Sa poitrine se gonflait et sa gorge était secouée. Puis un son cristallin mais fort sortait de ses lèvres. Tout le monde disait que Luna avait le rire le plus sincère au monde. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment.

Hermione la regardait en souriant, elle aussi. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait. Mais qui pourrait se rendre que tant de choses se cachaient derrière son rire ? Personne. On le suppose. On aperçoit un éclat de tristesse parfois, mais jamais assez. On croit avoir rêver. Loufoca, cette jeune fille extravagante à la beauté unique, ne peut pas être triste ? Elle a toujours été un souffle de fraicheur pour tous. C'est une raison pour laquelle elle ne montrait jamais sa tristesse. Ca et puis le fait qu'elle avait toujours été seule. **Avant**. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ni de montrer sa tristesse. Elle avait besoin qu'on aille la chercher. Mais ses amis n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Alors elle se taisait et souriait en tentant d'oublier tout le reste... En tentant de **Tout **oublier.

Alors elle écoutait Hermione raconter comment Cho avait repoussé Ronald alors que celui-ci lui proposait d'aller à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard qu'il y aurait le week-end prochain. Elle riait quand il le fallait, s'estomaquait, fronçait les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant elle voyait qu'Hermione la sentait loin d'elle. La Gryffondor était loin d'être stupide. C'est pourquoi elle redoubla de petits détails sordides et un vrai sourire se peint sur les lèvres de Luna. Ce sourire qui n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres depuis... **Lui.**

-Et c'est là qu'elle lui a dit : "Ronald, le jour où je passerai dans ton lit on trouvera Rogue en train de faire un cuni à McGo sur la table des Gryffondors un lundi matin !"

Luna ne put retenir un éclat de rire et la brune l'accompagna. Elles n'entendirent pas les pas feutrés du directeur arriver derrière elles, trop prises dans leur fou rire.

-Mesdemoiselles, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une salle d'étude et qu'il est donc interdit de faire du bruit ? Peut-être que vos deux intelligences réunies ne sont pas capables de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la porte de la Grande Salle ?

La voix froide de Severus Rogue claqua dans l'air emportant le rire des jeunes filles. La cadette baissa les yeux alors que l'aînée fixait les deux yeux noirs sans crainte. Elle lui fit un sourire légèrement ironique et répondit sans détour :

-Je vous prie de nous excuser Monsieur le Directeur, nous discutions simplement. Cela est-il interdit ?

-Vos cris s'entendaient depuis la table des professeurs, Miss Granger, lança-t-il sèchement.

-Nos rires Monsieur. Vous savez, le son qui sort de notre bouche quand nous trouvons une situation cocasse !

-Je sais ce qu'est un rire Miss ! Mais si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une heure de retenue, je me ferais une joie de vous le faire découvrir si vous n'arrêtez pas vos sarcasmes immédiatement !

-Je n'ai fait que suivre votre exemple **Monsieur, **affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

Il retint un petit sourire. La petite fille, timide, qui n'osait lui répondre avait bien changé. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Sept ans ou un siècle, c'était la même chose pour lui. Il avait atteint un stade où les souvenirs se mélangeaient. Ainsi il lui arrivait de voir en Granger, sa chère Lily. Intelligente, forte, combattive, courageuse, sarcastique, impulsive. Mais elle n'avait pas **ses **yeux verts comme ceux de Potter Junior. Des yeux qu'il ne supportait pas de voir d'aussi près.

-Faites attention Miss Granger. On ne joue pas dans la cour des grands quand on est encore qu'une enfant, ironisa-t-il avec une certaine sagesse.

Un sourire désabusé prit place sur le visage des deux adolescentes qui échangèrent un regard. Hermione parla avec un calme olympien mais un ton ferme :

-Mon cher Severus, rappelez-vous que nous avons déjà _joué _dans la même cour bien que nous ne l'ayons pas forcément voulu, ni vous, ni nous.

Il savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait. Ils s'étaient battus les uns à côté des autres. Pourtant, cela lui semblait si étrange de les voir ainsi en tant qu_'élèves _alors qu'il savait que ce n'était plus vraiment des enfants. Il le regretta, se souvenant de sa propre jeunesse trop courte. Malgré cela, aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage neutre. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles et leur dit, vaincu :

-Sortez d'ici en vitesse avant que je ne vous colle !

Elles ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent rapidement, leurs besaces n'étant pas ouvertes. Alors qu'elles sortaient, il s'autorisa un imperceptible sourire en les regardant s'éloigner en se disant que Granger était définitivement une excellente élève.

OoO

Lorsque Hermione et Luna sortirent de la Grande Salle, elles se regardèrent et repartirent dans leur fou rire, et ce fut bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles se rendirent au parc. Elles allèrent se mettre dans un coin reculé et s'assirent dans l'herbe verte légèrement humide bien que cela ne sembla pas les déranger. Elles riaient encore d'avoir réussi à moucher l'être le plus sarcastique encore vivant sur Terre, j'ai nommé : Severus Rogue.

-Quand même tu ne trouves pas qu'il se ramollit avec l'âge ? demanda Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oh si ! Peut-être que les Nargoles lui ont montré le chemin vers la cachette de la sucrerie de Dumbledore ? proposa innocemment la blonde.

-Ou alors il avait prévu que Rogue serait Directeur après lui et qu'il a jeté un sort sur son fauteuil pour le faire devenir un peu plus aimable et ainsi éviter que le taux de suicide à Poudlard augmente trop ?

Elles inventèrent bien d'autres théories toutes plus farfelus les unes que les autres et décidèrent que finalement, il se pourrait bien que le professeur de Métamorphose couche avec Rogue. Après tout, tout le monde se doutait qu'il y avait eu une histoire entre elle et Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'elle tentait de prendre de l'échelon ? Ou alors les hommes de pouvoir lui plaisaient ! Elles s'amusèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que leur imagination soit à bout - chose surprenante chez Luna - et ne parlèrent plus pendant quelque temps. Elles profitaient de ce calme apaisant que Poudlard leur avait toujours apporté même dans les heures les plus sombres.

Luna était assise contre un immense arbre qui avait du voir plus de choses qu'il ne pourrait en dire tandis que Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe. Elle avait exceptionnellement détachée ses cheveux qui semblaient aussi fous que la pelouse. La blonde s'en amusa et entreprit de les emmêler autour de ses doigts. La Gryffondor ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songeait au futur qui se présentait devant elle sans vraiment savoir comment y trouver sa place. Elle savait parfaitement qu'avec ses résultats elle pouvait tout faire. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait plus ce dont elle avait envie. Avant elle souhaitait être médicomage mais aujourd'hui... Elle avait vu trop de morts. Elle se sentait trop fataliste, trop pessimiste pour faire ce métier.

-Luna ?

-Hum ?

-Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? demanda-t-elle.

-En métier ou dans la vie personnelle ?

-Les deux.

La Serdaigle prit quelque secondes pour réfléchir puis dit sur un ton hésitant :

-Je me vois Biomagique avec un homme calme et beau. Il me suivrait dans le monde entier. Il m'aimerait. Tout serait simple. Puis quand j'aurai vu tout ce que je voulais voir, on reviendrait en Angleterre. On ferait des enfants. Je resterai à la maison. Je serai une bonne maman. Et quand ils partiront à Poudlard, je reprendrais le journal de mon père. Lui il prendra sa retraite bien mérité. Et tout le monde sera heureux.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle semblait elle cherchait ses mots, hésitait entre se taire ou parler.

-Et... Tu n'as pas peur de te sentir emprisonnée dans cette vie toute programmée ?

-Pourquoi je le devrais ? s'étonna son amie.

-Je ne sais pas... mentit la brune.

Sa camarade ne se laissa pas avoir et lui caressa ses cheveux avec une tendresse réconfortante. Puis la questionna :

-Dis moi Mione pourquoi tu laisses toujours tes cheveux attachés ?

-Je sais pas... Ils font tellement n'importe quoi. Et pis c'est plus pratique.

-Moi j'adore tes cheveux. Surtout quand ils sont détachés comme maintenant. On dirait toujours que tu reviens d'une nuit avec une bête de sexe ! -Hermione éclata de rire-. Non mais c'est vrai ! Parfois on se pose des questions sur tes activités matinales avec Ginny !

-Vous faites des commérages derrière mon dos avec Ginny ? Tu verras quand je la reverrais celle-là ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ils te ressemblent aussi, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à ce que la Gryffondor venait de dire. Ils sont sauvages et libres tout comme toi. Tu as beau essayé de les attacher ils s'échappent toujours de leur prison. Tu devrais tenter de les laisser libres.

Après ses derniers mots elle se leva souplement et sourit doucement.

-Je dois te laisser. Les Nemeistis s'amusent en ce moment à manger mes devoirs. Papa m'a donné une pierre pour m'en débarrasser. Il faut que j'aille vérifier si ça a marché !

-Je l'espère pour toi ! répondit son aînée sans faire attention .

Tandis que Luna commençait à partir, elle se retourna vers son amie et lui dit :

-Tu sais... Je crois que c'est impossible qu'on puisse t'enfermer. Tu es... Hermione Granger après tout. Celle que personne n'a jamais réussi à faire taire !

La dite Granger éclata de rire. La Serdaigle avait raison. Bien que beaucoup est tenté, personne n'avait jamais su la faire taire. Personne mis à part...

-Si. Une fois quelqu'un a réussit à me faire taire.

Luna se rassit subitement, accrochée aux lèvres de Mione. Elle l'interrogea surexcitée :

-Qui était-ce ? Comment a-t-il fait ? C'était un garçon ? Tu étais amoureuse ?

Un nouveau fou rire secoua son interlocutrice qui s'amusa :

-Je croyais que tu devais aller protéger tes devoirs des Nemeistis ?

-Si mais qu'ils mangent mes devoirs ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Nargoles te poussent à faire des confidences !

Elles rirent. Encore. Et ca faisait du bien. Ca effaçait toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient pu verser jadis.

-Je ne dirais rien de plus Luna ne cherche pas !

-S'il te plait ? Pour moi ? l'implora-t-elle en agrandissant encore plus ses yeux globuleux.

-Non c'est non. Un jour peut-être. Maintenant laisse-moi un peu seule. J'ai envie de me reposer.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Je veux savoir ! bougonna la blonde.

-Plus tard Luna ! rit la brune devant le comportement enfantin de son amie.

-Bon d'accord... Moi qui voulait te raconter ce qu'était les Mortifleus ! Tu ne sauras jamais !

Puis elle s'enfuit en écoutant le son mélodieux qui sortait de la bouche de son amie en se disant que bien qu'un rire ne soit pas forcement sincère, c'était le plus beau bruit du monde.

OoO

Pansy écrivait assise dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Sa plume filait à une vitesse impressionnante sur le parchemin tandis que Drago le regardait face à elle. Il avait sa tête dans sa main gauche et l'autre était sur la table. Il la fixait d'un regard songeur. Il tentait de comprendre quelque chose.

Elle était belle. Il l'avait toujours pensé mais les années passaient et sa beauté s'épanouissait. Ses cheveux noirs jais avaient légèrement poussé et frôlait son menton. Souvent ces longues mèches lui cachaient une partie de son visage. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de remarquer ses yeux d'un bleu translucide. Ils vous transperçaient si vous vous approchiez trop. Son visage dur et pâle offrait à cela un contraste saisissant. Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle riait. Son visage s'adoucissaient et ses joues se creusaient quelque peu, un sourire enfantin fendait sa figure et ses yeux se remplissaient de malice.

Oui Pansy Parkinson était belle. Alors pourquoi ne tombait-il pas amoureux d'elle ?

Il avait entendu dire qu'en amour il n'y avait pas que le physique. Mais Pansy était tout ce qu'il aimait. Elle était cynique, moqueuse, intelligente. Elle était la seule à savoir le faire rire. Elle avait ce don pour tirer profit de toute situation et était d'une finesse d'esprit qui en avait désarçonné plus d'un. Son ton mordant lui avait déjà attiré quelques ennuis. Elle n'était pas une de ses filles qui dépriment pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle n'était pas optimiste, on ne pouvait pas dire cela. Mais elle arrivait à voir des petites lumières, parfois. Elle ne se laissait pas sombrer. Elle lui avait un jour, dit : "Sombrer ? Jamais. Je serais plus forte que la vie s'il le faut mais je montrerais au Destin qu'il aura beau tout me foutre dans la gueule je serais toujours là pour le défier.". Il avait trouvé ça fou. Maintenant cela lui paraissait plus courageux. Mais ne dit-on pas que le courage va de paire avec la folie ?

Elle était parfaite pour lui.

Elle avait bien tous ses petits défauts qui l'agaçaient, comme quand elle lui faisait ravaler son égo ou qu'elle le castrait devant les autres Serpentards par exemple. Mais dans le fond il aimait la provoquer. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il pouvait compter sur elle. Cela faisait du bien parfois, d'avoir une personne sur qui se reposait. Surtout quand cette personne ne disait rien quand on ne sait comment faire pour la réconforter à son tour. Elle le prenait en entier lui aussi. Avec tous ses défauts. Son caractère d'enfant pourri gâté. Et pour cela ne devait-il pas tomber amoureux ?

Il regarda la façon dont sa plume grattait le papier à toute allure comme si elle se dépêchait car elle avait peur d'oublier ses idées. Elle plissait le front sous la concentration et il rit moqueur en voyant une ride d'expression se formait entre ses sourcils. Elle ne releva pas la tête et sa main ne ralentit pas mais lui dit :

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire Malfoy ?

-Oh Pansy ! Je croyais qu'on avait franchi le cap des noms de famille depuis le temps !

-Malfoy... Ton prénom écorche mes jolies lèvres. Et je ne tiens pas à les abîmer pour toi.

-Que de sarcasmes Pansy. Tu les as appris par coeur ?

-Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle cinglante, en relevant la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Tu es tellement à court d'imagination que tu ressors tes vieux classiques ?

Il ne répondit rien et son sourire narquois fondit. Il prit un air d'intense concentration et tenta au plus profond de lui de ressentir quelque chose. Il fouilla en lui, jusque dans les coins les plus sombres. Pourtant rien ne bougea en lui. Pas de papillons, pas d'estomac tordu, ni de coeur qui s'emballe. Même pas de désir. Rien. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Il détourna la tête et fit semblant d'observer la cheminée. Ses mains reposaient maintenant sur ses jambes dans une posture qui étonnait fortement Pansy. Jamais Drago Malfoy ne se tenait comme un enfant sage de Gryffondor que Diable !

Elle soupira profondément en fermant son livre. Elle prit son temps pour ranger sa plume et glissa son parchemin dans une pochette sorcière qui la rangea automatiquement. Enfin, elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ?

-Ah, tiens, mon prénom n'écorche plus tes jolies lèvres ? tenta-t-il.

-Drago ! C'est moi ! Pansy ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser distraire par tes trucs de gosses tu te trompes lourdement ! Alors maintenant dis moi ce que tu as.

Il resta silencieux quelque temps. Et elle ne dit rien. Elle attendait simplement, présente. C'était ça l'amitié. Il le découvrait petit à petit. On lui avait dit que tout venait petit à petit. Mais quand rien ne venait que devait-on faire ? Il y a avait tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur le monde. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait 17 ans, il connaissait la vie. Il avait vu et vécu des choses qui resteront toujours, pour nous, ou des rêves ou des cauchemars mais il était ignorant dans le fond. Se confier était encore pour lui quelque chose de flou, de vague. Il ne savait jamais comment formulait ce qu'il ressentait parce que parfois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'ignorait. Il ne se comprenait pas. Mais parfois, il vaut mieux un avis extérieur à ce qu'il parait. A ce qu'il parait...

-... Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot.

-Trop tard.

-Pansy ! Je suis sérieux ! C'est déjà pas facile !

-Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sourit-elle. Je retiendrais toutes mes remarques maintenant, promis.

-Merci.

Il y eut encore un grand silence et Pansy soupira exaspérée.

-Bon, Drago c'est quand tu veux !

Il sourit. Sincèrement, sans rictus ce qui la choqua presque.

-La patience n'est pas ton fort. Ca ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.

-Non c'est vrai.

-Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas un homme patient. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

-Oui je sais. Y'aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Beaucoup de choses même.

-Dis-moi.

-Tu ne te moqueras pas.

-Que si tu me demandes comment on fait les enfants.

Il sourit. De nouveau doucement.

-Ca s'y rapproche dans un sens.

-Avec toutes les filles qui sont passés dans ton lit tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de faire d'enfant ? C'est vrai que tu as raison, une fille aurait du tomber enceinte depuis le temps. Tu dois avoir un problème. Peut-être que tes spermatozoïdes ne sont pas assez vigoureux ?

-Mes Spermatozoïdes vont très bien ! Je te parle pas de sexe !

-Alors de quoi ?

-...

-Tu sais le mot ne te mangera pas. Tu peux le dire. Ce n'est pas une maladie si horrible que ca !

-Très drôle vraiment. Tu avais promis.

-Je me moque pas ! Je te dis simplement la réalité.

-C'est quoi ?

-Que l'Amour c'est une maladie.

-Comment tu sais que je parle de l'Amour ?

-Parce que je te connais.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Ca t'effraie ?

-Oui.

-Ca devrait pas. Mais passons. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur l'Amour ?

-Ce que c'est.

-Tu veux une définition de l'Amour ? Tu as été voir dans le dictionnaire avant ?

-Oui. Ca disait : "Sentiment très intense, attachement englobant la tendresse et l'attirance physique entre deux personnes."

-Et qu'est-ce que tu a retenu ?

-Que c'est quand on a envie de baiser quelqu'un.

-Non. C'est quand on a envie de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

-Ca change quoi ?

-Tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça, Drago. C'est à toi d'y découvrir. Cette définition de l'Amour est globale. Caricaturale.

-Et dans le détail ça fait quoi ?

-C'est différent chez chaque personne.

-Chez toi c'est quoi ?

-Oh moi tu sais l'Amour je le fuis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait mal.

-Alors pourquoi tout le monde court après ?

-... Drago. Dans toutes tes partouzes, est-ce tu as déjà eu mal, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

-Je n'ai jamais fait de partouzes. On a jamais été plus de trois. Et oui ça m'est arrivé.

-Ca t'a apporté un certain plaisir dans le fond non ?

-Oui.

-Et bien l'Amour c'est comme une relation sexuelle. D'abord on se tourne autour. Ensuite on se découvre, on se fait mal parfois. Enfin on s'aime. Puis il y a le moment de bonheur absolu. Rapide, merveilleux. Orgasmique. Et enfin il y a la chute. Le moment où l'on doit redescendre sur Terre. Le coït est passé. La vie reprend son cours. Plus difficilement.

-Waouh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'imaginais pas ca comme ça.

-Tu l'imaginais comment ?

-Plus niais.

-Ca l'est. Le moment où l'on se tourne autour, où l'on se murmure mille promesses jamais tenu, mille et une connerie au creux de l'oreille en sentant son coeur s'emballer et son putain d'estomac qui se serre.

-Tu pleures ?

Elle toucha ses joues. Elles étaient mouillées.

-Peut-être bien.

Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur et tendresse. Il lui demanda en chuchotant :

-Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'avoir envie de coucher avec quelqu'un pour l'aimer ?

-Non. Mais ce n'est plus le même amour. Ce n'est plus être amoureux. C'est juste Aimer.

-Ca doit être ca que je ressens pour toi alors... murmura-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien et elle se cala contre lui en fermant les yeux très forts. Il lui caressa les cheveux en la berçant avec un air qui avait entendu chez des Moldus. Il y avait des années lumières de ça.

Des années où ses sourires n'étaient pas des perles rares.

oOo

Ginny travaillait sur une table de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Des parchemins étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Elle avait même une tâche d'encre sur la joue, mais tellement absorbé par son devoir de Sortilège, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle ne sentit pas non plus une présence s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge insistant qu'elle se rendit compte que Dean la regardait en souriant de ce sourire qui n'atteignait plus ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés n'importe comment, de tel façon qu'elle avait toujours envie de rire en les voyant. Ses yeux marrons avaient des cernes, marque de ses nuits d'insomnies qui duraient depuis la mort de Seamus. Le coeur de la jeune fille se pinça à son souvenir et elle offrit à Dean son sourire le plus chaleureux. Celui eut pour effet de le rendre un peu moins pâle. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais il la devança :

-Ginny... Je me demandais... Si... Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

A partir de cet instant tout s'arrêta. Son cerveau stoppa toute activité, sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Un mot sortit de ses lèvres et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, d'autres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle n'était plus vraiment là. Elle se sentait lointaine. Triste aussi.

De cette scène, lorsqu'on lui demandera ce qui s'est passé, elle répondra que c'est tout naturellement qu'elle a dit : "Oui" et que leur baiser, comme tout premier baiser fut magique. Mais la réalité c'est qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle disait ni à qui elle le disait et que quand elle a réagit, elle a fermé les yeux pour cacher ses larmes en tentant d'oublier... Cette autre personne. Son amour qui avait brûlé. Qui était mort. Elle devait avancer. Tenter d'aimer. Pour de vrai pour de faux, qu'importe. Aimer. Et surtout être aimer. Alors quand ils se sépareront car Dean voudra respirer, elle lui sourira. Son sourire sera beau. Et faux.

Suite au prochaine épiiisode !

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? On entre enfin un peu dans l'action petit à petit ! J'aime énormement le passage avec Drago & Pansy ! Pauvre Blaise aussi... Je suis une sadique avec lui quand même... Pourtant je l'apprécie vachement ! J'espère que le passage avec Hermione & Luna vous aura fait rire ! Oui j'ai inventé des créatures et un métier... Biomagique = Biologiste ! Je pense bien que vous aurez compris mais bon je precise quand meme XD. Ah oui pis Rogue Directeur qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?! J'ai eu une illumination en cours de... Anglais je crois O.O Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec leur remarque ironique ! Moi qui n'est pas une très bonne répartie dans la vie ca m'a semblé étrangement facile... Etrange ! XD. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si Hermione & Luna ne voulait pas faire ce que je veux... Je vous jure Luna est trop excentrique ! XD.

En tout cas je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout ceux qui y sont déjà ! Et Courage pour les autres ! Surtout ceux qui ont des exams ou Bac Blancs ect ! Good Luck !

LittleBeattle Pour Vous Servir !


	4. N

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse pour mon rythme de publication mais là je suis en pleine période de TPE, la pire chose au monde qui a été inventé pour torturer les braves étudiants T.T Bref mes camarades et moi avions accumulé tant de retard que ca était pas facile de rattraper...

En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez la suite et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le temps que j'ai mis =)

Merci à Cha Darcy et Dairy22 pour leur avis et à ma bêta MeV16 dont je me suis enfin souvenue le pseudo... Honte sur moi et ma cervelle de poisson rouge T.T

Maintenant place aux reviews anonymes :

MÖwMÖw

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire. Je cherche à varier un peu mon style avec cette fiction car j'avoue avoir l'habitude d'écrire des choses très tristes. Je tente de me diversifier xD. J'espère que la suite te plaira Désolée pour le temps.

Lalaoui

*rougit* Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être "un grand auteur". J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à améliorer pour cela. Néanmois si j'ai pu t'en donner l'idée tu m'en vois comblée. Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment touché =)

Encore un merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir et ca me donne envie de continuer =)

Maintenant Bonne Lecture =p

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**Ou**

**N**

Harry et Ron couraient avec leur équipement de Quidditch dans les bras. Ils tentaient d'enfiler leur coudière. Ils étaient terriblement en retard pour leur entraînement hebdomadaire. Ron prit de l'avance tandis que Harry s'écroula à terre alors qu'il mettait sa genouillère. Il se releva avec difficulté et appella son ami qui était déjà loin. Il bougonna tout seul contre Rogue qui l'avait gardé en retenue avec Ron juste pour quelques lutins de cornouailles abandonnés _accidentellement _dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas prévoir que ces petites bêtes allaient, après avoir sacager le bureau du directeur, s'échapper et aller dans les appartements privés de ce dernier par la petite porte du fond... S'il l'avait su il l'aurait fait plus tôt !

Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres quand il se rapella de la tête de Rogue quand il avait vu le capharnaüm. Cela vallait bien toutes les retenus du monde ! Et puis il était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard... Si pour une fois il était en retard, personne ne dirait rien ! Bon d'accord il était peut-être souvent en retard... Voir tout le temps. Mais ce n'était que quelques minutes ! Ou dix... Par Merlin ! Il avait l'air interêt de se montrer plus sérieux à l'avenir ! Le match contre Serpentard arrivait à grand pas et c'était le plus important. Battre Malfoy était une question de principe. Son père le faisait avant lui et il ne pouvait imaginer casser cette tradition. C'était trop important pour le jetter. Tout ce qui touchait son père était toujours essentiel. Poursuivre des traditions, devenir un grand attrapeur, se battre contre des mangemorts, faire des blagues, admirer Dumbledore... Pour être plus proche de son père.

James Potter. Il parait qu'il lui ressemblait sauf pour les yeux... Les yeux de sa mère. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir les connaître. Il se demandait souvent comment il aurait été s'ils avaient vécut. Aurait-il été plus gentil, plus bagarreur, plus arrogant ? Aurait-il été à Serpentard ? Comment son père aurait-il réagit ? Que serait-il arrivé si ses parents n'étaient pas morts en cette sombre nuit d'octobre ? Voldemort serait-il toujours vivant, s'il n'avait pas été l'_Elu, Le Sauveur_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il n'avait rien d'un Sauveur. Combien de personnes étaient mortes ? Combien de gens pleuraient ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû trouver autre chose. Il aurait aimé être Merlin. Préserver chaque personne, sauver tous les enfants innocents, leur donner cette paix qu'ils attendaient tous, leur faire tout oublier. Il avait pensé à un Oubliette mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Chaque souvenir était important. Il le savait. Pourtant il en crevait d'envie chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard vide d'un élève, d'un adolescent qui n'était plus un enfant. Le mage noir était mort mais les conséquences de ses actions survivaient.

Tout le monde croyait qu'une fois le Lord mort, ils seraient heureux. Aujourd'hui ils savaient combien ils avaient eu tort. Harry savait combien les sourires sonnaient faux. Il savait qu'ils souffraient. Pourtant il avait cette certitude au fond de lui qu'il souffrait plus que les autres. C'était égoïste et narcissique mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait tant perdu... Il avait longtemps essayé de se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait gagné. Des amis surtout. Mais des amis pouvaient-ils remplacer une famille ? Il n'arrivait pas encore à le savoir.

Il fut dérangé dans ses introspections par une personne qui lui rentra violement dedans. Il retomba encore une fois. Il entendit un juron qui le fait presque rougir. Il releva la tête pour voir des cheveux très raides d'un mauve pétant avec quelques nuances de rose et de bleu. La jeune fille propriétaire des cheveux releva la tête et il croisa deux yeux verrons. Le droit était marron et le gauche bleu. Il la fixa les lèvres légèrement entrouverte, impressionné malgré lui par la rage de la jeune fille qui l'intimida grandement. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fait tombé ses livres par terre et il se baissa pour les ramasser mais elle lui arracha des mains en criant :

- Non mais tu ne sais pas regarder où tu vas ? Tes lunettes elles te servent à quoi ? A te faire paraître plus intelligent ? Si c'est ca tu peux aller te faire rembourser ! Et touche pas mes livres ! Tu vas les infecter avec ta connerie ! Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être un preux chevalier avec moi parce que les chevaliers moi je les transperce à coup d'épée dans le bas-ventre !

Harry resta bloqué ne sachant comme réagir. Il fixa ses yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs et tentant vainement de faire sortir des sons de sa bouche mais ceux-ci restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il garda la bouche ouverte, totalement déstabilisé. Cela sembla énerver la jeune fille encore plus puisqu'elle hurla :

-Et tu n'es même pas capable de t'excuser ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que ton statut de Sauveur te permet tout ? Et bah figure toi que non ! Tu n'es pas mieux que Rusard dans ton genre ! Même pire je dirais ! Non mais tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? Le peigne chez toi, c'est une option ? Et les lentilles de contact ? Peut-être que tu y verrais mieux et que tu arrêterais de rentrer dans les gens !

-Mais c'est toi qui m'a percuté...

-Et tu oses tenter de me faire porter le chapeau ? Mais tu as quel âge ? Cinq ans ? Non mon petit frère de quatre ans est plus mature ! Non vu ton niveau intellectuel tu dois encore en être au stade pipi caca ! Tu mets des couches Potter ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu te balades toujours en robe de sorcier ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte Potter ! Tous les enfants passent par là ! Bien sur je doute que chez toi l'enfance s'arrête un jour mais tu peux toujours espérer !

-Mais...

-Arrête d'essayer de t'innocenter ! Sois un homme une fois dans ta vie merde ! Oh et pis je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un débile pareil ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé au risque de te donner quelques neurones ce qui, je trouve, serait cruel... Bah oui tu t'apercevrais de ta débilité et là forcement c'est la déprime assurée ! Je veux pas être la fille qui a poussé le Survivant au suicide ! Après toutes les filles du coin risqueraient de vouloir me tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à ne pas parler ? J'utilise des mots trop intelligents pour toi c'est ça ?

Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna avec rapidité :

-Bien sur que c'est ça ! Tu n'as jamais été capable d'aligner plus de quelques mots ! Et encore faut-il que ce soit des syllabes courtes ! Espèce d'inculte va ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler vu que tu ne comprends pas ! A jamais !

Et comme elle était arrivée, elle partit. Harry resta planté là, au milieu du couloir, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Il avait rêvé ? Une fille comme ça ne pouvait réellement existé ! Une fille aussi... Belle ! Un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres. Et il partit ainsi à son entraînement, oubliant ses affaires en plein milieu du couloir, ses pensées entièrement tournaient vers deux yeux... Un bleu et un marron.

OoO

Hermione Granger fronça les sourcils en posant délicatement sa plume sur son parchemin vierge. Elle commença à tracer une grande lettre qui commença son devoir d'Arithmétique. Il était à rendre pour dans un mois mais elle avait déjà fini toutes les recherches et il ne lui restait plus qu'à le recopier. Pour tout dire, c'était le seul travail qui lui restait qui était écrit sur son agenda moldu (offert par Harry) jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Autant dire qu'elle était en avance. Elle décida, alors de prendre tout son temps. Chaque lettre était soigneusement écrite dans une écriture souple et ondulé, loin de son habituelle écriture serrée et penchée montrant la vitesse à laquelle la plume frôlait le papier. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne la pressait. Elle aimait ces moments où elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Elle était seule dans la bibliothèque que Miss Pince lui avait confié pendant qu'elle était en réunion avec Dumbledore. Elle comptait le supplier d'acheter de nouveaux livres. Hermione n'avait pu que se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle étant donné qu'un de ses pires cauchemars était de n'avoir plus de lecture car elle aurait finalement lu tous les livres de la Bibliothèque ! Elle l'avait déjà bien entamée... Elle se dit que à ce rythme elle allait bientôt devoir commencer les livres sur la magie noire. Cette idée lui provoqua un frisson et elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur son devoir sans succès...

La magie noire. Elle détestait cette magie plus que tout au monde. C'était la seule chose au monde qu'elle haïssait. Pour elle, la haine avait toujours été une faiblesse. Elle avait détesté, eut pitié, été en colère, mais jamais elle n'avait haï. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas haïr Voldemort pour garder la tête froide. Elle avait réussi à reporter sa haine contre cette forme de magie trop sombre pour être totalement maitrisée. On ne touche pas à ce qu'on ne contrôle pas. C'était une de ses devises, un principe. Elle savait que son besoin de toujours tout contrôler n'était pas normal mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle regarda sa montre. 18h02. Elle baissa la tête en soupirant. Cette habitude semblait devenir un tic agaçant. Elle entendit un bruit et releva la tête en souriant discrètement. Elle vit Drago Malfoy qui se tenait fièrement à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il tournait la tête de chaque côté en tentant de garder l'air le plus digne possible. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent elle fit naître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Monsieur Malfoy Junior chercherait-il quelqu'un ?

-Lord Malfoy, je te prie Granger. Et oui je cherche quelqu'un. Peut-être aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'aider dans cette quête ?

-Que de grands mots mon cher Lord. Mais pourquoi aurais-je l'_obligeance_ de t'aider dans cette quête dis moi ?

-Granger ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

-Cela m'attriste vraiment que tu qualifies nos joutes verbales "d'enfantillages". Je suis profondément déçue !

-Granger, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. La compagnie des Gryffondors t'aurait-elle atrophiée le cerveau ?

-Non, je m'ennuie juste, sourit-elle de façon hypocrite.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me parles ? Pour tromper ton ennui ?

-Tout juste Malfoy ! Euh je veux dire Lord !

-Tu n'as rien trouvé mieux comme surnom ? Tu me déçois Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Toi aussi La Fouine n'en doutes pas !

Ils se lancèrent un regard venimeux. Finalement Drago soupira d'impatience.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi Granger mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Aurais-tu vu Pansy ?

-Parkinson ? Elle ne met jamais un ongle dans la bibliothèque. Tu te rends compte ? Cela pourrait l'instruire !

-Tu es bien désagréable aujourd'hui Miss Gryffon. Enervée ?

-Frustrée.

-Je ne peux pas être de partout, répondit-il dans un sourire amusé.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis éclata de rire. Elle reprit sur un ton plus léger.

-Me dragueriez-vous Lord Malfoy ?

--Je n'oserais pas voyons. De plus je suis déjà pris ce soir. Je suis navré, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

-Oh comme c'est dommage, ironisa-t-elle. Cela ne fait rien je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour me détendre.

-Et tu pourrais attendre demain soir et je me ferais une joie de te détendre.

-... Tu viens de tout gâcher tu sais ?

-Comment cela ? lui demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les femmes.

-Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les femmes ! s'écria-t-il.

-Peut-être sur leur anatomie mais pas sur le reste, dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda dans les yeux comme si elle possédait un secret merveilleux. Rapidement il détourna les yeux vers une rangée de livre. Elle l'observa contenant un sourire amusé. Il se mordit la lèvre avec insistance. Il semblait innocent. Son hésitation était touchante. C'était fou. On parlait de Drago Malfoy. C'était censé être un gros dur. Il n'avait jamais tremblé au moment de tuer quelqu'un. Elle n'avait jamais vu briller la moindre lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux au moment de prononcer le sortilège de la Mort. Et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait perturbé d'une seule phrase. Qui était-il pour cela ? Il paraissait presque fragile avec son teint pâle et ses grands yeux gris. Il les planta dans les siens à nouveau et elle se dit qu'elle avait du rêver tant son regard était intense. Elle eut envie de lui poser des milliards de questions. Pourtant elle ne le fit pas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle regarda l'heure. 18h16. Elle attendait qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais il n'avait apparemment pas envie de le faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de capital et elle scotcha son regard à ses lèvres qui lui parurent très douces.

-Quel heure est-il ?

Elle retint un soupir déçu. Elle aurait aimé... Autre chose. Mais dans le fond à quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était Drago Malfoy...

-18h17.

-Déjà ? Il faut que j'y aille. On m'attend.

-Et bien va. Je ne t'ai jamais retenu.

Il la regarda étonné. Il ne la comprenait pas. C'est elle qui a commencé à lui adresser la parole. Bien entendu c'était lui qui avait commencé les sous-entendus mais il faisait ça avec toutes les filles ! Même avec Pansy. Il avait beau tenté de pénétrer ses grands yeux chocolats il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait et cela l'exaspérait au plus au point. Elle avait des paroles tellement illogiques... Il ne la comprenait pas. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était de ne pas comprendre. Rien n'avait jamais résister à son cerveau de Malfoy. Sauf dernièrement l'Amour. Alors si Granger s'y mettait aussi cela pouvait annoncer la fin du règne Malfoyien ! Effrayé à cette idée il se retourna rapidement et partit dans un froissement de cape volé à son parrain.

OoO

Harry regardait le feu brûler avec une certaine admiration. Les flammes s'emmêlaient entre elles et dégageaient une chaleur impressionnante. Il tentait de distinguer entre elles un visage, qui aurait pu être celui de Sirius Black par exemple. Sirius qui était mort. Par sa faute. Ses poings se serrèrent tout comme son coeur et c'est tout naturellement qu'une image s'imposa à son esprit. Il se prit à repenser au joli visage de cette inconnue qui l'avait tant agressé plus tôt. Certes il ne pouvait dire si sa voix était mélodieuse ne l'ayant entendu qu'hurler mais elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Entre son chocolat fondu et son bleu mer il se sentait submergé. Ses cheveux d'une raideur hallucinante tout comme leurs couleurs mal assorties mais qui, selon lui, lui conférait une immense charme. Petit à petit il se détendit et se perdit dans cette vision. Il s'imagina aller lui parler. Elle ne lui crierait pas dessus. S'excuserai peut-être même.

Il rêva ainsi et cela lui fit un bien immense. Il partit si loin qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre de son homologue s'ouvrir. Il vit juste une jeune femme partir en courant. Il devina qu'elle pleurait. Il soupira. Malfoy avait encore fait des siennes. Depuis qu'ils étaient colocataires de par leur fonction de Préfet-en-Chef, Harry avait droit tous les soirs à ce genre de scène. Il y avait les cris, les larmes, les "Tu vas le regretter"; "Je vais te tuer" et autres simagrées ridicules. Tout le monde savait qu'on ne passait pas la nuit dans la chambre du Prince des Serpentards. On y passait quelques heures, plaisantes certes, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Alors pourquoi toutes ses filles s'entêtaient-elles à lui faire une scène ? Etaient-elles si naïves pour croire qu'elles changeraient quelque chose ? Si naïves ou si amoureuses d'une ombre ?

Il aperçut le Serpentard sortir de sa chambre en jeans. Il soupira en voyant que le Serpentard n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un tee-shirt. Ce dernier s'alluma une cigarette et s'écroula dans le fauteuil vert qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de celui rouge du Gryffondor.

-Potter.

-Malfoy. Agréable soirée ?

-Fatigante. Que fais-tu là ?

-La même chose que toi manifestement.

-Tu viens profiter d'un état post-orgasmique ?

-Non. Je m'empêche de dormir pour ne pas faire de cauchemars. Comme toi.

-...

-Cette fille t'aurait-elle manger la langue en plus de t'épuiser ?

-Elle ne m'a pas épuisé. Et je pensais que nous avions dépasser le stade des remarques acerbes et dépourvues d'intérêts.

-Il faut croire que non.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Les deux hommes observèrent le feu qui brûlait avec plus de forces. Finalement ce fut Drago qui prit la parole.

-Je t'ai haï tu sais.

-Tu ne me haïs plus.

-Pas maintenant. Dehors oui. Ici non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que là tu es comme moi.

-Un branleur ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta bite je ne veux pas savoir. Alors ne rentre pas dans les détails je te prie.

-Alors en quoi on se ressemble ?

-On a vu la Guerre. On a pris des vies. Ici on est nous. Là bas, je suis le Prince des Serpentards, celui qui les a conduit à la rébellion et toi tu es le Roi de Gryffondors, celui qui les a conduit à la victoire.

-Cela devrait nous rapprocher.

-Les Princes et les Rois ne se sont jamais entendus.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'attrait du pouvoir voyons.

-Je pense que nous avons déjà vu suffisamment ce qu'il donnait.

-Je suis ambitieux.

-Tu es avant tout un Ancien Combattant Malfoy.

-Ah oui. Cette appellation que nous donne pudiquement le Ministère, cracha-t-il. Quand je pense à tous ces bureaucrates qui se cachaient tandis que nous nous battions...

-Tu te dis qu'ils mériteraient de mourir.

Son voisin hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu les entends parfois dans ton sommeil ? hésita le Survivant.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi...

-Nous les entendons tous. Si on ne les entendait plus nous serions devenus des monstres.

-C'est trop tard pour cela.

-Non. Nous n'avions pas le choix Potter. C'est la vie qui est ainsi.

-Etre aussi fataliste à 17 ans...

-Quel âge avons-nous dans nos têtes ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir 100 ans.

-Parce que nous avons 100 ans.

-Nous devrions être des enfants.

-Je n'ai jamais été un vrai enfant.

-Moi non plus Malfoy. On se ressemble dans le fond.

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-Et si nous tentions de devenir amis ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour moins souffrir.

-Tu crois qu'on peut soulager la douleur de l'autre alors qu'on est incapable de soulager notre propre douleur ?

-Oui.

-Tu es fou Potter.

-On me l'a souvent dit.

Le blond le regarda interloqué et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha et lui tendit la main.

-Ami ?

-Ami, sourit-il en lui serrant la main.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Drago se racla la gorge et dit de sa longue voix traînante.

-Chez les Serpentards tu sais comment s'inaugure une vraie amitié ?

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Par une bonne cuite !

Il fit apparaitre une bouteille de Whisky qu'il tendit à Potter pour qu'il ait l'honneur de la commencer. Ce dernier rit en prenant la bouteille. C'était le début d'une belle amitié, il en était certain.

OoO

Ginny croyait mourir. Il l'embrassait, posait ses mains sur elle. Il n'était pas violent, ni même dégoutant. Mais il n'était pas **Lui. **Et elle ne pouvait pas... Elle devait se retenir de le repousser. Il n'avait pas cette façon de la regarder qui la faisait sentir si belle, si forte, si femme. Il n'avait pas ces yeux d'un noir troublant ni son sourire en coin... Non. Il ne s'appelait pas **Blaise. **Il était Dean Thomas. Il était beau aussi. Mais pas comme **Lui. **Et pourtant elle était avec lui... Elle aurait tant aimé partir mais elle devait rester. Elle devait **L**'oublier. Elle se l'était promis. Elle le devait. Pour sa famille. Elle devait avancer. Pour sa famille. Pour les membres de sa famille meurtrie elle devait sourire et vivre.

-Ginny ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles perdue dans de très sombres pensées, demanda Dean d'une voix d'une douceur impressionnante.

-Je réfléchissais...

-A quoi ma chérie ?

Elle trembla. Ca n'aurait pas du être lui qui l'appelait comme ça. Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit **l'Autre**...

-Je pensais à la Guerre.

Le visage de Dean perdit toutes ses couleurs et il le détourna rapidement.

-Tout le monde a souffert, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Oui. Qui avait-il d'autre à dire ? Il avait raison. Ils avaient tous tant perdus. Amour. Ami. Famille. Innocence. Espoir. Rêve. Vie. Les mangemorts avaient tout raflés. Comme des Anges de la Mort ils avaient tout emmenés avec eux. Elle s'était battue. De toutes ses forces. Avec toute sa haine. Mais elle n'avait rien pu empêché. Ils étaient partis avec un morceau de son coeur. Un morceau d'elle irrécupérable. Tout comme **Blaise **en avait emporté un avec **Lui**. Mais à elle que lui restait-il ? Un coeur en miette, disloqué, en deuil. C'était donc tout ce qu'elle avait à donner ? Dean méritait plus. Elle le regarda et il lui offrit le triste sourire qui était le sien. Il semblait si malheureux... Il méritait d'être aimé. Autant qu'un autre. Peut-être plus que Blaise. Lui ne l'abandonnerait pas. Lui ne la laisserait pas, seule et paumée dans une Guerre qui ne devrait pas exister. Lui il séchera ses larmes. Oui.

Alors c'est pour cela que quand il lui tendit la main, elle la prit sans hésitation. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Ils les ignorèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors posément l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger normalement. Petit à petit, les autres élèves firent de même. Mais un resta immobile à fixer le jeune couple, ses yeux d'un noir inquiétant. Zabini serra les machoires si fort que ces dents grincèrent. Sa cuillère se plia en deux sous les yeux de sa voisine qui lui prit la main. Il se tourna et croisa les yeux bleus de Pansy. Elle lui serra la main plus fortement tandis qu'il lâcha sa cuillère. Il la regarda avec reconnaissance puis fixa son assiette avec insistance. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien. Il n'avait pas de trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait ni envie de pleurer, ni de hurler, ni de casser la gueule à Dean. Non. Tout allait bien. Comme d'habitude. Tout va toujours bien...

OoO

Elle regardait les nuages. Le soleil se couchait et le ciel se coloraient. Des nuances de roses apparaissaient et elle soupira. C'était si beau. Toutes ses couleurs qui se rencontrent, cette lune et ce soleil qui se croisent, qui s'entrevoient mais qui jamais ne sont vraiment ensemble. Elle suivait la course des nuages avec une grande attention. Ceux-ci filaient si vite. Elle imagina sa mère sur l'un d'eux et sourit. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et elle l'écouta avec attention. Il lui parlait. Il lui disait qu'**Il** était là dans les buissons qu**'Il **se cachait parce qu**'Il** ne voulait pas qu'elle **Le** voit. Elle aurait pu lui dire de sortir, de se montrer. Elle aurait pu le mettre au pied du mur. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle respectait son silence. Elle savait qu'**Il** l'aimait. Elle avait ce don de lire entre les lignes même les plus infimes. Elle entendait tout, ressentait tout. Beaucoup de gens la fuyaient pour cela. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient dérangeants. Peu de gens osaient les affronter. Aujourd'hui elle savait que Théodore Nott n'était pas encore prêt à les affronter. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un jour il le serait et que ce jour-là elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Certains diront que c'est de la stupidité, d'autre de la naïveté mais cela ne lui importait pas. Parce qu'elle elle savait que c'était juste de _l'Amour. _

Suite au prochain épiiisode.

* * *

Voilàà ! Un petit passage entre Drago et Hermione que certains demandaient ! Certes il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous a mit l'eau à la bouche ! Drago et Harry sont amis ! C'était prévu depuis le début. Cette scène était dans ma tête depuis longtemps mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite T.T Pour Ginny et Blaise... Pas taper ! *se cache*. Et le premier qui veut faire du mal à mon Dean je dis à Drago de le tuer ! xD. Non sérieusement, même moi ils me font de la peine... Mais ils seront heureux un jour !... Ou pas ! *rire démoniaque*. Hum. Et bien sur Luna, qui est toujours aussi tendre, je trouve. Je l'ai fais mon folle que dans le film et le livre intentionnellement. Mais bon vous verrez avec le temps xD. Et puis l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage ! Mais qui est cette folle dingue ! Une amie m'a dit que c'était une partie de moi. Je sais pas vraiment comment le prendre sachant son caractère excrable mais bon ! xD. Elle a réussi à clouer le bec à Harry et elle va le faire souffrir *regard machiavélique*. Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi j'ai adoré écrire =).

Bonne Chance à tous ceux qui passent leur TPE en ce moment [Moi c'est mercredi... On a pas tout fini pour le présenter à l'oral. On va mourir T.T] et pis pour les autres je vous souhaite bah... Du bonheur et des rires ? xD.

LittleBeattle Pour Vous Servir


	5. Je l'aimais

Bonjour !

Alors j'ai quelque petite chose à vous dire avant de vous faire lire le chapitre. D'abord je voulais m'excuser pour le retard. J'écris vraiment doucement et j'ai très peur de vous decevoir ce qui fait que... Je recule un peu parfois ^^ En plus j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et faut que je me sente pour écrire. Quand je tiens à peine debout je me sens pas XD.

Ensuite sachez que ce chapitre va en crescendo. D'abord c'est marrant, ensuite mignon et la fin est disons le franchement, déprimante ! Vous êtes prevenu(e)s XD.

Merci à MeV16 qui est ma bêta mais aussi à Cha Darcy et Dairy's Scribenpenne qui m'ont donné leur avis et motivé !

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

Iryoo

Saluuuuut ! Alors déjà j'ai suivi ton raisonnement ! XD. Je suis d'accord l'amour et le bonheur sont des notions difficiles à expliquer parce que chacun à la sienne ! Pour ca que j'ai voulu montrer plusieurs histoires. Tous leurs amours sont differents et pourtant ils s'aiment. Pis avec Drago je tente de montrer differentes visions de l'amour. Parce que lui il ne sait pas trop ce que c'est et il interroge les gens et tout et je m'éclate XD. Oui Harry est maso mais s'il l'était pas ce serait pas Harry et tu sais que j'avais jamais remarqué que je refaisais un Lily/James ?! XD. J'étais à fond dans mon truc je m'en étais même pas rendue compte XD. Peut-être parce que dans ma tête Lily et La future [Son nom est une surprise MWAMWA] sont differentes ! En tout cas je te laisse découvrir ! Et voui moi aussi je les taperai parfois mes persos -__-. A bientôôôôt Merci pour tout ! 3.

tinkermione

J'ai fais ca moi ? Grosse erreur de ma part qu'il faut que j'aille corriger ! Elle a les yeux bleus ! Merci beaucoup ! La suite c'est fait attendre je sais Je suis nuuuuuuuuuulle T.T En tout cas merci encore et Bonne Lecture !

Layla

HONTE A MOI HONTE A MOI JAI MIS DU TEMPS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T.T Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aiiimes ! Mes TPE se sont assez bien passé. Ce fut un miracleeeeeeeeeee XD. Merci encore =)

MÖwMÖw

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que je fais. Vraiment. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon travail te plait =) Bonne Lecture.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4. **

**Je l'aimais**

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui se consolent d'un mal en disant «c'est la vie». Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que cela me fasse, à moi, que ce soit la vie?... Qu'un million de grains de sable soient broyés en même temps que moi? (Eurydice, Anouilh)

Son réveil sonna. Elle grogna émergeant difficilement des ses cauchemars. Elle l'éteint en le frappant après avoir cherché son emplacement quelques minutes. Hermione Granger s'étira tel un chat puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant d'autant plus. Elle frotta ses yeux pour chasser ses pensées sombres, vestiges de sa nuit tortueuse. Elle se leva, son pyjama lui descendant un peu sur la taille laissant apercevoir un tatouage en haut de sa hanche. Elle tira le rideau et regarda amusée ses amies qui se réveillaient lentement. Lavande ronflait toujours et Parvati semblait lutter pour s'extraire de sa couette chaude. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de Ginny où les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. C'était étrange. La dernière n'avait aucun mal habituellement pour se lever.

Elle alla les tirer en soupirant prête à lui dire de se lever mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son amie. Celle-ci était repliée sur elle-même en position foetale, tel un enfant. Elle serrait contre elle ce qui semblait être un petit mot. Il était tout froissé et mouillé au creux de la main de la jeune femme. Sur ses joues, des vestiges de sa tristesse paraissaient encore. Elle était toujours habillée. Elle frissonna dans son sommeil et prononça un nom qui n'échappa à l'ouïe de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci soupira avec tristesse et arrêta le réveil de son amie. Elle la couvrit délicatement. Puis après lui avoir baisé le front avec la tendresse d'une mère, ferma les rideaux et lança un sort d'isolation.

Elle alla se préparer puis n'attendit pas ses amis et partit directement à la Grande Salle, prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était 7h15 et les cours commençaient à 9h. Elle avait largement le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner en tout tranquillité. Elle jetta un regard circulaire à la salle, repéra Drago à la table des Serpentards entouré de Blaise et Pansy, puis son regard se fixa sur la table des Serdaigles. Elle vit la personne qu'elle recherchait et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

-Luna !

-Oh bonjour Hermione, dit la jeune Serdaigle rêveusement. Comment te portes-tu ce matin ? Les Lutins Dormeurs t'ont-ils apportés de doux rêves ?

-Ils ne m'ont apportée que des cauchemars, comme d'habitude, soupira la brune.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai l'habitude. Je n'en fais plus vraiment cas.

-Tu sais quand on raconte ses rêves, ils ne se réalisent pas, expliqua sagement son amie.

-Certains rêves font partie du passé. Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui a passé une nuit pire que la mienne.

Miss Lovegood fronça ses fins sourcils puis réalisa soudaienement :

-Ginevra n'est pas avec toi ?

-Tu sais que si elle savait que tu l'appelles comme cela elle t'en voudrait jusqu'à ta mort ?

-Les Ronflacks Cornus lui expliqueraient que ce n'est pas méchant et que Ginevra est un joli prénom !

Cette réplique donna à son interlocutrice un petit sourire puis elle expliqua :

-Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ce matin. Quand j'ai voulu le faire, je l'ai découvert roulée en boule dans son lit. J'ai preferé la laisser se reposer.

-Je vois, dit simplement Luna. Je le dirais au professeur.

-Merci. Je peux manger avec toi ? demanda la lionne.

-Je t'en prie. Profite-en avant que les Norgates aient mangé le reste !

Hermione hocha la tête et s'assit en face de la Serdaigle. Personne n'en fit cas et elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Harry qui tortillait un peu. Il commença à se diriger vers la table des Pouffsoufles et s'arrêta devant tentant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé et partit vers la table des Gryffondor puis il s'y assit. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione une table plus loin, lui lancer un sourire narquois. Il la regarda en ouvrant la bouche, visiblement il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Le Survivant se releva prudemment et se dirigea vers elles. Lorsqu'elles le virent de près, leur rire redoublèrent. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris la peine de se raser et ses cheveux étaient tout plat. Les boutons de se chemise étaient mal mis et sa bragette était ouverte. Il avait de grandes cernes et son front était extrêmement plissé.

-Pourquoi vous êtes à la table des Serpentards ?

Ce fut le mot de trop. Luna et Mione en pleurèrent de rire. Les quelques personnes autour d'eux en firent de même. Drago, à l'autre bout de la salle, rit sachant les raisons de l'état de Potter. Il eut pitié de lui et se leva pour s'approcher. Tout le monde le regarda, attendant l'affrontement. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand le Serpentard posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et lui fit :

-Mon cher Potter ! Decidément tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

Hermione dit en tentant de sécher ses larmes :

-Non, il ne l'a jamais tenu. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait sous l'emprise du whisky.

-Intéressant, répondit Malfoy, en levant un sourcils. T'inquiète pas Potter je vais t'apprendre !

-Pourquoi vous criez ? murmura l'intéressé en se tenant la tête à pleine main.

Ils se mirent tous à rire alors que le professeur Rogue arriva en arquant un sourcil.

-Monsieur Potter, seriez-vous malade ?

-Que qui dit Sev', Mionette ?

La dite Mionette explosa de rire devant la tête choquée du Directeur.

-Excusez-le. Il est très fatigué !

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il a un mal de tête légèrement gênant dû à une asborption d'alcool trop élevée hier soir. Est-ce que je me trompe Drago ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute chaque fois qu'un élève est soûl au château !

Devant le regard perçant de son parrain, le jeune Serpentard capitula.

-D'accord, j'avoue. Mais je pensais pas qu'il serait dans cet état !

-Drago, mais que vais-je faire de toi ?

-Me laisser ramener Potter dans nos appartements ?

-Si ta mère était encore là Drago, commença Severus.

-Mais elle n'est plus là, coupa le jeune homme avec brusquerie.

Le Directeur regarda son élève en soupirant. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de tenter d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avant, ni de faire ami-ami avec Potter. Il admirait le courage de son filleul d'avoir su mettre ses differents de côté, chose qu'il n'avait jamais su faire. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû le punir sévèrement. Mais à quoi bon ? Ce n'était plus des gamins. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et puis pourquoi les punir ? Lui-même ne buvait-il pas tous les soirs enfermés dans son cabinet ? Certes personnes ne le savaient et personne ne le saurait jamais. Son regard se fit plus triste. Il sombrait doucement, de plus en plus bas. Le précipice, il le sentait arriver mais ne disait rien. Il ne disait plus rien. Lui autrefois reconnu pour son sadisme, semblait devenir laxiste et dépassé par la situation. Il avait trop souffert.

-Ramène Potter dans vos appartements. Miss Granger aidez le, dans l'état où est Potter vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour le reconduire dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Hermione le retint.

-Monsieur ! Je voulais vous dire que Ginny serait absente ce matin. Elle ne se sent pas très bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et repartit vers la table des professeurs en bougonnant "Mais qu'est-ce que cette école devient ? Des élèves avec la gueule de bois, d'autres qui sèchent et moi qui dit rien... Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances." Il surprit un élève qui rigolait en le regardant et s'écria rageusement :

-Monsieur ! Vous avez un problème ?

-Euh non...

-Alors pourquoi riez-vous ?

-Euh et bien...

-Votre réponse n'est pas satisfaisante. Quarante points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Je vous conseille de retenir vos gloussements de dinde la prochaine fois !

Plus loin, l'étrange trio était déjà parti en direction des appartements des préfets-en-chef. Harry se tenait à Hermione et à Drago qui avaient du mal à le diriger. De plus celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et proférer des paroles vides de sens. Drago se demanda s'il n'était pas encore bourré ! Il se jura de ne plus jamais proposer d'alcool au jeune homme. Hermione quand à elle, pestait intérieurement contre le métabolisme fragile de son meilleur ami qui contrastait avec son poids. Les séances de Quidditch étaient pas censés faire maigrir les joueurs ? Elle grogna contre ses satanées muscles qui semblaient pesé une tonne contre elle. Elle se promit de faire payer à Harry.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux multicolores passa devant eux. Harry s'arrêta bêtement et la regarda la bouche ouverte. Il s'écria d'une voix pateuse et endormie :

-Bijour.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, retroussant son nez. Elle déclara dédaigneuse :

-La braguette ouverte c'est parce que tu es aveugle ou c'est un nouveau jeu pour traumatiser les premières années ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et le renifla :

-Et c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu as bu ? Alors en plus d'être un gamin prétentieux et stupide tu es alcoolique ! Pauvre gars, t'as vraiment rien pour toi !

Drago et Hermione rirent à gorge déployé en voyant la tête de leur ami, qui semblait totalement dépassé face à cette furie multicolore. Elle les regarda avec dédain et partit calmement la tête haute alors que le Survivant tentait de bégayer quelque chose d'incompréhensible en devenant aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison. Il voulut la rattraper et fit un pas avant de tomber par terre à cause de son manque cruel d'équilibre. Ses deux amis se plièrent en deux tellement ils riaient. Quand ils réussirent à reprendre quelque peu leur esprit, ils aidèrent leur ami à se relever tandis que celui-ci pleurnichait sur son sort et sur sa malchance légendaire.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'aux appartements des deux jeunes hommes se passa sans encombre. Bien que quelques problèmes arrivèrent lorsque Harry s'énerva contre ses amis qui tentaient vainement de retenir leur rire. Le Gryffondor voulut se débrouiller tout seul mais seulement après deux pas, il tomba de nouveau. Il dut donc prendre sur lui et tenta de ne pas écouter les rires moqueurs des gens autour de lui. Il râla que leur rire lui faisait mal à la tête et Hermione lui rétorqua que c'était bien fait pour lui. La prochaine fois il ne boirait pas tant. Il grogna mais baissa la tête devant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie qui lui rappella étrangement celui de Molly dans ses mauvais jours.

Finalement ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement et déposèrent Harry dans son lit. Drago alla chercher une potion pour aider le jeune homme à dormir et Hermione resta avec son meilleur ami. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, habitude prise durant la guerre, pour le calmer. Il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard et la jeune femme sortit de la chambre alors que Drago voulait entrer pour lui donner la potion. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et ferma la porte.

-Finalement, il s'est endormi tout seul, expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et un silence se fit.

-Je vais y aller.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte.

-Si tu veux revenir voir Potter le mot de passe est "Antigone".

Elle se retourna interrogative.

-Tu connais cette pièce ?

-J'ai eu quelques échos positifs, mentit-il en partant en direction de sa chambre.

Lorsque la porte fut fermer, Hermione sourit et s'en alla.

OoO

-Petite Lune, pourquoi es-tu si seule ?

Luna leva la tête et vit Ronald Weasley la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui faisait tomber bien des filles de Poudlard. Il était beau avec ses yeux bleus et ses taches de rousseur sur son visage. Sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon et il tenait sa robe de sorcier sur l'épaule. Luna plissa les yeux car derrière le jeune homme se trouvait le soleil qui l'éblouissait. Elle se trouvait dans le Parc, dans son coin, assise contre un arbre centenaire qui semblait lui murmurer mille et une parole réconfortante.

-Gentil Soleil, si tu savais...

-Raconte-moi alors.

Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle se demanda si lui aussi entendait l'arbre qui lui parlait.

-Mon amoureux m'a abandonné.

-Quel con.

Sa voix était dur et elle s'en étonna. Lui qui avait toujours une voix si douce, si joyeuse...

-Non. Il avait juste très très peur.

-De toi ?

-De l'amour.

-La peur de l'Amour est la belle excuse à toutes les conneries qui nous faisons.

-Non, lui c'est vrai.

-Comment le sais-tu Petite Lune ?

-Si je te le dis, tu promets que ce sera notre secret ?

-Bien sur, mon Astre Lunaire.

-Je sais lire à l'intérieur des gens.

-Luna...

-Je sais ce que tu as ressenti quand Hermione t'a dit que tu n'étais qu'un frère pour elle. Je sais ce que tu ressens encore quand tu la regardes travailler. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas comment je peux le savoir. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois me croire. Je vois également en toi, cette douleur qui reste de cette vieille blessure à l'épaule et dont tu ne te plains jamais. Je sais que tu couches avec d'autres filles pour oublier Hermione mais qu'elles ne sont jamais à sa hauteur.

-Tu es très observatrice.

-On peut dire cela ainsi. Mais tu sais, Ronald, il faut l'oublier maintenant.

-Pardon ?

-Hermione. Elle en aime un autre. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais c'est la vérité.

-Oh...

-Et toi aussi tu en aimeras une autre. Ne prends pas cette tête. Toi, ça mettra plus de temps que nous. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Le Destin est un grand farceur tu le sais bien. Amuse toi et laisse le temps faire son oeuvre. Tu verras.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas regarder, Grand Soleil. Bien souvent tu te laisses éblouir par tes rayons et tes yeux ne savent regarder plus loin ce qui se passe. Mais un jour, cela changera. Ce sera Elle, ton Soleil.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Que va-t-il arriver avec ton amoureux ?

-Je vais l'attendre.

-Et s'il ne vient jamais ?

-Je... Je sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir ?

-Il va se braquer et... Moi aussi j'ai peur.

-Comment veux-tu l'aider à depasser cette peur si toi tu ne peux pas ?

-Ce n'est pas si facile, Ronald.

-Je sais. Mais tu es la plus courageuse des Serdaigles. Bien plus courageuse que bien des Gryffondors. Alors maintenant Petite Luna, tu vas te laisser impressionner par ta peur ?

-Et s'il ne m'aime plus ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : il t'aime Luna. Tu es si belle, si innocente. Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ! Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ?

-Toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Moi c'est différent Petite Lune. Tu as raison, j'aime encore Hermione. Je ne suis pas prêt à aimer. Mais sache que si j'étais libre de ma pensée, cela ferait longtemps que tu serais dans mes filets ! T'es belle quand tu ris. Cela faisait si longtemps.

-Quand Grand Soleil ?

-Quand quoi Mon Astre Lunaire ?

-Quand as-tu changé ? Depuis quand n'es-tu plus ce garçon emprunté et maladroit, celui qui disait toujours des bêtises ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que j'ai compris que mon enfance était terminé.

-C'est triste.

-C'est la vie.

-La vie n'est pas toujours triste tu sais ?

-Un jour, je le saurais Petite Lune. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé.

Elle se cala contre lui tandis qu'il l'entoura d'une étreinte fraternelle. Elle bailla et ses grands yeux bleus papillonnèrent.

-Dis Ronald, je sais que Ginny te demande déjà beaucoup de travail mais tu veux bien être mon grand frère aussi ?

Il sourit tendrement devant cette question qu'elle avait prononcé d'une voix si candide qu'il crut revenir en arrière, quand sa petite soeur croyait encore au Père Noël.

-Bien sûr ma Petite Lune. Je te protègerais.

-Contre tout et tous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Contre tout et tous.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement alors qu'il regardait le ciel, allongé sur la pelouse tout près d'un arbre vieux comme le monde, en songeant que la Guerre avait emporté bien des choses mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer la douce Luna. Il ferma les yeux et à son tour s'endormit. Durant ses quelques heures de rêve, volées à la réalité, quelques larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux et un seul nom dans sa bouche se répétait : "Hermione."

OoO

**Elle** était définitivement perdue. Il **l'**avait perdu. Tout était de sa faute. Blaise Zabini observait les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée de la salle commune sans vraiment les voir. Il avait l'impression que c'était son coeur qui brûlait. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'était effondré. Il trouvait cela stupide et déplacé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il était sorti avec de nombreuses autres filles mais **Elle **n'avait jamais connu d'autres hommes. Avait-elle souffert comme il souffrait ? Peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui **Elle **ne souffrait plus. Il ne savait pas si ce constat le rendait heureux ou malheureux. Il aurait tellement voulu être la cause de ce bonheur. Mais c'était sa faute. Et un peu celle de **Ginny**. Après tout, on était deux dans une histoire. Lors d'une dispute, les deux partis avaient des torts et il était parfois dur de les reconnaître. Ils n'avaient jamais su en parler comme deux adultes. Mais à l'époque, ils ne l'étaient pas, des adultes. Ils n'étaient que des mômes et ils avaient raté leur chance.

Drago Malfoy observait son ami. Il étudiait les expressions de son visage. Il apprenait les souffrances qu'engendrait l'amour. Et cela lui fit peur. Blaise semblait si loin de lui. Tout ça pour une fille. L'amour nous faisait-il perdre tous nos repères ? Causait-il tant de souffrances qu'on pouvait la lire sur le visage d'un Serpentard d'ordinaire si froid ? Personne ne faisait attention au métis et pourtant, il était facile de deviner sa tristesse. Drago se souvint, du temps où il était avec la Gryffondor. Il se rapella le sourire de son ami, ses yeux qui pétillaient chaque fois qu'il revenait après s'être perdu dans ses bras. A l'époque, il se moquait de lui, mais Blaise ne disait rien, ne s'énervait pas. Au contraire, il lui laissait un petit regard qui semblait dire "Pauvre de toi". Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Un peu de joie et beaucoup de tristesse ? Il n'avait jamais vu de couple vraiment heureux et il doutait que cela existe. Il finissait par se dire que l'amour n'était qu'une grande tragédie perfide, qui, au moment où tu espères le plus, te désillusionne au point où il ne reste plus aucune joie qui puisse te faire sourire. L'amour n'était qu'une illusion de bonheur. Et Drago avait une sainte horreur des illusions. Cela trompait la réalité et nous decevait toujours. Les illusions nous rendaient faible.

Blaise se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son prince le suivit du regard. Au même moment, Théodore Nott rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, de fort méchante humeur. Il avait vu Ronald Weasley enlacer Luna. Il n'arrivait pas à refréner l'élan de jalousie qui montait en lui. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il luttait contre cet ange aux cheveux blonds. Il avait besoin de se déchaîner sur quelqu'un, de se défouler. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait croisé personne en chemin. Mais le destin décida de lui offrir un bouc émissaire. En effet, il bouscula le métis qui tiqua et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Nott, tu es peut-être sans ami, mais ne te crois pas seul au monde.

L'interpellé se retourna vivement en l'attrapant par le collet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Blaise ne se démonta pas et répliqua avec un sourire sardonique :

-Je disais que ce n'était pas parce que tu n'avais pas d'ami qu'il fallait oublier le monde autour de toi.

Un poing s'abattit sur son visage et il cracha du sang. Il se jeta à son tour sur son camarade et le roula au sol. Ils commencèrent une bagarre sous les hurlements des autres Serpentards. Chaque participant défoula toute sa frustration et sa colère sur l'autre. Drago se précipita vers eux et les sépara d'un coup de baguette sous les cris désapprobateurs des autres.

-Taisez-vous !

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Malfoy jouait peu de son autorité dernièrement, mais celle-ci était toujours bien présente.

-Je ne tolérerais aucune bagarre entre Serpentards ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a assez à se battre avec les autres ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a assez une réputation de brute comme cela ? Vous voulez donc en rajouter une couche ?

Personne n'osa dire un mot.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins ! La Guerre ne vous aura-t-elle pas fait passer le goût du sang ou n'en aurez-vous jamais assez ?

Théo et Blaise baissèrent les yeux sous le regard puissant de leur Prince. Ce dernier les fixa puis soupira. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Blaise pour que celui-ci le suive et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune. Ils rejoignèrent les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Ils virent Hermione Granger assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Elle rougit devant le regard étonné du métis et s'expliqua :

-Je voulais venir voir comment Harry allait et puis je peux lire tranquillement sans le bruit constant de ma salle commune. Mais si je vous dérange...

-Tu peux rester Granger. Zabini et moi allons dans ma chambre.

Elle sourit doucement et se replongea dans son ouvrage. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard. Drago proposa un fauteuil près de la fenêtre à Blaise tandis qu'il s'installa sur le lit. Le blond fixa le brun qui regardait le lac. Il attendait qu'il prenne la parole mais il ne sembla pas le vouloir.

-Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence lui répondit.

-Blaise parle-moi ! Je vois bien que tu es mal. Nous sommes amis, non ? Je sais bien qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment confiés. Tout a toujours été silencieux entre nous. Mais je crois que maintenant... Cela fait combien de temps que tu gardes tout à l'intérieur ? Deux ans ?

-754 jours.

-...

-**Elle **me manque. Terriblement. Quand je **l'**ai vu hier dans les bras d'un autre je... J'ai toujours su qu**'elle** était très importante pour moi. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là. Je n'avais jamais compris combien je pouvais...

Il se tut. Ce mot semblait ne pas pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Cela lui semblait imprononcable.

-Ca fait mal, l'amour ?

Le métis sursauta. Il suivit des yeux un rouge-gorge qui survolait le lac, inconscient de toute la noirceur du monde.

-Oui. Extrêment.

Il l'avait avoué. Il avait avoué aimer. Se sentit-il mieux ? Pas réellement. Le trou dans sa poitrine ne s'était pas réparé, ses yeux le piquaient toujours et son esprit ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de comparer cet oiseau à **Ginny**. Insaisissable.

-Tu regrettes ?

C'était une bonne question. Regrettait-il le fait d'aimer **Ginevra **? Etrangement, la réponse s'imposa à son esprit de façon claire et nette.

-Non.

-Mais tu souffres ?

-Peut-être. Mais j'ai été si heureux deux mois avec **Elle**. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Tant de bonheur... Moi qui n'avait connu que la tristesse, **elle **m'a fait découvrir tant de choses...

-Comment Blaise ? Comment en es-tu arrivé à l'aimer ?

-Je crois que cela a commencé le jour où **elle **est venue se placer en face de moi et qu**'elle** m'a dit : " Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu insultes Luna, je te fais bouffer tes parties génitales, vu ?"

Drago ne put réprimer un rire.

-Moi aussi j'ai rit. Mais vraiment. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Ce petit bout de bonne femme qui me menacait. Puis j'ai croisé **ses **yeux noisettes qui brillaient d'une telle flamme. Et **ses **cheveux qui avaient la couleur du feu. Sublime. **Elle **est sublime Drago. Aucune fille ne peut égaler sa beauté. **Elle **s'est vexée quand j'ai rit. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je **lui **ai proposé de se promener avec moi dans le Parc. On a marché et on a parlé.

-De quoi ?

-Mais de tout. De tout. Je n'avais jamais parlé de tout avec quelqu'un. Plus je **la **regardais plus je **la **trouvais belle. Je **l**'ai fait rire Drago. Et quand **elle **riait, j'étais heureux, tellement heureux parce que c'était moi qui **la **faisait rire. C'était moi qui lui apportait du bonheur et maintenant...

Il se tut. Un instant qui parut un temps infini à son ami. Il l'observait avec une fascination non cachée. Blaise vit l'oiseau s'éloigner jusqu'à n'être qu'un point dans le ciel qui commencait à se couvrir. Il pensa à **Ginny**, qui aimait tant le soleil. Il aurait voulu pouvoir chasser ce mauvais temps pour **elle**... Plus il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé, plus il se disait qu'il avait toujours agit pour **elle**.

-**Elle **m'a montré ce qu'était la chaleur humaine. **Elle **m'a parlé de **sa **famille. **Elle **m'a bercé dans **ses **douces illusions. **Elle **m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. **Elle **me l'a murmuré alors que nous dormions côté à côté. J'ai dormi avec **elle **mais je ne l'ai jamais touchée, jamais même osé lui demander quoi que ce soit. J'avais bien trop de respect pour **elle**. Bien trop d'amour.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot contenu et Malfoy se redressa, dans une position de défense contre les émotions qui montaient en lui mais qu'il ne laissa pas transparaître.

-Je l'aime. Putain Drago, si tu savais ce que je l'aime.

Il l'avait dit. Pas à la bonne personne, pas au bon moment, mais c'était déjà bien. Non ? Il se mit à pleurer. Doucement. Sans faire de bruit. Cette scène rappella au blond une autre scène qu'il chassa bien vite de sa tête. Il s'approcha du métis qui fixait toujours le ciel gris. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils restèrent longtemps sans rien dire et enfin le Prince murmura :

-Dis lui à **elle**.

Le brun rit d'un rire amer qui fit serrer les dents à Drago. Ce rire, il l'avait bien trop souvent entendu. C'était le rire que faisait ceux qui _savait. _Qui savait que la vie était une pourriture, qu'elle était injuste et terrible. Mais pourtant qu'il fallait la vivre. Devoir. Obligation. Et encore devoir. Toujours.

-**Elle **ne m'aime plus Malfoy. **Elle **est avec Thomas. **Elle **ne ressent plus rien pour moi.

Sa voix se cassa encore mais plus aucunes larmes ne coulaient de ses yeux rougis. Il fixa la fenêtre toujours. Il voyait le vide si tentant. S'il sautait, il ne ressentirait plus ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. S'il sautait, il renaîtrait et il deviendrait quelqu'un de meilleur. Il ne l'aimerait plus, il aurait de nouveau une mère et un père, il ne serait plus traité comme un mangemort. Tout serait fini. Il sentit sur son épaule la main de Drago qui se resserait. Il éclata alors. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, ni même songé à le faire.

Ca peut vous paraître bizarre. Un serpentard qui pleure. Mais rappellez-vous ce que nous disions au tout début. Les Serpentards n'aiment pas parce qu'on ne leur a jamais appris à aimer. Les Serpentards ne pleurent pas parce qu'ils n'ont jamais appris à pleurer. Ginny lui a tout appris. Elle l'a fait tombé amoureux et l'a rendu plus malheureux qu'il n'avait jamais pensé l'être. Elle lui avait appris le bonheur et le malheur. A cause d'elle, il pleurait pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait pleuré. Ni pour l'absence de son père, ni pour la mort de sa mère. Et pourtant à cet instant, les larmes ne cessaient de couler et il en avait honte. Mon Dieu qu'il en avait honte. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. C'est laid un Homme qui pleure. **Ginny **lui avait un jour dit que c'était des conneries ça. **Ginny**, toujours **Ginny**. Toujours **Elle**. **Elle**... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle ainsi ?

-Drago...

-Je suis là Blaise. Je suis là.

Il prit son ami dans ses bras comme il avait vu faire un jour Harry et Ron sur le champ de bataille. Le roux avait alors perdu son frère Charlie. Le métis n'avait peut-être pas perdu son frère, mais il avait perdu son coeur.

-**Elle **est partie. **Elle **reviendra pas ?

-Je sais pas Blaise. Sûrement que non.

-Je regrette tellement de pas avoir pu **la **rendre heureuse...

-Je sais. Tu en rendras une autre heureuse.

-Les autres ne sont pas **elle**.

Le blond n'ajouta rien. Qu'y avait-il à rajouter ? Son ami avait aimé et il avait perdu. C'était terrible. Absolument terrible.

Le ciel accompagna le chagrin du Serpentard et un éclair retentit. Si les Serpentards avaient bien regardé ils auraient vu le rouge gorge caché près de la fenêtre, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, trempé, grelottant. Et désespérément seul.

La vie est une étrange tragédie ne trouvez-vous pas ? Ils s'aiment. Ils sont seuls. Ils se frôlent, se croisent, s'épient, s'ignorent et aucun n'est capable de voir combien l'autre est malheureux. L'amour est bien étrange lui aussi. Ils disent connaître l'autre mais ils sont incapable de voir le malheur qu'ils lui causent. Nous mourrons d'envie de leur dire de regarder, d'ouvrir les yeux, mais on ne peut pas. On ne doit pas. Ils ouvriront les yeux par eux-même. Ou alors cela voudra dire que leur Destin était de perdre l'amour de leur vie. Parce que dans le fond, peu de gens passe leur vie avec leur Grand Amour, leur Passion. La Passion est bien souvent fugace. C'est pourquoi elle est si irrésistible et dévastatrice. Leur Passion les a détruit.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne croyait pas à ce qui se passait. C'était tout simplement impossible. La Vie ne pouvait être aussi cruelle. La Vie ne pouvait pas faire pleurer **cet **homme. Lui qui avait connu la Guerre, les horreurs, lui qui avait tué et fait pleuré pour **La Bonne Cause. **Etait-il là à pleurer comme un enfant dans ses bras ? C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar comme ceux qu'il fait toutes les nuits mais cette fois-ci, il semble juste plus réel c'est cela ? Mais bien vite il sentit que quelque chose lui mouillait le cou et il comprit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité.

Il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent. Le Destin les faisait pleurer et le Ciel pleurait avec eux. Etrange, non ? Beaucoup de choses étaient étranges dans la vie. Même quand on est sorcier. Même quand on s'appelle Malfoy ou Zabini. On n'échappe pas à la Vie, on n'échappe pas au Destin. On n'échappe à rien. Et surtout pas à la douleur. Alors voilà. Blaise pleurait et Drago le réconfortait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils subissaient sans rien dire.

Longtemps plus tard, le métis arrêta de pleurer. Les deux hommes se séparèrent lentement. Le brun essuya son visage rapidement. Il semblait gêner mais son ami lui fit un sourire narquois et lui lança :

-Alors Zabini, une petite soirée à Pré-au-Lard, ça te dit ? Programme, alcool et fille, comme au bon vieux temps !

-Pourquoi pas. Ca ne peut pas me faire du mal.

-Juste du bien, rajouta le Prince des Serpentards.

Ils rirent ensemble quelques minutes puis un silence s'installa. Ils comprirent qu'un grand pas avait été fait pour leur amitié. Mais l'un comme l'autre aurait préféré qu'il ne se fasse jamais. Ils se serrèrent la main d'une façon viril et jouèrent à celui qui serreraient le plus fort. Malfoy gagna à plate couture Zabini et le Prince ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner gentiment en le raccompagnant à la porte. Drago ouvrit la porte et sourit sincèrement à son ami :

-A ce soir Zab'. Vingt trois heure ici, tu t'en souviendras ?

-Sans problème Mal'. Y'a que toi qui a la capacité mentale d'un poisson rouge.

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit et le blond le regarda partir avec un regard mélancolique. Il ferma la porte en soupirant et appuya la tête dessus. Il reprit sa respiration longuement avant de sentir deux petites mains dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement et vit Hermione le regardait fixement. Il grimaça et son ton fut plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Que fais-tu là Granger ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy.

-Je te dirais quand Potter se réveillera. Pars.

Elle le regarda et sembla hésiter en le regardant s'approcher d'un table basse dans un coin de la pièce. Il prit une bouteille posée sur cette dernière et se servit un verre du liquide ambré.

-Malfoy...

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de partir Granger.

Elle se tut et s'avança vers la porte.

-Tu as oublié ton livre, fit-il sans se retourner.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et lui dit :

-Je te le prête.

Puis elle s'en alla. Lorsque le Prince des Serpentards l'entendit partir, il se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait Hermione et regarda le livre dont le titre était _Je l'aimais._

Fin.

* * *

Oui je sais Hermione/Drago pas très present mais la prochaine fois ils y seront plus ! Oui parce que Drago doit rendre le livre à Hermione et puis... Ca papoteeeeeee XD. Bon, revenons en à notre chapitre ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire le moment où Harry a la gueule de bois ! C'est terrible XD. Je me suis vraiment marrée ! Le dialogue entre Ron et Luna m'est venue tout seul. C'est fou, il est sorti comme ça. Je les adore ces deux là. Ils sont trop mignons.

Et puis pour finir Blaise... Je le fais souffrir hein ? Vous avez envie de me frapper ? Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de me frapper ! Non mais c'est terrible. Ils sont trop malheureux avec Ginny ! En fait ils sont tous malheureux dans cette fic... Non, non je suis pas dépressive XD.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez tous aimé et désolée pour le retard ! La suite dès que je pourrais !

Little Beattle Pour Vous Servir.


	6. Un Masque de Lacheté

Bijour !

Veillez m'excuser pour mon temps entre chaque chapitre, mais j'écris lentement... Trop lentement je l'avoue. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue par ce chapitre... Aucune larme je vous promets ! Mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Merci à Dairy's Scribenpenne qui m'a lu et conseillé prenant de son temps alors qu'elle est en train de passer le bac ! La dernière scène est une idée d'elle ! Souhaitez-lui tous bonne chance pour son bac !

Un grand merci à Levanah qui malgrè le fait qu'elle devait réviser pour son bac elle a prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre, ce qui fait que vous l'avez ce soir ! Remercions-la en choeur ! MERCI LEVANAAAAAAAAH TES LA MEILLEURE YOUPIIIIIIIIIDOUUUUUUUUU [Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée xD]

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

belle blonde. Moi !

Alors déjà, TOUS n'iront pas bien ! Sinon c'est plus drôle ! XD. Mais tu verras bien ! Heureuse que ca t'ait plus et je suis navrée, mais je garde Blaise pour Ginny... Oui moi aussi ca m'attriste beaucoup *pleure*. Mais il le fauuuuuuuuuuuut pour l'histoire ! T.T Snif. Une prochaine foiiiiiiiiiiis ! Bisous !

Layla

Salut ! Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps^^ Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. J'espère que tu arrives à suivre quand même ! Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-là te plaira autant. Ca s'améliore =). Bonne Lecture.

Aurelle.

Waouh. Vraiment un énorme merci. Ta review m'a beaucoup touché et je ne sais pas quoi dire face à tants de compliments... Déjà, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré^^ J'aime pas faire pleurer les gens. Tu me diras pourquoi écrire des trucs tristes ? Un jour, nous aurons la réponse à cette question. Ou pas. Sincèrement, chaque mot n'est pas choisi soigneusement. Je mets les mots comme ils me viennent et je doute souvent d'eux à cause de cela. Voir que quelqu'un est touché par ses mots au fond de lui, me ravie plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Hermione est un personnage complexe. J'espère qu'elle ne te decevra pas d'ici la fin. Je suis franchement heureuse que ma fiction te plaît et j'espère moi non plus, ne pas te decevoir. Bonne Lecture.

MÖwMÖw

Salut ! Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente. Je suis heureuse que ce passage t'ai plu. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de l'écrire. J'avais peur de mal faire. Cela doit être pour cela, que j'écris doucement. Toujours peur de mal faire. Alors encore une fois excuse moi. Oui Anouilh m'a beaucoup touché. Antigone est, et restera un de mes livres preferes. =) Bonne Lecture.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5._**

**_Le Masque de la Lacheté._**

_"On biaise, on s'arrange, on a notre petite lachêté dans les pattes comme un animal familier. On la caresse, on la dresse, on s'y attache. C'est la vie. Il y a les courageux et puis ceux qui s'accomodent. C'est tellement moins fatiguant de s'accomoder..."_

_Anna Gavalda._

Malfoy relisait ces lignes allongé dans son lit. Ce livre était celui que Granger lui avait prêté. C'était un livre d'amour mais aussi de vie. Il le dévorait depuis près d'une heure et demi et il arrivait à la fin. Lorsqu'il finit la dernière page, il posa religieusement son livre devant lui et s'assit. Il ferma les yeux et écouta. Il rit. Il explosa de rire. Les gens étaient-ils aussi bête ? Il réalisa brusquement qu'il parlait aussi de son meilleur ami. Blaise... Ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille à boire et à draguer. Le métisse avait finit avec une belle brune et depuis il ne l'avait pas revu. Quand à lui, il était rentré seul. C'était samedi et il avait passé sa journée à se balader en solitaire pour revenir ensuite lire. Il avait été épaté par ses simples mots et bien que quelques termes moldues lui aient échappé, il avait été fasciné par ce livre.

Cet homme qui admirait son fils qui avait fait ce que lui n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Son fils qui avait abandonné sa femme parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs. Lucius aussi en avait fait. Des tonnes. Etait-il fier que son fils ne fasse pas les mêmes ? Non. Il envia d'un coup, le fils du protagoniste. Lui aussi aurait aimé que son père le comprenne, l'écoute, l'admire. Admiration... Il avait passé des années à admirer son père, des étoiles dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un pourri. Cela faisait mal. Cela blessait même au plus profond de nous même. Longtemps il avait fermé les yeux par lâcheté. Finalement, il s'était réveillé un matin ne supportant plus son image dans la glace. Alors il avait décidé d'être courageux. De se débarrasser de cette lâcheté car il n'arrivait plus à s'accomoder au reste.

Il s'assit et regarda le livre quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi ces pages l'avaient-elles bouleversé ? Quel charme, quel sortilège avait agit ? L'incompréhension la plus totale s'imposait à son esprit et cela l'agaca au plus haut point. Il décida alors d'aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait répondre à ces questions.

Il se leva en remettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et défroissa sa chemise du revers de la main. Il mit le livre dans sa besace et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Arrivé à destination, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il s'assit à sa table sans rien demander mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Cet état de fait l'agaca grandement. Il se prit à l'observer. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ces derniers se baladaient dans son dos. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient la gêner pour lire puisqu'ils lui revenaient devant les yeux. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur son livre. Il aurait bien aimé en connaître le titre. Il vit alors sur sa joue, une larme glisser tout doucement. Il eut un mouvement de recul. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il se racla la gorge et elle sursauta en se retournant vers lui. Il vit alors ses grands yeux chocolats pleins de larmes. Elle cligna des yeux et grogna. Bientôt ces derniers furent secs. Elle le fixa avec animosité.

-Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

-Juste te rendre ton livre Granger.

Il lui déposa le livre près d'elle et elle ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent quelques temps et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Que lis-tu Granger ?

-Pourquoi ça t'interesse ?

-J'aime la littérature.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda l'heure. 17h38.

-Elle s'appelait Sarah.

-Ce livre est si triste que cela ?

-Plus que je ne peux le dire.

-Plus que Je l'aimais ?

-Mille fois plus.

-Il parle de quoi ?

Elle hésita quelque instant.

-Tu sais ce qu'a été la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans le monde Moldu ?

Drago fit non de la tête et elle soupira.

-Elle a commencé à cause d'un homme, en particulier. Il s'appellait Hitler. Il était comme Voldemort. Assoifé de pouvoir et intolérant. Il a crée des camps où il enfermait toutes les personnes qu'il considéraient comme "impure". Cet homme a réussit à avoir la moitié de la France pendant quelques temps. En juillet 1942, des Français ont arrêté 13 152 personnes dont 4 115 enfants, 2 916 femmes et 1 129 hommes, tout cela pour Hitler qui était le chef de l'Allemagne. Aucuns n'en sont jamais revenus.

-Pourquoi les Français ont-ils fait cela ?

-Parce que leur gouverneur était un pourri qui pactisait avec Hitler. Parce que les gens sont cons et monstrueux.

-Et ce livre ? Il raconte quelle histoire ?

-Celle d'une petite fille qui va être arrêter par les Français lors de ce chaud mois de juillet. Mais elle va réussir à s'enfuir. Après avoir été séparé de ses parents. Elle se sauve pour aller récupérer son frère qu'elle a enfermé dans un placard secret avant de partir.

-Elle est partie combien de temps ?

-Un bon moment.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux devant la réalité de la vie.

-Voldemort est mort, dit finalement Drago.

-Hitler aussi.

-Voldemort a laissé beaucoup de sequelles.

-Oui... Hitler aussi. Des générations de personnes traumatisées et blessées. Des millions de personnes tuées par sa faute. Ca laisse des traces qu'on ne peut effacer.

-Qu'avait donc fait de mal ces gens ?

-Ils étaient juifs, homosexuels, handicapés, contre le régime hitlérien. Hitler a inventé encore bien d'autres raisons. Les psychopates ont toujours une bonne raison.

-Pardonne-moi.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir cru que le sang qui coulait dans tes veines était inférieur au mien.

Elle le fixa surprise.

-J'ai longtemps cru que le sang était ce qu'il y a de plus important. Que notre naissance était ce qui nous définissait. Je me suis trompé et j'ai mis bien du temps à le comprendre. Il a fallut que je rencontre Sirius Black pour le comprendre.

-Tu as rencontré Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il hocha la tête. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui.

-Tu as aimé le livre que je t'ai prêté Malfoy ?

-J'ai adoré. Je ne savais pas que tu lisais autre chose que des livres scolaires.

Elle accusa le coup sans broncher et répliqua :

-Je ne savais pas que Drago Malfoy pouvait aimer un livre moldu.

-Un à un, Granger. Je m'excuse. Vieille habitude, tu sais ce que c'est...

-Oui et puis, si elle n'était pas là, quel serait le plaisir de nos petites conversations ?

-Tu trouves du plaisir dans nos conversations ?

-Je l'avoue. Apprendre quelque chose à un blond gominé est très agréable pour moi.

-Je ne mets plus de gel, le castor.

-Je n'ai pas de grandes dents, la fouine.

-Nous sommes puérils.

-C'est celui qui dit qui est, rit-elle.

Il se retint d'en faire de même, appréciant de voir sa jolie gorge s'agiter et le mouvement gracile de sa main couvrir sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle se calma, il y eut un moment de silence. Drago plissa les yeux et hésita avant de dire :

-Granger...

Elle le regarda, curieuse.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'Adrien a eu raison d'abandonner sa femme et ses enfants ?

Elle hésita un instant.

-Je ne sais pas. Surêment. S'il était resté avec Chloé, il l'aurait rendu malheureuse. Elle méritait pas ça.

-Il l'a fait souffrir.

-Ca s'appelle l'amour.

-Tout le monde me dit que l'amour fait mal.

-Parce que c'est vrai. Tu te souviens de ce que repond Pierre à la question de Chloé ? "Alors c'est une connerie l'amour ? C'est ça ? Ca ne marche jamais ? -Si ca marche. Mais il faut se battre... -Se battre comment ? -Se battre un petit peu. Un petit peu chaque jour, avoir le courage d'être soi-même, décider d'être heur..."

-Tu as déjà aimé ?

-On a que dix-sept ans.

-Certains ont déjà aimé. Certains aiment.

-Je veux me laisser le temps.

-Comment tu peux en savoir autant sur quelque chose que tu n'as jamais ressenti ?

-On m'a apprit l'amour depuis toute petite. Et puis j'ai regardé les gens, j'ai lu, j'ai appris. On a tous une vision differente de l'amour. Moi je l'attends. Pas trop vite. J'ai déjà trop souffert pour mon âge.

-Nous avons tous souffert durant cette guerre.

-Des historiens ont qualifiés, la Deuxième Guerre Mondial de juste. Tu crois que dans quelques années, certains diront que notre Guerre était juste ?

-Certainement. Ils le diront parce qu'ils ne l'auront pas vécut.

-Malfoy, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu nous as rejoins ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je me suis rendu compte que cette histoire de sang était une connerie.

-Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Dis moi.

-Je ne voulais pas être un lâche.

-Les Serpentards sont des lâches.

-Il faut du courage pour se soulever contre le Lord, affirma-t-il froidement.

-Oui. Mais vous avez été peu à vous soulever et c'était aussi pour sauver votre peau.

-Je ne m'agenouillerai devant personne.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-D'où te vient cette fierté ? Lucius Malfoy s'agenouillait devant son Maître, lui.

-La fierté des Black, très certainement.

-Bellatrix s'est agenouillée devant Voldemort. Tout comme ta mère. Tout comme le frère de Sirius.

-La peur ou la folie nous fait faire bien des erreurs et nous transforme profondement.

-Ta tante a toujours pris un malin plaisir à tuer.

-Bellatrix est à part. Elle était folle.

-Malfoy, puis-je te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu toujours derrière un nom ? Tu es fier parce que tu es un Black. Tu es intelligent parce que tu es Malfoy. Pourquoi ne pas simplement être toi ?

-Parce qu'on ne m'a pas appris à être moi. Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'ignore qui je suis ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main avec tendresse.

-Tu t'appelles Drago. Tu es le Prince des Serpentards, un ancien combattant, un gamin qui a dû grandir trop vite. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et d'intelligent sinon tu ne te serais pas retourné contre Voldemort. Tu n'as pas eu de crise d'adolescence et ça te pèse. Tu as mal mais tu ne sais pas définir cette souffrance. Tu te poses pleins de questions sur la vie et cela te frustres profondément. Tu aimes lire.

-Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses à mon sujet.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

-Je suis observatrice.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire qui la charma sans qu'elle n'ose se l'avouer.

-Et très intelligente, la complimenta-t-il.

-Si tu le dis, accepta-t-elle avec un plaisir manifeste.

-Prétentieuse, souffla-t-il amusé.

-Et c'est votre majesté qui dit cela ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Oui mais n'êtes-vous pas également la Princesse des Gryffondors si je ne m'abuse ?

-Vous ne vous trompez pas mon cher Prince. En qualité de prince et de princesse, de deux nations qui se haïssent, ne trouvez-vous pas notre conversation pour le moins étrange ?

-Je vous accorde ce point très chère, mais je vous proposerais à vous comme à votre Roi, un traité de paix. Arrêtons de se déchirer.

-Peace And Love, mon Prince.

-Pardon ?

-C'est un dicton moldu.

-C'est pas mal. Intéressant.

-Vous me surprenez de plus en plus très cher.

-Si je peux faire naître une quelconque émotion dans votre coeur, cela me comble de joie, gente damoiselle, lui dit-il sur un ton charmeur en lui donnant un baise main.

Elle lui sourit amusée. Il lui répondit volontiers et une lueur d'hésitation brilla dans ses yeux. Hermione était de plus en plus surprise par le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses beaux yeux gris étaient expressifs.

-Granger ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle cligna des paupières.

-Pardon. Je rêvais. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais bien me prêter Elle s'appelait Sarah., répéta-t-il avec un sourire narquois auquel elle ne fit pas attention.

-Si tu en prends soin.

Elle lui tendit et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle se força à ne pas rougir et éloigna rapidement ses doigts. Elle regarda l'heure pour se donner une contenance. 17h58.

-Oh mince ! Tu as vu l'heure ! Il faut que j'y aille ! J'avais promis à Harry de le rejoindre devant la Grande Salle ! Excuse-moi.

Elle s'enfuit avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de la remercier. Il resta perplexe un instant, puis s'assit à l'endroit où elle était, découvrant le léger parfum qu'elle avait laissé sur son chemin. Un parfum délicat qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une fenêtre à côté de lui. Il se pencha et puis admira la totalité du parc de Poudlard ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch. Il sourit. Décidement, cette Hermione était une personne pleine de surprise.

OoO

Luna était comme à son habitude assise au pied de son vieil arbre qui lui murmurait de doux rêves au creux de l'oreille. Elle souriait avec candeur, les yeux fermés en l'écoutant. Elle tendit une oreille en entendant les bruits de pas s'approcher.

-Pansy ?

-Comment m'as-tu reconnu Lovegood ?

-C'est le vent qui me l'a dit, expliqua sérieusement la jeune femme le regard plein de malice.

-Es-tu sur que ta maison est bien Serdaigle et non Poufssoufle ? dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu fais donc partie de ces nombreuses personnes qui se demandent ce que je fais à Serdaigle alors ? Oh Pansy, si tu savais ce que tu me déçois. Je te pensais plus clairvoyante que cela.

-Apparement non, grinça la Serpentarde.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier Petite Mer ?

-Oui. Que ce surnom était totalement débile.

-Moi je trouve qu'il te va bien. Tu as de grands yeux bleus comme la mer et tu es petite. De plus, tu maternes les Serpentards comme si tu étais leur mère. Je trouve donc que ce surnom te sied à merveille.

-Je ne materne pas les Serpentards ! S'offusqua la brune.

-Tu les protèges et les grondes quand ils font des bêtises. En ce moment, tu es un peu perdue alors tu as plus de mal mais cela reviendra, je n'en doute pas.

-Tu es folle Luna ! Tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas !

-Et toi, tu ne vois pas des choses qui existent.

-Va te faire voir Luna.

-Tu n'es pas belle quand tu es grossière.

-Et toi quand tu racontes des conneries.

-Doucement Pansy. Calme toi, donc, sinon je devrais le dire à Hermione.

-Et tu crois qu'elle me fait peur ?

-Oui.

-N'importe quoi !

-Elle t'a toujours effrayée depuis que tu as vu ce dont elle était capable.

Pansy se tut, ne préférant pas répondre à cette pique.

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire cela.

-Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-C'était lui ou nous.

-Elle n'était pas obligée d'aller aussi loin !

-Comment crois-tu que nous aurions eu ces informations ? En lui demandant gentiment ?

-Elle n'a montré aucune émotion pourtant...

-On n'est pas dans sa tête Luna. On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle a ressenti. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a ressenti.

-Tu es lâche.

-Oui. Et toi tu es courageuse peut-être ? As-tu esquissé un geste pour le sauver toi qui défend ses droits ? L'as-tu fait ?

-Tais-toi Pansy.

-Tu es hypocrite Lovegood.

La blonde n'ouvrit plus la bouche et préféra écouter les bruits sûrs et tendres de son arbre chéri. Il la réconfortait. Oui elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle savait que Pansy avait raison. Mais cela était tellement mal...

-Il ne faut pas répondre à la violence par la violence.

-Tu rêves encore, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre petite fille. Tu y crois encore aux rêves et au pouvoir de l'amour ? Tu crois encore que le monde a un bon fond ? Quel naïveté. Cela en serait presque touchant. Mais que crois-tu dis moi ? Que tout s'arrangera ? Que la vie reprendra son cours ? C'est faux. Ne soyons pas naïf. Rien n'ira jamais. Durant toute ta vie, tu souffriras et tu te battras pour ne pas sombrer. Accepte-le.

-Tes mots ne m'atteignent pas. Tu es aigrie Pansy.

-Oui. A seulement 17 ans. Cela ne prouve pas que la vie est dégueulasse.

-Non. Cela prouve juste que le bonheur est devant toi.

-Le bonheur n'existe pas.

-Les choses ne peuvent exister que si on y croit.

-Tu es stupide et ignorante.

-Non. C'est toi qui est bornée.

-Tu auras toujours mal avec ces pensées !

-Non. J'ai mal.

-Tu es masochiste.

-Il le faut bien parfois. Souffrir c'est vivre.

-Tu es folle.

-Et toi Pansy ? Tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? Regarde-toi dans une glace. Tes yeux sont comme des lames, ta bouche est si rouge qu'on croirait qu'elle est pleine de sang. Tu n'es peut-être pas folle ? Moi je vois ce que tu caches à tout le monde. Moi j'entends tes cris silencieux. Moi je peux te comprendre Pansy.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Ta peine. Ta douleur. Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir, qu'il t'a bousillée. Je sais que tu crois n'être plus capable d'aimer. Mais c'est faux. Tant que notre coeur bat on peut aimer.

-Mon coeur ne bat plus Luna.

-Tu te trompes. Moi je l'entends. Ecoute bien Pansy.

Elle la regarda comme si elle était folle et la Serdaigle sourit. La Serpentarde ferma les yeux et se concentra sur elle-même. Elle sentit alors une pulsion en elle. Quelque chose remontait d'on ne sait où. Cette chose qui vous rappelle que vous êtes vivant. Elle sentit les larmes monter et les laissa faire. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle regarda juste Lovegood avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa joue et lui fit avec un sourire lumineux dont elle avait le secret :

-Tu es bien plus belle lorsque tes yeux reflètent une émotion, même si c'est de la tristesse.

-Luna.

-J'ai besoin de toi Pansy.

Cette dernière la regarda étonnée.

-Les Serpents ont besoins qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils sont humains. Bien trop souvent ils l'oublient. Toi, tu es leur mère, tu peux leur rappeller !

-Luna.

-S'il te plait, Pansy. Tu es si forte, ils t'écouteront !

-Luna je ne crois plus en l'amour. Je ne crois plus aux sentiments humains. Je suis peut-être vivante, peut-être que je peux toujours aimer mais cela ne veut pas dire que je le souhaite.

-Pansy !

-Luna écoute-moi ! J'ai trop aimé dans ma vie !

-On n'aime jamais trop...

-Ma mère et mon frère sont morts, mon père est enfermé à Azkaban avec l'homme que j'aime ! Je n'ai plus rien.

-Mes parents sont morts et l'homme que j'aime me rejette. Plusieurs de mes amis sont morts durant la Guerre. Mon premier amour est mort aussi. Pourtant je ne pense pas avoir trop aimé ou trop perdu.

-Luna...

-Tu as beaucoup perdu. Mais tu n'es pas la seule. Ronald et Ginevra ont perdu un frère et un père. Leur mère n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Hermione est orpheline et a perdu une part de son humanité. Sa conscience est à jamais souciée. Harry... On n'en parlera pas. Dean a perdu la lumière de sa vie. Et pourtant, ils luttent pour vivre.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites.

-On aime la vie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle nous fait. Malgré tous ces coups bas, toutes ces trahisons, toutes ses tromperies, tous les mensonges, les pleurs, les hurlements, les horreurs. Magré tout, on veut la vivre et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour pas la laisser gagner. On ne se mettra jamais à genoux devant elle.

-Courageux et suicidaires Lionceaux.

-Je suis un aigle. Et les Serpents sont fiers.

-Non c'est faux. Sinon on ne se serait jamais agenouillés devant Voldemort.

-Voldemort n'est plus. Retrouvez votre fierté et votre honneur. Ne laissez pas la vie gagner. Aimez, vivez la magré tout.

-Où vas-tu Luna ?

-Je vais me promener. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-A quoi ?

-A comment battre la vie.

La Serpentarde regarda l'Aigle s'envoler au loin en se disant qu'elle aussi devrait peut-être faire pareil.

OoO

Théodore était assis dans la Salle commune des Serpentards. Sa table était assez éloignée des autres. Il semblait écrire quelque chose et faisait sans cesse des ratures. Il avait beau se concentrer, les mots lui échappaient et il trouvait cela franchement frustrant.

Blaise sortait du Dortoir des filles en remettant sa cravate correctement. Il jetta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la salle et son regard se posa sur Nott. D'un pas déterminé, qu'il avait volé à l'un de ses nombreux beaux-pères, il s'avança vers ce dernier et prit place en face de lui. L'autre ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête et continua d'écrire.

-Pardon.

Théo arrêta d'écrire pour relever la tête. Il crut d'abord à une plaisanterie puis vit l'air grave de son camarade. Il comprit alors la portée de ce geste. S'excuser chez les Serpentrards, n'était pas une chose qu'on prenait à la légère. C'était une décision, réfléchie. C'était avoué à l'autre une partie de notre faiblesse. S'excuser, c'était se mettre à nu, en quelque sorte. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour cela mais il n'avait jamais douté que Zabini ait eu ce courage. Il déglutit péniblement et baissa les yeux.

-Non. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser. Si je l'ai fais, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Première acte vraiment courageux et désintéressé qu'il avait fait depuis sa naissance. Devait-il en être fier ? Non. C'était normal. Il lui devait la vérité.

-Moi aussi. Tu m'as fourni un bon moyen de faire sortir la rage qu'il y avait en moi. Je te remercie, tu m'as permis... D'évacuer beaucoup de choses.

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec surprise et les deux Serpents se dévisagèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

-Une fille ? demanda le métis.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi. Elles nous feront bien devenir fous un jour, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je crois que tu es aussi assez doué pour les rendre folle ! nargua Nott.

-Pas toutes, malheureusement...

Un silence s'en suivit où les deux hommes semblèrent plongés dans leur souvenir. Ils étaient dans la même situation, ils aimaient une fille mais ne pouvaient être avec elle. Cela arrivait à des millions de garçons dans le monde, non ? Alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Voilà une chose qui nous echappe bien souvent. Comment quelque chose de si commun peut-il faire si mal ? On ne peut s'habituer à certaines choses. Malheureusement ou heureusement. Pour eux, à cet instant, ce serait plutôt malheureusement, mais que voulez-vous. Ils auront bien le temps de changer d'avis avant la fin de leur histoire.

-Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans le dortoir des filles sans en redescendre sur les fesses ? interrogea finalement Théo.

Blaise lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Ceci, mon cher, s'appelle le talent et des années de tentatives ratées. Avec Drago, nous avons mis au point un sortilège pour faire croire à l'escalier que nous étions des filles. Je l'avoue dit comme cela ca fait travesti mais je te promets que nous n'avons pas besoin de mettre de robe ou de talons aiguilles.

Le jeune homme, en face de lui, éclata de rire.

-Alors Nott, que dirais-tu si nous devenions amis ?

L'interpellé regarda la main tendue qui se présentait à lui et la serra sans hésiter.

-Amis.

A Suivre.

* * *

Et voilà votre Hermione/Drago ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ils se rapprochent assez à vôtre goût ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi je l'aime bien. J'adore la conversation entre Luna et Pansy. Je trouve qu'avec Luna, on peut faire beaucoup avec tout le monde. Je me rends compte qu'elle est un peu la psy de tous ses dépressifs... XD.

Je prie pour ne pas vous avoir trop traumatisé avec Hermione. Mais c'était la guerre et on en reparlera normalement. Dans quelques temps. Et pis voilà... Pas de larmes cette fois ! Je sais pas si y'en aura la prochaine fois. Pour l'instant je pense pas mais tout peut arriver !

A très bientôt. Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leur Bac ! [Moi je passe que celui de Français. Je sais je suis chanceuse xD]. Un énorme MERDE. Et éclatez-vous bien après !

LittleBeattle pour vous servir.


	7. Mise A Jour

Bijour !

Le bac est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Le bac est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Les vacances nous ouvrent les braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Bref. J'espère que vous avez tous réussi vos épreuves ! Moi je pense avoir foiré l'oral mais c'est pas graaaaaaaaaave xD. On s'en tape ! Vive les vacanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees !

Parlons plus sérieusement. Merci d'avoir encore attendu ce chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier Dairy's Scribenpenne pour son avis et son soutien et la féliciter également pour son Bac ! On applaudit ! *applause*. Je voudrais aussi remercier celle qui a l'immense courage et assez de force pour corriger mes chapitres, je vous demande d'applaudir Levanah qui a également eu son Bac *applause*. Finalement je voudrais remercier Cha Darcy que j'ai presque traumatisé mais qui a accepté de lire mon chapitre ! *applause*

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

els

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis enchantée que cela te plaise =D A très bientôt.

Layla

Salut ! Je suis désolée que tu sois obligée de lire les chapitre d'avant pour suivre ^^ Mais tout de même heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que ma douce Luna ! Normalement il va se passer un truc bien avec elle au prochain chapitre ! Normalement hein ! Je promets rien... Merci pour tout & Bonne Lecture !

Aurelle

Salut ! Je suis heureuse de la vision que tu as de Luna. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à préserver sa legèreté à tes yeux. La conversation Drago/Hermione a été très amusante à écrire je te l'avoue. Je voulais une vraie conversation aussi et je souhaitais que ca commence avec la littérature et la curiosité de Drago. =)

Sincèrement, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions sur tes mots "C'est ton écriture qui est triste." J'ai interrogé mes amies. Oui c'est vrai. J'ai un style assez triste. Tu m'as mise à jour. Merci pour ca. Merci de m'avoir permi d'accepter ca. Merci aussi pour tes compliments et tes encouragements pour mon Bac ! Bonne Lecture !

belle blonde. Moi

Bien sur que je t'avais reconnu Sadrine ! Je ne suis pas aussi débile ! Mercii. Oui ils souffrent MWAMWMAAAAAAAAAA ! Pardon U.u. J'ai mis la suite plus vite ! Je crois... xD. Le pompier a éteint le feu en toi ou t'a emmené dans une maison avec pleins d'hommes en blanc ? (a) Bonne Lecture !

MwMw

Je suis désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre ! Franchement Excuse moi je suis très longue^^. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé mes Pansy/Luna et Hermione/Drago. Et oui moi aussi le Théo/Blaise me décoit mais je ne savais plus trop quoi mettre... Et puis je voulais finir sur un peu d'humour quoi ! Faut bien parfois quand même =O. Bonne Lecture !

PS : Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il _tente _juste d'oublier.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

**Ou **

**Mise à Jour**

_L'__humanité__ est comme un __homme__ qui __dort__ et __fait__ un __cauchemar__. Ce __cauchemar__ s'__appelle__ l'__histoire__._

_Julien Green_

Chute libre. Elle plane. En fait, elle tombe doucement dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle entend un doux murmure au loin. Elle a l'impression d'être Alice aux pays des Merveilles. Plus elle descend plus il fait noir. Elle se dit que c'est normal, que la lumière reviendra, que la lumière revient toujours. Plus elle descend plus le gouffre est étroit. Elle tente de reprimer la peur qui envahit ses membres. Elle ne fait pas attention à ses tremblements. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y fait plus attention. Elle observe les parois qui se referment sur elle. Elle distingue des visages. Elle les reconnaît. Elle hurle et tente de s'enfuir loin d'eux. Elle se tape contre une paroi. Finalement une force mystérieuse la repousse au milieu du gouffre et l'empêche de bouger. Elle sent cette pression contre sa nuque. Elle a mal. Mal pour eux et pour elle. Elle ne peut fermer les yeux. Une voix lui interdit. Soudain des hurlements lui arrivent aux oreilles. Des hurlements qu'elle connaît. Trop bien. D'un coup le gouffre disparaît. Elle se retrouve sur le ventre par terre. Elle se redresse et elle les voit. Ils sont tous là, autour d'elle. Tous ceux qu'elle a tué.

Elle hurla et se réveilla en sursaut pleine de sueur. Elle s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses genoux vers elle. Elle essaya d'arrêter le tremblement de ses membres. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Des larmes se mirent à courir le long de ses joues. Combien ? Combien en avait-elle tué ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle voyait quelques visages à travers ce champ de bataille dont elle était responsable. Sur le coup, tout allait si vite. Bien trop vite. Elle faisait ce qu'elle devait. Alors pourquoi s'en voulait-elle tellement ?

Elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre ainsi qu'une paire de botte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef et murmura le mot de passe. Sans un bruit, elle entra et alla frapper à la porte d'Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la fois où il s'était endormi de façon, assez pathétique disons le, sur son lit. Son ami vint lui ouvrir et la regarda surpris. Il ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé malgrè les cernes sous ses yeux. Il la laissa passer et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit bientôt suivi du Gryffondor. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar.

-Toujours le même ?

-Oui.

-Il faut dépasser ça.

-Comment tu fais toi ?

-Je dors peu.

-Sauf pour cuver c'est ça ?

Il rit.

-Oui sauf pour cuver.

Un silence s'en suivit.

-Ils ne partiront jamais Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Tu crois que je suis un monstre ?

-Tu crois que j'en suis un ?

-Non.

-Même réponse.

-J'ai peur Harry.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Que l'humanité se rende compte de ce qu'on a du faire. Tous ces morts... Mais j'ai aussi peur qu'elle ne le voit pas, qu'elle fasse l'impasse sur cela et que ça arrive de nouveau.

Il ricana avec cynisme.

-Ca arrivera de nouveau Mia. Il y aura toujours un fou pour faire souffrir l'humanité.

-C'est triste.

-Oui Mia... Mais la vie est ainsi.

-Si Luna t'entendait, elle te taperait.

-Très certainement oui, sourit-il en lui caressant ses cheveux emmelés.

-Tu crois qu'on a encore une place dans le monde ?

-Oui.

-Moi je sais pas. Je sais plus où est ma place.

-Où qu'elle soit je t'aiderai à la trouver.

-Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, murmura la brune en fermant les yeux.

-Plein de bêtises...

Elle éclata de rire. Puis le silence revient.

-J'ai fait du mal à Ronald n'est-ce pas ?

Il hésita un instant en entendant les tremblements de sa voix.

-Il s'en remettra.

-Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

-Je sais Mia, ce n'est rien.

Elle frotta ses yeux de ses mains et il eut l'impression de voir une enfant retenir ses larmes.

-Je ne voulais pas tout ca... Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir les gens. Je ne voulais pas tout ca, je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

-Je sais Mia.

-Tu comprends hein ? Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne sauf si j'étais obligée ?

-Oui, Mia. Je sais, la rassura-t-il avec patience.

Un ange passa, troublé par le reniflement d'Hermione qui tentait de se reprendre. Qu'est-ce que le monde leur avait fait ? Mais surtout, qu'avaient-ils fait au monde pour mériter cela ? Pleurer en silence leur conscience abîmée. C'était cela, le lot de ces prétendus héros. Des héros qui auraient souhaité rester dans l'ombre, anonymes. Ils savaient qu'on ne peut changer le passé et c'était cela le plus dur. Aucun remonteur de temps pouvait arranger les choses. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de les ronger. La culpabilité est une étrange amie, sournoise qui se nourrit de tous nos regrets. Si on la laisse faire, elle nous empêche de vivre. Pourtant, eux, ils luttaient. Ils voulaient vivre. Ceci revenait toujours comme un leitmotiv. C'était leur envie de vivre qui les avaient fait tenir jusqu'ici et ce serait grâce à elle qu'ils resteraient. Debouts et inébranlables. Quelques temps plus tard, elle se releva et sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

-Je suis désolée, sourit-elle maladroitement. On aurait dit une petite fille... Excuse-moi.

Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Ce n'est rien Mia ! Tout le monde a le droit de retomber en enfance. Surtout nous, qui n'en avons presque pas eu. Si tu ne craquais jamais tu me ferais peur tu sais !

Elle s'accouda à son épaule en riant. Il était le seul à savoir la faire rire même dans les moments où elle avait l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait ce petit miracle mais il le faisait. Elle savait aussi que jamais il ne la jugerait et qu'il voyait plus en elle qu'une simple héroïne de Guerre. C'était tellement désagréable que les gens ne la voient qu'à travers cela. Il le savait également. C'était pourquoi elle était dans ses bras.

-Tu seras toujours la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eu, rajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

Elle sourit et ferma définitivement les yeux, bercée par la respiration calme de son presque frère. Enfin elle plongea dans le pays des rêves mais cette fois-ci, aucun fantôme ne vint la troubler.

OoO

Harry sortit de sa chambre, ses habituelles cernes sous les yeux cachées par ses lunettes. Il bailla. Il n'avait dormi qu'une ou deux heures. Il dormait toujours peu. Son organisme avait bien du prendre le pli. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son homologue assis sur leur canapé. Par contre, il s'étonna du livre qu'il avait dans la main. Le Serpentard semblait hésiter à l'ouvrir comme s'il allait le mordre.

-C'est quoi ce livre ?

-C'est un livre à Granger.

-Oh ? Surprenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne prête ses livres qu'à, je cite, "Des personnes qui en comprendront la Beauté." Elle doit donc, te porter en estime pour te laisser ce livre.

-Elle t'en prête parfois ?

-Oui. Pour Hermione, les livres servent à réconforter mais aussi à répondre à certaines questions qu'on se pose. Pour elle, on apprend à travers la vie des personnages. Lorsque je suis mal, elle prend un livre et m'en lit un passage ou alors, elle le pose près de moi pour que je le lise quand je me sentirai en état de la faire. A chaque fois, ça m'aide.

-Quand, je l'ai vu lire ce livre, elle avait une larme sur la joue.

-Oh... Ce livre a dû vraiment la toucher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hermione ne pleure jamais en public.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fierté Gryffondorienne. Et puis... La Guerre laisse des traces comme tu le sais. On ne pleurait pas pendant la Guerre. Toi tu le sais mieux que personne, non ?

-Je ne pleure jamais. Je ne sais pas faire.

-Ca doit être douloureux.

-Je ne sais pas...

-En tout cas, le jour où tout sortira cela fera mal.

-Sûrement.

Il regarde un instant le livre.

-Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ou d'insensible ?

Harry le regarda surpris puis réfléchit durant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Drago.

-Je ne pense pas. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu as un coeur. Mais pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question à tes amis ?

-Ils sont malheureux. Ils n'ont pas besoin que je les embête avec mes questions futiles.

-Cette simple remarque prouve que tu as un coeur.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce alors que le feu crépitait.

-Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander le Survivant.

-Oui.

-Elle aussi est malheureuse à cause de cela.

-Ils sont tous deux malheureux.

-Ils sont bêtes de gâcher leur bonheur.

-Ils ne se comprennent pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Blaise n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle. Moi, encore, j'ai eu ma mère à mes côtés durant mon enfance qui m'apportait un peu de tendresse. Lui, il n'avait personne. Il a grandit dans le silence.

-Et Ginny a besoin de mots. On pourrait leur parler ? Leur expliquer la situation !

-On ne le peut pas. Ils ne nous écouteraient pas. C'est à eux de se rendre compte de leurs bêtises.

-Alors on doit les regarder souffrir ?

-Et les soutenir.

-Je parlerai à Ginny.

-Parle-lui.

-Tu ne parleras pas à Zabini ?

-Que si je trouve l'instant parfait.

-Ce sera quand ?

-Quand il sera en mesure de m'écouter.

-Hermione va bientôt se lever.

-Tu dois la rejoindre dans la Grande Salle ?

-Non. Elle est dans ma chambre.

Le Prince des Serpentards fit un sourire pervers au Roi des Gryffondor.

-Ote immédiatement ce sourire de ta bouche Malfoy, si tu tiens à pouvoir continuer d'utiliser ta langue perfide. Mione est ma soeur.

Drago lui lança un regard surpris et outré.

-De coeur ! Ma soeur de coeur ! Tu as un esprit vraiment tordu !

-Tu crois que j'étais à Serpentard pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton nom de famille est Malfoy ?

-Touché Potter. Non, mais sérieusement, que fait Granger dans ta chambre ?

-Nous avons parlé tard, hier soir et...

-Oh ! Vous avez fait une soirée pyjama ? le coupa-t-il. Tu avais mis ton sublime pyjama rose Potty ?

Harry regarda Drago avec un air franchement désespéré.

-Excuse-moi. Vieille habitude.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je me vengerai. Donc, je disais que nous avions discuter tard et que je ne voulais pas la laisser se promener seule dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si elle était capable de mettre K.O quatres magemorts à elle toute seule ! ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as un humour très personnel Malfoy, répondit-il avec un regard noir. Tout à fait à part. Je suis d'ailleurs navré de te dire que j'y suis peu sensible.

-Je pourrais t'étonner Potter. Que comptes-tu faire en ce beau dimanche ?

-Je compte m'entraîner pour battre l'équipe de Serpentard au prochain match, même si je n'en ai pas franchement besoin, se vanta-t-il.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois Potter ! Mais je compte bien te battre au prochain match !

-On parie ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je parie l'Organisation du bal de Noël ! Si tu perds, tu le fais tout seul !

-Sans problème ! La gage est le même si tu perds.

-Comme s'il y avait une chance pour que je perde voyons Malfoy ! Sois sérieux je te prie ! fanfaronna le Survivant.

-Parle, Potter, parle ! Mais je ne suis plus un morveux et j'ai tout le temps de m'entraîner ! J'ai toutes mes chances de gagner !

-Bien sûr Malfoy si cela te fait plaisir d'y croire !

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis Harry tendit sa main à Drago qui la serra sans hésiter.

-Que le meilleur gagne, dit le Serpent.

-Tout le monde sait que le meilleur c'est moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils mirent un moment avant de reprendre leur respiration et le Serpentard en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette.

-Je peux ? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Tu fumes ?

-Faut bien déstresser, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-J'avoue. Et vu que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool !

Il eut le plaisir de voir Harry rougir.

-Je t'embête Potter ! A trop traîner avec les Weasley tu as pris leur capacité à rougir, ricana son homologue.

-Je te rappelle que Ron t'a sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-il.

-Je te rappelle que je l'ai remercié après.

-J'avoue Malfoy, concéda-t-il. Lui et moi, nous avons failli en faire une crise cardiaque, même.

-Cela aurait été tellement dommage, ironisa le Serpentard.

Ils rirent encore ensemble. C'était aussi surprenant, pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils avaient passé du temps pourtant dans le QG de l'Ordre, mais ils s'étaient toujours évités. Certes, ils étaient dans le même camp, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se croiser. Ils n'avaient pas envie de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. L'un comme l'autre, ils évitaient les miroirs. Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Cette ressemblance s'était renforcée avec la guerre. Et, de cela, ils en avaient plus conscience que jamais.

-Malfoy...

L'intéressé se retourna vers Harry, attentif.

-Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

Le visage du Serpentard se ferma. Il fixa le feu devant lui puis prononça sèchement.

-Merci Potter.

Ce dernier se leva doucement, nullement étonné par la dureté des paroles du blond. Il murmura avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis certain qu'elle est très fière de toi.

Lorsque Drago se retourna, il avait déjà fermé la porte.

"Je suis certain qu'elle est très fière de toi."

Cette phrase resta un long moment en suspens jusqu'à ce que Drago sorte de la salle commune, emmenant le livre d'Hermione avec lui.

OoO

Luna était allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Ceci était une chose rare et surprenante. Ses camarades de chambrée n'avaient rien osé dire. Elles étaient juste parties. Et Luna était restée seule à regarder son plafond des larmes au coin des yeux et des interrogations pleins la tête. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa conversation avec Pansy. Elle devait agir. Mais elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Et Luna Lovegood ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle n'était certes pas chez les Gryffondors, mais elle se devait d'être courageuse, au moins pour sa mère.

Elle avait appris qu'il fallait se battre pour être heureuse. Elle, la pacifiste, la douce avait finalement compris qu'on devait parfois montrer les dents et se défendre. Là encore, la guerre était passée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était terminée, que devait-elle faire ?

Elle avait été **Le** voir une fois. Elle avait vécu quelques instants de bonheur avec **Lui**. Elle avait ressenti toute la détresse, toute la douleur qui émanait de **Lui**. Elle **L**'avait laissé partir. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré pour **Lui.** Elle s'assit dans son lit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était tellement perdue. Elle se leva et ne prit pas la peine de mettre des chaussures. Elle descendit les grands escaliers avec le même calme qu'à l'accoutumée, pourtant, elle était tout sauf calme. Elle croisa Drago au troisième étage. Il lui sourit puis fronça les sourcils.

-Ca ne va pas Luna ?

Elle le regarda avec tendresse.

-Dis Drago, ça te dit de venir avec moi dans le Parc ?

Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'arbre de la Serdaigle. Le Serpentard se calla contre lui et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle se réfugia contre lui.

-Raconte moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je suis amoureuse.

-Oh ! Et qui est le garçon qui t'a volé ton coeur ?

-C'est Théodore Nott.

Un silence s'en suivit.

-Il m'a fait mal au coeur, il y a quelque temps tu sais.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

-Je dois aller le frapper ?

Elle rit.

-Non. Si je le désire, je te le demanderai, s'amusa-t-elle.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques temps.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ?

-Ca depend. Tu crois qu'il peut t'aimer ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

-Oui. J'en suis même persuadée. Mais il ne veut pas m'aimer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la dernière fois, il m'a repoussée. Parce qu'il n'ose pas venir me voir. Je sais pas pourquoi il veut pas m'aimer...

-Je sais pas moi non plus, mais c'est un idiot. Si tu n'étais pas ma cousine, je suis sûr et certain que je tomberai amoureux de toi, moi !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Soit un peu adulte veux-tu.

Il leva un sourcil pour entendre une nouvelle fois son rire. Ce geste l'avait toujours fait rire. Leur amitié était certes étrange, mais bien vrai. Plus personnes ne s'en étonnaient. Elle était née durant la Guerre. Un jour, Drago était seul sur un escalier à broyer du noir et elle s'était assisse à ses côtés. Il avait d'abord été indifférent à sa présence, puis elle avait parlé, parlé, parlé... Des heures. Toute la nuit. Elle avait remonté le moral au Serpentard et bizarrement, il s'était sentit redevable envers Luna. Quelques temps plus tard, il la sauvait lors d'un combat. Et puis un jour, elle avait décrété qu'ils étaient cousins.

_"Tu sais, Drago, les familles de Sang-Pur sont toutes liées entre elles. Maman était une Sang-Pur avant d'épouser Papa, alors je suis s__ûre__ qu'on a un peu de sang en commun ! Tu es mon cousin. Mon grand cousin et puis c'est tout. C'est les Ronflacks Cornus qui m'ont souffl__ée__ l'idée, d'abord. Si les Ronflacks Cornus l'ont dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Ils ne mentent jamais..." _

Il soupira. L'idée que sa cousine puisse aimer Nott, lui déplaisait. Il était tellement... Froid. Tellement loin d'elle. Il songea qu'il devrait tout de même allait lui parler. On ne blessait pas Luna Lovegood comme on le voulait.

-Je dois aller lui parler.

Il la regarda silencieux et attentif.

-Mais j'ai peur...

-Ma courageuse Serdaigle avoir peur ? Cousine, dans notre famille, on n'a _jamais _peur.

-C'est pas vrai. Un jour tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur, s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Drago resta calme face à ce changement de comportement. Il y était habitué. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

-Oui. On a peur tu as raison, mais on dépasse cette peur pour être plus fort. C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais on doit apprendre à ne pas laisser la peur dicter notre vie. Sinon on devient un sale rat.

_"Sale rat" _Le Serpentard se rappelait de la façon dont on le regardait avant. Il se rappelerait toujours le regard de la petite fille qu'il avait vu mourir. Elle l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait alors que quinze ans, le Maître était tout juste revenu. Il avait du regarder son père torturer une fillette d'à peine quatre ans. Son regard suppliant. Ses cris. Ses larmes. La façon dont elle appelait sa mère. Tout était resté gravé dans son esprit.

Durant toute la torture il n'avait rien dit. Il avait fixé un point derrière elle. Il le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il en avait eu mal aux yeux mais ce n'était rien. Ses ongles s'enfoncaient dans ses poings, le faisant saigner. Quand il était rentré seul dans sa chambre cette nuit là, il avait pleurer et s'était déchaîné sur le mobilier. Il avait même tenté de se tuer. C'était sa mère qui l'en avait empêché. Elle était rentrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il avait sa baguette contre sa tempe. Elle lui avait sauté dessus, jettant au loin le morceau de bois magique et l'avait serré contre elle à l'en étouffer. Ce fut la seule fois où il pleura. Il pleura pour cette petite fille qui était morte. Pour son âme qui s'était envolée. Pour sa conscience, à lui, qui était à jamais salie. Pour sa propre âme d'enfant, à jamais oubliée. Il pleura pour sa lacheté, pour sa connerie. Il pleura parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Le pire des monstres du monde entier. Jamais plus il n'en parla.

Bizarrement quand il regardait Luna dans les yeux, il avait l'impression de revoir cette petite fille. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il voulait tant la protéger. Pour se racheter.

-Tu as raison Drago, entendit-il au loin.

Il sembla revenir à la réalité. Il vit le visage doux de Luna prendre un aspect plein de détermination.

-Je vais aller le voir. Je vais lui parler.

Il hocha la tête et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en sautillant. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retourna pour lui faire un signe de la main. Il lui sourit. Elle était belle. Il espérait sincèrement, qu'elle ne souffre pas autant que Pansy et Blaise...

OoO

Amour,

Tu me manques tu sais. En fait non tu ne sais pas. On a jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux. On ne parle pas chez les Sang-Purs.

Je ne suis pas venue à ton procès. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je t'aurai fait honte et à cela, je me refuse. Je sais que tu as été puni de dix ans à Azkaban. Tu le mérites tu sais ? Tu as fait des choses immondes... J'ai honte pour toi. Mais j'ai surtout honte d'aimer un homme qui a fait tant de mal.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je ne comprends pas... Je sais que tu n'as jamais été un enfant de coeur. Je sais que ton père a toujours été très dur avec toi mais... Mon Amour, comment as-tu pu... Je n'ose le dire. Je ne peux pas dire ce que tu as fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que... Par Merlin.

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que... Que je vais arrêter de t'aimer ? Non c'est un mensonge. J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à ne plus t'aimer. C'est stupide. Tu dois te dire que je suis faible. Tu as raison. C'est toi qui me rend faible.

J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort, ainsi peut-être aurais-je pu faire mon deuil. Mais non, tu es vivant. Ou du moins tu respires. Parce qu'on ne vit pas à Azkaban. On _survit_. Je ne viendrais jamais te voir. Jamais. Ne t'attends pas à une visite. N'aie aucun espoir là-dessus.

Même si tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, je sais que c'est le cas. On ne parle pas chez les Sang-Purs. On se regarde et tout passe dans le regard. J'adorais la façon dont tes yeux glissaient sur moi. D'abord mes jambes, puis mes fesses, tu survolais mon ventre pour t'attarder sur ma poitrine, tu admirais ma gorge blanche que tu adorais baiser, tu embrassais mes lèvres du regard, caressais mes cheveux de tes yeux pour venir te fixer dans les miens. Et je me sentais belle. Belle et heureuse. Mais tout est fini. Je suis devenue laide et triste.

Tes mains... Elles m'ont fait subir mille et une tortures qui me faisaient gémir de plaisir. Tu me disais toujours que tu adorais ce son. Que c'était un son qui sonnait merveilleusement dans tes oreilles. Aujourd'hui je me sens dégoutée à l'idée qu'avec les doigts qui m'ont touché, des gens sont morts ou pire... Aimais-tu autant les entendre hurler que m'entendre gémir ?

Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait mal, amour...

Tu es devenu le monstre que tu dénigrais tant. Tu te souviens, tu disais toujours du mal de ton père ? Mais tu es devenu ton père et j'espère que tu croupies dans la même cellule que lui !

Non... Je n'arrive pas à te le souhaiter vraiment. Je t'aime. Tu comprends le mot "Amour" ? J'ai des doutes. Vraiment. Je l'ai cru. J'ai cru en nous. Nous devions nous élever très haut ensemble. On devait être plus fort que tout. On devait se marier. On devait avoir des enfants.

Tu as tout gâché.

J'ai pensé à t'attendre tu sais. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si long dix ans. C'est juste cent-vingt mois. Juste environ trois mille six cents cinquante jours. Presque rien. Et pourtant... Je ne peux pas t'attendre indifiniment. Pardonne-moi. Je dois t'oublier, te rayer de ma vie. Tu es devenu un monstre et j'ai tout fait pour être quelqu'un de _bien_.

J'ai très mal. Mais ca passera. J'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de bien. Une personne profondément bonne et pas juste pour me faire plaisir. Je ne lui dirais jamais que j'ai aimé un Mangemort sadique. Il ne comprendrait pas. Moi non plus, parfois je ne comprends pas comment je peux autant t'aimer. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu ne mérites aucun amour.

On a été heureux à une époque. On était tellement bien tous les deux. Quand je repense à la façon dont tu m'embrassais, mes yeux se ferment et j'attends que tes lèvres touchent les miennes avec un frisson d'impatience. Mais ca n'arrivera jamais plus. Jamais plus...

J'espère que tu vas bientôt mourir. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour toi et moi.

Je t'abandonne. Je te laisse dans ta cellule froide et austère. Si mes mots ont pu te réchauffer un peu le coeur... Ce sera la dernière chose que je ferais pour toi. Je te hais. Je te hais tellement. Tout autant que je t'aime.

Adieu,

Pansy Parkinson.

PS : A ton procès tu n'as pas su dire combien tu en avais tué. Cent cinquante trois dont trentes et un enfants et cinquante deux femmes. Dis-toi que ces enfants auraient pu être les nôtres et ces femmes, moi.

A suivre.

* * *

"Drago il est trop gentil."

OUI JE SAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Tout s'expliquera je vous assure ! Comment je sais pas mais ca va se faire !

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé. Et que le fait que Luna est décrété que Drago était son cousin ne vous a pas trop choqué. Moi je trouve ca très amusant mais je sais que j'ai parfois un humour particulier... xD. La prochaine fois, vous aurez le droit à un Flash Back ainsi qu'au retour de la folle multicolore ! [Celle qui incendie Harry pendant que celui-ci bave en la regardant.]

Bonne Vacances !

Little Beattle pour vous servir.


	8. Mercure

Bien le bonjour à vous chers lecteurs de LittleBeattle ! 8D

Alors voilà, comme elle est perdue au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, c'est moi, Ju' (alias Levanah x) ) qui publie à sa place – grand honneur qui m'est accordé =O – parce que gentille comme elle est, elle pense fort à vous – même si elle est en train de se faire bouffer par un anaconda x) – et qu'elle ne veut pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! (Elle est trop sympa avec vous à mon avis... u_u Bref...)

Donc, elle remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews – et ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé mais mis en alert, j'en suis sûre – et aussi Cha Darcy (que ferait-on sans elle ? =O) et moi bien entendu, sa déesse ! 8D – moi, prétentieuse ? Nooon =O xD

Voili voilou ! Vous retrouverez bientôt votre chère LittleBeattle – sauf si l'anaconda a réussi à la digérer =O.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Ou**

**Mercure **

_L'amour, c'est comme du mercure dans la main. Garde-la ouverte, il te restera dans la paume ; resserre ton étreinte, il te filera entre les doigts._

_Dorothy Parker_

Luna était plantée devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Ces derniers la regardaient bizarrement. En effet, elle restait face la porte à attendre tout simplement. Un jeune de deuxième année s'approcha d'elle :

-Tu es Luna Lovegood ?

Elle ne le regarda pas, continuant d'observer la porte.

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Matthew Klinger. Vous avez sauvé mon frère l'année dernière.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et la pencha. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient le petit garçon. Elle posa une douce main sur son épaule.

-Comment va ton frère ?

-Bien, Madame.

-Je m'appelle Luna tu sais. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Loufoca !

Il sembla être surprit par son ton si doux. Était-elle cette femme qui avait tué deux Mangemorts sauvant son frère ? Était-elle celle qui, sans un remord et une hésitation, avait lancé le pire des sortilèges Impardonnables ? Pouvait-elle être si douce, paraître si naïve ?

-D'accord, Luna. Vous vous souvenez donc de mon frère ?

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, mais ses yeux étaient mélancoliques.

-Je ne peux me souvenir de tout le monde malheureusement. Étrangement ce sont ceux qui partent qui nous marquent le plus. Ceux qui restent on les oublie. Tu m'excuseras donc auprès de ton frère.

-Vous lui avez sauvé la vie !

Un air las se peignit sur le doux visage de Luna.

-Mais bien d'autres sont morts par ma faute. Ce que tu dois comprendre Matthew, c'est que même si on sauve des milliards de personnes, le fait d'avoir tué une personne, c'est la pire chose qu'un humain puisse faire.

-Vous n'aviez pas le choix...

-Personne ne l'avait ce choix.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ca ?

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Pour ne pas que tu me prennes pour une héroïne.

Elle lui baisa le front dans un geste purement maternel.

-Souhaite une longue vie à ton frère ! Les Nargoles et moi-même passeront peut-être le voir un jour !

Puis elle retourna à la contemplation de l'entrée des verts et argents pendant que le petit Matthew ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était celle qui avait sauvé son grand frère. Elle avait été pour lui, une héroïne. Maintenant, elle était plus que ca. Maintenant elle était une femme usée mais modeste. Et il se le promit dans sa tête :

"Quand je serais grand, je serais aussi bon que Luna Lovegood."

Puis il partit, se retournant une dernière fois pour la voir, ses longs cheveux blonds sales s'étalant dans son dos. Il sourit et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

OoO

Théodore Nott leva le nez de ses devoirs. Il était 17h03. Il s'étira et se dit qu'il méritait bien une petite balade au vu de tout le travail qu'il avait fourni depuis le début d'après-midi. Il frotta ses yeux verts foncés et se leva. Il sortit de la salle commune et s'arrêta net. Il resta paralysé un instant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Il n'osait pas bouger.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

Il ne dit rien, trop choqué. Elle s'approcha de lui, de son pas dansant et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer tant il la trouvait belle. Elle lui prit la main et il se laissa entraîner. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Porte pour sortir dehors, Théo dégagea sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la cinglée ? cracha-t-il alors que cela lui brisait le cœur.

Il le devait. Il devait le faire. Pour elle. Il n'était pas assez bien. Quand à elle, elle accusait le coup comme elle pouvait. Il lisait la douleur que provoquait son rejet dans ses yeux trop grands. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour... Et puis après ? Après que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas comment on réconfortait quelqu'un. Il ne connaissait aucun mot, aucun geste. Rien. Décidément, il n'était pas à la hauteur.

-Théo viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi je ferais ca ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? répondit-il méprisant.

-Parce que tu m'aimes, dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

"Non. Luna, ne pleure pas. Tu peux pas pleurer. Tu dois pas pleurer. Tu es la joie de vivre incarnée. Si toi tu pleures, moi je meurs..."

Il ne dit rien. Il inspira à fond et lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle marcha devant lui. Il sentait encore sa peau si douce contre sa main. Il se souvenait de cette nuit, qui fut la plus belle de toute sa vie. Elle l'avait caressé avec cette main, qui avait été d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici. Comment pouvait-il vivre sans ça ?

Elle s'arrêta au pied de son arbre et s'assit. Il resta un long moment debout puis se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air gauche comme cela. Il prit donc place à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Théodore Nott.

Il se détourna et voulut se lever. "Tu ne dois pas m'aimer", se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Elle l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras.

-Attends. Ne t'en va pas Théodore. Tu m'aimes non ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, chuchota-t-il incapable de lui mentir alors qu'elle lui lançait ce regard implorant et qu'il sentait sa peau sur la sienne.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais ca ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? On part pas quand on aime les gens.

-Si je pars, c'est parce que je t'aime trop fort.

-Non. Si tu m'aimais trop fort, tu me prendrais dans tes bras chaque fois que je te regarde avec insistance. Tu m'embrasserais quand je te regarde dans les yeux comme là. Tu me défendrais chaque fois que les autres sont méchants avec moi...

-Luna...

-Arrête d'avoir peur de l'amour. Ça mord pas. Ça fait juste un peu mal parfois. Et puis nous, on a vécu le plus dur, alors maintenant ca sera presque que du bonheur.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites...

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu es mon bonheur !

-Luna... Je vais partir. Il le vaut mieux. On se fait du mal.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir mais elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.

-Non, tu ne partiras pas ! Tu ne partiras plus ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça Théodore ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer toutes les larmes que j'ai versé quand tu es parti, quand tu m'as laissée toute seule dans ce grand lit froid ! Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu es un Serpentard. Je sais que tu te crois lâche. Je sais que je suis folle. Je sais que je ne suis pas très jolie. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi forte que Pansy, ou Hermione. Je sais que tu ne sais pas trop ce qu'est l'amour mais laisse moi t'apprendre ! Théo, s'il te plait... Je t'aime moi. Je t'aime très, très fort... J'ai besoin de toi et...

Il la serra fort dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Enfin elle se sentait bien. Elle le pressait contre elle et il inversa leur position. Elle se retrouva sous lui. Il se décala quelque peu et il l'admira.

Ses cheveux blonds, fous étaient éparpillés dans l'herbe verte, ses yeux bleus à moitié fermés, pleins de larmes, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un sanglot qui lui semblait offertes, ses joues rouges d'émotion. Il se pencha sur elle.

-Je ne sais pas parler d'amour. Je ne sais pas réconforter quelqu'un. Je ne saurais pas t'aimer comme tu le mérites, tu comprends ? Je vais te faire mal. Je vais te faire briller un peu moins, ma Lune. Je suis un solitaire, con et brutal. Tu es sociable, douce et intelligente. Je ne pourrais te donner ce que tu cherches...

-C'est toi que je veux Théo ! Rien d'autres ! Je t'apprendrai à aimer. Tu me mérites ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. De vraiment très bien ! Tu es bon, sinon tu ne te serais pas battu à nos côtés. Tu es une bonne personne. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux... Je le sais.

Une lueur d'hésitation brilla dans ses pupilles vertes foncées.

-Crois-moi. Je vois plus que bien des gens.

Il sourit, la reconnaissant à travers ses paroles. Il savait qu'il devrait l'écouter mais il avait peur. Tellement peur... Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit sur ceux de Luna brillants d'espoir. Non, il ne pouvait pas ôter l'espoir de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait la faire pleurer encore une fois. Il ferait tout pour être quelqu'un de bien, tout pour qu'elle mérite qu'il l'aime. Il ferait tout pour elle. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour lui montrer son accord. Ils partagèrent un grand frisson et leur cœur accélérèrent à l'unisson. Le châtain avait l'impression qu'il planait. Il était bien. Enfin. Comme **cette **nuit-là...

-Pourquoi je ressens tout ca quand je t'embrasse ? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle alors qu'ils venaient de se séparer.

-C'est de la magie... murmura-t-elle en reprenant ses lèvres.

OoO

Harry volait au dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Il était bien. C'était la nuit et il se sentait libre. C'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit. Il avait toujours adoré voler. Il pourchassait le vif d'or, s'entraînant. Dans la nuit c'était pratiquement impossible, mais avec de la patience, le vif d'or finissait toujours par se montrer, narguant le jeune homme et il se lançait alors à sa poursuite sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Et il l'avait toujours. C'était le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard tout comme son père avant lui. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Un éclair passa devant lui et lui fit perdre l'équilibre mais il se rattrapa bien vite. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit la jeune femme qui hantait ses rêves érotiques depuis quelques temps. Ses cheveux multicolores étaient lâchés et lui revenaient sur le visage. Elle avait un air énervé sur le visage et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait encore fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'agressa-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas démonter. Ce n'était pas en passant pour une poule mouillée qu'il arriverait à découvrir qui elle est. Et puis, il avait regardé Voldemort droit dans les yeux alors il pouvait bien répondre à une fille ! Il planta son regard dans le sien et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il détourna les yeux et remercia la nuit qui le cachait. Finalement il n'était pas si sûr d'y arriver...

-L'alcool t'aurait-il paralysé la langue ? Si c'est cela, dis le moi tout de suite et je vais bénir Dyonisos !

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Non, mais et toi, tu es pas un peu cinglée pour agresser les gens comme ca ? J'ai bien le droit d'être ici non ? Il est à tout le monde ce terrain ! Je suis le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondor, tu trouves pas ça normal que je sois ici pour m'entraîner ou alors tes cheveux multicolores ont embrouillés ce qui te sert de cerveau ?

La jeune femme resta sans voix, choquée par la réaction du jeune homme puis se reprit rapidement.

-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui à me parler comme ca ?

-Pour le type sur lequel tu passes tes nerfs ! hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il était fou et rebroussa chemin sur son balai. Il l'observa partir puis se traita mentalement de "Triple crétin sans cervelle". Il partit à sa poursuite et la rattrapa sans difficulté. Il la bloqua en attrapant son balai. Elle le fusilla de ses yeux vairons qu'il trouvait fascinants.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Mais avoue que tu t'acharnais contre moi ! Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il pouvait voir toutes les imperfections de son visage et il les trouvait étrangement belles.

-Tu es le Survivant.

-Et alors ?

-Alors tout le monde dit que tu es intelligent. Tu trouveras bien tout seul, ironisa-t-elle.

-Il ne faut pas toujours écouter les ragots, rit-il.

Elle se retint de rire à son tour et le fit lâcher son balai. Le frôlement de leur main donna un frisson dans toute l'échine du jeune homme. Elle reprit son vol, moins rapidement mais s'éloignant sûrement de lui. Il la laissa partir mais lui demanda :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit de façon narquoise.

-A toi de le découvrir, minus.

Et puis elle disparut dans la nuit laissant Harry caressant doucement sa main avec un air rêveur. Il sourit. Il était heureux.

OoO

La chaleur d'un lit. La chaleur d'un corps. Une envie. Quelques baisers. Quelques caresses. Tout dérape. On va plus loin. Un soupir. Un gémissement et puis...

Sa peau si blanche

**La sienne si sombre**

Son goût chocolat

**Le sien miel**

Sa bouche en cœur

**La sienne si tendre**

Ses yeux noisettes.

**Les siens plus sombres**

Son odeur douce

**La sienne si forte**

Le son de sa voix caressante

**La sienne rauque**

Un murmure...

-Je peux pas.

Une fuite.

Une surprise.

Et puis un chuchotement.

-Merci...

OoO

Drago marchait tranquillement en direction de son dortoir. Il était tard et il était fatigué. Il ne faisait pas attention où il marchait, il songeait à tout ce qui se passait. A Théo et Luna mais aussi à Ginny et Blaise. Il songeait combien ils se faisaient souffrir. Il espérait que sa "cousine" et Nott aient pu être heureux. Il devrait bien entendu parler à ce dernier. Il pensa à Pansy, à sa détresse, à son amour perdu. Il pensa à l'amour en général si cruel, mais qui paraissait si beau. Était-ce donc possible ? L'amour ressemblait donc à une de ses fleurs carnivores et tellement belles que nombres d'insectes s'y prenaient ?

Et puis il y avait Granger. Granger qui l'aidait à comprendre certaines choses. Granger qui était belle. Granger qui était courageuse et forte. Granger qui avait de la répartie. Granger qui était sombre comme lui. Granger qui était malheureuse. Granger qui savait rire tout de même. Granger qui avait bien trop changé à son goût. Elle était plus triste, plus sévère, moins... lionne et plus serpentarde. Cela l'aurait fait ricaner avant mais cela l'attristait dans un sens. Il avait toujours admiré cette éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux noisettes. Cette passion. Il savait qu'elle l'avait toujours en elle, mais elle l'avait tant réprimée sauf pour se battre qu'elle s'en était allée. Pour l'instant. Elle reviendrait. Il en était sûr. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre ainsi.

Il bouscula sans faire attention un cinquième année de Serdaigle qui tomba. Drago s'excusa et voulut l'aider mais il se fit rejeter méchamment.

-Ne me touche pas !

Le visage de Drago se durcit instantanément pour devenir froid comme de la glace.

-Je voulais simplement t'aider mais puisque tu n'en as pas besoin.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

-Sale fils de Mangemort, entendit-il derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait face au Serdaigle, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa classe Malfoyenne.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

Sa question avait claqué comme un fouet, ses yeux semblaient animés d'une lueur de folie. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon ne se démonta pas.

-J'ai dit "Sale fils de Mangemort".

Il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, le Serpentard le tenant à la gorge. Il se rapprocha de lui et parla à voix basse, tout près de son oreille.

-Ecoute moi bien, petit con. Pendant que tu te cachais sous les jupes de ta mère, je me battais pour les vaincre ces Mangemorts. J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver les ordures de ton espèce et je fais tout ce que je peux pour me racheter alors à l'avenir je te conseillerai de mesurer tes propos. Est-ce clair ?

-Ma mère est morte tuée par ton père, connard ! hurla-t-il.

-La mienne aussi figure toi parce que j'ai refusé d'être comme lui, grinça-t-il à son tour en le serrant un peu plus la gorge.

Le Serdaigle commençait à étouffer. Malfoy sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna avec des yeux de tueurs et vit Hermione Granger.

-Malfoy, lâche-le. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir un assassin comme ton père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Je le suis déjà, de toute façon.

Le garçon commença à paniquer et à se débattre.

-Tu n'as jamais tué d'innocent.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il laissa tomber le jeune garçon à ses pieds. Il lança un regard de mépris sur ce dernier et partit sans se retourner, dur et froid comme de la glace. Hermione eut l'impression de le revoir _avant_. Elle soupira et s'accroupit vers le Serdaigle.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça... Ça va, balbutia-t-il.

Elle lui mit alors une énorme baffe.

-On n'insulte pas un héros de guerre ni un homme qui a sauvé Harry Potter. Sans lui, nous serions peut-être des esclaves de Voldemort ou pire encore. Il a été le premier Serpentard à se rebeller avec Blaise. Son aide a été plus que précieuse. Face à lui, tu n'es rien. Je ne te conseille pas de le provoquer à nouveau. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauver.

Une fois sa tirade finit, elle partit dans le sens opposé au Serpentard, laissant là le garçon à terre pleurant silencieusement.

OoO

Drago rentra dans sa chambre, pleins de rage. Il mit en pièce son bureau puis sa commode ainsi que son placard. Sa rage étant moindre, il s'allongea dans son lit avec une bouteille de whisky.

Il avait faillit tuer de _sang froid. _Qu'aurait-il fait si Granger n'était pas arrivée ? Il n'osait imaginer. Il n'était pas un monstre. Non, il n'était pas un monstre. Sa mère lui avait tant de fois répété tout comme son Parrain. Il ne devait pas en douter. En l'honneur de sa mère qui l'avait tant aimé et qui avait donné sa vie pour cela. Qu'il ne devienne pas un monstre. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains dans un signe de désespoir.

-Pardon Maman... murmura-t-il.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa parenté avec Lucius. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que cet homme était son père. Et pourtant, à une époque, il l'aimait. Aujourd'hui cela le répugnait, mais il était jeune et sot. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que de rendre son père fier de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de qui était vraiment son père.

Oui, il savait qu'il était brutal avec sa mère. Oui il avait déjà été violent avec lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que son propre père pourrait être capable de _tuer _ni de _torturer._ Quand alors, qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, il s'en était rendu compte, tout avait été détruit autour de lui. Il avait plongé dans une tristesse immense dont il avait failli ne pas ressortir. Il ne vivait plus vraiment. Il était plus mort que vivant. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Ses épaules ne pouvaient supporter le poids d'un père meurtrier. Mais quelque chose avait tout changé. Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

OoO

Drago était dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il tentait de contenir sa rage alors qu'on l'avait encore traité de fils de Mangemort. Il en tremblait encore. Il avait quinze ans et se sentait rebelle. Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose de profond. Durant toute sa vie, on lui avait appris à être un meneur d'homme mais jamais on ne lui avait appris à mener sa vie. Et c'était cela le problème. Se rebeller. Agir. Oui mais comment faire ? Il était facile de parler mais... Se battre, il le voulait mais il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un Gryffondor impulsif. Il devait calculer sa fuite, trouver un endroit où se réfugier et surtout répondre à cette importante question : Que faire ensuite ? Se battre contre son père et le Maître ou alors s'enfuir loin en ayant toujours peur d'être retrouvé ? Mais ne s'était-il pas promit de ne plus être un lâche ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette.

-Ne serais-tu pas le jeune Drago Lucius Malfoy ? lui demanda une voix rauque et emprunte d'une légère folie qui lui était familière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? gronda l'interpelé.

-Ah oui. Je reconnais bien là, l'orgueil de ton misérable père, se moqua la voix.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père, hurla-t-il.

Sa baguette disparut de sa main pour aller se cacher dans l'ombre alors qu'un homme apparut. Il était vêtu de guenilles, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient sales. Il empestait. Ses yeux noirs avaient une lueur de folie qui lui rappela celle de sa _chère_ tante. Son allure était princière malgré la maigreur de ses membres et l'épuisement qui se lisait sur ses traits. Soudain il comprit.

-Sirius Black...

-Tu comprends vite, cher petit cousin, ironisa l'ancien Gryffondor. Tu dois tenir cette faculté de Narcissa. Elle n'a jamais manqué d'esprit, sauf au moment de choisir son époux.

-Elle n'avait pas le choix, cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

-On a toujours le choix, petit gars. Moi j'ai fait le choix de partir.

-Ça a l'air de vous avoir réussit, ricana Drago.

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans la vie.

Un silence s'installa. Pesant sur l'atmosphère comme un orage qui se prépare. Mais les orages ne sont pas si destructeurs qu'on le pense.

-Alors, tu es le fils de Lucius ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Le jeune garçon grinça des dents et s'approcha vivement de l'homme pour le frapper mais celui-ci retint son coup sans difficulté.

-Cela te déplait-il de savoir la vérité ? s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire édenté.

-Je ne ressemble en rien à Lucius Malfoy ! cria le Serpentard.

-Il avait les mêmes accès de colère à ton âge, expliqua calmement l'ancien prisonnier.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer la colère de son cadet, qui s'éloigna rapidement, regardant ses poings avec une certaine terreur et serrant les mâchoires pour une toute autre raison que sa colère contre Sirius. C'était à cause de sa rage contre lui-même.

-Intéressant, murmura Black. Ainsi tu serais différent de ton paternel ?

-Je ne suis pas un monstre et je ne veux pas le devenir.

Le cœur de l'ancien Gryffondor se serra. Il avait l'impression de se revoir à son âge, le regard pleins de doutes et de peur. Lui, avait eu James et Rémus pour le guider. Mais lui, qui avait-il ? Il s'approcha de lui et lui montra les étoiles avec un air rêveur.

-Tu vois cette étoile qui brille au loin ? C'est l'étoile de Sirius, la plus brillante de la constellation du Chien. J'ai toujours adoré la regarder. Savoir qu'une étoile portait mon nom. Cela peut paraître prétentieux mais cette idée m'a toujours charmé.

-En quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser ?

-Écoute la fin, jeune Malfoy. Quand je doutais de mes actes ou de mes choix, je regardais le ciel et je voyais cette étoile si belle. Je ne voulais pas lui faire honte. Alors je réfléchissais à ce que cet éclat dans tout l'univers ferait à ma place. Parce que tu sais, les étoiles sont justes. Elles ne sont pas aussi prétentieuses que les hommes. Nous nous croyons tous puissants, mais nous sommes comme ces étoiles tout là haut. Des choses infimes dans un univers immense. Cela, elles, elles l'ont compris. Elles nous font donc admirer leur éclat de loin, modestement et elles nous guident à leur façon en nous rappelant qu'il y a toujours des choses belles dans ce monde cruel...

Sirius ferma les yeux, pensif alors que Drago le regardait dubitatif.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas plutôt le baratin que vous sortiez aux filles pour coucher avec elles ?

Son aîné éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est vrai. En partie. Mais c'est la vérité. Dis, tu crois au bonheur Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

-Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

-Non.

-Tu as des amis ?

-Je crois oui.

-Quand tu les vois rire, tu te sens bien, non ? Ça te fait sourire ?

-Oui.

-C'est ca le bonheur. Rien que ca.

-Ça parait simple.

-Il faut se méfier des choses qui paraissent simple.

-Et de celles qui paraissent irréalisables ? murmura-t-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Tu voudrais partir de chez toi ?

-Non, s'écria le Serpentard. Je voudrais juste... Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort.

-Alors il te faudra partir en sachant qu'ils te pourchasseront.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Sirius s'approcha du jeune garçon et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce dernier ne pensa même pas qu'il allait salir sa robe de sorcier hors de prix, il pensa juste qu'il aurait aimé avoir un père qui le prendrait ainsi lui aussi.

-Écoute moi bien Drago. La liberté a un prix. Un prix qu'il faut savoir payer. Es-tu près à payer ce prix ? Même s'il est horrible et douloureux ?

-Oui. Je suis près à tout.

-Même à changer ? demanda-t-il.

Le Serpentard le regarda interloqué.

-Changer ?

-Si tu ne veux pas ressembler à ton père, il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes élans de colère et de violence. J'avais les mêmes à ton âge. J'étais impatient, impulsif et brutal. Tout comme la plupart des autres membres de ma famille. C'est grâce à James et à Rémus que j'ai changé. Ils m'ont appris à contrôler le mal qui est en nous.

-En _nous _?

-Vois-tu, les Sang-Purs ont fait tant de consanguinité que nous avons tous en nous une part de folie. Cette folie peut nous conduire à faire des actes abjects. Il faut qu'on soit plus fort que cette folie. Tu comprends, Drago ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce qui lui rappela celle de sa mère. Alors il hocha doucement la tête comme lorsqu'il était petit et que sa mère lui expliquait qu'il ne devait pas faire de bêtises pour ne pas énerver son père.

-Tu dois te battre contre ça. Ne deviens pas un monstre. Ne deviens pas violent. Ne tue jamais pour le plaisir. Ne cherche pas le pouvoir pour le pouvoir. Lutte contre ça. Lutte contre la folie que t'a transmis ton père et la famille Black et pense à toutes les qualités que tu as eu grâce à eux.

-Lesquels ?

-La prestance. La ruse. L'intelligence. Le courage. La force. La ténacité. La répartie. La résistance à la douleur.

-Ça c'est mon père qui me l'a donné, grimaça-t-il.

-Utilise le contre lui ! Tout ce qu'il t'a enseigné il faut le retourner contre lui.

-Et s'il s'en prend à ma mère ? murmura Drago, tout doucement.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'éloigna rapidement le visage dur.

-La liberté a un prix...

Il baissa la tête. Après quelques minutes, Sirius continua :

-Et tu dois t'ouvrir aux autres.

Le Serpentard leva un regard surpris sur son aîné.

-Tu as bien entendu. Arrête de rejeter tout le monde ou de te cacher derrière des répliques cinglantes. Apprends la vie. Apprends la avec les autres.

Malfoy le regarda incrédule et Black fixa ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

-Encore une chose. Fais moi une promesse. Montre leur que tous les Sang-Pur ne sont pas des connards. Montre leur que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien. Sois fier. Et surtout pas con. Moi je l'ai longtemps été, un petit con. On s'en mord toujours les doigts.

-Je vous le promets cousin, chuchota le cadet après quelques instants.

OoO

Suite à cela, il avait fait des efforts pour s'adoucir, pour s'ouvrir aux autres. C'était dur mais il avait réussi. Il avait changé. Il avait prouvé qu'un Malfoy doublé d'un Black pouvait être ami avec des gens comme Potter ou Granger et pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Malheureusement, certaines personnes en doutaient encore et en douteraient certainement toujours. C'était ça le plus dur. Voir ses efforts détruits par des imbéciles intolérants. Et dire qu'il avait fait partie de ces imbéciles. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir ses victimes. Il se sentait coupable alors il faisait tout pour respecter sa promesse. Il apprenait avec les autres. Et finalement, l'école de la vie, c'était passionnant.

OoO

Severus Rogue était assis dans son canapé, seul. Il tremblait. Il avait soif. Il but un long verre d'eau. Il le reposa. Il avait encore soif. Il reprit un verre d'eau. La soif était toujours là. Toujours. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de se diriger vers le bar et de prendre une verre d'alcool pour qu'elle se calme. Mais il en boirait un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans son lit en ronflant comme un porc, comme... Comme son père. Et cela il ne le voulait pas. Alors il restait assis dans son canapé, bien droit. Il entendait le bruit dérangeant de son horloge.

Tic Tac. Il avait mal à la tête. Tic Tac. Une goutte. Minuscule. Tic Tac. Non. Il ne devait pas. Pour ne pas être comme son père. Tic Tac. Un verre ne ferait pas de lui un monstre. Tic Tac. Un verre suivrait le premier. Tic Tac. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il ca ? Tic Tac. Quand avait-il commencé ? Tic Tac. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Tic Tac.

Il se souvenait. C'était un soir après la mort de Lily. Il faisait des cauchemars. Ça avait commencé par un verre chaque soir pour se détendre. Finalement un verre ne suffit plus. Il vit d'autres horreurs, il eut d'autres cauchemars. Toujours plus. Il fit d'autres atrocités. Et d'autres cauchemars encore. Toujours plus. Alors il buvait plus pour oublier. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en deviendrait dépendant. Il pensait qu'il était à l'abri de l'alcoolisme. Mais on est jamais à l'abri de rien. Alors maintenant, il tentait de se soigner. Tout seul. Aucune potion pour l'aider, juste sa volonté.

Mais elle partait souvent le soir quand il était seul et que "l'appel de la bouteille" se faisait sentir. Seul il ressassait tous ses vieux souvenirs. Il en avait si peu de bons, et tant de mauvais. C'était ça, sa vie. Un mauvais film qui se repassait en boucle dans sa tête. C'était le fardeau des directeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore se droguait en bonbons et lui, Severus, avec de l'alcool. Cette pensée le fit rire. C'était un rire cynique et dur, mais un rire quand même.

Il se leva. Ses jambes le conduisirent face à son bar. La bouteille le narguait. Elle lui faisait de l'œil et lui transpirait. Il avait chaud. Il était mal. Sa main s'approcha de l'objet de ses désirs. Tout son corps lui hurlait de céder mais son esprit lui disait de pas succomber. Il n'avait plus qu'à refermer son poing et...

Toc Toc.

Il sursauta. Il essuya son front. Il reprit contenance. Il inspira à fond. Il cacha la bouteille. Il alla ouvrir sans tarder.

-Mlle Parkinson ?

-Professeur Rogue, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Il remarqua instantanément ses yeux rouges et lui ouvrit sa porte. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je voudrais que vous donniez une lettre à quelqu'un pour moi.

-Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse.

-Je voudrais que vous la transmettiez à un prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Un ange passa. Severus la fixa totalement déstabilisé.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez bien entendu Professeur.

-Vous savez que c'est interdit ?

-Oui.

-Que j'y risque beaucoup ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en vous.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

-A qui devrais-je la faire transmettre ?

-A Anthony Sutherby.

Un Mangemort, pensa Rogue. Il hésita. Devait-il vraiment le faire ? Il croisa le regard fier mais pourtant plein de douleur de la jeune femme. Il prit la lettre entre ses mains frêles.

-Je m'occupe de tout Mlle Parkinson. Allez.

Elle lui sourit et le directeur sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas le sourire d'une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans, mais plutôt celui d'une femme usée par l'amour.

-Merci Professeur.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais il la retint un instant.

-Et si il y a une réponse ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla. Une réponse ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité... Une réponse. Quelle réponse ? Elle ne voulait pas de réponse. Pourtant...

-Dites-moi et j'aviserais.

Elle ressortit en fermant doucement la porte pour s'enfuir dans la pénombre pendant que Severus se dirigeait vers son bar. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre...

OoO

Seamus,

Je t'aime. Et tu es mort. J'aime un mort. Je deviens fou. Fou parce que quand j'y pense j'étais con. Je suis con même. Le plus grand con que le monde entier ai pu porter. Plus que con. Débile. Un crétin. Un idiot. Un imbécile. Une triple buse. Un connard. Voilà, ce que je me dis presque toute la journée. "Tu as été un gros connard pas capable de saisir le bonheur quand il était là." Mais moi, il m'a fait peur ce bonheur. Je ne voulais pas l'emprisonner entre mes mains. J'avais peur du fait que si je l'emprisonnais, il voudrait partir. Alors je l'ai regardé s'envoler loin de moi sans rien dire...

J'ai tout gâché. Tout ce qui était important. C'est à dire nous. Je refusais de me l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas être vu simplement comme un homosexuel. J'avais peur. De toi, de moi mais aussi des autres. J'avais peur qu'on se moque. J'avais peur qu'on nous sépare. J'avais peur qu'on ne s'aime plus. J'avais peur qu'un jour, tu partes et que je ne puisse plus jamais te voir, ni te sentir à mes côtés parce que je savais que je n'y survivrais pas. J'y survis pas Seamus...

Pardon. Le bonheur s'en est allé sans qu'on ne le connaisse jamais et c'est ma faute. Je le regrette tant si tu savais... Je te promets que si tu ressuscites, je ne ferais pas la même erreur, que je t'aimerais à en crever à mon tour, que je serais ton esclave, qu'on fera tout ce que tu veux... Je t'en supplie, reviens Seamus. **Reviens**. Même en fantôme? On restera l'un à côté de l'autre. On parlera, on fera des blagues terribles, je me transformerais en fantôme et on sera les nouveaux amoureux éternels de Poudlard. Romantique, non ? Je sais bien qu'on s'est toujours foutu de ce qui est romantique mais quand c'est nous, c'est toujours mieux. N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai pas pu avec Ginny. Je pouvais pas. L'embrasser oui. Mais lui faire l'amour... Embrasser c'est rien. On s'est même embrassés nous, "pour le fun" comme on disait. Le plus beau baiser de ma longue et courte existence.

Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Sans toi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est toi qui m'a appris à être moi. C'est grâce à toi, que je ne suis pas devenu fou pendant la guerre. Je m'en voulais tellement de tuer des hommes, même s'ils étaient des monstres. Je me sentais sale. Sauf quand tu me regardais. Là je devenais propre et j'oubliais le reste.

Je deviens fou. Je souris plus, ou peu. Les blagues ne me font plus rire. Je n'en invente plus. Je ne fais plus rien exploser. Je touche ma baguette avec une sorte de dégoût parce que c'est à cause d'un de ces objets que tu es mort. Quand je dors dans mon dortoir, mon regard se fixe sur ton lit, toujours vide et je reste comme ça toute la nuit. Quand je mange, je sens toujours un vide à côté de moi. Tout. Tous les gestes du quotidien me rappelle que tu n'es pas là. Je n'en peux plus, Seamus. J'ai envie de te rejoindre. Je sais comment faire. J'ai peur. Mais jamais plus je ne laisserais la peur nous empêchait d'être heureux. Plus jamais.

Je t'aime.

Dean Thomas. Celui qui aurait dû être plus que ton ami, ton amant.

* * *

Plein plein de reviews pour LB s'il vous plaît, pour qu'elle en ait plein à son retour et qu'elle voit comme vous l'aimez fort ! =O  
*enfin moi je l'aime fort du moins 3*

En tout cas, j'adore la réponse d'Harry à la folle multicolore ! x) Et puis Luna/Théo 3 Et puis Sirius/Dray =') Bon j'arrête.. x)

Bye bye, à une prochaine fois !

Ju', pour vous servir quand LittleBeattle est pas là !


	9. Journée Funeste

Bonjour !

Je sais, honte à moi, j'ai été atrocement longue. Je mériterais la chaise électrique ! Mais je suis pas si souvent chez moi et que je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. En plus j'ai commencé le 9 en même temps [5 pages et demi youpi]. Donc voilà. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir publié moi-même le chapitre mais j'étais partie campée avec des amies ! En Amazonie bien sur ! Tout le monde va là-bas en ce moment ! On a fallit mourir gazer ou exploser ou bouffer par des énormes bêbêtes ou tuer par la gardienne du camping ou par les allemands qu'on empêchait de dormir. Hum. Enfin voilà !

Il me semble donc aujourd'hui important que nous remercions tous la personne qui vous a permit d'avoir le dernier chapitre par trop en retard, J'ai nommé ma Tomate Cerise alias, Berta ! Ah non mince =P Levanah, que j'aime beaucoup et que je remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et pour être là tout simplement ! Même si ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, je te le dédie parce que tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour l'écrire. Et puis, parce que tu es là. Merci ma Ju' (L). On la remercie tous très fort =D.

Merci aussi à Dairy's Scribenpenne qui m'a aidé et motivé !

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

Iryoo

Merci pour ta review ! Je sais j'écris des choses trop tristes... Ca va pas s'améliorer d'ailleurs ! xD. Bon courage ! Bonne Lecture surtout ! J'espère que ca va te plaire !

Layla

Tu devrais pas chercher qui est le mec à Pansy, parce que je l'ai inventé ! je trouvais aucun perso qui me plaisait pour ce rôle, alors j'ai décidé de le créer. C'était plus pratique et moins contraignant ! Je suis plus libre. On va savoir qui est cette fille mutlicolore =P. Et normalement, Luna va continuer à être heureuse ! A peu près. Mais ce sera pas elle de viser donc ca va xD. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiens pas trop rigueur^^. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. A bientôt !

Juju

Waouh. Si je m'attendais ! Je suis enchantée de savoir que tu apprécies autant mon écriture ainsi que ma fiction ! Ca me fait énormement plaisir. Je sais que je suis longue, mais si cela ne te gène pas trop, ca me rassure. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de te manifester ca me touche beaucoup ! Bonne Lecture ! En espérant que tu aimeras !

NibheartTone

Salut ! Merci beaucoup Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! C'est un réel bonheur pour moi de voir qu'on aime ce que je fais ! Mais je suis navrée de te faire pleurer... Je fais trop pleurer les gens x). Tu as le droit de me haïr parfois =P. Je suis désolée, tu as du beaucoup te languir mais il est là ! Enfin tu dois dire ! Et bah figure toi que je me dis pareil x). Mille excuses pour ce retard exagéré ! Faut me taper ! Bonne Lecture tout de même.

MwMw

Salut chère habituée ! Comme souvent je te remercie... Et oui pleins de réponses ! Il le fallait bien ! Et encore d'autres dans ce chapitre ! C'est normal pour Ginny ! Plus tard tu comprendras mieux t'inquiète ! Personne a vraiment compris ou si peu... XD. L'histoire ne se fait pas en un clin d'oeil ? Hum. C'est vrai. Vas-tu toujours dire ca ? Je sais pas... x). Dans le prochain des choses vont se passer. Et quelles choses ! Ah Ah. Moi je sais, moi je sais =P. En fait... Je suis juste très longue à écrire parce que je veux que ce soit bien. Je veux pas vous decevoir =O. Ah aussi je suis heureuse que le chapitre 7 t'ai plus ! Je le voulais fraternelle =). Le rapprochement Drago/Hermione se prepare... héhé. Merci pour tout vraiment ! Gros Bisous et Bonne Lecture !  
PS : Pensons à remercier ma merveilleuse Bêta aussi ! Et puis c'est normal ! Vous auriez du attendre une semaine de plus... Ca craint x). Je suis déjà assez longue comme ca =O. Bon d'arrête le blabla ! A bientôt

Aurelle

Alors... Que dois-je dire ? Franchement merci. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir que tu ne te lasseras pas de me lire. Ca me ravit à un point ! J'ai souvent peur de finir par ennuyer mes lecteurs x). Oui, j'avoue... Drago et Luna, c'est mon trip. Etrangement je les vois trop cousin ! C'est bizarre je sais x). Je compte bien developper leur relation mais pas dans ce chapitre ni dans le suivant. Faudra attendre un peu. Désolée ! Oui, je sais aussi, Drago est trop gentil... Ma Bêta est fan du grand Méchant Drago alors je t'explique pas les remarques déjà xD. Mais tu verras sa remarque finale est très contradictoire ! Elle est un peu comme moi, bizarre mais adorable ! xD. Bonne Lecture !

Marylou

Salut ! Alors déjà merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ma façon d'écrire te plaise. Je suis rassurée pour mes personnages, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils soient trop loins de la réalité. Je sais que Drago est trop gentil mais il était très important pour moi de souligner son questionnement. Je suis heureuse également que tu es saisie mes personnages. Oui, Hermione n'est pas assez sauvage. C'est voulu. Elle va détendre son string au fil des chapitres ! [Désolée pour l'expression, j'ai passé une année avec une amie qui l'adore...] Tu ne m'as nullement ennuyé au contraire !

Tu sais le pire avec ton point négatif ? Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je m'en excuse donc platement et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop perdue et que tu continueras malgrè tout à lire. Sache que le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé ! ^^ Bonne Lecture !

Bonne Lecture !

****

_

* * *

_

**_Ou_**

**_Funeste Journée_**

_Plus envie de vivre je me suicide au nutella. Extrait de Peter Pan de Diam's._

Dans la bibliothèque, seul le bruit du froissement de papier venait déranger la quiétude du lieu. Hermione Granger était en pleine concentration sur un devoir de potion particulièrement difficile. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque Pansy Parkinson dit d'une voix aiguë :

-Rogue va donner une lettre à Anthony.

La Gryffondor renversa son encrier sur sa copie et jura. La Serpentarde se tut. La brune posa un regard sévère sur son amie.

-Tu avais pourtant dit que tu l'oublierais.

-J'essaye.

-Ce n'est pas en reprenant contact avec lui que tu y arriveras !

La Sang-Pur trembla légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

-Bien sur que si ! C'est un assassin. Un assassin et un manipulateur, Pansy. C'est un monstre !

-Arrête Granger, arrête... demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Je voulais seulement lui dire ce que je ressens... Je voulais lui apporter un peu d'affection.

-Il n'en mérite pas !

-Il n'a pas toujours été un monstre...

-C'est un manipulateur ! Un homme comme lui ne peut pas aimer une autre personne que lui-même !

-C'est faux, il m'aimait. J'en suis sûre...

-Ouvre les yeux Pansy, il s'est moqué de toi !

-Tais-toi Granger. Ferme ta gueule ou je te jure que je ne répondrais plus de moi.

-Il faudra pourtant bien que tu l'entendes ! cria presque la Gryffondor.

-Que j'entende quoi ? Que c'est un monstre ? Un salopard ? Je sais tout ca ! Tu comprends ? Je le sais ! Mais est-ce que toi, tu peux comprendre que je l'aime ce salopard ? Que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime ! Que nous avions des projets ensembles, que nous voulions nous marier et avoir des enfants ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je suis dingue de lui, qu'il me manque et que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait...

La Serpentarde avait hurlé plus fort que son amie mais sa voix avait baissé de volume sur la fin. Elle s'écroula sur son siège et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Ses épaules se secouaient mais aucune larme ne coulait. Elle sanglotait sans pleurer et Hermione sentit son cœur, pourtant endurci, se briser devant ce spectacle. Elle posa une douce main sur le bras de son amie.

-Excuse moi d'avoir crié. Je suis stupide parfois.

-Qui aurait cru que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avouerait un jour cela, sourit maladroitement celle qui s'était tant moquée de ce titre.

Mione la prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va s'arranger Pansy. Tout ira bien. Nous sommes tous avec toi.

-Il me laissera jamais partir, il sera toujours dans ma tête... Je l'aime tellement et lui, c'est un monstre.

Elle pleura alors tout ce qu'elle avait à pleurer. Elle pleura pour toutes les fois où on lui avait interdit de pleurer à coup de Doloris. Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait mal. Et croyez moi, elle en avait à pleurer.

OoO

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient assis sur l'escalier du Hall de Poudlard. Ils discutaient joyeusement comme cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne leur était pas arrivé. La dernière fois ils étaient encore des enfants, innocents et sages. Aujourd'hui c'était des adultes. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Pour l'heure, leur conversation était légère. Ils parlaient Quidditch. Quoi d'autre me direz-vous ? Les deux passionnés étaient en pleine discussion pour trouver une stratégie qui permettrait de battre les Serpentards en un temps record.

-Et si on assommait le gardien dès le départ ?

-Ce serait une bonne idée mais tu as oublié qu'ils ont un remplaçant. D'ailleurs le remplaçant est meilleur que le gardien attitré. Ce dernier est plus riche, expliqua Harry sous le regard surpris de son ami.

-Je me disais.

-Alors pas d'autres idées, Capitaine ?

-Je t'en prie Harry. Nous savons toi et moi, que j'ai été nommé à ce titre juste parce que tu l'as refusé !

-Et tu sais qu'on ne me l'a demandé que parce que j'étais le Survivant ! Tu as toujours été le meilleur stratège de nous deux. La preuve je perds toujours contre toi aux échecs malgré nos huit années de jeu ensemble !

Le Roux éclata de rire.

-Mais tu as un charisme naturel que je n'ai pas.

-Les membres de l'équipe t'obéissent !

-Seulement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, sourit-il pauvrement.

-Si Hermione était là, elle te le dirait "Ronald Weasley ! Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de te dévaloriser et aller botter le cul aux Serpentards ?", imita le myope avec une voix suraiguë.

Le regard de son ami se voila un instant, il eut envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui dire et qu'elle ne serait probablement plus jamais là. Et que ca lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais il se força à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est vrai ! J'arrête.

-Ah c'est mieux ! Maintenant as-tu une nouvelle idée pour gagner les Serpentards ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi insistant ? C'est vrai d'habitude tu te contentes de faire des tours de terrain à l'entraînement et d'attraper le vif d'Or à la dernière minute pour me faire prendre des crises de nerfs !

-J'ai fais un pari avec Malfoy, en fait, expliqua le Survivant en riant. Celui qui perd doit faire le Bal de Noël tout seul.

-Ah ouch. T'inquiète, mec. On gagne toujours après tout ! se vanta le roux.

-Il avait l'air sûr de lui.

-C'est Malfoy ! Il a toujours l'air sûr de lui, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est vrai, rit le Survivant. Mais je préfère être prudent. On sait jamais...

-Les Serpentards ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac, continua Ronald avec malice.

Ils se mirent à rire autant qu'ils purent. leur hilarité s'arrêta lorsqu'ils virent passer une jeune Pouffsoufle de cinquième année avec un léger balancement de hanche. Ron lui fit un sourire séducteur auquel elle répondit avec un rougissement et un clin d'œil. Harry lui mit un léger coup de coude.

-Ça va tu t'amuses bien ?

-Assez oui.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par me voler mon titre de Dom Juan de Poudlard, Weasley.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et virent le Prince des Serpentards devant eux avec un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres. Ils se regardèrent et Harry hocha la tête alors le roux se retourna vers le bond avec un sourire arrogant.

-Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que tel était mon but Malfoy ? rétorqua Ronald.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du Survivants. N'était-il pas avec deux Casanovas, connaissant presque toutes les filles de Poudlard ? Peut-être connaissaient-ils cette étrange fille qui l'incendiait à chaque fois de sa si douce voix ?

-Teins toi les cheveux et on en reparlera.

Surtout qu'elle était franchement très reconnaissable avec ses cheveux multicolores et ses magnifiques yeux vairons. Sans parler de sa voix mélodieuse !

-Tu apprendras que mes cheveux sont une arme de séduction massive. Leur couleur attire les regards !

Mais s'il leur demandait et qu'ils se moquaient de lui ? Oh et pis merde ! Il était un courageux Gryffondor que diable ! Il s'était déjà laissé intimidé devant une fille, il n'allait pas faire pareil avec des amis ! Même si le blond et lui n'étaient que copains si on pouvait dire...

-Ah. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils les faisaient fuir.

C'était décidé, il allait leur expliquer. Il releva donc la tête puis il vit le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se regardant avec animosité. Il soupira découragé. Ça allait être difficile.

-Tu te trompais. Mais va, je suis clément je te pardonne, puisque tu n'as pas toutes tes facultés mentales.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et tenta de dire quelque chose mais Drago fut plus rapide. Vraiment très difficile.

-Mes facultés mentales vont très bien Weasley mais les tiennes risquent d'en prendre un coup quand je t'aurai lobotomisé.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

-Mais c'est qu'elle montre les dents la petite fouine !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de prendre la parole, une nouvelle fois sans plus de succès.

-Répete un peu pour voir, Weaslaid ?

C'était fois-ci, Potter décida de prendre les méthodes radicales. Il inspira donc profondément et se mit à hurler :

-C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Vous voulez pas régler ça dehors quand même ? Oh non le premier qui me dit oui, c'est contre moi qui se bat et il finira avec des plumes vertes et rouges dans le fion ! Alors maintenant vous allez vous la fermer et m'écouter comme des gentils amis que vous n'êtes pas parce que ca fait une plombe que je tente de m'exprimer mais c'est relativement dur avec vous, vous engueulant comme des chats de gouttières qui se battent pour une morceau de hareng pourri !

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un dernier regard noir et se turent, se murant dans un silence qui fit du bien à Potter. Il sourit.

-Merci. Alors voilà, je voudrais vous parler d'une fille.

-D'une fille ? Alors tu n'es pas homo Potter ? s'étonna Drago avec un sourire narquois. Désolé, marmonna-t-il devant les yeux de tueur que lui lança son interlocuteur. C'était plus fort que moi.

-Donc je disais, je voudrais vous parler d'une fille qui n'est pas vraiment commune. Elle a des cheveux mauves avec des mèches bleus et roses d'une grande douceur. Elle a aussi les plus beaux yeux vairons de tout Poudlard. Sa voix résonne comme le chant d'un colibri, un tantinet agacé et sa répartie aurait fait tremblé mon petit pote Voldemort. En gros, elle est merveilleusement unique. Vous connaîtriez pas son nom par hasard ?

Un silence suivit son explication. Il regarda ses amis qui le fixaient avec de grands yeux.

-Merlin sauvez mon ami, il est amoureux de cette cinglée de N ! s'écria finalement Ron.

-N ?

-Oui. C'est son prénom, expliqua Malfoy avec de la compassion dans le regard. N Gwendolina. Son nom est aussi étrange qu'elle ! C'est une pouffsoufle. Mais elle l'est autant que Luna est une Serdaigle ! C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas timide comme la plupart des gens de cette maison.

-N, murmura Harry avec une certaine fascination teintée d'admiration qui fit grimacer Drago.

-Pitié Harry dis moi qu'elle t'intéresse pas ! Pitié ! Je refuse que mon filleul ait cette folle comme mère ! Je t'en prie, dis le moi ! supplia le roux en joignant les mains.

Son meilleur ami rougit et les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Franchement, tu es bizarre Potter ! De toutes les filles de Poudlard tu as choisi la seule fille qui te déteste !

-Comment tu sais qu'elle me déteste ?

-C'est de notoriété publique qu'elle déteste le Survivant. Elle t'en veut mais personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Elle refuse de le dire.

-Etrange... ajouta Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Elle l'est, ajouta le gardien des Gryffondors.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir ! Vous ne sauriez pas où je peux la trouver ?

-Harry l'amour t'aurait-il enlevé la partie logique de ton cerveau ?

Pas de réponse.

-Potter, il est 18h28, on est lundi, donc après avoir fini les cours elle a sûrement dû...

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Aller dans la salle commune des Pouffsoufles ! Non, mais tu connais la mot "logique", Harry ? Mais comment tu as fait pour survivre à Voldemort ! Parfois je me le demande !

-J'ai eu un super stratège avec moi, rit-il en s'éloignant rapidement. Merci les gars, je vous revaudrais cela

Le roux et le blond regardèrent leur ami filer vers le dortoir des Pouffsoufles, en riant.

-Alors comme ça, tu souhaites me voler le titre de Dom Juan de Poudlard ?

-Je ne le souhaite pas, je le fais mon cher. Il y a une nuance. Figure toi qu'en ce moment, tu te relâches ce qui me permet d'en profiter pour te voler des conquêtes, fanfaronna Ronald.

-Tu utilises mes instants de relâche pour me passer devant ? Quelle technique Serpentaresque, s'étonna Drago.

-Pourquoi il n'y aurait que les Serpentards qui devraient être opportunistes ?

-Parce que les Gryffondors sont impulsifs et trop gentils pour cela !

-Si j'étais resté comme ça, je n'aurais jamais survécut à la Guerre !

-Tu marques un point Weasley, concéda le fils de Lucius.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ronald avait les coudes appuyés sur la marche supérieure à celle où il était assis, dans une position décontractée qui lui était désormais commune, il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise n'avait jamais dû voir un fer à repasser. Drago lui, se tenait droit comme à son habitude, sa coiffure impeccable et ses habits repassés de près, jettant quelques regards interrogateurs à l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Il se posait des tonnes de questions sur le Gryffondor qui semblait avoir tant grandi. Se montrerait-il trop indiscret à les poser ? Finalement, après une intense réflexion, il se décida enfin.

-Tu as changé.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard étonné puis éclata de rire.

-Je prends ca pour un compliment ! Toi aussi tu as changé.

-Tu as tellement grandi... Tu n'as plus rien du Weaslaid empâté, qui semblait toujours mal dans ses pompes.

-Normal, je peux m'acheter des chaussures à ma taille maintenant, expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ma mère touche de l'argent pour la mort de mon père, de Charlie, de Percy, de Fred ainsi que pour le suicide de Georges. Et aussi pour s'occuper de Teddy depuis qu'Androméda est à Sainte Mangouste dans le service des _Perdus de la Guerre_.

Un ange passa sans pouvoir essuyer les larmes qui semblaient vouloir monter dans les yeux de celui qui avait tant perdu. Le service des _Perdus de la Guerre_ était un des restes de la Guerre. Ceux qui ont été tellement torturés qu'ils sont devenus fous y sont avec ceux qui n'ont pas supporté la mort de tous leurs proches. C'était un endroit glauque qui faisait autant frémir qu'Azkaban en ses pires heures. Il n'y avait là-bas que des fous malheureux qui avaient été entièrement brisés par cette Guerre qui avait été une des plus horribles de l'histoire Sorcière.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, finit par dire Drago. Je ne peux pas imaginer ta peine et ta douleur puisque je n'ai jamais eu de frère et que je n'aimais plus mon père à sa mort. On a beau avoir été ennemis à une époque, sache que... Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire, mais si tu as besoin de parler Weasley, je suis là.

-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de notre Fouine Préférée ? s'écria le roux en tendant le doigt vers lui comme une baguette. Réponds, ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'infliger la pire des tortures... Les chatouilles !

-Réflexion faite Weasley, tu n'as pas tant grandi que cela, se moqua le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois sur un ton joueur malgré tout.

-Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi !

Il se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes. Drago, nullement habitué, se tordit de rire sans savoir quoi faire. Après une lutte acharnée, où les passants tentaient de se tenir le plus possible écartés d'eux, l'aristocrate réussit à lui attraper les mains pour le retenir.

-Arrête ! Fini ! Plus jamais tu ne me tortures de la sorte ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça ! dit-il en tentant de stopper son rire, qui était autrefois si rare.

-Tout ce que je veux ? demanda Ronald avec un sourire suggestif.

Si le Serpentard avait des couleurs, il les perdit toutes en un instant.

-Je plaisantais ! rit le fils d'Arthur. Je suis 100% hétéro, rassure toi !

Drago eut un espèce de rire nerveux qu'il tenta de cacher sous une toux. Il se tenait moins droit et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Après un petit silence qui n'était nullement pesant, il soupira :

-Pauvre Potter. Il risque de regretter d'avoir voulu lui parler.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire repousser, murmura le roux d'un air triste.

Malfoy le fixa un instant puis lui posa une question qui déstabilisa le jeune homme :

-Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il avec un air surpris.

-C'était qui ?

-Une fille, si tu te posais la question !

-Ah Ah. Hilarant Weasley. Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me diras pas ?

-Tu es intelligent pour un blond.

-Ça veut dire que je la connais.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration puis son visage s'éclaira comme s'il comprenait quelque chose. Ronald préféra regarder le sol, sachant qu'il avait déjà trouvé qui avait enflammé son cœur. Le blond sentit son cœur, se réveiller étrangement et c'est avec douceur qu'il demanda :

-C'est Granger n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence lui répondit.

-Elle ne t'aime pas ?

Il voulut dire à Drago de se taire, de ne pas faire sa grande gueule, de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, d'arrêter de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour qu'elle lui rende son amour, qu'il avait encore trop mal.

-C'est pour cela que tu couches avec tellement de filles ? Pour l'oublier ?

Le Hall était désert. Tout le monde était dans sa Salle Commune en train de déposer ses affaires avant d'aller manger, ou de finir ses devoirs. Ils étaient seuls. Ron ferma les yeux, tentant de réprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait et fit tout simplement :

-Oui.

Le jeune Lord lui offrit un sourire sincère mais triste.

-Je te comprends tu sais. Elle est belle, courageuse et intelligente. Aucune fille avec qui tu coucheras ne la remplacera. C'est cruel, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai appris en regardant mes amis, qu'on ne remplace pas une fille par une autre. Surtout celles de passage.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, Malfoy ? grinça le roux, n'appréciant pas de se faire donner des leçons par un homme qu'il considérait comme sans cœur.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu peux continuer mais ne demande plus à ces filles d'égaler la Gryffondor. Ce serait injuste, pour elles et pour toi.

-As-tu déjà aimé ? Es-tu déjà tombé tellement amoureux que tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle ? Les dangers tu t'en tapes ! La torture, si ca peut la sauver, tu la supporteras et d'ailleurs, tu l'as supporté. La mort tu la regardes dans les yeux pour elle parce que tu l'aimes ! Parce que sans elle, ton monde il n'existe pas ! Parce que si elle pleure, tout ce qui faisait ton univers disparaît dans ses larmes tant t'es malheureux. Parce que si elle rit, tu as l'impression de respirer pour de vrai. Parce que si elle te regarde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec un regard un peu tendre, ton cœur s'emballe et ton esprit se met à rêver de choses impossible... Des choses qui ne resteront à jamais que des rêves. Des rêves t'entends ? Alors tais-toi avec tes prétendus bons sentiments ! Je m'en tape tu comprends ! Je m'en contrefous ! Elle m'aime pas et elle ne m'aimera jamais fin de l'histoire. Laisse moi gérer ma douleur comme je veux ! Fous moi la paix avec tes belles paroles on dirait Harry ! Je n'en peux plus moi ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ou bien de votre compassion ! Je veux oublier ! Oublier que je suis tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie ! Oublier que la vie est une garce. Laissez moi oublier...

Il avait envie de pleurer. Beaucoup trop. Il repensa à Luna. A sa promesse, comme quoi il trouverait quelqu'un. Il repensa à sa vie entière, à toutes ses déceptions, à tous les trahisons, à toutes les fois où il avait pleuré, aux morts, aux vivants presque morts, à ceux qui pleuraient encore beaucoup trop. A lui. Lui, qui souffrait en silence, regardant sa mère et sa soeur s'enfoncer dans une dépression sans fin.

-Effacer le passé, on le peut toujours. C'est une affaire de regret, de désaveu, d'oubli. Mais on n'évite pas l'avenir.

-Tu te prends pour un psy Malfoy ?

-C'est Oscar Wilde qui a dit cela. C'était un homme intelligent. Avance Ronald.

-J'essaye d'accord ? grimaça-t-il en colère, sentant les larmes trop près de ses yeux. Je fais tout pour...

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pleuré Weasley ?

-Et toi ?

-Je ne pleure que très rarement. J'ai réellement pleuré qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Ça fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Tu te dis que je ne dois pas être normal, que je ne dois pas être _humain _? Je me suis longtemps dit cela. Puis finalement, mon parrain m'a convaincu que cela ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un d'anormal. C'est juste que... Quand on a trop l'habitude de se retenir les larmes restent bloquées. On ne peut plus pleurer. Cela n'allège en rien la douleur qu'on ressent. Pleurer ca a l'air de soulager tout le monde alors... Pleure Weasley. Peut-être cela te permettra de l'oublier.

Ron regarda longuement Drago. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il les toucha du bout des doigts puis se leva et se mit à courir vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit en grand les portes et s'enfuit dans le parc de Poudlard. Le jeune Lord ne chercha pas à le suivre. Il resta assis, en se disant que définitivement, tout le monde avait bien trop changé. Aussi bien lui que tous les habitants de ce château. Beaucoup trop pour que cela soit sain.

OoO

Harry était arrivé à l'étage des Pouffsoufles. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il aperçut une chevelure multicolore. Il chercha à la rattraper mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle grogna et accéléra sa marche.

-Attends moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais un petit sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle continua sa route sans faire attention à lui.

-N, attends moi !

Elle resta figée un instant, surprise, et il réussit à la rattraper. Il lui prit le bras après s'être placé devant elle. Elle reprit contenance et lui jeta un regard supérieur.

-Tu as finalement réussi à trouver mon prénom. Tu n'es donc pas aussi stupide que cela, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il resta captivé quelques secondes par ses yeux vairons alors qu'elle le fixait de son mètre soixante quatre avec un air hautain.

-J'ai des bonnes relations, lui sourit-il avec douceur.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu es le Survivant et tu en profites ! s'exclama-t-elle avec mordant.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air perplexe.

-Tu crois que j'utilise mon titre de Survivant ? C'est pour cela que tu me détestes ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Il y a de cela.

-Mais pas que ?

-Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

-Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

-Tu es vraiment un chieur Potter ! Maintenant je te prierai de me lâcher le bras que je puisse aller manger !

-Seulement si tu me laisses t'accompagner.

-Non, merci, j'ai déjà un animal de compagnie qui est suffisamment pot de colle, je n'ai pas besoin d'un lionceau en manque d'affection.

-Avec ton sens de la repartie, je me demande bien pourquoi tu as été à Pouffsoufle et pas à Serpentard, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, rageuse.

-Parce que, contrairement aux Serpentards, je suis loyale et courageuse ! J'aime la justice aussi.

-Avec moi, tu n'es pas juste.

Elle l'observa surprise.

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance de te prouver que...

Il hésita sur les mots. Que dire ? Qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ? Il ne le savait plus vraiment lui-même.

-Que ? insista-t-elle, curieuse de la suite.

-Que je ne suis pas si con que j'en ai l'air, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il semblait déterminé. Elle fixa ses yeux verts. Son cœur s'attendrit en voyant tant de choses en eux. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Elle avait envie de céder mais elle ne pouvait oublier la raison de sa haine contre lui. Il serait toujours le Survivant. Cette idée l'attrista un instant. Il était beau. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait apprendre à le connaître et... Finalement elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Fais-moi oublier le Survivant et peut-être que j'y repenserai.

Elle s'enfuit sous les yeux surpris de Potter. Il sentit la rage monter. Ce maudit statut de Survivant. Il lui avait déjà causé trop de tort. Il aurait tellement aimé être un enfant normal... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être normal quel que soit le monde où il était ?

Finalement, il soupira avec tristesse et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses amis.

OoO

Luna était dans les bras de Théodore Nott. Elle soupirait de bonheur. Elle était tellement heureuse... Le bonheur, elle découvrait enfin ce que c'était. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-elle pu supporter sa vie qui lui paraissait si triste et si monocorde maintenant sans son Serpentard de chéri ? Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui et il posa un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-Théodore ?

-Hum ? répondit-il.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais beau ?

Il se tourna vers elle et rit discrètement de son rire un peu aigu.

-Toi, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il l'embrassa légèrement, la magie ne s'était pas encore perdue et il priait pour qu'elle ne se perde jamais. Il reprit sa lecture.

-Théodore ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-Ils sont où tes parents ?

Il posa son livre par terre et son regard se posa sur elle, triste.

-Ma mère est morte et mon père est à Azkaban.

-C'est pour ca que tu y vas le week-end parfois ?

-Oui.

-Tu aimes ton papa ?

-Ce n'a jamais été mon papa, Luna. C'est mon père. Je me dois d'aller le voir et de lui montrer de l'affection.

-Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? insista-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis avoua tout doucement.

-Oui. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon papa.

-Tu devrais lui dire un jour.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre son torse et cachant son visage dans son cou.

-Quand il sortira je te le présenterai.

Elle sourit. Voilà la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire.

OoO

Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle était très animée. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, Hermione riait avec Harry et Ginny. Pansy semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter le Prince des Serpentards alors qu'il était en train d'expliquer à son équipe le plan qu'il avait en tête pour gagner les Gryffondors. Elle l'imitait dans son dos et le coupait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il supplia Blaise de la bâillonner mais il se refusait à risquer son courroux. Finalement il allait lui lancer un sortilège de silence lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

Colin Crivey entra calmement dans la Grande Salle. Il avait un bandeau qui cachait son oeil gauche qu'il avait perdu pendant la Dernière Bataille. Il avança boitillant comme toujours. Bizarrement personne ne put le quitter des yeux. Son aura lourde et son air grave rappelaient ceux des messages de la Guerre. Il ne s'arrêta pas à sa place habituelle. Il n'écouta pas la voix de ceux qui l'appelaient. Il continua à marcher droit devant lui en fixant le directeur qui se leva. Le regard du jeune photographe était sombre et aucun sourire ne semblait pouvoir franchir ses lèvres serrées. Tous les élèves se taisaient, personne n'osait dire mot sentant une catastrophe arriver. Il se posta devant le directeur et ouvrit la bouche alors que deux grosses gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur ses joues.

-Dean Thomas est mort.

Un silence s'écroula dans la pièce. On n'entendit plus que les respirations fortes de certains encore sous le choc. Et puis un cri. Et puis un sanglot. Et puis des larmes, encore et toujours.

* * *

Bon. Déjà ma (Merveilleuse) correctrice vous fait passer un message. Je dois vous dire que si quelqu'un critique mon Drago, il sera torturé par ses soins jusqu'à qu'ils avouent qu'il est très bien ce Dray.

Ceci est independant de ma volonté =O. C'est juste que j'avais très peur que vous n'aimiez pas Drago ! Mais si vous l'aimez pas il faut le dire ! Exprimez-vous ! Droit à la liberté ! LES FILLES BRULEZ TOUS VOS SOUUUUUUUUUTIIIFS. Hum. Pardon j'ai eu une grosse journée.

Alors avez-vous appréciez ? J'espère parce qu'il a été assez difficile à écrire. J'ai beaucoup bugué sur la scène entre Drago, Ron et Harry ! J'espère qu'elle aura su vous faire rire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Oui, je sais. Je disais à tout le monde de ne pas toucher Dean, mais finalement c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Faut y pas être cruche !

Prochain Chapitre, nous verrons son enterrement ! Et y'aura une belle scène Drago/Hermione ! Hihi. Tout prévu moi !

En tout cas, moi je vous abandonne et je vous dis A la prochaine !

Little Beattle pour vous servir !


	10. Le clou du Spectacle

Bonjour.

Oui j'ai été longue. Pire que d'habitude je sais ! Mais les dernieres semanies et même les derniers mois, n'ont pas forcement été simple tous les jours pour moi, alors excuser mon retard. J'espère que ca ne vous empêchera pas de me lire. Sachez tout de même que ce chapitre fait **19 **pages au lieu des 10 habituelles. Hum. Tout va bien x).

Merci à _Levanah_ ma super Bêta qui est trop forte et qui m'apprend à parler parfois U.U

Merci à _Cha Darcy_ pour avoir luu mon chapitre et aussi apprit que y'avait des messageries google qui existaient.

Et je voudrais faire un merci tout spécial à **Dairy's Scribenpenne** qui m'a toujours soutenu et qui me pousse sans vraiment le savoir. Elle m'inspire et me donne envie de toujours m'améliorer. A son contact j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je t'aime Fabiola. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira parce qu'il est pour toi. (L)

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

VIRGINIE

Salut ! je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise =P. Le Blaise/Ginny revient bientôt pas d'inquiètude ! Bonne Lecture !

Riya

Salut. Tout d'abord, je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai déjà fait la gaffe sauf que moi j'ai été moins courageuse et j'ai fais style c'était la fin de la review... Et oui, parfois je suis une vraie Serpentarde =P. Mais si peu qu'on y voit pas ! xD. 9 chapitres d'un coup, tu en as du courage ! Moi j'ai pas le même x). En tout cas je suis ravie que mon Histoire te plaise. Je crois que ce qu'il m'a le plus touché c'est quand tu dis que "Tu nous apprends le bonheur, tu nous apprends la souffrance à travers tes textes." Lorsque tu dis ca, je me dis que j'ai gagné mon pari, apprendre et faire passer des messages aux gens... J'aime les gens differents. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde et c'est ce que je voulais faire ici. Assemblé des gens differents mais qui pourtant ont pleins de points communs. J'ai jamais vu le film "Eternal Sunshine". Je devrais peut-être le faire, un jour x). Merci pour tout en tout cas et Bonne Lecture !

MwMw

Toujours fidèle au poste mon amie =P. Tu voulais de l'action ? Et bah tu vas en avoir ! Aujourd'hui et bah ils vont s'y mettre ! x). Et oui Dean est mort. Ca me fait de la peine aussi U.U[Je me fais de la peine toute seule, ne cherchons pas... XD]. Mais il le fallait. Tu verras ce que sa mort engendre =P. Bonne Lecture !

Un immense merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de mettre une review et également à tous ceux qui me mettent en Alert où autre. Ca me touche vraiment ! Merci du fond du coeur.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Le clou du spectacle.**

Chanson à écouter : Soap&Skin. Mr. Gaunt Pt 1000

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait la vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Aime-la, cette vie qui nous abîme. Ouvre les yeux ! Il suffit d'un peu de soleil sur la mer, d'une brume matinale sur les calanques, d'une sonate de Bach et je recommence à dire merci. Je voudrais t'apprendre ce regard. Aucun de tes discours ne tient face à tant de beauté. Oublie-toi un peu ! Cesse de chercher des clés dans les livres quand elles sont dans la vie." Pourquoi pas le silence.

OoO

Tout le Grande Salle était en deuil. Les drapeaux représentant les couleurs des maisons étaient devenus noir. Les tables avaient disparus et des chaises étaient positionnés les une derrière les autres comme dans un mariage ou à un enterrement.

Harry était assis à la première place dans un costume moldu noir. Il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Hermione était à ses côtés, elle lui tenait la main. Elle se forçait à rester droite. C'était difficile mais elle y arrivait. Elle en avait l'habitude. Elle portait une robe noire, très simple. Ginny était courbée, des rides d'expressions apparaissant près de ses yeux. Sûrement à force de pleurer. On entendait des reniflements, on pouvait voir des larmes couler. On pouvait deviner leur désespoir à travers leurs yeux hagards. Luna avait d'ailleurs, un regard rouge, ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa robe d'un blanc immaculé. Elle jurait au milieu de ce noir mais ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Quand Théo s'était étonné de sa tenue, elle lui avait expliqué que dans de nombreuses cultures, on s'habillait en blanc pour les enterrements car la mort était vu comme une renaissance qu'on devait fêter. Il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassée avec tendresse. Dans ce baiser, il voulut lui prendre sa douleur, mais ne put que lui donner un petit sourire timide.

Tout le monde était arrivé. Dans les sièges réservés à la famille, il n'y avait personne. On avait tenu à laisser les sièges vides pour les fantômes de la famille du défunt. Ou alors pour simplement se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait perdu durant sa courte existence.

Severus Rogue s'assit à sa place et leva la main pour demander à tous de se taire. Le silence se fit et Harry Potter s'avança vers l'estrade. Il posa un papier devant lui. Un papier plié en plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait déplié en tremblant. Il leva la tête rapidement et sa voix était rauque :

"Dean Thomas est mort. Il s'est suicidé. Il a laissé une lettre qui nous est adressée à tous."

Harry amena sa main à sa gorge et se racla la gorge. Il fixa le parchemin face à lui.

"Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça. Je n'ai jamais lu de lettre de suicide, je n'ai donc pas d'exemple. Je suppose qu'elles doivent toutes dire en gros que la vie est merdique, profondément blessante et qu'elle nous écorche jusqu'à ce qu'on pousse notre dernier soupir. Comment pourrais-je leur donner tort ? Ils ont raison. Mais dans un sens, ils ont tort aussi. La vie, ce n'est pas que ça.

J'ai envie de mourir depuis qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Je me suis agenouillé à ses côtés, il m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux noirs et m'a sourit de son sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. Et il est mort comme ça, dans mes bras. Ce salaud. Mon salaud. Mon Seamus. L'homme que j'aime.

J'ai mis très longtemps à me l'avouer. Je suis homosexuel. J'aime Seamus qui est un homme. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte quand il est parti. C'est pourquoi je vous parle aujourd'hui. Je vais le rejoindre. J'en ai besoin. C'est fou et stupide. J'ai toujours été un imbécile, je ne m'en cache pas. Lui aussi n'était pas très malin, toujours à tout faire exploser ! En mourant aussi il a fait exploser quelque chose. Mon coeur.

Je me sens trop vieux. Je sais que beaucoup sont dans le même cas mais vous, vous avez encore une chance d'être mieux dans les bras de la personne que vous aimez. Moi pas. Moi il est parti tout seul, sans m'attendre, sans attendre qu'on soit heureux, sans attendre que je l'aime pleinement et que je le laisse m'aimer. J'ai raté le bonheur.

Alors c'est pour ca que je voudrais que Harry lise cette lettre devant tout le monde. Vivez maintenant, l'instant présent. Soyez vous-même. Aimez aussi. Ne passez pas à côté de l'amour. Je ne vous dirais pas comme tous les autres personnes qui se suicident que la vie est laide. Je vous dirais que la vie n'est ni belle ni laide, qu'elle est comme on l'a faite. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est ma faute. Je n'en veux à personne et même pas au Mangemort qui l'a tué. Peut-être est-ce cela le pire. Je n'en veux qu'à moi et je ne peux plus vivre avec cette culpabilité. Je vais tenter ma chance ailleurs. Peut-être vais-je le rejoindre, peut-être pas. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je reviendrai vous voir parce que je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Ça rend les choses plus intéressantes, non ? C'est comme ca que je vois la chose : une nouvelle expérience. Un voyage lointain.

Je vais me tuer. Ce sera rapide et sans douleur ou presque. Ne me pleurez pas trop longtemps. Riez. Moi j'aurais aimé pouvoir rire encore, mais il a emporté mon rire avec le sien.

J'aurais aimé trouvé une citation, la phrase d'un grand homme pour illustrer mes propos, mais je ne pense qu'aucun n'a su dire la vérité sur ce que je ressens maintenant. Si Seamus avait vécut j'aurais pu supporter la fin de la guerre et recommencer à vivre. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, j'aurais pu supporter la mort de Seamus et recommencer à vivre. Mais je ne peux pas affronter les deux à la fois. Je ne suis qu'un être humain à bout de souffle. Mais vous, vous en avez encore du souffle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est là, en vous. Cherchez-le. Moi, ce serait Seamus qui l'aurait trouvé, évidement mais Seamus n'est plus là pour fouiller en moi. Plus personne n'est là.

Je vais être heureux. Fêtez-le s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets que, où que je sois, moi aussi je le fêterais. Je rirais comme cela fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait et je ferais exploser une pastèque. Seamus sera avec moi, j'espère. Je penserai à vous, si je ne vous ai pas oublié, cela me fera un peu de peine mais je saurais que vous riez et alors toute tristesse partira de mon cœur. Alors riez. Riez pour que je sois heureux.

Dean Thomas, votre défunt ami.

PS : Si vous l'ignorez, mes fleurs préférés sont les coquelicots."

Un silence lourd était présent dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait certes déjà lu la lettre mais il avait la voix enrouée. Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux pour affronter tous leurs regards larmoyants alors que _lui _ne devrait pas pleurer parce qu'il était le Survivant et que si le Survivant s'effondrait, tout s'effondrait. Pourtant, il venait de perdre un ami cher, un jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et qu'il avait également sauvé. Une jeune homme qui aurait dû n'être qu'un simple adolescent. Le visage du Gryffondor s'affaissa un peu plus, ses sourcils s'approchèrent alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il inspira à fond et releva la tête.

Il vit Ginny dans les bras d'Hermione. La première pleurait alors qu'Hermione restait droite, fière, la mine dure et les yeux criants de douleur. Il aperçut Ron avec des larmes sur les joues. Colin tremblait de tout son corps. Luna se cachait entre les bras de Théodore qui lui murmurait de douces paroles. Padma semblait ressentir plus que jamais l'absence de sa soeur, Parvati, qui était si amie avec Dean. Les Serpentards eux-même avaient des mines sombres. Aucun ne prononçait un mot. Pansy laissa échapper un sanglot. Tout le monde regardait Harry comme s'il était le messie, comme s'il pouvait enlever toute leur douleur d'un seul mot. Comme s'il pouvait leur faire oublier que leur vie était bousillée.

"Il y a de cela deux ans, j'avais peur. J'avais mal. Comme tout le monde ici. Comme Dean Thomas. J'ai eu si peur que j'ai tenté de me tuer. C'est une Serpentarde qui m'a sauvé. Elle m'a engueulé, m'a traité d'idiot et d'égoïste, m'a dit que j'étais "le dernier des connards pour oser m'enfuir alors que tout le monde avait besoin de moi". Elle avait raison. Alors aujourd'hui, je voudrais te dire, Dean, que tu es le dernier des salopards pour t'être enfui alors que nous avions tant besoin de toi.

Bien que la religion chrétienne soit contre le suicide et l'homosexualité, je sais que Dean a sa place au Paradis. Il l'a plus que méritée. Il a été pour tous, un ami, un camarade, une aide, une troisième main, un farceur, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Avec Seamus, combien de fois m'ont-ils remonté le moral alors que je me réveillais en pleine nuit après un cauchemar ? Ils se réveillaient eux aussi et ils improvisaient une petite fête entre mecs. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron et moi. Il ne reste plus que Ron et moi et ce constat m'afflige à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

Je voudrais qu'on n'oublie jamais l'homme qu'a été Dean Thomas. Malheureusement je sais pertinemment que beaucoup l'oublieront, mais pas moi. Moi je me souviendrais toujours de lui. On peut pas oublier un héros. Nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Les enterrements ont toujours été quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux pour tous.

Chez les moldus, on a l'habitude de dire un petit texte pour apaiser la douleur des proches et comme Dean était à moitié moldu, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous en lire un. C'est un Cantique de David, qui est un extrait d'un livre qui parle de la croyance un seul Dieu. Ce passage parle du Paradis dans lequel nous emmène ce Dieu après la mort.

_L'Éternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien._  
_Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages,_  
_Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles._  
_Il restaure mon âme,_  
_Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice,_  
_A cause de son nom._  
_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort,_  
_Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi:_  
_Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent._  
_Tu dresses devant moi une table,_  
_En face de mes adversaires;_  
_Tu oins d'huile ma tête,_  
_Et ma coupe déborde._  
_Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront_  
_Tous les jours de ma vie,_  
_Et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel_  
_Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

Le silence était à son comble. Pansy Parkinson s'appuya un peu plus contre Drago qui serrait les lèvres. Son visage était redevenu dur. Blaise Zabini ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards vers Ginny qui fixait le cercueil l'air hagard, des larmes sur ses joues. La mort planait sur tous les esprits. Même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Dean se sentait concernés. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à un parent, à un ami, mort durant l'année écoulée.

On comptait les absents. On comptait les morts. On en profitait pour les pleurer encore. On pleurait. Pleurer. On avait tellement fait ça ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était jamais assez. La Guerre. On pensait que lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, s'en serait fini du malheur, mais non. Ce n'était jamais fini. Tout le monde en était douloureusement conscient.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Terriblement. Mais il ne le devait pas. Il devait reprendre la parole d'une voix claire et posée. D'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne et qui ne l'avait jamais été. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Les regards insistants de la foule semblèrent peser mille kilos sur ses faibles épaules. Il aurait tellement aimé être loin de tout cela. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Il ferma les yeux. Qu'aurait fait son père à sa place ? Aurait-il sorti une vanne sur Dean ou alors fait un triste et sombre discours ? Il se souvient d'une phrase que lui avait dit Rémus alors qu'il cherchait à penser comme son père, encore une fois. "L'important ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait, mais ce que toi, tu feras." Il avait trouvé cette phrase vraiment stupide. Mais maintenant il comprenait.

Il releva la tête et personne ne fit attention à une jeune femme aux cheveux pourtant multicolores qui retint son souffle.

-Je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où Dean avait testé une des expériences Weasley. Il en était ressorti avec un bec de poulet et une crête pendant une semaine et même Pomfresh n'avait rien pu y faire ! Il ne voulait plus sortir du Dortoir. Chaque fois que nous y rentrions on gloussait en imitant la volaille alors qu'il se mettait à rougir furieusement. C'était tellement drôle ! Nous devions avoir 13 ans, nous étions déjà très mature, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Des rires se firent entendre, légers comme des plumes de phœnix.

-Et puis, je me rappelle de la fois où Dean et Seamus se sont disputés. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. C'était tellement con comme dispute, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais les disputes, ça n'en vaut jamais la peine, n'est-ce pas ? On ne se rend pas compte de tout ce bonheur gâché, de tout ce qu'on rate à faire la fine bouche, à grogner, à se plaindre... On ne sait pas ce qu'on rate à ne plus parler aux gens qu'on n'aime.

C'était ce que j'avais dit à Dean. Je me souviendrais de son sourire à cet instant et de la façon dont il a posé sa main sur mon épaule en disant "Merci Harry". Ça peut vous paraître con mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il comprenait quelque chose. J'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne plus.

Dean Thomas était un homme bien. Ça je l'ai déjà dit. Mais il avait beaucoup perdu. Ces chaises vides au premier rang, ce sont les chaises normalement réservées à sa mère, à son père, à sa petite sœur qui aurait eu 8 ans, à sa tante ainsi qu'à son cousin dont il m'avait tant parlé qui devrait avoir 3 ans. Il le devrait mais il ne les aura jamais. Dean non plus ne vieillira plus. Il restera éternellement un adolescent pour certains, alors que pour d'autres il restera un éternel homme jeune, quelqu'un qui était devenu silencieux mais souriant. Il riait tellement, tout le temps, avant.

Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire. J'aurais bien fait des notes mais Dean se moquait toujours des gens qui préparaient des discours à l'avance. Il disait que c'était totalement stupide. Il avait raison. Il avait souvent raison d'ailleurs. Peut-être trop souvent mais quand il s'est tué, il a eu tort.

Nous étions tous là, pour l'aider, prêts à l'écouter. Apparemment, ça ne lui a pas suffit. Pourtant, nous aurions pu le sauver. Il ne nous a pas laissé le faire. Je le regrette profondément. Je crois que je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom en disant que nous nous en voudrons éternellement. Perdre une personne qui nous est cher est toujours une épreuve difficile. On se sent toujours coupable. Il y a des tonnes de questions qui gravitent dans notre esprit. "Ai-je fait tout ce que j'ai pu ? Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Si seulement j'avais fait ceci au lieu de cela ?". Ce sont des questions qui n'auront jamais de réponse. La réponse est morte. Pleurons-la mais ne nous attardons pas trop sur elle.

Dean s'était senti énormément coupable d'être obligé de donner la mort. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Comme nous tous. Pourtant il a été un des premiers à être entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque la Guerre a commencé. Il savait tout ce que ça impliquait mais il n'a pas reculé, il n'aurait jamais reculé. Il se battait pour ce qu'il croyait juste, toujours. C'était sa force.

Il n'avait plus le courage de continuer l'aventure qu'est la vie. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Certainement pas moi. Alors je vous en prie, ne lui en voulez pas trop. Nous n'avons aucun droit de juger Dean Thomas sur ses actions, nous pouvons juste lui dire au revoir à notre façon et l'honorer en se souvenant de lui comme un homme bon qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie.

Voilà. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Il est temps pour moi de laisser la parole à notre directeur. Je vous remercie pour votre attention."

Il descendit de scène, sentant tous les regards sur lui, puis très doucement sortit de la pièce. Hermione amorça un mouvement pour le retenir mais il l'en dissuada d'un simple regard. Elle se rassit doucement, avec une tristesse palpable. Il referma les grandes portes avec délicatesse. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement et il porta sa main à sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie, se sentant enfermé dans ce vieux château qu'il trouva plus sinistre que jamais. Des larmes coulant encore.

Le silence était pesant dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'osait dire un seul mot. Severus Rogue se leva calmement puis prit la place du Survivant. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient perdues. Elles ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de leur héros. Fuyait-il ? Pourquoi ? Eux aussi devaient-ils partir ? Ronald voyait bien les questions que ses camarades se posaient. Ça le dégoûtait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas pensé par eux-même ? N'avaient-ils pas un cerveau ? Lui, il savait que Harry s'était enfui parce qu'il ne supportait pas les enterrements, parce qu'on le forçait à faire un discours à chacun. Pourtant, il détestait faire des discours. Autant que son pseudo-titre de Survivant. Il se rappellerait toujours de ce jour, où on leur remit à tous une médaille. A la fin, il avait rit, énormément rit. Ron lui avait demandé pourquoi il riait et il lui avait répondu "Ils m'appellent le Survivant !" Le roux n'avait pas compris alors son meilleur ami lui expliqua "Ils pensent que je suis le seul à avoir survécut comme s'ils étaient aveugles et qu'ils ne vous voyaient pas alors que vous êtes juste devant leur nez ! Je trouve ca piteusement cocasse." Le déclic s'était fait. Il avait honte. Il était dégoûté. Tout comme lui.

Il soupira puis regarda les portes qu'ils avaient si souvent passées ensemble avec un air nostalgique. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'enlever brusquement sa main. La voyant se raidir, il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et reprit ses petits doigts dans les siens, les serrant pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle lui sourit et il sentit son cœur chavirer. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il s'en contenterait. C'était ce qu'il se répétait... Ce fut le raclement de gorge de leur directeur qui l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées. Ce dernier avait une expression triste et légèrement découragé. Tout le monde s'en étonna mais personne n'osa dire un mot. Il prit alors la parole mais sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude et résonna d'une façon étrange entre les murs de la salle.

-Je ne vous parlerais pas comme mon prédécesseur de lumière et d'obscurité ou bien d'espoir. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes plus aussi naïfs que cela. Je vous dirais juste que la mort est une renaissance. Dean Thomas est heureux là où il est. Point. Merci de votre attention.

OoO

Le cercueil disparut. Il était maintenant en terre. Tout ceux qui le voulurent purent aller se recueillir sur sa tombe. Elle fut extrêmement fleurie. Harry était juste au dessus sur son balai. Il pleurait toujours, encore plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler de dégoût en voyant toute cette végétation sur la pierre tombale. Il savait pertinemment que dans un an, plus personne ne s'arrêtera devant. Ou si peu.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi hypocrite ? Lui allait toujours mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents, tous les premiers dimanches du mois. C'était une sorte de tradition qu'il ne voulait perdre sous aucun prétexte. Même lorsque la Guerre était au point le plus critique, il continuait à y aller, trouvant le recueillement et la paix d'esprit juste à cet endroit. Il pouvait ainsi se libérer et parler, enfin, à ses parents. Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus les seuls morts à qui il parlait ni à qui il fleurissait les tombes. Il allait sur celles de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de Cédric, de Neville, de Seamus, de Fred et de Georges, d'Arthur, Charlie et même Percy. Tous ces gens perdus par sa faute... Et bien plus encore.

Il se mordait les lèvres. Il souffrait mais ce n'était rien. Il avait l'habitude. Une fois, il s'était fait capturer et torturer par Voldemort durant quarante-huit heures d'affilées avant de réussir à s'échapper par miracle. L'orgueil de son ennemi, qui avait voulu le faire souffrir avant de le tuer, l'avait puni. Après cela, aucune douleur ne peut nous mettre à terre. Il en faisait toujours des cauchemars et en gardait des cicatrices bien cachées. Aujourd'hui, il portait bien son surnom de balafré. Comme beaucoup de combattants.

Il pouvait voir ses amis, effondrés. Il pouvait presque sentir leur tristesse. Pourtant il ne voulait pas descendre. Il était bien là, dans les airs. Le ciel c,'était sa vie. Alors il y restait. Il savait que les autres comprendraient. Et tant pis s'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Lorsque les premières personnes partirent il s'éloigna rapidement, sachant que la cadette de la famille Weasley allait bientôt tomber et ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle. Il regarda droit devant lui, survolant la forêt interdite. S'il avait pris la peine de baisser son regard, il aurait vu la fille de ses rêves, N, le fixant alors qu'il s'éloignait, le regard pleins d'inquiétude.

OoO

Hermione rentra dans son dortoir. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et se changea. Elle jeta sa robe noire et la remplaça par un vieux jean trop large et un tee shirt blanc lui aussi trop grand. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Elle prit un gant et essuya le noir sous ses yeux. Elle enleva son fond de teint. Elle enleva tout ce qui la maquillait. Elle effleura le miroir, ne se reconnaissant pas. Elle était vieille. Vieille et froide. Elle se dégoûtait. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas fait une folie ? Depuis quand était-elle mature et posée ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas suivi son instinct ? Elle aurait aimé que ces questions ne ressortent pas en cet instant. Qu'elles ne sortent jamais d'ailleurs. Elle soupira. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, assisse sur son lit, l'air vague. Elle tiqua et eut envie de s'énerver. Pourtant, elle se força à respirer calmement et s'approcha doucement :

-Ginny...

-Va t'en Hermione.

-Ginny, ne reste pas seule dans ta douleur.

-Va t'en je t'ai dit ! Pars ! hurla la rousse.

La brune sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et se mit à crier à son tour :

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je me tire ! Vas y, déprime ! Laisse-toi crever même je m'en contre fous ! Tu m'entends Ginny ? Je m'en tape ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale égoïste qui qui se croit la seule à être malheureuse ! Tu crois que parce que tu as perdu Blaise, tu as le droit de ne pas faire attention aux autres ! Je sais que tu me prends pour une personne insensible et dure mais sache que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments et que moi aussi je souffre même si je ne pleure pas toutes les nuits ! Je me cache moi, je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres ! Je vais voir Harry parce que c'est la seule personne qui m'écoute pour de vrai ! Parce que tu es tellement enfermée dans ta douleur que je n'ose pas te déranger. Alors je supporte et je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider en m'oubliant. Mais c'est fini ça Ginny ! Débrouille-toi, j'en ai ma claque de te regarder rater ta vie ! Tu es une grande fille ! Tu étais une femme forte ! Alors redeviens-le avant que ca ne soit trop tard.

Les paroles de Granger rajoutèrent à sa rage et elle fit tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. L'encrier chuta lourdement et laissa une grande trace bleu sombre sur le parquet clair. Des feuilles d'une blancheur éclatante se posèrent dessus avec délicatesse. Elle fixa cela pour ne plus voir le regard plein de tristesse, de colère et de déception d'Hermione. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait rien. Finalement elle entendit les pas lourds de son amie descendre et la porte claquer brutalement.

Alors elle hurla. De rage parce qu'elle en avait marre d'avoir mal. Parce que Dean l'avait abandonnée comme tous les autres. Tout le monde l'abandonnait. Son père. Ses frères. Blaise. Elle arracha les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, ouvrit son oreiller, balança les draps après les avoir déchirés. Elle s'écroula dans son lit, son cri étouffé par son matelas. Un morceau de parchemin tomba gracieusement devant ses yeux. Quand elle le prit entre ses mains, elle trembla. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Dean. Elle voulut d'abord la jeter mais ne put s'y résoudre. Elle essuya donc ses larmes et commença à lire :

"Ginny,

Je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû t'utiliser pour tenter d'oublier Seamus mais je savais que tu aimais Blaise. Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, cela rendait les choses moins compliquées.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'expliquer les choses, ni de te parler. Il y a des choses que j'aurai dû te dire en tant qu'ami. J'aurai dû t'engueuler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres ne l'ont pas fait. Peut-être par respect pour toi. Personnellement, si je vais te disputer dans quelques lignes c'est pour toi et aussi parce que personne ne m'a disputé moi non plus.

Tu fais ce que j'ai fais autrefois avec Seamus. Tu l'aimes. Il t'aime. Et vous vous gâchez tout ca. Va le voir. Parle lui. Laissez lui le temps d'apprendre à t'aimer. Deux mois c'est rien. Ça mettra peut-être des années mais tu le dois, Ginny. Au moins pour toi. Pour vous, parce que l'amour c'est ça. C'est de la patience et du courage. Je l'ai compris bien trop tard. Quand il est mort... Ne le laisse pas partir. Si tu le laisses partir, tu souffriras encore plus. Tu souffres déjà trop, Ginny. Tu crois que tu arrives à le cacher aux autres mais tu ne vois pas tes yeux. Tes beaux yeux qui hurlent. C'est triste un aussi beau regard qui pleure continuellement. Tu es été tellement plus belle que tu riais à ses côtés.

N'oublie pas Ginny : "Le destin n'existe pas. C'est l'excuse que ce donne ceux qui ne veulent pas être responsable de leur vie.". Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Sois courageuse, telle la lionne que tu as toujours été. Tu t'es perdue, Ginny. Vraiment perdue entre les pages de ta vie. Arrête de pleurer la nuit, arrête de rêver ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie, arrête ! Vis ! Vis ta vie avec celui que tu aimes plus que tout au monde ! J'aurais tellement pouvoir en faire de même. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. C'est une supplique.

Il faut aimer la vie... Tu sais même aux derniers instants, je sais que je vais hésiter. La vie n'est pas si moche. Regarde la pluie, regarde le soleil, regarde la neige, écoute le vent... C'est beau non ? Faut vivre. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ca. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander tout ça mais Ginny, tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour vivre dans la souffrance toute ta vie.

Je pars. On se reverra peut-être. Qui sait ? Le principal c'est qu'on se soit croisé et qu'on ai pu s'apporter un peu de joie. On a des souvenirs en commun. Ne les oublie pas. Moi, je ferais tout pour m'en souvenir.

Dean.

PS : Pardon d'être parti l'autre fois."

Doucement elle replia le papier. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Un rouge gorge entra dans la pièce en même temps que le vent froid d'octobre. Elle s'approcha de l'oiseau qui ne s'éloigna pas. Elle se mit à le caresser tout doucement. L'oiseau émit un petit son très doux. Elle le regarda avec une tendresse et un calme nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est Dean qui t'envoie mais ce n'est rien. On va faire tout comme. Ils ont raisons tu sais. Je suis devenue une loque. Je suis devenue une pleurnicheuse. Pourtant je mettais promis de ne pas finir comme ma mère. Je l'ai trop vu pleurer. Toujours, elle a pleuré des gens. Il faut parfois laisser les morts où ils sont. Et il faut aller de l'avant. Aimer, aussi. C'est le plus important, je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu sais quand j'ai attendu ces mots venant de Lui et qu'il n'a pas pu les dire... J'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait. Parce que pendant deux mois, il était le seul à exister, tu comprends ? Et puis après je me suis rattachée à ce que j'ai pu. A ma famille surtout. Mais ils sont partis pour nombre d'entre eux. Alors je me suis sentie seule. Je me suis enfermée dans ma bulle et je suis restée dans mon malheur. Dean a essayé de m'en déloger. Il a un peu réussi mais maintenant il n'est plus là. Alors je dois me débrouiller toute seule. Je dois parler à Hermione. Pour de vrai. Il faut que je l'écoute. Elle a besoin de moi. Et moi je sais très bien ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sais que je vais devoir me battre mais avant... Ça ne me dérangeait pas de me battre. Je dois... Retrouver cette fougue qui me caractérisait. Tu crois que j'en suis capable petit oiseau ?

L'animal poussa un petit cri aigu et elle lui gratta le sommet du crâne en murmurant une chanson, qu'Hermione l'avait fait écouté jadis.

Love is a bird, she needs to fly ~ L'amour est un oiseau, il a besoin de voler

Let all the hurt inside of you die ~ Laisse toute la douleur mourir à l'intérieur de toi

You're frozen ~ Tu es glacé

When your heart's not open ~ Quand ton cœur n'est pas ouvert

Elle allait ouvrir son cœur. Elle allait laisser toute la tristesse mourir derrière elle. Elle allait sourire et être heureuse. Et tout ça commencerait demain. Elle prit l'oiseau dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Elle rouvrit la fenêtre et libéra le rouge-gorge. Elle lui lança un baiser du bout des doigts tout comme elle l'avait fait autrefois pour Blaise.

OoO

Harry volait. Il était au dessus du terrain de Quidditch et effectuait des périlleuses figures. Il faisait nuit noir. Pas de lune. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu de la lumière en une aussi sombre journée ? Cela aurait été déplacé. Et la nature n'aime pas ce qui est déplacé. Il ne voyait que peu. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes. C'était plus grisant ainsi. Il avait presque l'impression d'être aveugle. Il espérait qu'ainsi, sa douleur s'apaiserait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait sentir mieux. C'était l'adrénaline. Il en était drogué, il le savait. C'était pour ca qu'il était le meilleur des attrapeurs. Voler jusqu'à ras du sol, se laisser tomber puis se relever au dernier moment, se mettre à l'envers sur son balai, regarder le monde à l'envers, se mettre debout sur son éclair de feu et savoir qu'on peut tomber avec un simple coup de vent, faire un tourbillon et tout lâcher quand c'est le plus dangereux. Jamais rien ne pourrait remplacer ça. Cette sensation de chute, comme si enfin il avait le droit de tout abandonner, sentir son cœur battre trop vite, voir la mort approcher et puis lui filer entre les doigts au dernier moment, l'entendre rugir et aller si vite qu'on en pleure.

Il avait toujours aimé ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Même enfant, il allait régulièrement à la piscine municipal -qui était non payante pour les moins de 10 ans-, il faisait durant des heures de longueurs en crawl. Il adorait ça. Il y avait toujours un moment où il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, il se sentait étouffer, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer. Il adorait ça. C'était peut être parce qu'il avait regardé la mort dans les yeux lorsqu'il avait un an seulement, qu'aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il voulait la défier mais quelque chose l'en empêchait souvent sur Terre ou dans l'Eau. Mais dans le Ciel, personne ne pouvait lui dire quoique ce soit. Il était libre. Enfin. Comme Buck l'était. Mais il n'était pas un hypogriffe. Il était Harry Potter et il paraissait qu'il avait le devoir de vivre.

Le devoir de vivre... Dean aussi aurait du l'avoir. Il fit une nouvelle figure périlleuse et il fut à deux doigts de tomber de son balai ce qui l'aurait assurément tué. Il se replaça correctement dans les airs alors qu'il entendait deux mains en train d'applaudir. Il descendit vers les gradins mais ne vit rien. Soudain une baguette s'alluma à sa droite et il effectua un bond, la baguette sortie, près à l'attaque.

-Alors comme ça le Survivant est suicidaire ?

C'était N. Il reconnut sa voix moqueuse. Pourtant lorsqu'il regarda son visage, il aperçut un éclair de tendresse dans ses yeux. Ou de pitié, il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Il descendit de son balai pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était là. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Elle était là. Il en était heureux. Point.

Finalement, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la mit à la bouche. Il lui en proposa une mais elle refuse d'un mouvement de tête. Il en inspira une longue bouffée. Elle le regarda et se détesta de le trouver si beau. C'était un homme. Elle l'avait traité de gamin mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle le voyait dans sa pose nonchalante, accoudé au rang de derrière, il respirait la virilité. Maudit Bad Boy qui croyait tout pouvoir avoir. Elle s'énerva toute seule et voulut se lever mais il lui attrapa le bras comme la dernière fois. Il murmura tout doucement :

-Reste...

Il la déstabilisait. Profondément. Sa voix était presque suppliante et... Mais pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle l'avait vu du haut de sa chambre, une ombre exerçant des pirouettes dans les airs. Elle avait eu peur oui. Peur qu'un autre suicide arrive à Poudlard alors elle était venue. Si elle se doutait que c'était Harry Potter ? Elle ne préférait pas répondre à cette question.

Elle se rassit doucement et récupéra son bras d'un mouvement brusque qui fit mal au jeune homme, il lui sourit néanmoins pour la remercier. Après un long silence il décida de prendre la parole :

-Il n'y a pas d'étoiles ce soir.

-Qui était cette Serpentarde qui t'a dit que tu étais le "dernier des connards pour oser s'enfuir alors que tout le monde avait besoin de toi" ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-Pansy Parkinson. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé, expliqua-t-il, nullement étonné de sa question.

Il aspira un peu plus sur sa clope et fit une fontaine avec. Il n'avait pas le droit de paraître si triste, ni aussi beau, si dit-elle. Non, pas le droit.

-J'étais si mal... Et puis il y avait le vide si tentant. Jouer avec la mort, j'ai toujours trouvé ca amusant. C'est peut-être le contre coup du choc que m'a imposé Voldemort. Il a bien dû réussir à atteindre quelques uns de mes neurones, petit ! rit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Potter...

-Mon prénom c'est Harry, la coupa-t-il. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

Il respira la fumée à plein nez et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Hagrid quand il est venu me chercher pour me dire que j'étais un sorcier. On vivait dans un phare au beau milieu de l'Océan, chuchota-t-il dans son monde. Je m'étais dessiné un gâteau dans la poussière. Je dormais par terre, mais j'avais un sac de couchage. Il était minuit. J'ai souhaité... Qu'on me sauve. Et il est arrivé. Un demi-géant a fracassé la porte ! Je peux te dire que mon oncle était terrorisé ! Si tu avais vu sa tête quand Hagrid a plié son fusil ! J'ai cru qu'il allait pisser dans son pyjama !

Elle rit et il la suivit quelques instants, incapable de résister à ce son.

-Et puis, il m'a expliqué que j'étais le fils de deux grand sorcier. James Potter et Lily Evans. Et je lui ai dis qu'il avait tort, que je n'étais rien. Que j'étais "Harry. Juste Harry". C'est comme ca qu'il m'a appelé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. _Juste Harry _avec un sourire d'une tendresse inouïe... Jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il est mort pour moi. Tout comme Seamus. Dans un sens, c'est ma faute si Dean est mort. Ne nous voilons pas la face. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai appris à vivre avec. On apprend à vivre avec tout n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, troublée par ce garçon, cet homme qui semblait tellement différent de celui qu'elle croyait. Ouvrait-il son cœur ou faisait-il semblant ? Les larmes qu'elle avait vu plus tôt était vraies. Le fait qu'il risque sa vie comme il l'avait fait dans les airs, c'était vrai aussi. Tout ça, c'était vrai. Et Harry Potter était un homme vrai. Elle en était persuadée maintenant.

-Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir... Il paraîtrait que tu nous as sauvé la vie à tous, sourit-elle avec malice.

Il ne dit rien et tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle sembla hésiter avant de prononcer ces mots :

-Tout le monde dit que tu es un héros...

Finalement il explosa et se leva en hurlant :

-Je ne suis pas un héros ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'un héros. Juste un surnom. Le Survivant. C'est censé faire classe. Il me fait vomir ce surnom. Ils me font tous vomir avec leurs regards implorants, leurs fausses larmes, leur dévotion, leur hypocrisie ! Je suis certain que dans le fond ils m'en veulent tous ! "Oh il aurait dû essayer de tuer Voldemort avant... Il nous a abandonné quelques temps. Il s'est enfui, ce lâche... Il n'aurait pas dû mourir selon la prophétie ?" Ah si tu avais vu la tête du Ministre quand il m'a vu vivant sur mon lit d'hôpital, lui qui avait déjà fait mon discours ! Tout le monde me prend pour un héros, pour un être surhumain, pour un con prétentieux aussi. Ça m'insupporte tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas ainsi je ne serais jamais ainsi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je voudrais qu'ils aient raison, je voudrais être mort avec Voldemort !

-Tu es triste..., dit-elle avec une douceur presque maternelle.

-Je suis réaliste. Je suis blessé. Je suis tout ce que tu veux. Je suis un acteur, mauvais en plus. Mais personne n'y fait attention. Pourquoi ils y feraient attention ? Ils ne veulent pas le voir. Alors pourquoi ils ne fermeraient pas les yeux, tu peux me dire ? Ils s'en foutent bien de moi maintenant qu'ils peuvent vivre sans avoir peur d'être tué par un marteau comme LordVoldmort !

-Arrête...

-Arrêtez quoi ? De parler ? De dire la vérité ? Mais toi tu l'as dit la vérité ! Tu as dit que je n'étais qu'un gosse totalement stupide !

-Je voulais te demander d'arrêter de crier Potter. Tu me fais mal à la tête, déclara-t-elle plus dure.

Il s'apaisa d'un coup. Il se rassit calmement et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle posa naturellement sa main sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête :

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, moins long cette fois.

-Tu es étrange.

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ? demanda-t-il un peu désorienté par cette remarque, certes légitime mais inattendue de sa part.

-Quand tu me parles j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir un enfant devant moi, et d'autre fois j'ai l'impression de voir un homme blasé.

-Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance ni de parents. Ça aide.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, mais elle avait le regard cloué sur l'herbe fraîche du terrain. Il fit comme elle et vit que la rosée s'était déjà déposée sur le gazon. La Nature ne s'arrêtait jamais, même dans les heures les plus sombres.

-J'aurais aimé connaître mon père, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Moi j'aurais aimé ne pas connaître le mien, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tous les papas sont des cons.

-Les papas sont des incompris. Mais ils tentent toujours de faire le meilleur pour leur enfant.

-Pas mon papa. Mon papa il m'aime pas. Il me déteste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai tué maman.

-Une fille comme toi est incapable de tuer quelqu'un.

-A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous capable de tuer quelqu'un.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Elle avait raison. Tuer pour lui n'était plus un problème.

-Tu étais là pendant la Dernière Bataille ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Oui. J'étais là du début jusqu'à la fin. Je t'ai vu te battre.

-Tout le monde s'est battu, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Tu avais les yeux rouges, Potter. Rouge comme lui.

Il ferma les yeux une expression douloureuse.

-Tu t'es acharné sur lui. Quand il a perdu sa baguette, tu l'as fait souffrir. Tu avais _ses _yeux. Les yeux de l'horreur. Et nous, on te regardait faire, sans que personne n'ose bouger. Il hurlait tellement fort que certains se bouchaient les oreilles. Il parlait Fourchelangue, tu te souviens ?

-Oui... Il me suppliait d'arrêter, de le tuer, de tuer tous les mangemorts, de les torturer _eux_, mais d'arrêter de lui faire mal. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai continué en riant.

-Ton rire n'en était pas un, Potter. C'était presque comme un hurlement... Comme son cri.

Il fit une longue pause puis chuchota tout bas.

-Il n'y a pas que lui qui souffrait. Nous étions lié. Je lui faisais mal, mais moi aussi je sentais une douleur, moindre certes mais elle était là. Je voulais souffrir pour me laver de mes pêchés. C'est stupide mais...

-L'auto-destruction... Tu es fou Harry. Tu es capable du pire comme du meilleur. Tu le sais ça ?

-Oui. J'en ai conscience.

-Alors comment peux-tu rester au milieu de tous les autres ?

-Parce qu'il le faut. Je... Je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

Une lueur de doute traversa les yeux verts du Survivant.

-Il faut que tu en sois convaincu Harry. Si tu es sûr d'être quelqu'un de bien alors tu le sauras.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu me détestes ? Parce que je te fais peur ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Plus rien ne me fait peur.

-Même pas la souffrance ?

-J'ai déjà souffert mille morts. Parce que la souffrance te fait peur à toi ?

-Non. J'ai peur... De décevoir mon père. De ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tout le monde a peur de pas être à la hauteur. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

-Mon père peut-être mais ma mère... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très intelligent.

-Ça tu peux le dire, rit-elle alors qu'il rougissait. Non sérieusement, ta mère n'était pas qu'une femme intelligente ! Elle était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle était courageuse, forte et déterminée. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, j'en suis certaine.

-Elle était très douée en potion alors que moi... Je suis plus que nul !

-As-tu déjà essayé de vraiment te concentrer ne serait-ce que dans un cours de potion ? soupira-t-elle connaissant d'avance la réponse. Si tu essayais peut-être serais-tu surpris.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Peut-être...

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il tourna la tête, souriant à la vue de ses cheveux si colorés. Pourtant alors qu'il se sentait bien, des larmes vinrent brûler ses yeux. Il tenta de les retenir mais il n'y arriva pas. Elle sentit quelque chose mouiller ses cheveux et elle releva la tête pour le voir pleurer. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que je pensais à Dean... Il a jamais eu la chance d'être... Je veux dire avec Seamus vraiment et... Moi je suis avec toi et... Je...

-Chut, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Arrête. Je comprends mais ne dis rien. Ne gâche pas ce moment. Pleure pas. Il est heureux maintenant avec Seamus. Et il veut que ses amis soient heureux. Alors pleure pas, Harry. Sois heureux. Sois quelqu'un de bien. Sois celui que tu veux être et non celui que tu devrais être et tout ira bien.

-Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Je te le promets.

Il la prit dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos tendrement. Il était bien. Est-ce cela le bonheur ? Dean ressentait-il cette émotion qui nous traversait tout entier alors qu'on serrait une personne spéciale ? Serrait-il Seamus de cette façon ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il l'espérait de tout son cœur, oui. Mais pour l'instant la seule pensée qui perçait réellement dans son cœur était qu'il était dingue de N Gwendolina.

OoO

Drago rentra épuisé dans sa salle commune. Il se dépêcha d'enlever sa robe de sorcier. Il se retourna alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise noire.

-Tu pourrais attendre d'être dans ta chambre pour te déshabiller que ca m'arrangerait, Malfoy.

-Granger ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ?

Il posa son regard sur elle, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle avec son vieux jean troué et son tee-shirt trop large et blanc que cette robe noire qu'elle portait auparavant. Cette tenue lui allait étrangement mieux. Elle avait quelque chose de fragile ainsi assise, ses genoux repliés sous elle, un livre serré contre son cœur, les cheveux hirsutes et cette légère rougeur sous ses joues ainsi que sur son petit nez retroussé. Mais le pire était ses grands yeux marrons tristes qui le regardaient s'approcher comme si elle ne le voyait pas, comme si elle s'en fichait. Se foutre de tout. Ce n'était pas digne d'Hermione Granger.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé à ses côtés, ne prenant pas la peine de reboutonner les quelques boutons qu'il avait ouvert. Il retira ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, dans une attitude nullement aristocratiquement mais plutôt néandertalienne qui fit hausser un sourcil à Hermione. Elle tiqua pour un autre détail.

-Des chaussettes blanches ?

-Je n'avais plus que ca, mentit-il.

Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il croyait en ce que disait Luna. Et il n'avouerait jamais non plus qu'il portait le sous-vêtement assorti.

-Tu attends Harry ? questionna-t-il.

-Pas réellement. Je n'étais juste plus la bienvenue dans mon dortoir, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'insista pas en voyant l'air triste qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir passer sur son visage. Elle fixait le feu de cheminée avec une sorte de désespoir, comme si elle pouvait elle aussi se consumer comme ses flammes, comme si elle pouvait retrouver dans ce feu, cette flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur lorsqu'elle était encore innocente. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle voyait défiler les visages, les noms, tout. Tout ce qui lui avait fait mal dans sa vie. Le Serpentard passa dans sa tête et elle ferma brusquement les yeux.

-Malfoy... appela-t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'il se tourna vers elle. Pourquoi tu m'as fait mal ?

Il réfléchit un instant et se prit d'admiration pour le foyer brûlant.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'ai apaisé ma douleur. Je... J'étais malheureux.

-Le grand Lord Drago Malfoy avoue qu'il était malheureux ? Vas-tu me couper la langue pour que je ne le répète pas ou simplement me tuer ? fit-elle cynique.

Ses yeux gris étaient tristes sur elle.

-Non. J'ai juste grandi et compris beaucoup de choses depuis cette époque.

Le regard de la Gryffondor s'adoucit.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis cruelle quand je suis malheureuse.

-Comme moi, chuchota-t-il doucement près d'elle.

Elle se retourna et plongea dans ses yeux gris. Elle lui offrit un sourire maladroit et retourna aux flammes qui dansaient d'ailleurs dans ses propres yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle. Elle eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique se refermaient brutalement contre ses poumons. Elle suffoquait sans le montrer. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il ne se rendait pas compte. C'est normal. Personne ne s'en rendait jamais compte. Elle avait appris à faire semblant. Alors pourquoi en voulait-elle tant à Ginny de n'avoir jamais rien vu ? Les larmes montaient toutes seules et restaient bloqué dans ses grands yeux.

-J'ai pas pleuré tu sais.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en entendant sa voix trembler autant.

-J'ai pas pleuré. Ni quand Harry a fait son discours, ni quand ils ont mis le cercueil dans la terre, ni quand Ginny a faillit tomber dans le trou, ni quand Ronald m'a serré la main avec ses yeux pleins d'amour non réciproque, ni quand Harry s'est enfui, ni quand j'ai eu envie de hurler que c'était injuste, ni quand j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser sous la pression, ni quand j'ai revu tous mes souvenirs que j'avais avec... _Lui_. Même quand je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Quand j'ai du admettre que mon ami était... **mort**. J'ai été forte. J'ai pas pleuré. Je te jure j'ai pas pleuré Malfoy...

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le canapé. Elle inspira profondément et ses mains vinrent cacher son visage un instant pour retomber sans force.

-J'ai pas pleuré. Je dois pas pleurer, répétait-elle en chuchotant. J'ai promis je pleurerais pas... Je dois être forte. Forte pas pleurer...

Elle commença à se balancer alors qu'elle s'enserrait dans ses bras. Drago la regardait totalement paniqué. Il ne savait que faire. Elle commença à sangloter. Elle tenta de se retenir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle lâcha son livre qui s'écroula sur le sol en un bruit sourd et douloureux. Elle mit les mains devant sa bouche et se pencha en avant en haletant. Quelqu'un lui arrachait un morceau de son cœur et le Serpentard assistait impuissant à ça. Il posa une main sur son épaule après une hésitation.

-Pleure pas tant Granger, la vie est belle parfois tu sais... dit-il maladroitement.

Elle déglutit péniblement en fermant les yeux. Elle sortit un mouchoir et se moucha silencieusement. Il la regarda tenir serrer son petit bout de papier de sa main pour mieux retenir de nouveaux sanglots. Elle se redressa et il se recula lorsqu'elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-C'est faux Malfoy. La vie est _laide_. Laide, tu m'entends ? Pourrie, monstrueuse et je vaux pas mieux qu'elle. C'est tout. Y'a rien d'autre à dire. Je vois même pas pourquoi je pleure, tout le monde est au courant. Tout le monde sait...

-Qu'est-ce que tout le monde sait ?

-Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Tu crois, que si j'ai tué ce fut toujours par obligation ? Que jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu prendre _plaisir _à faire souffrir quelqu'un ?

-Granger...

Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle ne lui raconte pas _ça_. Pour lui, elle était pure et il voulait qu'elle le reste. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser cela.

-Il allait nous tuer. Il allait nous violer puis nous tuer. Je le voyais dans ses yeux de vipères. De la façon dont il regardait les grands yeux innocents de Luna. Des yeux qui _devaient _rester innocents, qui ne l'étaient déjà plus assez. A la manière dont il fixait les cheveux roux de Ginny et les formes de Pansy. Et aussi son regard sur moi. Son regard lubrique et malsain... J'étais terrifiée. Il nous avait volé nos baguettes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous fasse du mal.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Alors, pendant que Pansy le distrayait en lui hurlant tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait, je lui ai enlevé sa baguette des mains grâce à un coup de pieds bien placé et je lui ai sauté dessus. Et tu sais quoi ? Il avait une cicatrice dans la nuque, comme le meurtrier de mes parents. Je suis restée immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement et il a commencé à m'étrangler. Pansy a récupéré sa baguette et lui a jeté un Petrificus. Et... Elles voulaient le ramener à l'Ordre mais j'ai pas voulu... Je... Je devais lui parler. J'ai dis que j'allais l'interroger sur Voldemort et... On l'a attaché solidement à une chaise avant de le libérer du sortilège. Et... Il... Il m'a rit au nez quand j'ai commencé à lui poser des questions. Il... Il m'a dit qu'il avait expliqué à mes parents que c'était ma faute qu'il les avait tué que... Que tout avait toujours été de ma faute. Il m'a affirmé que mon père avait souhaité ma mort... Je l'ai imaginé les yeux pleins de haine. Je... Il avait raison c'était ma faute. J'aurais dû être là pour les protéger ou... J'aurais dû ne jamais exister, s'écria-t-elle en éclatant en larmes. J'aurais pas dû naître sorcière. Parfois je regrette tellement si tu savais... J'aurais tant aimé être une petite fille normale... Mes parents seraient toujours en vie...

Sa bouche était déformée par le douleur. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules et lui ravageaient le visage. Drago tentait de garder une respiration calme. S'il avait su...

-Alors, reprit-elle avec difficulté. Je suis devenue un monstre. Je l'ai torturé. Longtemps... Il criait si fort, si tu savais. Il me suppliait d'arrêter mais je le faisais pas... Je continuais. Je souriais cruellement... Tu te souviens de Hitler ? Il avait un homme à son service. (Klaus) Barbie. C'était un monstre, lui aussi. Il torturait les gens pendant des heures et des heures... Mon grand-père était passé entre ses mains. Il m'a tout raconté. Absolument tout. Alors je... Je l'ai imité. Il souffrait tellement si tu savais... Et moi j'étais bien. Vraiment bien. Et à la fin, quand il est mort, quand... Je l'ai tué de sang froid parce que j'en avais _assez_, je me suis retournée et je les ai vu Malfoy... J'ai vu les yeux de Luna qui n'avaient plus rien d'innocents. A cause de moi. A cause de moi, Malfoy, rien que moi... Tout est de ma faute, je suis un monstre, je t'en supplie tue-moi... Je dois mourir ! Je veux mourir, il faut que je meurs... Je dois mourir parce que j'ai pris _plaisir _à tuer. Je mérite pas le droit de respirer. J'ai tué tellement plus qu'un homme... J'ai tué les dernières illusions de Luna, j'ai assasinné la flamme d'espoir dans les yeux de Ginny, j'ai achevé une partie de Pansy. Et surtout, j'ai perdu mon humanité... Je me suis tuée toute seule.

Elle ne s'arrêta plus de pleurer. Elle laissait couler des litres et des litres d'eau salée. Et il la regardait. Il tremblait. De peur et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'_elle_ ai pu faire ca.

Torturer quelqu'un était pour lui, la pire chose qu'on pouvait faire. Il devrait la haïr et une part de lui, le fait. Pourtant quand il la voit prostrée ainsi sur le canapé se mordant les lèvres au sang et sanglotant, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle a agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Est-ce que cela l'excusait ? Non. Pas entièrement. Mais cet homme, ce mangemort ne méritait-il pas finalement la mort ? Si, il l'a mérité. Et s'il avait touché à un seul cheveux de Pansy ou de Luna, il l'aurait tué lui-même.

-Je suis si sale... Je... Me suis tuée. Je mérite de mourir...

Il se retourna vivement vers elle. Il ne supportait pas que ces mots sortant de la bouche d'Hermione. Alors il s'approcha d'elle sans savoir comment apaiser sa douleur. Soudain une idée folle traversa son esprit.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et une autre sous sa tête. Elle le regarda le visage ravagé. Était-elle belle, les yeux rouges et exorbités, les lèvres déformées par la douleur, son teint trop pâle et son nez trop rouge ? Non pas réellement. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors tout doucement, il embrassa ses lèvres meurtries. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement aigu et douloureux avant de se reculer rapidement.

Elle le regarda surprise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait oublier son existence. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter de respirer. Mais n'y avait-il pas plusieurs façon de mourir ? Avec hésitation elle se rapprocha de Drago et effleura sa bouche avec délicatesse. Le jeune homme accentua le contact et caressa ses bras nus avec légèreté. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque la jeune Gryffondor s'allongea d'elle-même sur le canapé. Sa respiration était courte. Il était troublé. Troublé par la candeur de son visage qui ne l'était pourtant plus depuis longtemps, troublé par ses yeux criants de douleur, troublé par ce sentiment qui montait en lui, d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, troublé par sa simplicité et par ses cheveux fous. Troublé également par cette hésitation qui lui était tellement étrangère à ce moment donné...

-Tue-moi, Malfoy, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas sentir son regard qu'elle pensait rempli de pitié.

Étrangement, il comprit cet ordre et c'est avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il embrassa une épaule que laissait dénudée le tee-shirt trop grand de la jeune femme. Rapidement ce dernier disparut. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux. Ses mains touchaient ses flancs alors que sa bouche séchait ses larmes et rendait ses joues rouges. Elle tremblait encore de son chagrin. Elle se sentait terriblement fragile entre ses bras. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle avait trop peur qu'il l'abandonne.

Il ne savait ce qu'il faisait. Sa peau était douce mais froide. Terriblement froide. Alors comme il le pouvait, il la réchauffait en la caressant toujours plus doucement. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et c'était le principal. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Il avait peur. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Ses doigts n'osaient pas se poser sur le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Alors il enleva sa chemise.

Elle sentit sa peau contre la sienne. Il avait chaud. Ou alors elle avait trop froid, elle ne savait plus bien. Il paraissait si fort... Ses mains bougèrent toutes seules et allèrent se poser sur ses larges épaules pour s'accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, et qu'il n'y avait que cet homme pour la retenir, pour qu'elle se sente un peu _vivante_ et _pure_. Des mots qui n'avaient plus réellement de signification pour elle.

Elle poussa un soupir et il ouvrit son soutien gorge. Il arrêta de respirer. Pourquoi tant d'émotion ? Pourquoi tant de pudeur ? Il voulait la réconforter, lui redonner envie de vivre, la sauver à sa façon. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que lui aussi se sentirait _vivant_. Il posa avec délicatesse sa main sur la courbe de son sein comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise. Il la sentait trembler. Elle était crispée et apeurée comme un animal pris en faute. Il eut un doute.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Oui, chuchota la voix brisée.

-Alors pourquoi trembles-tu autant ?

-Parce que j'ai peur de te salir, articula-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes montaient dans le marron de ses yeux.

Il s'immobilisa un instant, sous le choc. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion.

-J'ai tué mon père, avoua-t-il alors sans préambule.

Elle le regarda et dû y lire quelque chose qui sembla lui plaire puisqu'elle lui prit la main et reposa à l'endroit où elle avait pris place auparavant. Et c'est alors que tout s'accéléra. Le désespoir s'empara d'eux. Drago laissa aller ses instincts et entreprit de découvrir la poitrine dorée d'Hermione avec tout le savoir-faire qu'il avait. Elle pressait sa tête contre elle en soupirant. La passion les gagnait doucement et les mains du jeune homme descendirent le jean de la Gryffondor qui l'aida en soulevant son bassin. Ce dernier rencontra celui du Serpentard avec un regard pleins de malice. Il décida qu'il était bon de se venger et utilisa sa langue de vipère au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

Tourbillon de sensations. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas _envie _de s'arrêter. Pourquoi se serait-il arrêté ? La raison ? Il s'en foutait. L'avait-elle rendu heureux, cette raison ? Et elle, cette femme dans ses bras, cette femme brisée qui avait été la voix de la raison si longtemps, l'avait-elle sauvée ? Il était en colère. Il enrageait intérieurement. Il en voulait à la terre entière pour toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans chacun des gestes de son amante. Il la serra plus fort alors qu'elle se mit à haleter lorsqu'il passa la barrage de sa culotte avec sa main.

Elle devenait folle. La douleur était toujours là mais elle se cachait pour laisser la place au plaisir. Elle devrait avoir peur de l'_après_ mais elle ne voulait pas, elle n'avait pas peur dans _ses _bras et ce pour une étrange raison qui lui échappait. Ses doigts entrèrent en elle et elle l'embrassa pour étouffer un cri. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisé ce genre de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée de vivre, de faire une folie. Merlin, comme ça lui avait manqué...

-Arrête...

Il lui lança un regard perplexe et elle enleva les quelques cheveux blonds qui étaient devant ses yeux gris. C'était un geste très maternel et presque intime qui bouleversa Drago.

-Viens en moi.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil devant cet ordre mais aussi devant la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux noisettes. Alors il enleva ses doigts et remarqua avec surprise que son pantalon et son boxer avaient disparut. Elle avait un sourire en coin qui le fit chavirer. Alors il avait réussi ? Il lui avait redonné le sourire ?

Il entra en elle avec toute la délicatesse du début de leur rapport, comme si elle était encore vierge, comme si elle était encore _pure_ et elle fut touchée par cette attention. Elle tremblait encore mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la peur ou de la douleur. C'était beau. Ou bon comme vous voulez.

Ils s'aimèrent. C'est étrange de dire ca, de ces deux-là. Nous les voyons se regarder du coin de l'œil depuis le début et pourtant, rien n'a jamais été concret. Nous les avons toujours vu si différents mais pourtant là, nus, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, le sont-ils vraiment ? Leurs souffles ne sont-ils pas tous deux essoufflés ? Leurs mains ne se serrent-elles pas l'une dans l'autre ? Leurs bouches ne sont-elles pas liées ? Leurs jambes ne sont-elles pas emmêlées ? Leur plaisir n'est-il pas le même ? Et leurs cœurs, eux, ne se comprennent-ils pas dans cet instant de félicité ? La magie du moment monte. Doucement. Tendrement. Mais qu'en sera-t-il du retour à la normale ?

Ils eurent leur orgasme ensemble. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Ils s'étaient aimés ensemble. Ensemble. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris la signification de ce mot avant de jouir à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Ensemble. Hermione ne croyait plus à ce mot jusqu'à sentir Drago sur elle. Ensemble. Qui aurait cru qu'ils pouvaient l'être ?

Il pesait de tout son poids sur elle. Il haletait. Il se releva en s'appuyant de chaque côté de son amante, les bras tremblants. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle était belle finalement, se dit-il en voulant se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa. Il ne comprit pas quand il la vit se dérober à lui rapidement. Elle se rhabilla avec précipitation et il la regarda faire comme si ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle se retourna vers lui, et elle crut voir les yeux de Luna, pleins d'innocence et de tendresse. Elle secoua la tête et sortit.

Il s'assit décontenancé. Elle était partie comme ça. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il aurait dû comprendre. Il n'y avait jamais de _après _avec lui. En quoi le fait qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger aurait changé quoique ce soit ? Il avait voulu l'aider et il avait réussi. C'était fini.

Il regarda la moquette, en pleine introspection et il aperçut le livre qu'elle avait fait tombé plus tôt.

"On empêche pas un petit cœur d'aimer."

Tout était-il vraiment fini ?

_To be continued._

* * *

Alors... Est-ce que c'est trop rapide à votre goût ?

En espérant que vous avez aimé !

Anciennement LittleBeattle et maintenant **Lula's Lullaby**.


	11. Ne regardez pas le voisin pleurer

Chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Je vous dois des explications. Je vous ai abandonné pendant quatre longs mois. Il y a plusieurs explications à cela. Déjà j'ai eu peur. Le dernier chapitre me touchait beaucoup et j'étais assez... fière de lui. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de moins bien et je n'osais plus toucher mon fichier de peur de mal faire. Et puis l'inspiration m'a quitté. Les mots se sont enfuis. Comme dirait une amie ce n'était "pas pareille". Pendant deux mois j'ai recherché ce quelque chose qui s'était enfui. J'ai mis du temps à le faire revenir. J'ai été mal. 2010 n'a pas été simple pour moi, surtout la dernière partie. Je me confie à vous lecteurs, vous qui lisez ces chapitres, ces quelques mots parlant de la vie, de la vie de personnages de fiction. Ces personnages qui sont vivants dans mon coeur et qui souffrent. Je ne pouvais souffrir avec eux, j'avais trop de chagrin moi-même. Mais maintenant, le temps est passé, le chagrin est toujours là mais l'important est de continuer à rire, comme dirait Luna. Cette douce Luna qui vous étonnera peut-être dans ce chapitre mais que j'aime de plus en plus. Je vous **remercie **infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Si je n'ai pas répondu à certains je m'en excuse.

Merci à **Dairy's Scribenpenne **pour son soutien et son amitié. Merci aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre qui sinon serait resté encore quelque temps dans mon ordinateur. Bénissez là donc fort !

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

Layla :

Merci de ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé. Je suis navrée mais ce chapitre aussi est triste et le suivant sera pire je crois bien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. A bientôt !

Marylou :

"Un ascenseur émotionnel" Quel plus beau compliment pouvais-tu me faire ? Savoir que je peux te faire ressentir tout cela me rend heureuse parce que mon but est atteint. Faire ressentir. J'espère avoir tes impressions à la fin de ce chapitre (Harry est tyranisé, je trouve ca très amusant !). Ginny remontera peut etre dans ton estime j'espère en tout cas ! A bientôt !

MwMw :

Salut. Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Je suis fière d'avoir pu t'émouvoir. Je voulais la cérémonie de Dean comme quelque chose de particulier, de solenne... Et Harry est devenu grand. Mais t'inquiète pas, va drôlement rajeunir dans ce chapitre ! 8D. Oui Hermione et Drago ont couché mais j'ai envie d'être sadique avec eux... Tu vas voir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! A bientôt mon amie !

Bonne Lecture à tous.

* * *

**Ne regardez pas le voisin pleurer.**

« On pleure mais on finit par sourire ; et tout en souriant on pleure. » [George Gordon, Lord Byron]

« Les yeux qui n'ont pas pleuré ne voient rien. » [Louis Veuillot]

**Une semaine plus tard...**

Elle gémit.

- Encore Drago, je t'en prie...

Elle embrasse ses lèvres offertes. Il lui répond avec tendresse et douceur qui est en total contradiction avec le coup de rein impérieux qu'il lui donne. Elle mord sa bouche sans violence, juste pour lui dire toutes les sensations qui montent en elle. Il remonte ses mains le long de ses flancs et effleure sa poitrine.

- Tu es belle, Hermione... lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle enserre ses fesses de ses jambes. Elle sent une chaleur inconnue montée dans son coeur. Elle est prisonnière. Les bras de Malfoy la serre fort contre lui et elle se met à haleter. Le souffle du jeune homme est aussi erratique contre sa bouche. Elle est bien, si bien. Elle oublie tout. On oublie tout dans les bras du Prince des Serpentards. Cette pensée la fait sourire. Il est doué. Trop doué. Surtout quand on parle d'elle. Entre ses bras, elle se sent vulnérable, fragile, femme aussi... Et forte dans un sens. Un autre sens que d'habitude.

- Hermione... Je t'...

OoO

Elle sursauta brusquement et se releva dans son lit. Elle haletait toujours. Elle avait terriblement chaud. Elle s'extirpa de sa couette et se roula en boule dans son lit.

Une semaine qu'elle faisait sans cesse ce rêve. Le rêve qu'elle se sentait bien dans _ses_ bras. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle le regrettait tellement...

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Elle était prise de soubresauts qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas contrôler la situation. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de tout contrôler que… La mort de Seamus, la fuite d'Harry, sa colère contre Ginny, la nuit avec Malfoy… Elle avait mal. Elle était habituée à souffrir mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Tout s'emmêlait et elle ne parvenait plus à coordonner ses pensées. Elle avait tellement changé…

Il y avait quelques années de cela, elle aurait été le voir pour lui parler franchement. Il y a quelques années de cela elle ne se serait jamais disputée avec Ginny. Il y a quelques années de cela elle aurait eu le courage de regarder Ron en face. Il y a quelques années de cela, elle aurait été voir Harry la nuit pour le serrer dans ses bras et qu'ils pleurent ensemble. Mais c'était fini. Elle n'était plus la même lionne. Elle avait peur et elle avait mal. Elle croyait qu'elle était insensible à la peur. Elle avait eu si rarement peur durant la Guerre. Elle avait toujours été courageuse, pourtant en cet instant maudit elle n'y arrivait plus. Ses nerfs lâchaient.

Laissons-lui ce moment de répit. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas assez souffert ? Beaucoup disait qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue froide, cruelle. Mais quelqu'un devait bien avoir ce rôle non ? Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et a toujours relevé ceux des autres. Elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer qu'elle perdait courage. Elle devait le garder. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant la Guerre était finie, ne pouvait-elle pas se reposer ? N'avait-elle pas le droit au repos de la guerrière ? Eloignons-nous. Laissons-la respirer, elle a tellement manqué d'air... Oublions-la le temps de quelques lignes, le temps qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle se rappelle qui elle est.

OoO

La porte du cachot claqua et tout le monde se tut. Peu de septième année avaient vraiment peur de Severus Rogue à l'heure d'aujourd'hui mais il restait des traces de six années de terreur. Le directeur n'avait lâché son poste de Maître des Potions bien qu'il fut maintenant Directeur. C'était une décision étrange qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Ils pensaient tous qu'il serait devenu Professeur contre les Forces du Mal, mais non. Certains avaient été un peu déstabilisé et le successeur de Dumbledore ne s'était jamais expliqué sur ce choix, même son filleul ne le comprenait. Pourtant on ne disait rien, ne voulant pas subir ses foudres.

Le nouveau Directeur fronça les sourcils en voyant la place de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout libre. Elle n'avait jamais raté aucun cours, quitte à contaminer tout le monde avec sa dragoncelle (il avait tout de même dû se préparer une potion préventive une fois, à lui et à Drago). Il commença tout de même son cours comme si de rien n'était. Le regard du Prince des Serpentards et du Roi de Poudlard se croisèrent alors qu'ils fixaient la place libre. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, légèrement inquiets puis se reconcentrèrent en entendant la craie se crisper douloureusement contre le tableau noir et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse de trop.

- Bonjour, commença-t-il d'une voix ironique au possible. Aujourd'hui je vais tenter de vous enseigner la potion d'Amortentia. Je crois qu'il est inutile que je vous explique ce que c'est puisque certain en ont déjà fait les frais, n'est-ce pas Mr Weasley ?

Un rougissement lui répondit tandis qu'Harry sentit ses poings se serrer. Il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier ce Serpentard qui avait osé aimer sa mère. Lui, qui était aussi jaloux que son père, il ne pouvait le tolérer. C'est ainsi qu'il prit la parole avec une voix au combien, orgueilleuse, rappelant la voix d'une personne qui lui ressemblait énormément :

- Monsieur, je ne vois pas l'utilité de nous faire préparer de l'Amortentia si vous êtes vous-même incapable d'aimer. (1)

Drago grimaça fortement alors que Severus Rogue tiqua. Il était en train d'écrire les instructions au tableau mais il se retourna dans une lenteur exagérée. Il lui adressa un sourire cruel :

- Vous êtes bien placé pour dire cela Mr Potter. Vous êtes très convoité par ces dames si je ne m'abuse. Entre la façon dont Miss Weasley vous a repoussé en cinquième année pour un Serpentard et les insultes de Miss Gwendolina à votre égard, vous êtes sans contexte le bourreau des cœurs de cet établissement.

- Vous êtes mal informé. Ma relation avec Miss Gwendolina est au beau fixe, je suis touché que vous vous en inquiétiez !

- Vraiment ? A ce moment-là je suis certain qu'elle va adorer lorsque je vais lui donner tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre... "relation". J'ai sa classe juste après vous.

L'air dépité et traumatisée du Survivant valut toutes les bouteilles de whiskys de l'Angleterre et du Pays de Galle réunies ! Le Maître des Potions dû cacher un ricanement sous une toux. Le jeune Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et commença sa potion. Il fut bien vite suivit de tout le monde.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la potion du Prince des Serpentards eut la bonne couleur et il se félicita lui-même. Il se pencha au-dessus de la substance et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Une odeur lui chatouilla les narines et il recula comme brûlé.

- Un problème Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Severus sous le regard interrogateur de ses camarades.

- Aucun Professeur, se reprit le blond.

Lorsque l'attention ne fut plus sur lui, il ressentit son mélange et il dut admettre l'évidence : Granger. C'était l'odeur de Granger, ce mélange de fruit des bois, de vieux livres et d'épices. Cela lui correspondait d'ailleurs si bien... Mais, il ne pouvait pas aimer Granger. Non. Certes, il avait fait l'amour avec elle et avait aimé ce moment qui restait graver dans son esprit comme un des plus beaux moments de sa vie mais... Ce n'était pas assez. On ne savait pas qu'on aimait quelqu'un juste en l'aimant physiquement. C'était autre chose mais il ignorait quoi.

De toute façon, elle était partie rapidement après et l'évitait depuis. En fait, elle évitait tout le monde. Son comportement était si étrange... Elle était folle la Granger. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il l'avait vu si forte à l'enterrement et l'avait retrouvé si fragile sur ce canapé serrant son livre contre son coeur comme s'il allait la sauver du monde entier. Et ce titre On empêche pas un petit coeur d'aimer. Le titre était beau mais le contenu était acide et piquant pleins de rancœur, d'histoires tragiques ou destructrices, de gens fous, certains qui s'aiment trop, d'autres pas assez. Ce n'est jamais correct, jamais juste. Comme si l'amour n'était qu'une répétition de fausses notes.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Ronald qui sentait son chaudron. Il savait qu'il sentirait la même odeur que lui et il se sentit coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il était le Prince des Serpentards. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait changé. Grâce à Sirius qui l'avait guidé en quelques mots. La vie était étrange, elle nous faisait faire des rencontres au bon ou au mauvais moment mais c'était toujours des rencontres décisives sur tout le reste de notre existence. Il sourit faiblement au Gryffondor qui paraissait épuisé. Chacun retourna rapidement à ses affaires et la sonnerie retentit sous le soupir presque soulagé de Rogue.

- Déposez-moi un échantillon étiqueté de vos potions sur mon bureau avant de partir. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous aurez un T, comme Troll, ce que vous êtes Monsieur Weasley.

Celui-ci, étrangement, ne répliqua rien et ne rougit même pas. Le Maître des Potions en vint à regretter le défunt Londubat qui avait la manie de rougir à la moindre de ses remarques. Ses bafouillements l'avaient toujours grandement diverti et il s'était toujours demandé comment il était arrivé à Gryffondor. Il connut la réponse sur le Champ de Bataille. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Potter passer.

- Monsieur Potter ! 20 points en moins pour insulte sur professeur. Vous viendrez en retenue vendredi soir également.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch ! Le lendemain, on a un match contre Serdaigle ! s'écria-t-il outré.

-Monsieur Potter, depuis les sept dernières années n'avaient vous jamais penser que je le faisais exprès et que ce n'était pas votre malchance légendaire qui vous mettez en retenue la veille des matchs ? Sincèrement, je vous aurais cru plus intelligent mais après tout, vous n'avez pas pris l'intelligence de votre mère !

Etrangement la remarque blessa Harry qui accusa le coup comme il put et retourna cruellement :

- Moi au moins, je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de la femme que j'aimais.

Sur ces paroles le Survivant sortit rapidement laissant le Directeur planté là, derrière son bureau. Il s'assit lourdement et sentit les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Finalement après quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers un placard qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un verre et une bouteille d'alcool. Alors pour la première fois, il but alors qu'il travaillait. Il trinqua à la lignée des Potter ainsi qu'à ce pas de plus vers la fin.

OoO

Il était midi et tout le monde était attablé dans la Grande Salle. Ginevra semblait anxieuse et regardait sans cesse la Grande Porte. Finalement elle sauta sur Harry et Ronald dès qu'ils entrèrent :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ?

- Non, répondit Harry d'un air un peu morne. Elle n'est pas venue en cours.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, Ginny baissant les yeux, ressentant une légère envie de pleurer qu'elle refoula de son mieux. Non elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne pleurerait plus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils et se servant de la dinde.

- Nous nous sommes disputées, expliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Et depuis elle m'évite. Je voudrais lui parler mais elle...

-Elle est douée pour éviter les gens, compléta sobrement Ronald.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il fixa son assiette, mangeant sans bruit. Un long silence s'étendit, brisé par Harry qui fixait les yeux de Ginny avec curiosité :

-Ginny tu... Tu as quelque chose sur les yeux !

-Oui, Potter. Cela s'appelle du crayon ! Tu sais c'est ce que mette les filles parfois pour être plus jolie !

-Mais... ?

-Mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me faire belle ? attaqua-t-elle.

-Si bien sûr mais...

-Mais, mais ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche c'est pas possible ! A croire que Rogue a raison, on a t'a lobotomisé le cerveau à la naissance ! Voilà, tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec tes histoires dégueulasses ! Tchao les mecs ! J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra vous vous serez loué un cerveau !

Sur cette tirade, elle sortit le plus dignement possible sous le sourire doux de son grand frère et l'air ahuri du Survivant.

-Mais... Mais ?

-Le retour de la Lionne Weasley. Gare aux chauves-souris ! plaisanta le roux.

Ils rirent durant un bon quart d'heure avant de voir une nouvelle furie arrivée, non plus rousse mais multicolore. Le courageux Ron se décala légèrement avec sa assiette et partit conter fleurette à une belle brune non loin d'elle. Harry se rapetissa sur son siège et lui offrit son plus beau sourire allié à sa plus belle tête de chiot maltraité.

-Salut, N ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui...

Son ton baissa au fur et à mesure qu'il s'aperçut de la teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues. Ses yeux vairons lançaient des éclairs et il déglutit péniblement. Il avait affronté Voldemort et en était ressorti gagnant et il allait mourir de la main (ou des yeux il hésitait encore) de celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Monde cruel !

-Mal, Potter. Vraiment TRES mal. Alors d'après les dernières nouvelles, nous serions ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton outrageusement mielleux.

-Ecoute N, je peux tout t'expliquer ! fit-il précipitamment.

-Oh non, Potter c'est TOI qui va m'écouter. Si tu t'amuses encore à colporter des ragots aussi débiles, je te démembre avec une fourchette et je te les fais cuire pour ensuite te les faire manger en ragout, est-ce clair ? hurla-t-elle presque.

-Tu prendrais le temps de les cuire ? C'est adorable comme attention... Aïe.

La claque était partie toute seule et il devait avouer qu'elle était assez... violente ? Il se frotta la joue.

-Comment ai-je pu seulement penser que tu pouvais être mature ! Ne m'approche plus Potter !

Elle sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, laissant Harry planter là, se flagellant mentalement. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi con, pensa-t-il. Ronald arriva derrière lui, une barre chocolatée dans la main, l'autre posé sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Ça va ? questionna-t-il avec après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un train blindé vient de m'écraser et que des chacals sont en train de manger mes restes. A part ça, ça va bien.

Cette réplique eut le don de faire rire le roux qui lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ça passera t'inquiète, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Une partie de Quidditch pour te remettre ?

OoO

Ginny entra doucement dans son dortoir. Elle vit les rideaux de celui qui fut sa meilleure amie fermée. Elle soupira et les ouvrit doucement. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur.

Hermione était roulée en boule, des larmes sur ses joues blanches, le regard terne et lointain. Elle semblait sur le point de non-retour et Weasley sentit l'émotion lui montait à la gorge. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Granger ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle était comme emprisonnée dans son malheur. La rousse s'assit près d'elle et après un moment d'hésitation, lui caressa les cheveux comme sa mère le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

-Hermione...

Pas de réponse. Forcement.

-Je suis venue m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été très égoïste ces derniers temps... Ces dernières années même. Tu as porté un poids sur tes épaules qui n'était pas le tien. Mais je suis là maintenant. Regarde-moi Mione, je redeviens une lionne. Grâce à toi. Tu... Tu m'as redonné envie de vivre et de me battre. Tu m'as remué les puces, comme aurait dit Fred, rit-elle doucement en sentant son coeur se déchirer un peu plus face au mutisme de son amie. Mia... Mia c'est comme ça que ton père t'appelait non ? Tu me parlais souvent de lui. Tu l'aimais beaucoup. Tu sais il... Il te regarde de là-haut et il ne voudrait pas voir sa fille chérie dans un tel état, tu ne crois pas ?

La silence fit écho à ses paroles mais elle ne renonça pas. Elle, elle n'avait pas renoncé pendant deux ans alors elle ne renoncerait pas en cinq minutes.

-Woody Allen a dit que les lits c'était le terrain d'entraînement au cercueil. Tu dis souvent que tu en as trop vu alors tu ne vas pas rester dans ton lit pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa lèvre trembla légèrement et elle se força à retenir ses larmes.

-Mione... Parle-moi. Tu n'es pas seule ! Je suis là, on est tous là. Ne t'enferme pas dans ce mutisme insoutenable. Il faut que tu vives Mione. Il faut que tu parles ! On va t'aider. Je te promets que je vais t'aider. Ouvre la bouche. Ouvre cette jolie petite bouche qu'on avait temps de mal à faire fermer avant. Tu te souviens avant ? On était tous ensemble, heureux. On riait insouciants. On est encore là, Miona. Tous ensembles.

-Je suis seule...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Ginevra l'entendit et le reçut comme un don mais aussi comme un coup en plein coeur.

-Je suis toute seule. Toujours. Toute ma vie durant je me suis sentie seule. Même quand je riais avec vous, je me sentais seule. Je suis différente. Ça me tue, Ginny. Et maintenant avec tout ce qui s'est passé... Je... Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

-Je sais Mione, chuchota-t-elle doucement en la berçant.

-Et... Je sais plus quoi faire. Je suis perdue. Terriblement et totalement perdue. J'ai passé si longtemps à faire semblant. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Alors comment veux-tu que je... Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je me suis perdue. Tout comme toi. On s'est tous perdus. Certains se sont retrouvés mais moi... Je suis à bout. J'ai atteint mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur et ça dépasse tout ce que j'entendais. Pourtant je me serais cru plus forte. Je me surestime toujours. Certains disent que si je veux toujours tout savoir c'est parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi mais c'est faux. J'ai confiance en moi. J'ai trop confiance en moi. Mais j'avais confiance aussi pour Harry et Ron. Et pis un peu pour toi. Heureusement il y avait Luna. Luna qui riait toujours. Moi j'étais sombre et elle riait avec toi et Pansy. Vous étiez belles toutes les trois si belles. Vous sembliez si insouciantes. J'aurais aimé être aussi belle et insouciante que vous. Moi j'étais laide et dure. J'étais consciente, beaucoup trop consciente. Ce rôle m'a tué, bouffé, anéanti. J'ai l'impression que... Que je n'ai jamais eu de vie. Que ma vie n'a pas encore commencé et je suis seule. Parce qu'on est toujours seul quand on commence une vie. On est seul toute notre vie de toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal.

-Hermione...

-Il est parti. Dean est mort, il s'est tué. C'est un égoïste. Faut être égoïste pour se suicider. Il avait pas le droit de faire ça. Moi je ne l'ai pas fait. J'en avais envie. Putain que j'en avais envie. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai regardé ma baguette après qu'on est rencontré... Tu sais, hésita-t-elle.

-Oui je sais, dit-elle doucement.

-Je voulais mourir. Mais j'avais pas le droit. Pas alors qu'il était mort que je l'avais tué.

-Tu nous as sauvés, affirma la rousse.

-Et alors ? Je l'ai tué. J'ai vu tu sais. J'ai vu ton regard plein de dégoût. J'ai vu la peur dans le regard de Luna et... J'ai eu tellement envie de mourir. Mais je ne suis pas morte. J'ai tenu le coup. Parce que ca aurait été trop cruelle pour vous. J'aurais fait cela pour rien. Et puis c'est tellement banal ces derniers temps ces envies de suicides. A croire que la Guerre nous rend presque indifférent à la mort. Tellement plus proche.

-On a tous dû affronter la mort, pensa tout haut Ginny.

-Les gens n'ont pas le droit de mourir, continua Hermione. Je ne leur laisse pas ce droit. Je m'en tape d'être égoïste ou de demander l'impossible. Je veux qu'ils soient là, maintenant tout de suite. C'est tout. Je suis seule et j'ai mal. Je souffre cruellement et tu vois les autres parler et te sourire et tu leur souris, tu leur dis que tu es heureux pour eux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. T'es mal et c'est tout. Tu chiales intérieurement sans t'arrêter. Mais jamais ouvertement. Ça se fait pas de pleurer ouvertement. C'est mal. Quand tu montres tes larmes, très vite on te dit "_Arrête, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Arrête de pleurer. Ça te va pas ma chérie_." Alors tu arrêtes et tu souris. Parce que faut sourire. Je n'en peux plus de sourire. J'ai plus la force de sourire.

-Plus personne ne te forcera à sourire, promit son amie.

-Tu vas rester avec moi, Ginny ? Tu vas plus me laisser seule ? Si tu savais comme je me sens seule... Il fait si froid dans mon monde. C'est désert. Un immense désert qui n'attend que moi. Si je plonge dedans je meurs. Alors je me retiens mais on me pousse. On me pousse tu comprends ? Alors qu'y puis-je si je suis au bord ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je me sens tomber ?

-Je suis là. Je vais te retenir, maintenant. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

-Mes parents disaient ça aussi. Ils disaient qu'ils seraient toujours là, mais ils sont partis. Et moi je suis seule. Seule avec moi-même et je supporte plus.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, répéta-t-elle.

Elle rit d'un rire cynique et un peu fou qui brisa le coeur de la rousse.

-On est seul toute sa vie. C'est comme ça. Personne n'y peut rien. Je l'ai compris. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas. Je craque. Je meurs. Je veux vivre. Vivre vraiment. Ce verbe me semble si étrange. Je ne sais pas si je connais vraiment son sens mais... Je veux le découvrir. Mais j'ai peur. Moi, la Courageuse Gryffondor qui ait regardait Voldemort dans les yeux j'ai peur de vivre. Tu y crois toi ?

-C'est dur de vivre. Faut du courage. Beaucoup plus de courage pour vivre que pour survivre. C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre ça, sourit-elle doucement.

Hermione se releva doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

-Alors je vais me battre. Parce que je suis courageuse hein ? demanda-t-elle tremblante.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée d'être courageuse, lui assura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue. Tu peux juste être toi. On ne te demande plus d'être inflexible. La tempête est finie, tu peux être plus tendre. Tu as le droit d'être faible.

-Je n'aime pas être faible...

-Je sais. Mais la véritable faiblesse c'est de ne pas savoir assez se laisser aller et se laisser submerger. Il est encore temps de te reprendre. Mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut m'aider.

-Si. Tu verras Mione. Bientôt tout ne sera plus qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Elle lui sourit confiante tandis que l'aînée la regarda dans les yeux. Elles s'allongèrent face à face. Granger pensait. Oui peut-être. Peut-être est-il temps d'être heureuse et de sourire vraiment. Peut-être été temps de laisser au placard ses peurs et ses désillusions. Peut-être est-il temps de regarder la vie d'un oeil neuf, de tenter d'être heureuse. Juste ça. De profiter à nouveau des bonheurs simples sans amertume. Est-ce possible ? Certainement. Oui. Tout était possible. Hermione se sentit poussée des ailes et elle regarda son amie avec détermination. Elle s'aperçut alors de quelque chose qui l'a surpris :

-Ginny, tu t'es maquillée ?

Cette dernière rougit furieusement.

-Oui.

-Tu es aussi belle qu'avant, murmura-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

-Merci Hermione. Toi tu es encore plus belle qu'avant avec ce sourire doux. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Sur ces douces paroles elles fermèrent leur yeux et s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, heureuses d'avoir retrouvé leur meilleure amie...

OoO

Elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle avait trop froid. Luna regardait le plafond et songeait. Elle pensait aux Nargoles et aux Ronflacks Cornues. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant précis, cet instant si triste et si magique. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le visage paisible de Théodore. Il était beau et paraissait innocent. Pourtant elle savait que c'était faux. Il avait tué et elle aussi. Ils n'étaient plus innocents. Elle le regardait toujours avec son nez si fin et son menton un peu proéminant. Ses joues trop creuses et ses yeux un peu trop petits. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient plus grands, pour qu'elle se reflète mieux dedans.

Elle pensait. Trop. Et elle avait peur même si elle ne voulait pas le dire. Elle avait peur du moment où il partirait en se rendant compte qu'elle était trop folle. Ou alors qu'il en est assez d'elle. Comme les autres.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, ses larmes bloquées dans ses prunelles et son visage dans son torse. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas ici, pas dans ses bras alors qu'elle se sentait si merveilleusement bien. Alors qu'elle se sentait chez elle. On ne pleurait pas chez elle. On riait juste.

Dans notre vie, on perdait trop de temps à pleurer et elle détestait ça. Sa Maman lui avait appris à rire dans toute situation. Elle avait toujours écouté sa Maman. Même quand elle était partie. Comme Dean. Tout le monde partait. Même Théo était parti. Elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Elle était trop gentille. Cela avait toujours été son problème. Sa Maman lui disait que c'était une chance. Une chance d'Aimer autant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voyait cela plutôt comme une Malédiction. Elle souffrait trop et cela la tuait à petit à feu.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid contre son torse et cela le força à se réveiller. Il sentit le léger tremblement de la demoiselle entre ses bras et retint sa respiration. Il ne se sentit quelque peu décontenancé puis prit sur lui et passa délicatement ses mains dans le dos de Luna en une douce caresse.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Il ne disait rien, il l'écoutait et la berçait avec une tendresse infinie. Il eut alors l'impression que c'était sa place. Ici, là à réconforter et soutenir cet ange qui respirait la joie de vivre. Cet ange qui pleurait dans ses bras. C'était à lui qu'elle montrait ses larmes et ses faiblesses et jamais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Ca va aller ma chérie...

-Il est mort, sanglota-t-elle en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

Le drap qui les recouvrait tous deux se froissa un peu plus et descendit. Il le rattrapa et recouvrit leur corps nus. Quelques heures auparavant, ils s'étaient aimés à la façon de Luna, doucement, simplement, sans mensonges, ni violences, avec un brin de folie désespérée et des grands éclats de rire. Et comme à chaque fois, il retombait amoureux d'elle.

-Je sais Luna. Il est heureux avec son amour.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus et son regard se troubla alors qu'elle se releva sur un bras, exposant sans pudeur sa poitrine à son amant qui resta captivé par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus devenus rouges.

-Tu ne mourras jamais, hein ? Tu resteras toujours près de moi, n'est-ce pas Théodore ?

Il se mordit sa fine lèvre inférieure et son regard se voila. Elle se leva hurlant pleine de rage :

-TU VAS ME QUITTER ? C'EST CA ? JE LE VOIS DANS TON REGARD DE LACHE TU VAS PARTIR, ME QUITTER, COMME EUX TOUS. COMME MA MERE, COMME MON PERE, COMME SEAMUS ET DEAN, COMME NEVILLE, COMME REMUS, COMME TOUS LES AUTRES. VOUS ETES PARTIS SANS PENSER A CEUX QUI RESTENT. SANS PENSER A NOUS ! MONSTRE MONSTRE MONSTRE. ILS SONT LA TOUT AUTOUR DE NOUS POUR NOUS FAIRE MAL NOUS VOLER NOTRE VIE ET NOS REVES. VOUS NOUS VOLEZ TOUT.

Il se leva délicatement, ignorant le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait dans son coeur et s'approcha d'elle comme d'un animal sauvage. Elle s'écroula au sol, pleurant toujours à chaude larmes. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient une partie de son corps et de son visage, sa beauté le subjugua et il resta un instant immobile. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et approcha sa main de son visage.

-Pleure ma douce. Pleure. Ça ira mieux ensuite.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Comme les autres. Ils avaient tous pleuré. Ou presque. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pleurés, allaient bientôt le faire. Parce que dans la vie, on pleure autant qu'on rit. Luna avait ri toute sa vie. Elle pleura toute une nuit.

Et personne, à part Théo, n'en saurait jamais rien.

OoO

Il était vingt-deux heures et il était sûr d'avoir un peu trop bu. Son filleul allait bientôt arriver mais ses idées n'étaient pas tout à fait claires. Il se rafraîchit l'haleine d'un sort et se passa de l'eau sur son visage dans sa salle de bain. En relevant la tête et il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et une phrase lui traversa l'esprit :

_Moi au moins, je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de la femme que j'aimais. _

Il ne savait rien, cet avorton ne savait strictement rien. Il était le Survivant mais n'était rien d'autres qu'un gamin. Il n'avait jamais été un gamin. Il n'avait jamais été un adolescent. Il n'avait jamais été insouciant. Il n'avait jamais été libre. Il fut d'abord prisonnier d'un père, puis d'une image, puis de Voldemort, puis de Dumbledore et maintenant il était prisonnier de ses remords qui jouaient le même rôle que des Détraqueurs. Ses cheveux noirs se soulevèrent alors qu'il se prenait la tête, voulant chasser ses horribles souvenirs.

_Connard de gamin_

**Monstre**  
_Bonjour Servilus._

_Je ne veux plus jamais te parler Severus_.

**Monstre**

_Rejoins-nous_

_Tuez-la_

_Endoloris_

_Torturez-les _

_Endoloris_

_Dis-moi comment je peux trouver les Potter_

_Endoloris_

_Il va falloir me tuer Severus_

**Monstre **

**Monstre**

**Monstre**

**Monstre **

_C'est un monstre. _

**Monstre**

**Monstre**

**Monstre**

**Monstre**

Il voulut hurler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était muet. Muet de douleur comme ces gens qui ont subi un traumatisme trop profond et qui ne peuvent plus parler. Comme eux il s'était tu. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il tomba et sa tête faillit cogner le sol. Il entendit des coups à la porte et se releva avec difficulté. Il se regarda dans la glace, se recoiffant d'un coup de baguette. Il était vieux, il était laid. Il était fatigué. Sur ces sombres pensées, il alla ouvrir à Drago.

-Bonsoir.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Severus ? demanda le jeune avec un sourire en entrant dans l'appartement et s'aillant de façon très naturelle sur le canapé.

Il servit un verre de whisky à lui ainsi qu'à son filleul. Il lui apporta et s'assit dans un lourd fauteuil noir à quelques mètres de l'élève. Il regarda la couleur ambrée de sa boisson, se retenant de la vider d'un trait.

-J'avais à te parler de choses importantes.

-Des choses importantes Parrain ? interrogea-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Il lui sourit un peu pour le rassurer et réfléchit. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu ne ressembles pas à Lucius tu sais. Beaucoup l'ont dit mais c'est faux. Tu as pris plus des Black que des Malfoy.

Le Serpentard sourit, d'un sourire vrai qui réchauffa le coeur de Severus. Il s'en étonna. Alors la chaleur pouvait encore prendre possession de lui ?

-Est-ce juste pour me dire cela que tu m'as fait venir ? questionna-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

-Non, déclara le Directeur d'une voix morne.

Il but une petite gorgée qui le détendit légèrement alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser le tremblement qu'il sentait venir dans sa main.

-Lucius Malfoy était stérile.

Le jeune Lord ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

-Pardon ?

-Lucius Malfoy avait perdu ses gamètes à force de se laisser pousser les cheveux (2), répéta-t-il ironiquement.

Un fou rire nerveux prit Drago tandis que son aîné le regarda. Il riait, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était une blague. Une très mauvaise blague mais une blague.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Parrain !

-L'été 1979 ta mère est partie de chez Lucius pendant quelques temps pour prendre des vacances dans le Sud de la France. Mais elle n'était pas là-bas. Elle est revenue mi-septembre et deux mois après elle annonçait sa grossesse.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

Le choc le força au silence. Un long et pénible silence qui pesa sur la pièce plus que de raison.

-Comment le sais-tu ? fit-il encore traumatisé par cette nouvelle très inattendue.

-Narcissa m'a mis dans la confidence, expliqua-t-il avec professionnalisme. Elle avait confiance en moi. Nous étions amis, je te rappelle. Elle voulait que je te le dise un jour.

-Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

-Parce que.

Parce que bientôt je ne pourrais peut-être plus le faire, pensa-t-il. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

-Qui ?

-N'en n'as-tu pas une petite idée ?

Il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Juste être là, assis dans ce fauteuil à se cramponner solidement aux accoudoirs et à prier. Prier pour il ne savait quoi.

-Sirius Black.

Il eut quelques soubresauts avant qu'un rire puissant monte à sa bouche. Il rit pendant il ne sut combien de temps. Tout ce qu'il sut c'était que la voix traînante de son Parrain retentit et le ramena brusquement sur terre.

-Ils se sont aimés mais elle ne pouvait rester avec un traître à son sang. Le sang n'a jamais vraiment compté pour elle. Le plus important c'était l'honneur. Elle était fière et quand je te vois, je retrouve la même fierté, la même façon de se tenir.

-Mon père ne peut pas être Sirius Black, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Cet été-là, c'est lui qu'elle a été retrouvé, confia le Maître des Potions. Elle me donnait de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Elle était heureuse avec lui.

-Il le savait ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Drago se leva et parcourut la pièce d'un pas rageur son verre rempli à la main tandis que Rogue finissait son verre rapidement.

-Je ne peux pas y croire.

-Tu devrais être heureux, assena-t-il d'un sourire en coin. Toi qui déteste tant être associé à Lucius, tu n'es pas son fils.

-Etre heureux ? éleva-t-il la voix. On m'a menti toute ma vie et je devrais être heureux ? Pourquoi ma mère n'était-elle pas restée avec lui alors ?

-Parce qu'elle était déjà mariée à Lucius, rappela le Professeur. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix Drago. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Tu es sa folie, ses instants de bonheur volés au Destin. Mais elle avait peur que Lucius lui reprenne.

-Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, réfléchit-il. Je suis l'unique hériter qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Une question lui arriva à l'esprit tandis qu'il pensait à toute vitesse :

-Le savait-il lui ?

-Non, assura le Directeur. Il n'a jamais su. J'étais le seul à savoir. Je devais te le dire.

Un silence retentit de nouveau et le jeune homme posa son verre plein. Son aîné était toujours assis et le regardait. Il avait bien grandit. Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui de ce bébé qu'il avait tenu au creux de son bras en tentant d'oublier qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi. Maintenant il avait totalement oublié. Il voyait en Drago, le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il voyait en lui, l'espoir de laisser une trace positive sur cette terre. Il voyait en lui, un peu d'amour que Merlin lui laissait avoir.

-Il faut que je parte. Que je réfléchisse...

Ses quelques mots lui rappelèrent la situation. Il sourit d'un air rassurant en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son cadet. Il le serra brièvement et maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Drago, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ta mère doit être extrêmement fière de toi.

Ses paroles touchèrent le jeune au plus profond de lui-même et c'est ébranlé qu'il sortit de la pièce sans un mot dans un silence bavard qui disait biens des choses.

Severus sourit discrètement et s'approcha de son bar. Sa main trembla et son cerveau lui dit qu'il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Pourtant, il se refusa à l'écouter, pour une fois, pensa-t-il amer.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure après, Severus Rogue était allongé dans son lit, soûl songeant que bientôt Drago serait seul face au monde...

OoO

Chère Pansy,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Elle m'a été remise gentiment par un Auror qui l'avait lu avec attention. Je suppose qu'il va lire la réponse. Cette raclure de la société n'a aucun tact.

Tu as raison Pansy. J'ignore ce qu'est l'amour. Je ne sais rien de cette chose et je ne veux jamais rien en savoir. Si je voulais t'épouser c'était simplement parce que ton corps me plaisait et que tu es d'un Sang Pur. De plus tu aurais fait une excellente épouse, soumise et prête à tout pour moi. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Je ne t'aime pas Pansy, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Tout cela n'a été qu'illusion faite dans ta tête de gamine écervelée. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas de tes sentiments. Garde- les et va les donner à un autre, qu'importe. Cela ne changera rien pour moi, tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu n'étais rien. Rien du tout. Juste un utérus vivant.

Tu as bien fait de ne pas venir à mon procès. Je n'aurais pas voulu d'une présence larmoyante à mes côtés. Tu m'aurais fait encore plus pitié que ce que tu me fais aujourd'hui.

Parkinson, les rêves n'existent pas. Ils n'ont jamais existé. Mon regard n'a jamais été et mes mains non plus. Tes belles paroles ne me touchent pas. Je n'ai aucun remords, aucun regret. J'ai agis selon mes convictions personnelles. Si cela te chante de croire que je suis un monstre, alors soit. Cela ne m'importe pas. Et laisse mon père où il est. Il est mort. Mort et ne sera jamais enterré malgré tout.

Il fera toujours froid autour de moi. Le froid ne cessera plus jamais. A tout jamais il couvrira mes nuits et mes journées comme une douce présence rassurante. La dernière présence que j'aurais.

Tu es morte pour moi. Alors fais comme si j'étais mort. Cela sera plus simple pour nous deux.

Adieu.

Anthony Sutherby

PS : Je t'aurais tué toi et notre enfant si cela avait pu servir le Maître.

Pansy poussa un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain et le papier s'enfuit de ses doigts alors qu'elle sombrait. Son hurlement raisonna au fin fond des cachots comme celui d'un fantôme qui effraya tous les occupants des dortoirs et de la salle commune des Serpentards. Zabini Blaise sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en reconnaissant la voix de son amie et se précipita vers la chambre des filles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la pièce et qu'il vit la jeune Parkinson au sol en train de trembler de tous ses membres, il sut à ce moment que ce n'était que le début d'un long cauchemar.

OoO

Drago se déshabilla rapidement et s'immergea sous l'eau. Il posa sa tête sur le carrelage froid et soupira. C'était trop. Severus lui avait fait des confidences qui dépassaient l'entendement. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela à ce moment-là. Il serra les mâchoires.

Granger ne le quittait pas. Il l'avait dans la tête et la séance de potion n'avait fait qu'accentuer son trouble. C'était son odeur qu'il avait senti et il le savait parfaitement. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas. L'amour lui paraissait encore trop abstrait, trop douloureux. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Granger. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle lui plaisait certes mais... Il avait peur. L'amour faisait peur.

Sa mère aussi avait eu peur. Peur de l'amour. Et regardons aujourd'hui où cela l'a mené. Il songea à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle s'était enfuie avec son amant, Sirius. Ils seraient très certainement heureux. Peut-être que Sirius serait encore en vie et qu'il aurait fait un bon père ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas ce malaise en lui, ce doute omniprésent qui lui hurle qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé ? Peut-être que sa mère l'aurait aimé ? Peut-être aurait-il pu prononcer ses mots sacrés tel que "Papa" ou "Maman". Trop d'interrogations s'emmêlaient dans sa tête.

Il aurait été ami avec Potter, il en était certain. Il aurait eu une jolie chambre petit, décorée au couleur de Gryffondor. Peut-être même aurait-il atterrit dans cette maison ? Peut-être que... Qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à faire tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'aurait jamais regardé mourir une enfant et il n'aurait jamais eu honte de ce qu'il était. Il aurait été fier. Il allait être fier. Fier de ce qu'il était.

Il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance. De la chance parce qu'il avait pu parler à ce père mort et inconnu. Il avait changé sous ses conseils. Le savait-il donc, Sirius qu'il était son fils ? Jamais il ne le serait. Est-ce si important ? Peut-être oui. Lui, aurait-il été fier de lui ? Il aurait aimé croire que oui, mais c'était faux et il le savait. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'un fils Serpentard, lâche et faible. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était.

Sa tête se posa sans délicatesse sur le carrelage froid de sa douche et ses membres tremblaient quelque peu. C'était dur. Dur de vivre, dur de respirer, dur de ne pas savoir qui on est. Encore une fois il aurait aimé pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout était bloqué alors qu'importe. Ne plus poser des "si". Vivre au jour le jour. Reprendre sa vie et faire avec. En se sentant un peu plus léger mais aussi un peu plus lourd. Sans le passé assassin d'un père mais avec la honte de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un autre. Son regard se posa sur ses mains, plus épaisses que celles de Lucius. Les tenait-il de Sirius ? Et ses yeux d'un gris parfois sombre ? Et ses boucles qui lui faisaient doucement tombées ses cheveux sur ses yeux ? Il aurait aimé savoir. Mais jamais il ne saurait. C'était trop tard.

Drôle de chose qu'est la vie. Elle nous fait à toute heure des cadeaux empoisonnées qui voudraient nous rendre heureux sans même nous laisser l'espoir d'un bonheur éventuel. Tuant nos rêves avant leur naissance.

Il était là de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement. Il voulut crier mais lorsqu'il vit le visage déformé par l'inquiétude de Blaise, il sortit enfilant son peignoir avec précipitation. Le métis tremblait et ne semblait plus pouvoir parler. Drago l'agrippa par les épaules :

-Zab' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ! Mais réponds ! s'énerva-t-il devant l'état amorphe de son ami.

Il releva alors la tête et comme avec un ton douloureux lui murmura :

-C'est Pansy. Elle a fait une connerie.

_Dehors l'autre coeur saigne (3)_

* * *

To Be Continuted...

(1) et (2) Merci à Fabiola pour ses réparties digne de son rang de Serpentarde =P

(3) Nouvelle du livre de Claire Castillon On empêche pas un petit coeur d'aimer Chapitre nommé "Arrache-Coeur"

Avec l'espoir que vous ne me lancerez pas de pierres (même si moi je le ferais à votre place)

**Lula's Lullaby.**


	12. Courons ensemble

Salut :)

Finalement c'est horrible j'arrive pas à vous donner un chapitre à l'heure. Mille excuses, j'ai fini mon chapitre fin janvier mais la correction a été plus longue... Il faut dire que 25 pages c'est pas rien surtout quand elles viennent de moi x)

En tout cas, excusez-moi encore une fois. =/

Merci à Elwaen pour la correction et à Levanah !

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

Marylou :

Salut. Je voulais te remercier pour ta première review qui m'a réellement beaucoup touché. Tu as raison le bonheur est dans les yeux d'un enfant, j'ai passé l'automne à le chercher à cet endroit justement. Un sourire c'est rien mais c'est énorme quand on est mal et ta review m'a fait sourire. Je ne sais pas si je gagne à être connue mais je sais que je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et que c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas écrit pendant si longtemps. Quand j'écrivais je n'arrivais pas à **être **mes personnages parce que je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais moi. C'était médiocre ce que j'écrivais et je ne voulais pas vous faire quelque chose de médiocre. Je veux que ce soit bien, que ca vous transporte, je veux vous offrir ce que vous m'offrait avec votre soutien.  
Enfin je m'emballe comme toujours ! Je n'ai jamais su m'arrêter xD.  
Ils te semblent réels ? Alors j'ai réussi mon pari. Parce qu'ils sont réels d'une certaine façon je pense, déjà par moi, parce que forcement des petits bouts de moi sont cachés entre eux et puis ils ressentent ce qu'on ressent tous un peu parfois :).  
Tu trouves Ginny pathétique ? Moi je l'aime bien... Elle est juste perdue. C'est la plus gamine, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant. C'était la plus jeune (Luna est différente elle a su être courageuse très tôt), la plus protégée mais quand tout est arrivé personne n'a pu la protéger réellement. Elle veut tenter d'aider Hermione comme elle peut mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. Elle tient déjà elle mal debout.  
Pour Ron et Pansy, tu verras ce qui arrivera =P. Je sais que c'est bizarre entre Sirius et Drago, mais même s'il a ce physique de Malfoy, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a quelque chose de Sirius dans cet attitude si fier, son amitié a toute épreuve. Je trouve que Drago ressemble à Sirius d'une certaine façon, il a ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on le regarde qu'on l'admire ou qu'on le hait. Lucius n'a pas autant de prestance et il n'a pas d'amour dans le coeur alors que Drago si. Il est plus doux, plus farceur, plus humain, il a ce côté rebelle que ni Narcissa ni Lucius n'avaient. Pour moi, Drago c'est un vrai Black. Et pis au physique Malfoy... Narcissa est blonde aux yeux bleus et puis, le mélange des sangs, ca se pratique tellement chez eux...  
J'admire Hermione, personnellement. Elle aussi est forte. Pour moi, c'est celle qui est capable de tout et de tenir encore debout après avoir tout supporter parce que maintenant encore elle tient debout, même si elle est un peu plus courbée qu'avant. Aujourd'hui elle se rebelle contre cette vie qui lui a tout pris... Moi je la trouve belle mon Hermione. (ceci est un compliment caché en ta faveur oui x)  
Luna est-elle la plus forte ? Je dirais que c'est celle qui s'est le mieux se protéger. Elle a vite compris que le monde était trop cruel et qu'elle se fabrique le sien pour pouvoir être heureuse. Luna c'est la douceur, la candeur et l'innocence. Théo a de la chance de la voir craquer et il le sait. Moi je pense que c'est elle la mieux armée pour tenir le coup et c'est pour cela qu'elle semble si forte. La folie nous protège de tout.  
Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit un pâté comme ça mais j'ai envie d'écrire et je me force à publier la maintenant donc tu subis les foudres x) Pis quand je commence à parler de mes persos adorés c'est la fin...  
J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés et que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

Lucie :

Salut. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer et également du temps de postage. Vraiment pardon. Je voulais m'expliquer sur le fait que Sirius était le père de Drago, c'est vrai que normalement moi non plus j'aime pas les incestes mais j'ai toujours tellement vu Narcissa et Sirius ensemble que... Voilà je pouvais pas passer à côté. Pardon si ca te gène =/. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, d'avoir donné ton avis et d'aimer tout simplement mon histoire ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Courons Ensemble.**

_Il court, il court après l'amour. L'amour qui s'enfuit au plus loin de lui en riant. Que c'est drôle de pleurer par amour. Que c'est drôle de ne plus sourire par amour. Que c'est drôle de devenir fou d'amour._

_"Ne cherchez jamais à courir après la vie sinon c'est elle qui va vous rattraper."_

Il court. À toute vitesse, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Comme si deux minuscules petites secondes pouvaient bouleverser le cours du Destin. Comme si cela pouvait la sauver. Il voit au loin, son corps inerte, il entend le cri perçant de Blaise, celui des autres et peut-être le sien, il ne sait pas. Il sent le froid de sa main et de son front, il a mal et il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre. Il la secoue. Elle ne bouge pas. Il écoute son souffle. Et il se remet à courir, ailleurs, sans succès. Rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter. Elle a arrêté de respirer.

OoO

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Drago et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Un mal de tête atroce le prit et il toucha son front brûlant et humide. Le Directeur lui sourit mais son cœur se pinça. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune Malfoy ainsi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient gras et retombaient mollement de chaque côté de son visage. Il avait deux grands yeux gris épuisés avec deux grandes cernes violettes. Un air inquiet était peint sur son visage et ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Sa chemise était froissée et ressortait largement de son pantalon, sa cravate gisait par terre et il avait quitté ses chaussures. Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et Rogue regretta que Narcissa ne soit pas là pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un enfant mais déjà il n'avait plus de Maman.

-Drago...

Il ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire pour réconforter son filleul qui semblait sombrer en même temps que Miss Parkinson. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie il y avait deux jours de cela, il s'était assis aux côtés de Pansy et n'était parti que s'il y était véritablement obligé. Il ne s'était pas douché, avait mangé le stricte minimum, n'avait pas dormi ou juste quelques secondes la tête posée sur son lit lui serrant la main avec force. Madame Pomfresh avait bien tenté de le chasser mais il avait menacé d'arrêter de se nourrir ou de se faire mal exprès pour revenir. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux gris, une farouche détermination. Il était prêt à le faire. Alors elle avait cédé et lui avait fait mené une gigantesque assiette qu'il avait à peine touchée.

-Drago. Il faut que tu sortes un peu.

-Non, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré en apportant la main de la malade à sa bouche.

-Drago, elle ne va pas se réveiller pour l'instant. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le fasse avant une bonne semaine. Tu me fais pitié avec tes airs mielleux que j'imagine sans même te voir.

-Non, elle va se réveiller avant, continua-t-il pleins d'espoir douloureux. Elle sait que je suis là et ça lui donne du courage. Elle a toujours eu du courage pour six, ma Pansy. Ma Pan comme je l'appelais petit. Tu te souviens combien elle détestait ça ?

-Oui, je me souviens.

-Parrain... Elle va pas mourir hein ? Elle va s'en sortir.

-Je l'espère Drago. Je l'espère de toutes mes forces. Mais il faut que tu te reposes.

-Laisse moi avec elle je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. Je n'étais déjà pas là quand... Je n'étais pas là. Laisse moi être là maintenant.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Jamais il ne l'avait supplié avant. Il sentit toute la culpabilité que ressentait son filleul, tout son chagrin, la force qu'il tentait d'avoir mais le désespoir qu'il cachait au mieux. Il revit l'enfant de cinq ans qui le regardait avec des grands yeux comme pour le jauger avant de lui sourire discrètement et de lui prendre la main en suçant son pouce. Derrière le dos de Lucius, bien entendu. Il avait le même regard qu'autrefois, comme si Severus était un Demi-Dieux, comme s'il avait réponse à tout. A cet instant précis, son regard été le même et cela il ne put

le supporter. Il détourna légèrement la tête.

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser à l'époque et aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé. Il lui serra un peu l'épaule.

-Je vais prendre toutes les dispositions pour qu'on t'offre un lit tout près du sien, fit-il avec douceur. Comme ça tu pourras continuer à lui prendre la main. Je te ferais apporter de la nourriture à chaque repas. Je veux que tu manges Drago, d'accord ? Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te forcer à sortir. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête pour toutes réponses et son parrain partit en le laissant là, seul, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres de Pansy. Ils étaient légèrement humides de sueur alors il déposa un gant froid sur son front avec douceur.

-Voilà. Comme ceci.

Il lui caressa la joue d'un doigt tremblant.

-Ça va aller Pansy. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu dois t'en sortir. Tu sais j'ai... J'ai lu la lettre et il mérite pas que tu meurs pour lui... Il faut que tu vives Pansy. Je t'implore de vivre. Il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu me regardes. Il faut que tu me souries. Il faut que tu vives Pansy. Je... Si je te perds je deviens quoi moi ? Qui sera là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin ? Qui me disputera quand je ferais une connerie ? Qui répondra à mes questions loufoques ? Qui me sourira tendrement quand je serais triste ? J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas te perdre. Il faut que tu vives je t'en supplie...

Il se mit à pleurer. Doucement, sans un bruit, sans sanglot, juste à pleurer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui pouvait arriver. Il repensa à sa mère, sa tendre mère partit trop tôt. Il ressentait ce manque au plus profond de lui. Il était un orphelin et ce manque ne pourrait jamais être comblé. Il était si jeune et si vieux. Pansy avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Et lui n'avait pas su être là au bon moment. Il s'en voulait tellement...Jamais il ne pourrait réparer son erreur.

Il serra la main de la jeune femme, son visage caché au creux de ses bras, il libéra ses larmes devenues maintenant incontrôlable. Soudain, il ressentit une pression à son tour. Il se releva et s'approcha du visage de Pansy.

-Pansy ! Pansy tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Une toute petite voix épuisée lui répondit :

-Drago...

Il se releva et se pencha vers elle en souriant tout en lui caressant le sommet du crâne.

-Pansy, chut. Ne dis rien. Je suis là.

Elle papillonna un peu des yeux sans les ouvrir. Elle se sentait si lasse... Elle sentit le soleil contre sa peau et fronça les sourcils :

-Tu devrais pas être en cours, toi ?

La remarque eut don de le faire sourire et c'est avec un ton légèrement moqueur qu'il rétorqua :

-A quoi ça sert d'être le filleul du Directeur si c'est pas pour sécher de temps en temps hein ?

Elle lui rendit légèrement son sourire et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit furent les grands yeux bleus gris du jeune homme pleins de larmes. Elle aurait aimé poser sa main sur sa joue et les sécher mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu pleurer auparavant...

-Drago... Tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Du rebord de sa chemise froissée, il essuya son visage et renifla légèrement. Il ne fit pas attention au tissu mouillé et releva ses manches.

-Non, Pansy. Je pleure pas, c'est rien, lui dit-il avec tendresse.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrirent quelques secondes. Plus aucune rougeur. Ils étaient peut-être un peu plus brillant mais cela paraissait normal. Pansy ressentit quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine et des larmes, à elle, affluèrent vers ses yeux alors qu'elle comprenait, enfin.

-Drago, j'ai failli mourir ?

La question ébranla Malfoy qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il se cramponna à sa main tout en lui souriant le plus possible.

-Oui, chuchota-t-il. Mais c'est pas grave ma Pan. Tu es sauvée.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et après quelques secondes de silence où elle avait réussi à retenir ses pleurs, reprit sur le même ton.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est horrible.

Drago ne répondit rien, il sentit sa tristesse s'accentuait mais n'en montra rien. Son visage était fermé et il n'y avait que son sourire qui trahissait sa douceur et son inquiétude pour elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa bouche sur le front de la jeune femme comme un père trop protecteur l'aurait fait. Il n'y eut qu'un mot qui sortit de sa bouche :

-Pardon.

_"Pardon de t'avoir abandonné. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là. Pardon de ne pas avoir eu. Pardon de ne pouvoir rien faire pour que tu souffres moins. Pardon d'être si lâche. Pardon d'être impuissant. Pardon de pleurer. Pardon de tout ce que je n'ai pas fait et de ce que j'ai fais." _Tout cela il ne l'avait dit mais il n'en avait pas besoin, elle le lisait dans ses yeux bleus presque aussi las que les siens.

-Tu n'es pas coupable. C'est moi. Je suis désolée.

Sa voix était très basse mais il l'entendit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable, ce n'était pas à elle de se sentir coupable. C'était à Anthony. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Ce n'est rien.

La lèvre supérieure de Pansy se souleva légèrement alors que son front se plissait et qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes en prononçant ses mots qui la blessèrent tant :

-J'ai eu si mal... Si mal.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou il lui dit tout près de son oreilles :

-Il te ne fera plus jamais de mal.

Sa voix était si passionnée qu'elle faillit le croire. Mais faillir et faire ce n'est pas pareil.

-Mais j'ai encore mal... Je suis tellement désolée Drago...

-Chut c'est rien.

Il la berça avec un calme apparent si différent du tumulte qui se jouait en son cœur. Il se devait d'être fort pour elle alors il ne dit rien. Pour l'instant. Il resterait fort, un pilier. Son pilier. Le même qu'elle avait été pour lui autrefois.

-Mais tu sais, reprit-elle en reniflant tandis qu'elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, je voulais pas mourir. Je voulais simplement me tuer. Je voulais plus avoir mal. J'avais tellement mal... J'ai encore tellement mal... Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas tu comprends. Je ne supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas devenir folle, je ne veux pas devenir folle de douleur.

-Ça passera, Pansy. Je te promets que çà passera, qu'on fera tout pour que ça passe. Je vais t'aider Pansy. Je vais te sauver cette fois-ci. Tu verras tout s'arrangera. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Elle le repoussa et se redressa légèrement, se calant contre un oreiller trop moelleux à son goût. Elle serra son drap contre son cœur pour donner la force de prononcer les mots qui lui donneront l'impression de devenir un peu plus folle de douleur encore.

-Arrête. Tu mens. Rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Il est parti et je suis seule.

Il sembla légèrement déstabilisé et la regarda, blessé.

-Mais je suis là moi.

Sa voix était petite, trahissant son sentiment d'abandon et sa peur de la perdre à jamais. Elle lui prit la main en grimaçant légèrement. Elle avait mal mais elle ne dit rien et plongea ses yeux bleus océans dans les siens anthracites.

-Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais.

Oui il savait mais... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Pourquoi elle parmi tant d'autres ? Elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle ne méritait que des sourires, que du bonheur, rien que de la Beauté et qu'on lui cache toute la laideur de la vie qu'elle avait déjà bien trop vu.

-J'aimerai que ma présence suffise.

Il souffla cette phrase en la regardant droit dans les yeux, impuissant et désolé mais pourtant franc et honnête. Il voulait rester fier également. Fier pour elle en cet instant et pour son cœur déjà bien trop meurtri.

-Rien ne pourra plus jamais suffir.

Qui aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que quelques lettres jetés dans un moment de doute et de chagrin pourraient donner envie au grand Drago Malfoy de suffoquer ? Il se retint de s'écrouler ou ne serait-ce que de bouger un seul muscle. Il avait l'impression que ces mots sonnaient comme la fin de tout et surtout comme la fin, d'elle. De sa meilleure amie, de sa presque sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de vivre, de respirer le même air que lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il songea alors que si elle était la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, elle, elle tenait encore plus à une personne qu'à lui-même.

-Tu l'aimes tant que cela ?

-Et même plus.

Sa voix était rauque et fébrile comme si elle avouait un secret honteux. Il s'énerva alors, ne la comprenant pas, s'énervant aussi contre lui-même incapable de trouver une solution ou une logique à tout cela, ne pouvant pas comprendre ce qui lui paraissait incompréhensible.

-C'est un monstre, s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Elle ne dit rien et le laissa partir. Finalement elle se rallongea et se mit sur le côté comme elle put. Ses larmes silencieuses mouillaient toujours son visage et elle semblait presque sereine. Elle acceptait sa douleur, ses erreurs et ses fautes. Elle n'avait plus que cela.

-Oui. Mais c'est le mien, de monstre. Mon monstre, chuchota-t-elle avec un amour qui donna la nausée à Drago.

-Il n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer, dit-il durement.

-Il m'aurait épargné des souffrances, répondit-elle en balayant l'argument d'une

main.

Ses larmes étaient pourtant plus nombreuses. Oui il l'aurait tué de ses propres mains. Il aurait tué ses enfants. Ses enfants... Leur enfant... La bile lui remonta à la gorge et elle se mit à vomir par terre. Drago arriva derrière elle et lui retint ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Lorsqu'elle eut finie de cracher toute son horreur, il nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette et la rallongea. Il l'aida à boire un verre d'eau alors qu'elle toussotait encore un peu. Ou alors elle sanglotait il ne savait pas trop. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. Elle s'accrocha à sa main si fort qu'il eut mal mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

-Il faut que tu appelles Madame Pomfresh Drago.

Il lui posa sa main à elle sur sa joue à lui et lui embrassa la paume dans un geste intime et complice.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Elle doit m'examiner et...

-Elle va venir d'ici quelques temps, coupa-t-il avec brusquerie. Nous avons encore un peu de temps tous les deux.

Il voulait encore l'avoir à lui tout seul. Encore un peu. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre... Il était égoïste et il le savait mais qu'importe. Qu'importe la vie puisqu'il avait failli tout perdre.

-Tu es têtu, sourit-elle faiblement.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, répondit-il à sa plaisanterie en lui

caressant le front.

Il y eut un nouveau silence où chacun réfléchit longuement. Les lèvres de Drago se mirent à bouger et plantèrent sans vraiment le vouloir, une flèche dans le cœur meurtri de Pansy.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à moi, assena-t-il durement.

-Je... ne pensais plus à rien. Je suis désolée, terriblement mais c'est elle... Elle qui m'a..., bafouilla-t-elle en tentant de se cacher le visage du drap.

-Elle qui Pansy ? pressa-t-il en rabaissant la couverture pour voir sa tête.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui l'a prirent.

-Il... Il y avait cette ombre, commença-t-elle doucement. Grande et noire. Elle m'enserrait. Ma respiration s'était bloquée et je... J'étouffais, littéralement. Je le ressentais physiquement. Elle m'étouffait, me tuait. Elle voulait m'anéantir, elle me disait que je le méritais, mais c'est faux hein ? Je mérite pas de mourir ?

-Bien sûr que non, fit-il avec la même douceur qu'à son réveil.

-Cette ombre, c'était de mon devoir de la tuer, mais elle était trop puissante tu comprends. Je le devais mais elle était si grande, si large, si vieille ! Rien ne pouvait l'anéantir. Elle est rentrée en moi. Je devais la détruire. Et toute la douleur partirait alors je... J'ai... Je suis tellement désolée...

Finalement elle craqua. Elle se mit à sangloter et elle resta dans les bras de Drago qui refusa de la lâcher un seul instant. Il la serrait pour la réconforter mais aussi se persuader qu'elle était vivante. Elle était vivante même si son cœur était mort. Mais il l'aiderait. Il la ferait revivre. Elle respirerait encore le bonheur. Elle le devait. Sinon c'était tout son univers qui s'effondrait. Elle était un roc. Elle devait remonter la pente. Il savait qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait vivre et aimer à nouveau. Et il serait là. Il la guiderait et il lui montrerait le chemin vers le bonheur.

Ce bonheur qui lui semblait encore si flou. Peut-être pourront-ils l'apprendre à deux.

OoO

Hermione rentra dans la Grande Salle les traits tirés. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours, se faisant du soucis pour Pansy. Elle n'osait aller la voir, sachant Drago à ces côtés. Son chignon était tiré au maximum et elle souffrait silencieusement. Ginny lui avait dit que c'était laid mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être jolie. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc et commença à manger, seule et silencieuse. Elle se sentait totalement vidée depuis quelques jours et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne faisait rien pour aller contre.

Elle suivait les conseils de Ginny. Elle se... laissait aller, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle n'abordait pas de sourire ou d'air vainqueur sans cesse. Non. Elle restait elle-même, réellement. Son regard était quelque peu lointain et ses traits d'une tristesse qui en avait inquiété plus d'un. Elle n'avait rien répondu, chassant leur interrogation d'une main. Personne n'avait osé insisté connaissant le peu de patience que possédait la jeune femme.

Ron s'assit à la place libre en face d'elle et lui sourit. Elle répondit légèrement à sa politesse et se replongea dans sa soupe au vermicelle. Il ne dit rien, plus ou moins blessé par son attitude indifférente. Elle interpréta mal le soupir qu'il poussa sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle releva la tête et demanda doucement :

-Tu attends Harry ?

Il la dévisagea un instant surpris et la regarda. Il la trouva belle. Vraiment belle avec son petit sourire hésitant et ses yeux timides. Il retrouvait la Hermione qui s'était assisse sur le tabouret pour passer sous le Chapeau Magique. Cette petite fille qui avait fait vibré son cœur d'enfant, d'adolescent et maintenant son cœur d'homme. Il trouvait dommage que ses cheveux soient ainsi coiffés, ils étaient tellement plus beaux, libres. Elle était tellement plus belle lorsqu'elle était heureuse aussi...

-Il doit aller voir Pansy, tu sais, continua la jeune femme voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Je sais, dit-il simplement avec un sourire chaleureux dont il avait le secret. C'était toi que j'étais venu te voir. Tu avais l'air triste et je viens voir ce qui arrive à ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée c'est tout, confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Mia.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre ton air charmeur avec moi. Tu sais que ça marche qu'avec les autres, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour que ça fonctionne !

Ils rirent un instant. Lui pour cacher sa douleur, elle pour cacher sa culpabilité. Elle ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami d'enfance, un frère, un rigolo. Il aurait aimé être autre chose. Il aurait aimé être l'amoureux, l'amant, le confident, le grain de folie dans sa vie, sa passion, n'importe quoi qui l'autoriserait à la serrer contre lui et à l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent ils restèrent à se regarder et à se sourire tout simplement, comme deux amis normaux. Cela suffisait à Hermione et elle s'en sentait coupable. Elle lisait tant d'amour dans les yeux de son ami qu'elle en était totalement désorientée. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Il lui faisait se sentir terriblement mieux... Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne voulait pas se servir de lui pour aller mieux en sachant que lui souffrait. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir mal. Pas pour elle. Surtout pas pour elle. Elle était indigne de lui. Elle se leva et lui prit la main pour le lever. Il la suivit docilement et regretta le moment où elle retira sa main. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, le jeune homme fit le pitre une ou deux fois, faisant sourire la jeune femme mais n'engageant en rien la conversation. Découragé il la suivit docilement. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide et sale.

Granger sortit sa baguette et le décor changea alors d'un coup. Les tables disparurent et la cheminée entra en action. Les murs devinrent rouge avec de fines bandes dorés qui tranchaient verticalement la couleur qui aurait pu paraître quelque peu agressive si les lumières n'avaient pas été légèrement tamisées. Il n'y avait que peu de meubles dans la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque d'un vieux bois, un rocking-chair douillet à quelques mètres et un immense canapé qui aurait très bien pu faire office de lit à une place.

-Mon refuge, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Ainsi c'était ici, qu'elle se cachait quand personne ne réussissait à la retrouver.

-Personne ne connaît cet endroit ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Si Harry.

Elle devina plus qu'elle le vit son air blessé.

-C'était difficile de lui cacher avec la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Il sembla rassuré et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé confortable. Il n'osait y croire... Pourtant il en avait envie. Il avait envie de croire que... Que quelque chose peut-être changerait. C'était folie que penser ainsi mais la folie était humaine : il y avait droit. Il avait le droit de croire à son bonheur, bonheur qu'il avait si longtemps pensé comme inaccessible. Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder intensément.

-Ça ne te va pas les cheveux attachés ainsi, fit-il maladroitement. Enfin je veux dire..., tenta-t-il de se rattraper sous le regard surpris de son amie. Ça te va mieux quand tu les laisses libres là ils sont... Enfin tu es... Pas vraiment mise en valeur...

Il semblait s'emmêler avec ses propres mots et elle sourit doucement.

-Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi gêné pour parler à une fille.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et son sourire transpira la douleur.

-Aucune fille n'est toi, décréta-t-il l'air doux et triste.

Elle le fixa à son tour et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui bien qu'il s'éternisa pour elle. Finalement, il ne put s'en empêcher et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se mouvèrent avec lenteur et elle se laissa faire, faisant tout pour tenter d'apprécier ce baiser. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et pensa à... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, elle le savait et ça lui faisait peur. Elle tenta de penser à Ron mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'était trop dur. Alors doucement elle se retira du baiser en regardant ailleurs, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronté ces yeux bleus océans blessés. Elle les avait déjà trop vu.

-Pardon.

C'était le seul mot qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche tant les larmes lui bloquaient la parole. Lui ne disait rien, encaissant comme il le pouvait. Un instant. Un seul et petit instant de félicité. Il ne dit rien et sourit. Il sourit tristement pour ne pas pleurer comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Pour ne pas sombrer là devant elle et lui faire aussi mal que lui souffrait.

-Ce n'est rien, chuchota-t-il tout bas pour ne pas faire entendre sa voix rauque de douleur.

Un long silence se fit entendre brisé par les crépitements des bûches dans la cheminée.

-Tu sais Ronald... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si j'ai pas pu, pas su t'aimer. J'aurais aimé tu sais, avoua-t-elle en un souffle. De tout le peu d'amour que j'avais j'aurai aimé t'aimer parce que je savais que personne ne le méritait autant que toi. Tu es courageux, fort, amusant, malicieux, tu es un fin stratège et tu as toujours su me rendre le sourire. Tu étais parfait. Mais moi non. Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer parce que j'ai cadenassé mon cœur Je l'ai emprisonné dans une petite boîte et je me suis interdite le droit d'aimer. Ce n'était pas le moment et maintenant c'est trop tard parce que... Je crois que je commence à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est cruel de te le dire à toi, je ne devrais pas mais voilà je te devais la vérité. La vérité ce n'était pas que tu ne méritais pas mon amour ou que j'étais trop bien pour toi, c'était que moi je n'étais pas capable d'aimer et cela aurait été injuste et cruel de te faire espérer. Alors pardonne moi Ron. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su te le dire et de t'avoir fait souffrir inutilement. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire avant. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su te garder en meilleur ami. Pardonne moi pour tout Ron.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à respirer pendant quelques temps puis s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de sa façon de se raidir.

-Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps Hermione. Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et resta dans sa chaleur bienfaitrice.

-Alors finalement tu es amoureuse ?

La question resta en suspens quelques instants.

-Je crois oui... avoua-t-elle soucieuse.

-Qui c'est ?

-Je... Je préfère pas le dire.

Il accepta sans rechigner.

-Comment il est ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Il est... Étonnant. Enfin je veux dire... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le qualifier. Il est intelligent... Et gentil. Oui il l'est. Il manie bien les sarcasmes et ça me fait rire. Il parait fort et froid mais quand on y regarde bien, on lit une certaine...

-Fragilité ? proposa-t-il en la voyant hésité.

-Non. Quelque chose d'autre. Il n'est pas vraiment fragile... Il est humain.

-Comme nous tous.

-Oui mais lui il est différent. Je ne sais pas comment mais... Il m'a fait sentir belle et bien. En quelques gestes j'étais... Presque heureuse. Tu te rends compte ? Et je... Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai avoué des choses que personne ne savait... Ça m'a fait tellement de bien et tellement de mal... J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de l'intérieur. C'est terrible parfois. Je suis en cours, j'écoute attentivement et là elle arrive. Perfide et cruelle elle m'enserre et j'étouffe. Mon cœur tente de se recoller et il bouge. Il bouge là dans mon poumon et ça me bloque la respiration. Pourtant je fais comme si de rien n'était. Tout va bien, je souris et la vie reprend son cours. Et moi je meurs...

Elle étouffa un sanglot et il la serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur, respirant son odeur.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en remettre de tout ça...

Il libéra ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans son dos et se mit à les caresser tendrement.

-Il y a des choses dont on ne se remet jamais. On avance juste tant bien que mal. On rit parfois un peu plus fort qu'avant, d'autre un peu moins fort. On sourit, on avance et on fait semblant jusqu'à ce que ce soit vrai. Jusqu'à ce que l'illusion tombe et alors advienne que pourra.

Elle essuya ses joues.

-Et si on ne peut plus rire ?

Il se mit à lui chatouille les côtés et elle ne put réfréner un grand éclat de rire. Ils se débattirent un instant et ils se retrouvèrent à terre, lui sur elle, riant aux éclats. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de leur position, ils arrêtèrent tout deux et il l'admira les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle était belle.

-Tu vois que tu sais encore rire, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

-La fille que tu aimeras aura beaucoup de chance.

Puis elle se releva et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il comprit alors que c'était fini. Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie et la regarda une dernière fois, si magnifique alors que le feu faisait des ombres sur sa peau légèrement halée. Puis il se retourna et ferma la porte délicatement derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser doucement pour finalement s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Il se mit alors à pleurer doucement, sans un bruit trop fort. Son amour était fini, ses illusions brisés. Et sa vie... Sa vie reprendra des couleurs. Peut-être un jour.

OoO

Harry était face au Lac assis dans l'herbe verte et humide. Il broyait du noir encore une fois. L'annonce de la tentative de suicide de Pansy lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait mal pour elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait mais il savait qu'elle devait réellement être au bout du rouleau pour le faire.

Se suicider... Ça paraissait pas si compliqué mais pourtant... Il fallait approcher la baguette de son front et prononcer ses mots. Il fallait pouvoir regarder le vide sans trembler trop fort. Il fallait pouvoir enfoncer la lame assez profondément sans écouter notre corps qui nous dit d'arrêter, que ça lui fait mal, que lui il vit encore. Mourir n'était pas un geste aisé que n'importe qui pourrait faire. Il fallait une certaine dose de courage au milieu de sa lâcheté. Parce que oui, il pensait que mourir était lâche. Il s'en était convaincu. C'était plus facile ainsi. Lui qui refusait d'être un lâche alors que ses parents étaient des héros, il ne pouvait se donner la mort.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il sentait cette douce brise sur son visage et repensait sans cesse au visage de N. Il devrait peut-être penser à d'autres choses mais il ne voulait pas... Se concentrer sur le beau. C'était bien non ? Il voulait penser beau, voir beau. Il voulait oublier tout le reste parce que le reste s'était trop. Qu'il était beau le monde, qu'il était beau caché par ce linceul usé rempli de trous.

Il se déshabilla lentement ne gardant que son boxer. Il prit soin de se lancer un sort pour maintenir une température agréable sur son corps et plongeant dans le lac. Il entreprit de faire plusieurs longueurs retenant sa respiration le plus longtemps possible. Il sentait le manque d'air se faire dans son cerveau et ses forces quittaient ses muscles. Il sentait la pression de l'eau et sa fatigue. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. L'expérience lui avait offert une grande capacité respiratoire ce qui lui permettait de rester généralement deux minutes dans l'eau sans respirer. Ces instants étaient bénis pour lui. Durant ces deux minutes il n'y avait plus rien que son sang dans ses veines et l'eau trouble qui l'enveloppait totalement. La vie devenait simple et apaisante tandis qu'il entendait le silence bienfaiteur du Lac et l'apparente tranquillité qui y régnait. Il avait presque l'impression de ne plus faire partie de la réalité, d'être en dehors du tout et surtout de la vie.

Lorsqu'enfin il dut remonter, ce fut à regret. Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air qui alimenta son cerveau en oxygène et le remit en pleins dans la dure réalité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs trempés et tenta de les aplatir mais n'y parvint pas. Tandis qu'il essuyait avec une serviette, il entendait le bruit d'une respiration à ses côtés, nerveuse et légèrement sifflante. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut N, qui le fixait avec intensité malgré elle.

Elle jurait mentalement. Il était beau, ainsi vêtu -ou plutôt dévêtu-, et mouillé, ses cheveux fous faisaient réellement n'importe quoi et il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre ses lunettes. Il devrait se dévoiler ainsi plus souvent, pensa-t-elle. Il enfila rapidement son jeans ainsi que ses lunettes et remit rapidement sa chemise blanche mouillée . Elle se colla légèrement à sa peau à cause de l'humidité et elle tenta de continuer à le fixer dans les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. A quelques mètres, il sembla hésité et s'arrêta. Il lui sourit maladroitement tandis qu'elle le fixait, la colère toujours présente dans son regard. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Il la regarda les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et tapotant du pieds par terre. Il comprit lui-même la réponse. Il baissa la tête, repentant.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête de dire une telle connerie à Rogue ?

Sérieusement tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne le saurai pas ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

-Je voulais simplement lui montrer que...

-Que quoi ? Tu voulais montrer que tu étais le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le meilleur ? ironisa-t-elle cruellement.

Il se retourna, dos à elle et murmura tout doucement :

-Il a connu ma mère. Il l'a aimé. Il a été son amie et... Il ne le méritait pas. Il l'a trahi, il l'a blessé. Moi... Je ne lui aurai pas fait de mal. Jamais. Il a connu ma mère et a pu l'aimer alors que moi je ne pourrais jamais... Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, la connaître, la toucher. Et ça m'énerve à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer...

Elle comprenait. Elle imaginait même très bien. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il s'assit dans l'herbe, elle prit place à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il inspira son odeur qu'il avait senti il y avait une semaine sortir de son chaudron pleins d'Amortentia : une odeur piquante qui voulait monter à la tête trop vite et qui laissait une agréable sensation d'ivresse. Elle frissonna et il la couvrit de sa cape. Elle aurait pu sourire et dire une parole gentille mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle était mal à l'aise dans ses bras tout en se sentant merveilleuse bien. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas succomber. Pas maintenant, pas ainsi alors qu'il était triste. Si un jour ils devaient... S'aimer, alors ce serait dans la joie et non dans la tristesse.

Elle tenta donc de reprendre une contenance en fixant le Lac noir.

-Décidément tu passes ta vie à faire des mélodrames.

Il sourit légèrement puis se passa la main sur le visage d'un air lasse.

-Tu as raison, chuchota-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-Pardon ?

Il lisait la surprise et l'incompréhension sur son visage. Pourtant c'était tellement

simple et évident...

-Je suis un gamin, fit-il d'un air lointain. Un con, un abruti et un lâche. Pansy aussi avait raison. Vous avez toutes raisons.

Elle resta sans voix avant de le forcer à la fixer en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il se sentit happer par ses yeux vairons et crut mourir sous les éclairs qu'ils lui lançaient.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est à l'agonie qu'il faut écouter tout ce qu'elle dit.

Il ferma légèrement les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement, ne voulant plus jamais arrêter de voir son visage si proche du sien.

-Elle est lucide, finit-il par dire. Enfin elle l'était. Et puis elle s'est réveillée...

-Tu es allée la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha négativement de la tête et elle fronça les sourcils, créant une légère ride sur son front qui fit craquer le Gryffondor.

-Tu devrais, tu sais, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, voyant son air triste.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? interrogea-t-il, un peu énervé.

-Que c'est une idiote et que tu as besoin d'elle ! Qu'on en a besoin, répondit-elle avec l'autorité qui lui été propre.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps tandis que Harry semblait hésiter lourdement. Il baissa la tête et regarda l'herbe sur laquelle ils étaient assis.

-J'ai peur.

C'était une déclaration lourde pour le Roi des Gryffondors, le Roi du Courage. Celui

qui n'a et n'aura jamais peur. Et pourtant, il avait bien quelques lâchetés dans le cœur, quelques qualités qui lui faisaient défaut par manque de courage. Il avait fuit dans sa vie. Il avait couru loin des choses qui lui faisaient peur. Il avait voulu courir loin de sa vie et des autres mais Pansy l'avait empêché. Pansy était une héroïne, elle aussi. Pansy avait voulu courir loin de la vie et il n'avait pas été là...

-De quoi ?

Sa voix était aussi douce que celle d'un ange et il se laissa bercer par la main qui caressait sa joue avec tendresse.

-De la voir mal, malade, en pleurs... D'apercevoir ce teint cireux et ces yeux tirés qu'ont les gens qui ont frôlés la mort. De m'avouer que j'ai failli perdre quelqu'un d'important pour moi, encore une fois...D'avoir un idéaux brisé de plus... Depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis dit que rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver, que j'étais intouchable. Mais c'est faux. Dean est mort, Pansy a faillit le rejoindre et je souffre toujours autant... Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus le voir. J'en ai assez de voir, d'entendre de la souffrance. Je veux connaître cette innocence que je n'ai jamais eu, croire que la vie est belle, qu'aucun enfant ne pleure pas pour autre chose que pour son biberon, que personne n'a envie de fuir cette vie parce qu'ils ne supportent plus de souffrir. Je veux... Je veux devenir un adolescent comme on en lit dans les romans d'amour. Un jeune homme beau, insouciant, futile et trop stupide pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour de moi...

Le silence les enveloppa et la lèvre d'Harry trembla légèrement. Lorsque N rompit le

silence, elle avait un léger sourire :

-Tu as raison, t'es un gamin. Un sale morveux. Mais c'est parce que tu as le droit. Tu as l'âge. Cela fait longtemps que tu aurais dû l'être. On ne t'a pas permit. Sois-le si ça te fait du bien mais ne deviens pas égoïste. On dit souvent que les enfants sont égoïstes mais c'est faux. Ils nous offrent leur cœur d'un sourire. Alors Potter, va la voir. Va lui sourire et offre lui ton amitié et le soleil.

Il hésita légèrement :

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être un véritablement gamin immature ?

Elle lui sourit et enleva ses mains de son visage.

-Disons qu'il ne faut pas toujours écouter tout ce que je dis. Tu devrais sourire maintenant. Cette bouille triste ne te sied guère.

Il sourit alors, pour elle rien que pour elle, lui offrant son cœur de ce sourire. Elle le sentit et ses yeux brillaient un peu plus dans la nuit. Une chouette se mit à hululer au loin mais personne ne l'entendit. La lune était pleine. Harry aurait du penser à Remus mais il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la jeune femme devant lui, qui venait d'illuminer son univers encore une fois. Alors, il fit ce que n'importe quel adolescent normal aurait fait à sa place, il s'approcha doucement de sa bouche et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne le repoussa pas au contraire et ferma les yeux. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais leur laissa un doux goût et un sourire heureux.

Le jeune Gryffondor osa ouvrir la bouche après de longue minutes de silence.

-Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

-Tu rêves Potter, rit-elle de la plus délicieuse des manières selon lui.

-Je me disais aussi.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que N murmure tout doucement :

-Tu sais... Je te préfère vraiment la nuit.

Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa joue et elle partit sans se retourner. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'endormit, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. N le regarda une dernière fois cachée derrière un pilier, chuchotant pour elle-même.

-Bonne nuit Harry...

Le vent porta ses mots jusqu'au oreille du jeune homme et il comprit que dorénavant plus rien n'aurait autant d'importance que ces deux yeux vairons...

OoO

Il était tôt lorsque Harry rentra dans l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Pansy et fut extrêmement surpris. Elle était toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux lisses bien coiffés de chaque côté de sa tête, ses joues légèrement rouges, sûrement du à la chaleur de la pièce. La couverture était remontée sous son cou. Elle semblait aller parfaitement bien.

Il prit la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit doucement, attendant son réveil. Rapidement elle fronça son nez et elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus. Il déglutit avec force. Elle allait mal finalement. Horriblement mal. Il se força malgré tout à sourire et ouvrit grand les bras en s'écriant :

-Salut Idiote Serpentarde égoïste ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue chez les vivants !

Un sourire un peu tordu lui répondit et il regarda de partout. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour murmurer :

-Où il est la bonne fée ?

Elle fronça les sourcils cachant légèrement ses yeux et il en remercia silencieusement le ciel.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Mais de Malfoy voyons ! Il a veillé sur la Belle au Bois Dormant que tu es, tel une bonne fée rondouillarde ! Il est resté comme un zombi durant sept jours ! Je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas avec toi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en riant légèrement.

-Je l'ai forcé à aller dormir dans son lit. Il avait besoin de reposer. Il s'écroulait presque sur moi ! plaisanta-t-elle également.

-Quel malotru ! Tu constateras que moi, je suis sagement assis sur ma chaise et que je ne pollue pas ton espace vital !

-Je constate surtout, Mr Potter que vous empêchez ma malade de se reposer !

La voix de Mme Pomfresh était usée et maladroite depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière des Mangemorts, il y avait de cela maintenant un an et demi. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit ce qui s'était passé et elle n'avait laissé personne l'examiner. C'était inutile selon elle.

-Excusez-moi, mais je voulais voir comment aller Pansy ! fit-il avec un air charmeur

-Écoutez, Mr Potter..., commença-t-elle.

-Appelez-moi Harry, je vous l'ai déjà dit, coupa-t-il en souriant toujours.

-Je pense que Mademoiselle Parkinson a besoin de se reposer sans personne pour la déranger ! Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée Mr Malfoy ne l'a quittée que très peu de temps et je pense qu'un peu de solitude lui ferait le plus grand bien pour se reposer

et...

-Ça va aller, Madame Pomfresh, dit la Serpentarde avec un air reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup mais ça va aller. Il ne va pas rester longtemps. Et puis Drago dort dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il ne repassera que rapidement ce soir pour voir si tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

L'infirmière soupira et battit en retraite en soupirant que c'était pourtant son rôle de s'inquiéter et que plus personne ne prenait soin de sa santé, de nos jours chez les jeunes.

Lorsqu'elle disparut dans son bureau, les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Elle ne changera jamais, rit-il.

-Heureusement. Cela fait du bien de savoir que des choses restent inchangées, fit-elle les yeux dans le vagues.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

Un petit silence s'étira avant que Harry reprenne la parole d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu as raté. Hagrid nous a montré des Veracrasses. Et bien, je t'affirme que l'expression "Être laid comme une Veracrasse" est une des pires insultes qu'on peut faire à quelqu'un !

Elle se releva légèrement et demanda avec un sourire :

-C'est vrai ? Je n'en ai jamais vu. Raconte moi à quoi il ressemble.

Harry commença à expliquer en détail l'apparence de ces créatures, exagérant les choses, se levant parfois pour illustrer des gestes ou des mouvements, faisant des choses qui le rendirent réellement ridicule. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pansy riait et c'était ça qui était important.

Cela peut paraître presque rien, mais cela faisait tout. N avait dit que les enfants nous offraient leur cœur en un sourire et Pansy apparaissait à ses yeux un peu comme une enfant. Une enfant âgée et fatiguée mais une enfant quand même. Elle s'était forgée une carapace d'adulte et il voulait lui enlever, lui crier qu'elle avait, elle aussi, le droit à être une gamine mais il savait que c'était inutile. Elle ne s'autoriserait pas un tel comportement. Alors il faisait tout pour qu'elle redevienne une enfant en sa présence. Au vu de son rire, il avait réussi et cela lui redonna un peu confiance en la vie.

Drago était caché derrière la porte et les entendait rire. Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il sentit un petit goût d'amertume dans sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à lui offrir un tel moment. Ses rires s'étaient étranglés au fond de sa gorge depuis qu'il **l**'avait vu et il savait qu'il devrait les retrouver. Il s'éloigna doucement, en baissant la tête, comprenant qu'elle le méritait, comprenant aussi qu'il devait retrouver son sourire perdu, tout faire pour être _heureux_. Que ce mot lui semblait étrange. Quand on avait vécut dans le malheur trop longtemps, le mot simple de _bonheur_ vous paraissait presque intouchable et un peu mystique. Mais le bonheur n'était pas un mythe, il le savait. Enfin il le croyait. Il songea alors à tous les instants de bonheur qu'il avait eu. Parce que oui, il en avait eu. Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres fines d'aristocrate. Nous n'étiez encore qu'au début, au début de son histoire et de sa vie. Il avait encore beaucoup de chemins à parcourir, beaucoup de rivières à franchir, beaucoup de cols à traverser. Il avait encore de la route avant d'arriver vers sa vieille ennemie qu'était la Mort. Il n'allait pas flancher maintenant. Ça jamais.

Alors qu'il retournait vers le chemin de sa chambre, il rencontra Hermione qui marchait tout en lisant un roman. Il l'interpella alors.

-Granger !

Elle se retourna légèrement surprise et gênée. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et il retrouva la lionne avec laquelle, il avait fait l'amour un soir où pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir être beau. Elle ne dit rien et le regarda simplement sortir un livre de son sac pour lui tendre On empêche pas un petit cœur d'aimer.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé, dit le blond.

Ils évitèrent tous deux de frôler la main de l'autre tandis qu'ils se passaient le livre.

-Il n'a rien de très joyeux, rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et son air épuisé. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants puis lui demanda :

-Crois-tu donc que l'amour est toujours triste ?

Elle tiqua légèrement puis reprit avec légèreté en regardant ailleurs.

-Je crois que toutes les histoires d'amour finissent mal mais que leur contenu peut être superbe.

Elle lui sourit et il sut à cet instant précis pourquoi c'était son odeur qu'il avait senti dans son chaudron d'Amortencia. Elle regarda le bout de ses pieds puis se retourna avec une détermination farouche vers lui, en plantant ses yeux chocolats dans les siens.

-Que dirais-tu de parler littérature autour d'un chocolat chaud ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il la fixa, surpris, puis éclata de rire sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle se sentit rougir, gênée et vexée à la fois et fit mine de partir mais il la retient rapidement par le bras.

-Ne pars pas, murmura-t-il.

Le contact les électrisa, et ils se retirèrent vivement. Tout cela ressemblait beaucoup à un prélude amoureux et cela leur faisait peur. Mais, ne devaient-ils pas lutter contre leur peur ? Ils étaient ici pour cela après tout. C'était pour ça qu'Hermione avait commencé son "Plan séduction", pour apprendre à Drago à aimer. Finalement, c'était elle qui avait commencé à l'aimer. Il lui apprenait l'amour sans le savoir et elle lui était étrangement reconnaissante pour cela. Mais il n'était pas l'heure des contacts physiques. Ils en avaient déjà trop eu. Ils devaient tout recommencer et Hermione le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait qu'il l'aime. Machinalement elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les recoiffer et Drago songea à l'époque où Pansy les avait long aussi. Il se dit que jamais Granger ne devait coupait ses cheveux qu'ils étaient trop beaux pour être coupé.

-D'accord.

Le mot avait fusé sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. C'était plus une impulsion, quelque chose d'instinctif. Elle lui sourit, timidement et son visage perdit un peu de sa fatigue. Il la trouva belle comme après l'amour et ils se séparèrent sur un dernier sourire doux après avoir convenu d'un lieu et d'une heure.

Dans une semaine à Pré-Au-Lard, ils seront seul face à face et qui sait ce qui arrivera.

OoO

Blaise marchait dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie. Il avançait doucement comme si il était effrayé, dans sa tête un mauvais film se répétait en boucle. Il entendait encore le cri strident de Pansy, il revoyait son corps secoué de spasmes, sa peur quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, les hurlements derrière lui, la façon dont il avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans jamais s'arrêter. Courir et ne surtout pas regarder derrière. Puis lorsqu'il avait été voir Drago. Drago le secouait. Drago le regardait comme fou. Drago lui hurlait qu'il mentait. Drago ne pleurait pas. Drago fuyait. Drago s'écroulait au sol en tombant mais se relevant comme un fou. Drago et ses yeux de tueur. Et le visage pâle et pleins de larmes de Pansy.

Ses deux images se superposaient pour n'en former plus qu'une. Une image qui lui donnait envie de vomir. De vomir sur la vie et sur les liens entre les gens. S'attacher est une erreur. Il se répéta mentalement cette phrase pourtant son cœur criait. Il criait qu'il n'était qu'un hypocrite amoureux. Mais tous les amoureux étaient des hypocrites non ? Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs épais et continua à marcher doucement.

-Hey...

Le mot le fit sursauter et il releva la tête pour apercevoir Ginevra Weasley devant lui, lui souriant légèrement hésitante, les joues rouges. Il la trouva délicieuse. Ses grands yeux marrons brillaient faiblement mais ils étaient maquillés légèrement, les mettant en valeur. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne devait pas venir lui parler. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait regardé. Il songea qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit à un autre moment. Il n'était pas présentable avec sa chemise froissée sortant de son pantalon et ses cheveux aussi mal coiffés que Potter après un match de Quidditch. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin. Il devait faire peur.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, il ne saura jamais combien la jeune femme le trouvait attirant à cet instant précis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proche... Elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau coulait dans ses veines. Elle sentait une envie de vivre prendre possession d'elle et elle sourit plus franchement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles Weasley ?

Se montrer dur et la faire fuir. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait. C'était ainsi. Il lui en voulait aussi. Terriblement d'avoir laissé Dean la toucher, l'aimer. Et maintenant qu'il était mort, elle revenait vers lui comme si... Comme si c'était le lot de consolation. Il aurait pu, il devrait en profiter en bon Serpentard mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voyait ce sourire et ses yeux doux et il se sentit... Insignifiant et important à la fois.

-Je voulais savoir si Pansy allait bien.

La voix de Ginny n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi belle et piquante comme elle. Il aurait tellement voulu lui sourire et lui poser la main sur la joue tendrement, simplement...

-Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir.

Il tenta de reprendre la route, d'un pas naturel mais une main le retint.

-Blaise attends...

Sa voix était presque suppliante et il se stoppa se redressant, droit ressentant ce contact se reprendre dans son corps entier.

-Il faut qu'on parle... J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, murmura-t-elle derrière lui.

Il ne dit rien, ne bougeant pas, luttant de tout son corps pour la repousser pour partir. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Rien ne pourrait réparer leur erreur passée.

-Laisse moi partir, Ginny, fit-il doucement.

Elle se cala contre lui et posa son visage dans son dos inspirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Ne me demande pas ça. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur une fois et j'ai souffert... Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu souffrir. J'ai besoin de toi, Blaise. J'ai eu besoin de toi, depuis la première fois où l'on a discuté. Je... Il faut que tu reviennes. Je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs. Je ne te presserai pas. J'attendrais. Toute ma vie s'il le faut. Si tu es à mes côtés j'attendrais toute ma vie... J'ai besoin de toi, laisse moi t'aimer encore une fois.

Ces mots le chamboulèrent et il crut défaillir. Il allait céder. Il allait la laisser l'aimer encore une fois. Il allait l'aimer lui aussi. Ils allaient être heureux. La vie sera belle et le monde sera bleu. Il l'embrasserait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule contre lui et qu'il puisse la porte vers le bonheur auquel elle aspirait tant. C'était ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il aimerait faire mais pas ce qui arrivera.

Il inspira profondément et il tenta de cracher ces mots avec le plus de mépris possible :

-Arrête. Tu me fais pitié avec tes airs mielleux que j'imagine sans même te voir. Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter de la sorte. N'as-tu donc aucun amour propre pour venir ramper à mes pieds ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine Weasley et tu l'as toujours été. J'ai joué avec toi. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Va-t-en.

Elle trembla légèrement, percevant le mensonge à travers ses paroles et sa rancune ainsi que sa peur derrière ses mots si cruels.

-C'est faux. Tu mens Blaise. Tu... Tu tiens à moi. J'ai bien vu ton regard quand j'étais avec Dean. J'ai... Je le sens bien là que tu te tends contre moi. Ne dis pas que c'est du mépris parce que c'est faux, dit-elle prévoyant sa réaction. Je sais que tout n'est pas fini entre nous... Je sais que j'ai compté pour toi. Je le lisais dans tes yeux. Je le voyais que tu... Tu avais besoin de moi mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'étais jeune et sotte. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai grandi, j'ai changé... Je veux t'aimer. Je veux t'apprendre l'amour, t'apprendre ses mots. Et si tu ne veux pas les apprendre ce n'est rien, nous apprendrons ensemble les regards et la langue des signes pour nous murmurer nos sentiments... Blaise, nous... Nous avons la chance d'être encore en vie alors s'il te plait, laissons nous encore une chance. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Elle reprit sa respiration après avoir lancé sa tirade d'une voix désespérée. Elle serrait ses bras fort autour de lui et il sentait sa respiration se coupait. Quelque chose mouilla son dos et il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il ne se retourna pas pour la réconforter. Il ne bougea pas. Lui aussi avait pleuré par sa faute. Elle l'avait rendu faible et... Pitoyable. Il lui en voulait tellement à cet instant. Tellement de n'avoir pas su le comprendre. Et d'autant plus maintenant pour comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que jamais ils ne pourraient s'aimer -oui maintenant il osé penser ce mot-. C'était trop tard ils avaient raté leur chance.

-Je ne te pardonnerai pas Ginny. Je... Je refuse de le faire. Nous n'avons rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. Nous sommes trop différents... Je ne t'apporterais pas ce que tu désires et tu ne peux m'offrir ce que je veux. Il faut... Il faut qu'on oublie. Enfin, moi j'ai oublié. Je t'ai oublié. Je... Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Tu... Tu m'as fait trop mal Ginny, murmura-t-il tout bas. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Alors pars maintenant. S'il te plait, s'il te reste encore un peu d'affection pour moi, va-t-en. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Il entendit ses sanglots silencieux qui se répercutèrent dans tout son corps sans qu'il ne dise rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, juste à subir, pensa-t-il. Il la sentit se détacher et le froid s'emparer de lui. Ses petits talons -sûrement ceux de ses chaussures noires- claquaient contre la pierre de Poudlard dans un bruit sinistre qui faisait écho avec son -ou plutôt leur- cœur qui se brisait une nouvelle fois. Elle courait loin de lui. Qu'elle en avait de la chance, il aurait tellement voulu courir loin de lui également.

OoO

Blaise rentra dans l'infirmerie et tenta de sourire. Il sentit sa bouche se déformer et il se dit que cela ferait l'affaire. Il se trompait lourdement. Il s'assit aux côtés de Drago qui se tenait droit sur sa chaise. Il s'étonna de le voir si... Impeccable. Personne n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il avait arrêté de vivre pendant une semaine.

-Hey Blaise ! Tu es venu me voir, c'est gentil.

Elle lui sourit et il ne dit rien. Il ne savait que dire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle était presque morte... Un long silence s'étira et finalement ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative.

-Drago, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et embrassa le front de Pansy. Il lança un regard assez appuyé vers Blaise signifiant clairement : "On a beau être meilleur ami, si tu la blesses je te tue." Lorsqu'il fut parti et s'en étonna auprès de son amie.

-Depuis quand est-il aussi protecteur ?

Elle fixa la porte où il était parti avec douceur et mélancolie.

-Il a cru me perdre. Il s'en veut.

Il voulut dire qu'il n'était pas le seul mais il ne dit rien. Entre Drago et Pansy cela avait toujours été unique. Ce n'était pas une simple amitié, c'était plus. C'était le frère et la sœur qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir : le soutien, le pilier, la personne sur qui compter et en qui avoir confiance. Ils s'étaient élevés à deux et cela avaient fait leur force. Beaucoup avait cru qu'ils étaient amants mais Drago n'aurait jamais touché Pansy. Il la prenait bien trop pour une poupée de porcelaine pour cela.

-Je suis désolée Blaise. J'aurai aimé ne pas t'offrir ce spectacle. Je... Je vais beaucoup mieux en tout cas. Je souhaiterais que nous oublions cet incident et que l'on reprenne la vie comme avant. Tu es d'accord ?

Si sa voix et son visage montraient un air confiant et assuré, ses yeux hurlaient. Ils hurlaient que c'était arrivé et qu'elle souffrait, que rien n'allait mieux, que la vie était horrible, qu'elle avait voulu fuir alors qu'il ne connaissait plus courageuse Serpentarde. Il le savait. Il savait qu'elle coulait mais qu'elle faisait semblant. Il n'avait pas su le voir avant mais maintenant il regarderait. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait failli mourir pour voir la tristesse de ses yeux, songea-t-il. Il répondit presque durement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe :

-C'est faux. Je n'oublierais pas et tu ne vas pas mieux. Tu peux mentir Pansy mais je sais que tu souffres toujours autant. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu n'as jamais su mentir avec tes yeux. Alors ne me mens pas. On fera tout pour que tu ne recommences pas, on sera là. On recommencera à vivre tout ensemble mais ne me demande pas d'oublier ou de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que c'est faux. Laisse moi juste t'aider et t'écouter...

Elle ne dit rien pendant deux minutes. Des minutes qui semblaient horriblement longues et cruelles pour Blaise qui sentait que son cœur allait bientôt lâcher.

-Il est tellement facile de berner les gens, commença-t-elle en lissant le drap blanc sous ses doigts. Encore plus quand ils n'ont pas envie de savoir. Parce que ça arrive souvent. Ils n'ont pas envie de savoir pas envie de vous entendre hurler. C'est moche et laid une voix qui crie. Écoutons plutôt celle qui chante, c'est tellement plus mélodieux, tellement plus doux, tellement plus... magique. Mais la souffrance aussi c'est magique, les cris tout ça. Tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un crier sa douleur ? Ça vous fait mal. Mal à en crever si vous avez un cœur, une humanité, quelque chose qui bat dans vos côtes. Ça peut faire ressortir le pire et le meilleur en vous, ça vous rappelle toutes ses fois où vous avez voulu hurler, où vous avez voulu tout lâcher parce que ça vous semblez tellement plus simple de tout lâcher de se tirer de ce navire où on crève de faim. Où on crève de ce manque de je ne sais quoi. Ce manque qui vous rongera à vie, vous en êtes persuadé. Je ne sais pas si on se trompe tout ce que je sais c'est que... Je dois plus tenter de quitter le navire. J'essayerai plus de quitter le navire. Je te le promets.

Il ne dit rien, encaissant ses mots, se retenant de dire que tous les cachots l'avaient entendu. Il lui prit simplement la main et la serra à l'intérieur de la sienne. Il la sentait trembler légèrement mais sa prise ferme retint son mouvement. Ils se regardèrent et chacun compris la signification de ce mouvement. Pansy sourit et se laissa tomber un peu plus dans son lit.

Madame Pomfresh était à quelques pas. Elle voulait venir soigner Pansy mais avait entendu leur discussion. Elle les laissa seul et se traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un petit tiroir. Un simple petit tiroir qui paraissait être l'innocence même. Elle en sortit un dossier qu'elle posa religieusement sur sa table. Quels petits mots étaient écrit sur le haut du dossier "Ceux qui sont morts..." Elle l'ouvrit avec une délicatesse et une lenteur surprenante. Des photos. Des centaines de photos. Certains bougent mais d'autres restent figés. Elle préférait mille fois celle qui ne bougeait plus. Les autres lui rappelaient trop que les vrais ne bougeaient plus et cela elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle caressa certains visages du bout des doigts. Elle retint sa tristesse et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pansy Parkinson avait bien failli rejoindre ce dossier. L'infirmière de Poudlard soupira faiblement en refermant la pochette. Tout cela ce n'était plus pour elle.

Pansy se mit à fredonner un air qui rappela à Blaise quelque chose. Un berceuse que Ginny chantonnait parfois lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble et qu'elle avait peur. Peur de la guerre, peur de la vie et aussi un peu de lui. Elle la courageuse Gryffondor avait toujours eu peur du grand méchant Serpentard c'est pour cela qu'elle est part avant. Elle avait peur. Mais quoi de plus normal ?

-Tallula, murmura-t-il avec un air lointain.

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Tu connais ?

-Oui. Weasley fille l'aimait beaucoup.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce et elle finit par demander :

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Ginny ?

Que dire ? La vérité sûrement. C'était le mieux, il ne voulait lui mentir alors qu'elle avait été si sincère avec lui.

-Parce que cela me rappelle trop de choses... Enfin parfois je l'appelle comme ça quand je ne peux plus, quand elle me manque trop ou qu'elle est trop proche de moi. Dans ces moments là, je me sens... Faible.

-L'amour fait se sentir faible. Mais ce n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose.

-Regarde où il t'a conduit toi ! ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots lorsqu'il vit ses yeux devenir humide.

-Excuse moi Pansy ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais... Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je suis...

-Ce n'est rien, Zabini, coupa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est rien. Je... C'est vrai. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai fais ça... Et d'autres choses... Non, ne dis rien. Tu ne sauras rien. C'est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mon jardin secret fermé à double tour.

Elle détourna le visage et il fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne dit rien. Le silence pouvait être d'or, même pour ceux qui prônait l'argent. Surtout pour eux d'ailleurs. Eux qui avaient toujours tenu leur langue scellé sauf pour jeter leur venin. Aujourd'hui tout est différent. On ne crache plus, on chuchote, on susurre et on rit un peu, juste un peu de peur de ne plus savoir ricaner aussi bien qu'avant.

Elle le regarda finalement et lui sourit doucement.

-On se connaît depuis longtemps nous aussi.

-Depuis sept ans.

-Depuis qu'on est rentré ici. Je me souviens. J'étais jeune et déjà rageuse. Et toi, le

calme et lointain Zabini, j'adorais te faire hurler de rage. Et maintenant, je suis encore plus calme que toi, la allongée sur ce lit, inerte. Autrefois je n'aurai jamais supporté autant d'inactivité. Je n'ai rien... Pas même un papier et un crayon pour écrire. Je n'ai que mes pensées et elles sont si tristes si tu savais. Pourtant, là au milieu, il y a une chose qui me sauve. Une seule et unique chose qui me sauve.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement accroché à ses lèvres.

-En pensant que mes amis peuvent encore être heureux eux. Alors je t'en prie, sois heureux Blaise. Souris lui, va la voir, aime la.

-Elle m'a fait trop mal. Elle est revenue vers moi, mais j'ai refusé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me blesser et de me jeter comme si je n'étais rien alors qu'elle était... Elle était tout pour moi. Je ne suis pas un jouet, gronda-t-il sourdement.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Il trembla. Oui. Oh oui, il l'aimait malgré toutes les fois, où il pestait contre elle. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Il était en colère contre lui-même en réalité. Il était le seul responsable de tout ce gâchis...

-Oui...

-Alors pardonne lui. On peut tout pardonner quand on aime.

-Je ne la mérite pas, souffla-t-il.

-Putain Blaise si je suis clouée sur ce lit c'est parce que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde m'a repoussée. Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de la douleur que j'ai ressenti et que je ressens encore ? As-tu seulement conscience de combien je souffre au plus profond de moi ? Toi tu as la chance que la fille que tu aimes, t'aime et de pouvoir être heureux avec elle. Par Salazar qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Je t'en supplie Blaise va la voir, dis lui que tu l'aimes, excuse la, excuse toi, rampe à ses pieds s'il le faut mais je t'interdis de la laisser s'échapper. Si tu la laisses partir loin de toi, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Des petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il la serra contre son cœur.

-Ça va Blaise. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais plus pleurer. C'est fini. Il n'existe plus et... Le monde s'en portera bien mieux ainsi.

Elle regardait le vide, serrer dans les bras du métis qui l'écoutait sans broncher mais sachant d'instinct qu'elle tentait elle-même de se convaincre de ses paroles. Alors il ne dit rien et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour une longue nuit de sommeil qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, apaisante.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment dans le pays des rêves, il la reposa sur son lit. Il prit soin de laisser une feuille et un crayon, avant de partir sans un regret en arrière. Il rentra rapidement à son dortoir et aperçut Drago roulait en boule dans son ancien lit, totalement découvert. Il portait un pyjama basique et il sourit. Pansy s'était tant moquée de ce pyjama, qu'elle jugeait "ringard". Il couvrit le jeune homme d'une épaisse couverte brune et se coucha à son tour pour des rêves remplies de rouge-gorge.

OoO

Alors qu'il posait son premier verre de whisky, il entendit un coup frapper à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure et fut étonné. Qui cela pouvait-être ? Il se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte. Il fut fort surpris de voir Mme Pomfresh devant. Il haussa un sourcils et demanda :

-Que puis-je faire pour votre service Mademoiselle ?

Il était le seul à avoir le courage l'appeler Mademoiselle et cela la faisait rugir normalement mais étrangement il ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de dire avec force :

-Je veux démissionner.

Il resta sans voix durant de longue minutes puis ouvrit sa porte et la laissa entrer dans la pièce sans rien dire, refermant doucement la porte grinçante derrière elle.

OoO

J'ai eu peur. Peur de mourir. Cela aurait été bien trop facile de partir à cet instant précis ? Cela aurait été trop beau, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois encore souffrir. La vie est une histoire cruelle qui ne souhaite pas nous laisser gagner. L'auteur n'est qu'une brute sadique qui n'a aucune compassion. Il s'amuse de notre souffrance, tout comme les spectateurs. Je ne crois plus en Merlin. Je ne me souviens pas y avoir cru. C'était trop facile de croire en Merlin. J'aurai pu, j'aurais du y croire comme tous les enfants du monde. Mais non. Déjà enfant je ne croyais en rien. Je croyais juste en Drago et en l'amour. Aujourd'hui je ne crois plus en l'amour et Drago vacille lui aussi. Alors que me reste-t-il à me raccrocher ? Tout s'est effondré autour de moi, comme un château de carte et je suis la table qui tient debout imperturbable. Personne ne pense qu'elle ressent les cartes tomber et que ça la blesse elle aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop usée et que le moindre choc la fasse vaciller. J'aurais aimé être plus forte, je vous le promets. La vie m'a prise par surprise mais elle ne recommencera pas. Enfin j'espère.

La vie s'amuse avec nous. Le jeu doit d'ailleurs être comique vu qu'elle ne se lasse pas. Dommage qu'on en connaisse pas les règles.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Lula's Lullaby


	13. Laisse moi t'apprendre

Hey,

Honte à moi encore une fois. Je pense que je ne saurai jamais écrire rapidement. Je suis longue par nature et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Si vous abandonnez la fiction pour ça, je ne pourrais vous en vouloir. J'espère que vous serez quand même heureux d'avoir enfin la suite.

**Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir lu et corrigé ce chapitre ! **

_Réponses aux reviews. _

Lucie :

Salut, je suis navrée de te dire que je n'ai pas vu ton IP je n'ai donc pas pu t'envoyer un message, j'en suis désolée. Je suis touchée par ta review même si te faire pleurer n'était pas dans mon intention, j'aime voir que mes textes font naître des émotions chez les lecteurs et ne te sous estime pas. Il faut de la patience mais on peut réussir à beaucoup de choses avec du travail :)

Marylou :

Salut, désolée d'être encore aussi longue. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours cette histoire. Merci pour mes personnages. x). Ca me touche vraiment. Je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent autant. Surtout Ron, parce que moi aussi d'habitude j'ai du mal avec lui mais justement, je voulais lui donner une importance spéciale, quelque chose qui le différencirait de son rôle de bênet. Merci pour tout encore une fois. A bientôt :)

Lea :

Hey ! Tant de compliments sont vraiment très gênants quand on met un an à faire un chapitre x). Mais ca m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir une review aussi longue et qui parle de tous les (mes ?) personnages. Ca me fait très plaisir. Je sais que Drago est trop gentil. Mais c'est son but de toute façon. Devenir vraiment gentil, un gars bien. Mais tu verras, y'aura des défaillances x). Hermione, je l'ai toujours imaginé communiquant avec les livres. Souvent les fictions l'oublient pour faire ressortir son sex-appeal. Moi je voulais revenir à l'authentique. Ron n'est pas un gros crétin, Hermione n'est pas une bombasse, Ginny est pas toujours très fine, Harry une bille en drague et Drago n'est pas un mec qui ne pense qu'à baiser xD. Peu aiment vraiment Ginny dans cette histoire. Pourtant, elle est comme beaucoup de filles, je trouve. Elle a fait des erreurs et aujourd'hui elle veut les rattraper. Peut-on en vouloir à quelqu'un de ne pas être parfait ? Alors oui, elle est niaise mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être d'autre là xD. Je defends trop mes personnages désolée xD. Enfin un immense merci pour tous ces compliments j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant et navrée d'avoir été aussi longue ! A bientôt.  
PS : T'inquiète pas. L'hystérie je connais bien, ça me fait pas peur ! XD

* * *

**Laisse moi t'apprendre.**

"Laisser moi verser une larme pour les morts et rire pour les vivants"

"La nature apprend à l'homme à nager lorsqu'elle fait couler son bateau"  
de Saït Faïk Abasiyanik

Luna chantonnait une chanson qu'elle avait entendu il y avait bien longtemps. Sa mère l'avait toujours beaucoup affectionnée.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas... _

Elle sourit en se souvenant de son amoureux. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à cette nuit où il l'avait tenue serrée contre lui, à l'écouter et lui murmurer des mots d'amour qu'elle avait un jour osé espérer sans vraiment y croire...

_Je vois la vie en rose... _

Aujourd'hui cela faisait une semaine que cette fameuse nuit était passée et un mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pour cette occasion elle avait resorti ses lunettes roses qui lui mangeaient tout le visage, juste pour avoir le plaisir de sentir ses doigts sur son visage lui enlever ses lunettes en riant.

Elle tournoyait sur elle-même et sa robe jaune canari volait autour d'elle. Les gens chuchotaient sur son passage mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était heureuse et personne ne lui volerait ça. Sa folie était sa force et elle s'en était drapée plus que jamais.

Elle croisa Harry qui avait, comme toujours, son sac pendant en bandoulière de façon négligée. Cela la fit rire et elle lui prit les mains pour l'embarquer dans une valse.

-Luna mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria-t-il en se laissant pourtant faire et en la suivant tant bien que mal.

-Je vis Harry, répondit-elle en riant.

Son bonheur était tel qu'il ne répondit rien et qu'il dansa avec elle, faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser ses pieds nus. Il se prit au jeu et leurs rires résonnèrent étrangement dans ce château qui n'en avait plus accueillis depuis si longtemps. Les tableaux se remplirent autour d'eux et quelques fantômes sortirent des murs. Des élèves se pressèrent également pour venir et ils frappèrent dans leurs mains, leur donnant un rythme que Luna suivait, menant Harry avec brio et douceur.

Théodore était là, dans la foule, presque anonyme. Il souriait doucement. Dans une main il tenait un livre, gardant une page de son index, il était subjugué par celle qu'il aimait. Elle semblait extrêmement heureuse et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'être avec elle, juste de la voir heureuse tout simplement. Il repensa à un passage d'un livre moldu qu'il avait lu un jour.

"Ah ! que pour ton bonheur je donnerais le mien,  
Quand même tu devrais n'en savoir jamais rien,  
S'il se pouvait, parfois, que de loin, j'entendisse  
Rire un peu le bonheur né de mon sacrifice" (1)

C'était tout ce qu'il pensait. Il ne frappait pas dans ses mains, ne riait pas, ne chantait pas. Il souriait et croisa le regard de sa bien aimée. Tout était devenu si simple entre eux. C'était simplement le bonheur qui était là et quand le bonheur est là, on en profite au maximum. On ne le lâche plus, on fait tout pour ne pas qu'il parte, quitte à n'avoir plus que des miettes à la fin. On se bat comme si c'était la dernière chose qui importe au monde. Et ça, Théodore venait juste de le comprendre. Enfin me direz-vous mais bien tôt certains pensent. Bien tôt par rapport à certains autres camarades.

Regardez d'ailleurs, celui-là là bas, qui va venir avec rage et colère. Celui-là, qui n'a pas encore compris. Il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout du chemin. Le malheur l'a rattrapé. Le malheur nous rattrape toujours.

Drago arriva à pas lourd et les tableaux arrêtèrent de frapper des mains sur son passage. Les élèves se rétrécirent. Tous se taisaient. Il arriva alors face à Luna et Harry qui dansaient encore, insouciants et sa voix claqua alors comme claquait autrefois la lame des guillotines qui brisaient des vies.

-Potter, Lovegood puis-je savoir où vous vous croyez ? Vous vous pensez peut-être dans un lieu de spectacle ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais vous êtes dans un établissement scolaire. Et dans la plupart des écoles, il est interdit de gêner le passage dans les couloirs et de danser au milieu de ses derniers. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous retirer trente points, chacun. Vous aurez également une heure de colle.

Ce n'était plus Drago. C'était Malfoy, l'ancien, le jeune, le cruel, celui qui était tellement en colère que pour lui, tout le monde devait être puni. Alors il punissait. Il avait besoin d'avoir du pouvoir sur eux. Il n'en avait plus aucun ailleurs. Ni sur ses sentiments, ni sur le bonheur de Pansy et encore moins sur sa propre existence. Il n'avait eu aucun pouvoir, jamais. Il n'avait rien. On lui avait un jour dit que c'était le Destin qui dirigeait notre vie. Il voulait hurler sa liberté à la face du Destin et des Dieux. Il haïssait les Dieux, encore plus quand il vit les grands yeux de Luna se remplir doucement de larmes. Il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière.

Harry s'imposa devant elle et face au Serpentard.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il te prend Malfoy, mais tu devrais modérer tes propos. Nous nous amusions juste un peu. Tu devrais faire de même, cela te rendrait peut-être moins coincé.

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées par la colère et leurs yeux se défiaient.

-Regardez le grand Harry Potter défendre la jeune et innocente Serdaigle un peu cinglée de l'école. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ? Tu veux nous montrer à tous que tu es toujours celui qui a sauvé notre monde ou bien simplement la baiser ?

A la fin de sa phrase, un poing s'abattit sur son visage d'ange. Un murmure d'étonnement général se répandit dans la foule alors que Drago était à terre, se tenant le nez tandis que Théodore se dressait fièrement devant Luna. Cette dernière avait la main devant sa bouche et ses lunettes roses étaient tombées et s'étaient brisées en mille morceaux. Elle contourna son petit-ami et s'agenouilla devant le Serpentard à terre.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Drago ?

Pour toute réponse un regard noir lui répondit.

-Pourquoi tant de rage et de douleur ? Tu souffres mais nous souffrons tous. Ne sois pas jaloux si nous essayons juste d'être heureux. Il le faut bien essayer d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui nous le sommes un peu plus que toi mais demain ce sera l'inverse et nous ne te repousserons pas pour autant. Si tu veux devenir un homme bien, cousin, tu dois apprendre à aimer le bonheur des autres et à les féliciter même si tu ne l'es pas plutôt que les faire souffrir inutilement.

Elle se releva alors doucement, laissant là le Serpentard hébété. Elle prit la main de son amoureux et partit en gambadant joyeusement tout en le tirant derrière elle. Elle paraissait toujours aussi heureuse, pourtant elle avait laissé derrière elle, les débris de ses lunettes roses.

OoO

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et des reflets s'embrasaient dans son verre de whisky, créant des ombres ambre qu'il regardait avec fascination. La simplicité et l'habitude de ce moment était criant. Il ne disait rien mais il le savait. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, se rappelant parfois son propre père. Alors il posait sa bouteille et il sombrait. Il pleurait.

Mais aujourd'hui non. Il regardait son verre mais ne le portait pas à ses lèvres. Il se tentait et défiait Oscar Wilde. Il résisterait à la tentation. Il serait fort, digne de son titre du Prince des Sang-Mélés.

Il y avait bien longtemps, il avait décidé qu'il serait fort pour compenser sa laideur. Il n'avait que ça pour lui, sa force. Et même s'il avait été chez les Serpentards, il leur montrerait à tous qu'il était courageux. Oui, il avait été lâche dans sa vie mais il avait payé le prix. Cette partie de sa vie était finie. Oui, finie. Il regardait encore et toujours sa bouteille. Il la fixait. Il était fort. C'était ce qu'il se répétait.

Il songea alors à Pansy. A ses grands yeux implorants. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. C'était lui qui lui avait remis la lettre qui avait failli la tuer. C'était sa faute à lui.

_Il ne devrait pas vivre._

Si on écoutait attentivement le silence, on entendrait un bruit étrange. Le feu couvrait ce son mais il était là. Mais personne ne pourrait jamais l'écouter. Sauf peut-être les Anges. Mais Severus Rogue ne croyait plus aux Anges. Il avait arrêté d'y croire en même temps que le Père-Noël.

Il avait six ans et il était avec son père dans la rue. C'était rare et ces instants étaient précieux même si son papa ne voulait pas qu'il lui prenne la main sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas avoir plus honte, qu'il ne l'avait déjà. Pourtant durant ces rares moments, il se sentait moins seul.

La Solitude, il la connaissait par cœur, il l'avait tant vécut et revécut... Et puis un jour, il avait trouvé une lumière. La Lumière, cette lumière éblouissante la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle était là, avec lui. Elle était rousse et elle l'avait soutenu durant tous les moments les plus sombres. Elle lui avait offert son amitié, il lui avait offert son cœur sans oser lui avouer. Mais comme d'habitude, il avait tout gâché et comme son père, autrefois, la lumière a eu un jour honte de prendre sa main.

Tout le monde avait honte de lui. Il faisait pitié avec son long nez crochu et ses robes tristement célèbres. Il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à vivre sa solitude comme il l'avait fait si longtemps. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout s'arrêterait.

La Solitude. On en prend l'habitude, facilement. Puis finalement on la recherche. Sans savoir que quand on le fait que tout est perdu, elle nous a rongé jusqu'à la moelle et on peut s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de perdre tous liens avec l'extérieur mais de réapprendre à vivre avec des gens autour de nous. C'est ça qui est terrible et c'est ça que si peu réussissent. Il faut se battre, il faut aussi en avoir envie. C'est si facile de se laisser aller à la solitude...

Rogue avait son whisky face à sa solitude. Mais il s'était vidé et lui aussi. Ils devaient arrêter de se fréquenter, cela était plus raisonnable. Severus le savait mais toujours lorsqu'il regardait la couleur ambrée de son verre, il lui semblait apercevoir un reflet roux de la chevelure de sa lumière. Alors que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse ? Il cédait. Il avait toujours cédé à tout dans la vie mais rien ne lui avait été cédé.

Alors aujourd'hui, il avait décidé que lui non plus ne céderait pas. Il ne céderait plus et il serait seul. Seul mais sobre. Des mots qui commençaient comme sa maison des Serpentards. La seule chose au monde, excepté sa lumière, qui le faisait se sentir un peu moins seul dans ce monde.

OoO

Drago s'était relevé les yeux brouillés de rage alors qu'Harry dispersait les gens autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, le Gryffondor se planta devant le Serpentard et le fixa droit devant les yeux. Le blond cracha un peu de sang au sol avant de dire brutalement :

-Et bien vas-y Potter, sors-le, ton putain de serment. C'est à ça que tu es doué non ? Tes putains de discours qui ne valent strictement rien. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux rien comprendre parce que tu es trop con pour ça.

Potter le regardait toujours et ses iris émeraude étaient aussi durs que l'argent qui recouvrait les statues de son salon autrefois.

-Je croyais que tu avais changé, Malefoy. Mais les vieilles habitudes ne sont jamais loin, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre ne répondit rien.

-Tu t'es regardé ? Tu es pathétique. Tu as été pathétique toute ta jeunesse, tu avais presque réussi à gagner mon respect mais tu persistes. Regarde-toi merde ! On dirait une loque.

Son ton était dur. C'était le même qu'il avait un jour employé juste avant cette fameuse nuit. C'était le ton d'un meneur, d'un soldat et d'un gagnant.

- Tu n'es qu'un con Malfoy, ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire ! cria-t-il presque.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, persifla l'autre. Tu n'es rien pour moi !

-Mais quelqu'un a-t-il de l'importance dans ton cœur de pierre ? Ah bien sûr que oui. Pansy est beaucoup pour toi et c'est pour ça que tu es mal, parce que tu t'es senti impuissant dans toute cette histoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait Pansy, merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle va apprendre ce que tu as fait ? Putain, tu te rends compte que tu as blessé Luna ? s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant rudement par le col. La personne au monde qui mérite le moins de souffrir au monde. Cette même fille qui a été là avec toi, qui t'a protégé malgré ta connerie ? Tu dois être tombé bien bas pour avoir fait ça !

Drago baissa la tête et ne fit rien. Son visage était dans une expression de grande douleur et Harry se sentit totalement dépassé par les événements. Il relâcha doucement le col du Serpentard qui se tenait sur ses deux jambes bien ancrées au sol, peut-être trop. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne disait rien. Il était là debout mais le Gryffondor sentait une telle tristesse en lui qu'il posa la main sur son épaule.

-Allez viens, Malfoy. On va aller prendre un verre entre anciens ennemis.

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter quelques instants puis suivit Harry en silence. Il releva la tête et Potter fut impressionné. Il avait repris son air pincé et sévère et déambulait comme si le château lui appartenait. Le rouge et or sourit. Malfoy n'était pas perdu finalement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leur appartement et le Gryffondor se posa bruyamment sur un des fauteuils puis leur servit un verre d'alcool fort à chacun.

-Alors Malefoy c'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci ?

Le silence lui répondit. Certains ont peur du silence, une peur panique et incontrôlable. Certains haïssent le silence parce qu'il leur rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Certains ne le supportent pas parce qu'ils leur donnent l'impression de vide. Pourtant si on écoute bien c'est rempli un silence. Il y a des regards, un souffle, des bruits qu'on n'entend pas d'habitude, des sourires, des grimaces, des larmes, un rire silencieux, une compréhension, du désespoir et puis parfois de l'espoir, le genre d'espoir qui nous tient éveillé la nuit, seul dans notre lit, quand on regarde notre plafond sans vraiment le voir à cause de l'obscurité. Ce genre d'espoir qui nous fait sourire tout seul comme un con et qui nous donne mal au cœur mais on s'en fout parce que rien n'est plus bon que d'espérer.

Harry lisait le silence comme Hermione lisait des livres. Il sourit plein d'espoir et ce sourire, c'était presque une main tendue vers Drago mais il ne la saisit pas, il détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas l'espoir que représentait le silence, il ne savait rien.

-Laisse tomber Potter. Je resterai ainsi toute ma vie.

-Arrête ton mélodrame, tu n'avais pas à agresser Luna. Tu as été cruel comme avant.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir les gens heureux alors que tu souffres. Tu les regardes, ils rient et toi, tu ne pleures pas, c'est pire que ça. Tu as l'impression que tu ne pourras jamais être comme eux, que leur monde de joie t'est interdit et tu deviens rageur, méchant même. Quand je vous ai vus tout à l'heure je… Je ne pourrais jamais danser en plein milieu d'un couloir en riant. Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi insouciant…

-Alors tu crois que c'est ce qu'on était ? Insouciants ?

-Oui.

-Tu te trompes Malefoy… Tu te trompes tellement. Luna fait semblant tout comme moi. Elle tente de rester comme elle était _avant_ et moi, je tente de récupérer mon enfance volée. On ne faisait rien d'autre que mentir. Il parait que ça fait plaisir à nos morts qu'on fasse semblant d'être heureux. Les gens partent et ils laissent leur vide. C'est tout ce qu'ils laissent et nous, on ne doit rien dire. On doit sourire à chaque fois qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de bien sans penser qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient là, avec nous à le partager. On veut juste qu'ils nous disent « bravo, on est heureux ou fier pour toi », ou alors qu'ils nous engueulent. Mais qu'ils soient là, juste là, plutôt que d'être dans nos cœurs à nous faire mal, qu'ils soient avec nous, dans nos bras à nous réchauffer. On pense qu'avec le temps ça passe mais c'est faux. Ca empire. Et eux, ils ne sont toujours pas là, même quand on les supplie de venir.

Lorsque la voix d'Harry mourut, le Serpentard semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Son visage était baissé et ses yeux clos cachaient ses larmes.

-Pansy est vivante. Je sais que tu as mesuré tout ce que tu perdrais si elle n'était plus là. Je sais que tu as compris combien tu as besoin d'elle et combien tu es fragile. Mais, arrête, maintenant. Elle est en vie et c'est tout.

-Mais les autres, Potter ? Ma mère, ma cousine, mes camarades... Sirius. Eux, ils sont morts et moi, je dois vivre avec leurs souvenirs. Je voudrais juste pouvoir les revoir encore une fois et leur dire... Tout sauf au revoir.

Le silence était glacial. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait mais ils avaient cruellement froid au cœur. Ils n'avaient pas touché à leurs verres. Harry ranima le feu mais ça ne changea rien. Le froid était en eux. Mais ils faisaient semblant d'être bien. Et puis tant pis.

-J'ai appris quelque chose que je croyais impossible... Un truc totalement fou. Quelque chose qui n'est absolument pas logique... Sirius est mon père génétique. Tu y crois, toi ? Moi je ne peux pas y croire. Ce sont des bêtises. Des conneries même, destinées à me blesser encore plus, à me rappeler que ma vie n'est rien d'autre qu'une grande mascarade... Tu as raison, Potter, on se ressemble. Nous ne connaissons pas nos parents. Ou si peu. On m'a menti toute ma vie. J'ai fait les pires idioties de ma vie en cherchant à ressembler à un homme qui n'était même pas mon père. Je suis encore plus impardonnable qu'avant... Je suis un con. Un vulgaire con qui n'a rien fait d'autre dans sa vie que de se tromper de chemin.

-Pourtant, si tu es là avec moi, c'est bien que tu as finalement trouvé le bon chemin, non ?

-Oui mais trop tard. Des années trop tard.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit-il avec sagesse.

-Il est trop tard pour ma mère, rétorque Drago, un air épuisé sur le visage. Parfois je me dis que si elle avait eu le courage de quitter mon père et de rester avec Sirius, mon existence aurait pu être tout autre et peut-être... Peut-être que Sirius se serait plus battu pour montrer son innocence, ma mère aurait pu le cacher qu'importe... J'aurais juste voulu connaître mon père. J'aurais aimé un père qui me tape l'épaule quand je réussis, qui me sourit doucement quand j'échoue, qui rit avec moi à mes bêtises, qui embrasse tendrement ma mère, qui me tienne la main dans la rue... Des choses bêtes mais des rêves que tu dois connaître aussi. C'est le genre de choses dont tu rêves quand tu es enfant, seul dans ton lit et que tu as peur du monstre sous ton lit...

-Ou au-dessus de l'escalier.

-Ou au-dessus de l'escalier, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire triste. Tu es allongé, seul, et tu rêves que tout va bien et que tu as une famille aimante. Mais la réalité est brutale, n'est-ce pas ? Autour de nous, il n'y a que le froid, presque réconfortant, et moi, ce que j'avais à côté c'était la rage. Ça me faisait tenir. Je respirais la rage, je criais ma rage et je me sentais enfin vivant. C'est simple, je m'énervais sur les autres parce que j'étais en colère contre la vie et aujourd'hui plus que jamais je suis en colère. Elle m'a tout pris ou a tout essayé de me prendre. Pourquoi devrais-je être en paix avec elle alors qu'elle passe son temps à me faire la guerre ? Je ne demandais rien d'autre qu'un peu de temps pour me remettre, mais non, jamais de temps. Prenons-nous tout dans la gueule et voyons ensuite. Ca me donne la nausée et la haine.

-Ne te bats pas contre les autres mais contre la vie. C'est la vie la coupable, nous sommes innocents. C'est une garce mais nous, on voudrait t'aider. C'est facile de se laisser aller à la colère, encore plus facile que de pleurer. J'ai toujours essayé de retenir ma colère. La fois où je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai eu Bellatrix au bout de ma baguette et ma voix qui répétait « Endoloris »… C'était facile, trop facile. Faire souffrir les gens, c'est incroyablement plus facile que les aider. Je n'ai jamais aimé la facilité.

-Tu as tué. Comme moi. Nous avons fait du mal à des gens.

Potter baissa la tête, comme pris d'une grande honte.

-Oui mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'on évite d'en arriver là mais… Comment pouvons-nous croire qu'une guerre se gagne sans morts ?

-Il le faudrait pourtant. Les morts ne devraient pas exister.

-Si la mort n'existait pas, la vie non plus.

-Tu as lu ça dans quel livre à l'eau de rose ? Taquina Drago.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment, sourit-il derrière ses lunettes. C'est Ginny qui m'a forcé à le lire celui-là.

-Elle semble bien réussir à surpasser le décès de Dean.

A l'entente de ce nom, Harry se tut gravement et fixa les flammes. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne :

-Elle m'a engueulé, il y a quelques jours, donc je suppose que oui, elle ne va pas trop mal. Elle ne m'avait pas disputé comme ça depuis longtemps. Ca m'a presque fait du bien… Comme si tout revenait à la normal. Elle était de nouveau la flamboyante Weasley au caractère ravageur.

Drago ricana et Potter le regarda curieusement.

-Le Sauveur est vraiment un masochiste alors !

-Pardon ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Oui, entre une meilleure amie autoritaire et directrice, une amie colérique qui passe sa vie à te disputer et une future copine haineuse, tu choisis bien les femmes qui t'entourent.

-C'est vrai, rit-il. J'aime qu'on me tienne tête.

Sur cette constatation, ils rirent quelque peu et entamèrent leur alcool. Soudainement Drago murmura :

-J'ai pleuré. Au chevet de Pansy, les vannes se sont ouvertes. Je n'avais plus la force d'être en colère... Si elle avait réussi à mettre fin à sa vie, je n'aurai pas pu me relever. On a grandi ensemble. Depuis l'enfance, on se soutient. On a décidé de se fiancer très jeunes, en signe d'amitié éternel. Et puis, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un autre et on s'est séparé officiellement pour qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Mais ce n'était qu'un mangemort.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua Harry. Où est-il aujourd'hui ?

-A Azkaban. Je meurs d'envie d'aller le tuer de mes propres mains pour qu'il comprenne tout le mal qu'il a fait mais elle a besoin de moi. Alors j'essaye de rester fort mais je ne sais plus comment faire. Elle l'aime. Elle aime un horrible monstre qui a tellement de sang sur les mains.

-Nous en avons tous, reprit-il sombrement.

-Pas celui de jeunes enfants. Nous n'avons jamais torturé pour le plaisir. Nous avons fait ce qu'on devait. Il n'a fait que répandre le malheur autour de lui.

Le Survivant resta un instant sans prononcer un mot puis il parla d'une voix presque tremblante.

-Alors tu penses que, eux les Mangemorts ne pensaient pas qu'ils agissaient comme ils le devaient ? Tuer est horrible : que ce soit pour faire le bien ou le mal. Peut-être que cet homme rêvait d'un monde meilleur pour vivre avec Pansy ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, rien d'elle et lui. Tu juges, Malfoy. Tu ne fais que ça mais as-tu seulement demandé à Pansy, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Tu ne peux pas savoir. Peut-être a-t-il un bon fond mais il s'est trompé de côté. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir comme cela. Tu dois arrêter d'être en colère. La colère n'a sauvé personne. Elle les a juste poussés dans la vie en les blessant un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Les gens sauvés sont ceux qui ont réussi à pardonner. Comme nous nous sommes pardonnés, lorsque tu es venu vers nous pendant la Guerre.

Le silence était lourd et prenant. Drago ne voulait plus parler. Ca lui faisait trop mal à l'intérieur. Alors simplement, il se leva et s'enferma dans sa chambre sous le regard sombre et compréhensif d'Harry.

OoO

Si un jour, Molly Weasley avait été belle, il ne restait aujourd'hui aucun vestige de sa beauté. Les années étaient passées et si, autrefois, on disait simplement qu'elle était bien en chair, on pouvait aujourd'hui dire qu'elle abusait trop de sa fameuse tarte à la mélasse. Elle était négligée et sa chemise était recousue grossièrement à de multiples endroits. Sa jupe, non coordonnée avec le haut, était rapiécée à différents elle aussi et son pull était devenu trop court mais elle y tenait beaucoup car c'était Fred et Georges qui lui avait offert. Tous la regardaient comme s'ils voyaient un extraterrestre. Cela faisait depuis la fin de la guerre que personne ne l'avait vue (sauf aux enterrements de ses proches) et peu semblaient la reconnaître. Ses cernes lui mangeaient tout son visage et ses cheveux qui faisaient autrefois sa fierté étaient si ternes, qu'ils semblaient presque châtain.

Ron la regardait et semblait nostalgique d'une ancienne époque où elle était tellement directive et vivante qu'il croyait fortement qu'il en viendrait aux mains pour l'arrêter. Il se souvenait de son enfance où elle semblait avoir dix bras et quinze jambes. Elle était agaçante, mère poule, colérique et n'avait pas sa baguette dans sa poche mais c'était sa maman aussi, celle qui lui racontait des histoires mystérieuses lorsqu'il lui demandait le soir avant de s'endormir, celle qui lui faisait ses tartes préférées, qui oubliait de se maquiller pour pouvoir le soigner alors qu'il était encore tombé. Elle le grondait gentiment puis l'embrassait tendrement pour le réconforter et chasser les vilaines petites larmes de ses yeux. Elle était plus forte que tout. Plus forte que la vie, la mort et les méchants monstres cachés dans les placards sombres. Mais aujourd'hui... Il ne restait rien de tout cela. Ce n'était plus les monstres qui se cachaient dans les placards mais les fantômes et elle ne semblait plus vouloir les faire partir. Aujourd'hui, il avait réellement l'impression que sa "maman" avait été enterrée.

Elle était là, face à cette salle pleine d'adolescents et elle respira profondément tout en cachant ses mains qui se tortillaient nerveusement. Elle se reprit et sourit aimablement quand Rogue la présenta comme la nouvelle infirmière. Le silence se fit alors brutalement et des milliers de murmures se répandirent. Mme Pomfresh ? Partie ?

-Notre infirmière a pris une retraite amplement méritée, calma le Directeur sèchement. Mme Weasley a appris tout ce qu'elle devait savoir à ses côtés. Je vous demande donc de lui accorder le même crédit.

Il laissa ensuite la parole à Molly. Elle se tenait aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait malgré son dos courbé et son arthrose. Elle essaya de faire en sorte que sa voix sonne claire mais elle était rêche.

-Je sais que vous étiez tous très attachés à Mme Pomfresh mais je souhaite vraiment que tout se passe bien.

Les quelques mots étaient très impersonnels mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres. Elle ne savait, de toute façon, pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition de ce crétin de Rogue.

OoO

Ginny souriait en voyant son amie changer pour la cinquième fois de tenue. Cette dernière semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Toute sa garde-robe était sortie mais rien ne lui allait. Son rendez-vous avec Drago était dans une heure et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre. Elle soupira une énième fois en sortant un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un célèbre groupe moldu "Les Rollings Stones".

-Tu crois que ça ferait trop moldu pour lui ?

-Ecoute ma chérie, en toute honnêteté, si tu lui plais il te trouvera belle avec n'importe quoi. Je dirais même qu'il t'appréciera encore plus sans rien.

Un tee-shirt lui atterrit sur la tête mais leurs rires résonnèrent dans la chambre. Que c'était bon de rire, pensèrent-elles. Leurs cœurs se regonflaient quelque peu d'espoirs. Elles avaient l'impression de redevenir des adolescentes normales.

Après quelques hésitations, Hermione mit son jean fétiche ainsi qu'un tee shirt basique blanc. Elle décida de rester naturelle parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à se sentir à sa place dans cet univers, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Elle se sentait terrorisée par ce qui allait peut-être se dérouler. C'était comme prévu à l'avance et elle avait peur.

-Respire Hermione. Tu es tellement rouge qu'on dirait que tu fais de l'apné. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

Sa Gin était redevenue presque comme avant. Il y avait quelques séquelles, des moments où la tristesse trahissait ses yeux et elle était plus douce qu'avant. Moins folle, moins colérique, moins volcanique bizarrement. La vie en assagit plus d'un malheureusement, pensa l'aînée.

-J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver, s'exclama-t-elle bruyamment. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Si ca se trouve, nous n'aurons rien à nous dire !

-Vous parlerez des livres déjà, la rassura la rousse. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait lu des livres moldus ? Vous en discuterez !

-Tu sais, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite...

La rousse la regarda avec une attention particulière et Hermione respira profondément avant de se lancer.

-Le jour où on a enterré Dean, après que nous nous soyons disputés, je suis allée voir Harry mais il n'était pas dans ses appartements. Alors je l'ai attendu et j'ai vu Drago. Nous avons discuté, j'étais si mal... Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et après on a couché ensemble.

-Ah, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous avez décidé de reprendre à zéro une relation normale à ce moment là ?

-Non, rougit la brune. Je me suis enfuie. C'est après. On s'est recroisé et on n'osait pas se toucher ou s'approcher. On était comme des...

Elle se tut et regarda sa montre, stressée.

-Comme des quoi, Mia ? s'impatienta Ginny.

-Comme des jeunes amoureux qui ont peur de se trahir.

La cadette sourit doucement. Elle s'approcha de son amie et s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit rouge et or. Cette dernière releva lentement la tête.

-Il te plaît ?

Une grimace lui répondit.

-Ne fais pas ça avec moi. Parle-moi.

Hermione inspira profondément.

-Je sais pas. C'est juste qu'il a quelque chose de différent. Un truc que les autres n'ont pas et qu'il me donne envie de ne regarder que lui parfois. Je pourrais avoir envie d'en savoir plus sur son regard sombre, Ginny. Et je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur d'aimer.

Son interlocutrice sourit tendrement et se mit à lui caresser les boucles qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à coiffer.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Il parait que y'a rien de plus beau que l'amour.

-Les rumeurs urbaines ne sont pas toujours vraies.

-Je sais. Mais on s'en fout. Aime et tu verras bien. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Et mon cœur ?

-Il est déjà en reconstruction. S'il tombe, il se relèvera vite avec notre aide.

-Je veux pas qu'on abîme les fondations, chuchota-t-elle, apeurée.

-Tu t'en remettras. Tu en es capable. Tu es forte, Hermione.

-C'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas forte, sinon j'irais à ce rendez-vous la tête haute et un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Arrête, Mia. T'es comme tout le monde. Tu as besoin qu'on t'aide parfois.

-Peut-être, mais tu es plus jeune que moi.

-Et alors ? Ça ne change rien. On peut en apprendre tous les jours des plus jeunes. C'est stupide, cette idée que seuls les plus vieux peuvent apprendre aux plus jeunes. L'échange se fait des deux côtés car tout le monde a une vie différente. Laisse-moi t'enseigner ce que j'ai appris, moi.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, l'aînée se leva et alla prendre la plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Je suis fière de toi ,Ginny.

L'interpellée sourit et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte amicale. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

OoO

Pansy grattait férocement son parchemin. Elle avait laissé tomber ses devoirs qu'elle avait à rattraper et écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle se soignait comme elle pouvait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle faisait ça, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la première fois. Avant ou après Anthony ? Il avait été là toute sa vie. Du moins, elle en avait l'étrange impression. Elle aurait aimé demander un sort d'oubliettes à Drago mais cela aurait été trop lâche. De plus il l'aurait fait, pour elle. Drago faisait absolument tout pour Pansy mais elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable... Tout était si compliqué. C'était compliqué d'aimer et de souffrir. Les gens disent souvent que c'est simple d'aimer mais c'est faux. Il n'y a rien de plus compliqué que l'amour sur cette terre. Si on s'engage dans cette voie, on prend des risques. On les calcule avant de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait nous perdre.

Mais Pansy n'a jamais été douée en calcul et aujourd'hui, elle le paye mille fois trop cher. Elle ne voulait pas tout ça. Elle ne voulait que vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et se battre comme elle pouvait. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et ça l'effrayait.

_La vie n'est pas belle et tout le monde n'est pas gentil. Tout le monde est même très méchant. Ecoutez donc ma voix et pleurez avec moi. _

_Je ne veux pas le revoir. Jamais. Il m'a trop fait mal. On n'arrache pas le cœur à quelqu'un comme cela, juste pour le plaisir. On ne le fracasse pas en deux et on ne met pas les miettes à la poubelle. Je ne demandais rien d'autre qu'un minimum de considération, mais non, cela lui était impossible. _

_Je souffre par sa faute et ça me dégoûte d'être ainsi, aussi fragile que n'importe quelle fille qui passe par-là. Je me suis crue meilleure qu'une autre mais c'était faux. Je ne suis pas meilleure qu'une autre. J'ai autant de larmes dans les yeux et j'ai autant d'amour dans le cœur. Et j'ai autant de connerie dans la tête. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer ici sur cette feuille de papier c'était lui ma vie. Je me battais pour le retrouver. J'oubliais toujours qu'il n'était pas de mon côté. Je l'imaginais se battre avec moi mais... Jamais il n'était là. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de rêver. J'ai critiqué Luna parce qu'elle rêvait beaucoup mais moi, je vivais dans mes rêves. _

_On finit toujours par détester les gens en qui on avait espoir. On pense qu'ils vont nous sauver mais c'est faux. Ils sont là, ils nous sourient et puis finalement ils nous abandonnent lâchement, sans même s'excuser comme si c'était entièrement normal. Mais dans le fond, c'est normal. C'est vrai, quelle naïveté que de croire que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans notre vie._

Elle posa son stylo et se reposa contre son oreiller. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle pensait tout le temps, toute la journée, elle s'en rendait malade. Elle allait vomir quand il lui manquait trop même. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient sur le front et elle avait beau se laver, cela n'arrangeait rien. Elle était perdue. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et sentit un grand creux.

Il aurait eu un an. Il aurait commencé à marcher sûrement. Quelques pas hésitants qu'elle aurait suivis avec attention, se précipitant à chaque fois qu'il vacillerait quelque peu. Il tenterait d'articuler quelques mots, il parlerait avec les mains. Il chantonnerait peut-être des comptines avec elle. Il se poserait aussi des questions sur son père mais elle ne répondrait pas. Il n'aurait pas eu de père. Juste un parrain affectueux et une mère surprotectrice. Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour être heureux et pour grandir ?

De toute façon, rien n'est arrivé. Rien n'arriverait jamais. C'est fou comme une toute petite chose insignifiante peut tout changer. On ne se rend pas compte quand on sourit à un inconnu, quand on laisse tomber une pièce ou bien quand on jette un papier par la fenêtre. Tout ceci nous parait insignifiant mais pourtant. Un inconnu triste peut reprendre espoir avec un sourire. Une personne peut jouer cette pièce sur une machine à sous et gagner le Jackpot. Une jeune femme peut utiliser ce papier pour écrire son numéro de téléphone pour un homme. Mais tout n'est pas toujours rose. L'inconnu peut croire qu'on se moque de lui et être encore plus mal. Quelqu'un peut glisser sur la pièce et se casser quelque chose. Le papier peut tomber dans la nature et polluer un peu plus. C'est con, n'est-ce pas, tous ces petits hasards qui changent des vies mais pas la nôtre.

La vie de Pansy a été changée par un malheureux hasard.

Quelqu'un avait perdu sa baguette près des escaliers. Pansy discutait avec une camarade. Elle riait. Elle était heureuse malgré tout ce qui arrivait dans la vie. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Chacun de ses pas étaient assurés et plein de confiance dans l'avenir. Elle avait une main sur son ventre et plus rien ne comptait. Elle n'a pas regardé où elle marchait. Elle a glissé sur la baguette. Derrière elle, le vide effrayant. Et puis, les escaliers ont bougé et elle est tombée. C'était la fin. Elle est en ressortie vivante mais pas indemne.

Personne ne le savait et personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Ce serait juste son secret.

OoO

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Le château était glacial. Ginevra marchait pourtant rapidement dans les cachots. Elle était sortie s'aérer l'esprit de la salle commune et ses pas l'avaient conduits ici. Il faisait froid et elle se sentait horriblement mal. Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait sans le vouloir. Elle voulait le voir et lui parler. Encore une fois, une toute dernière fois... Elle devait tout tenter.

Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse, elle l'aperçut, seul, le visage sombre et les yeux braqués au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui discrètement. Lorsqu'il la vit, de la colère brilla dans ses yeux.

-Salut.

-Au revoir.

Il se retourna pour partir mais elle le retint par le bras.

-Attends...

-Attendre quoi ? Je t'ai tout dit. C'est fini. Fini, tu comprends ? gronda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux et il sentit en lui quelque chose lui hurler d'être doux et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Ce serait trop facile de te pardonner.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autres ? demanda-t-elle, s'énervant à son tour, relevant la tête avec une telle vivacité qu'il vit la lionne qui sommeillait en elle.

-Essaye de te racheter. De me faire croire en tes si belles paroles, chuchota-t-il.

-Comment ?

Il souffrait de la voir aussi désespérée. Est-il normal de souffrir autant en voyant une personne qu'on aime souffrir ? Elle méritait tellement d'être heureuse. Mais lui aussi le méritait.

- Rappelle-moi seulement pourquoi, pourquoi je t'aime autant, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, même quand je suis avec d'autres filles. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser. Pourquoi je suis là à te parler alors que tu m'as fait mal. Pourquoi Ginevra ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne fuis pas loin de toi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu n'en as pas envie, assura-t-elle avec aplomb sans le quitter des yeux.

-Mais je le devrais.

Sa voix était sourde.

-On n'a jamais envie de faire ce que l'on devrait.

-Alors pourquoi on en a envie ?

-On est masochiste je pense, sourit-elle avec douceur.

-Je n'ai pas changé.

-Moi si.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? interrogea-t-il avec une certaine peur dans la voix. Assez pour m'accepter, moi et mes silences ?

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais le jurer ?

-Je ne fais plus de promesses aujourd'hui. Je veux juste vivre avec toi, dans tes bras le plus longtemps possible et si cela veut dire que je devrais apprendre à lire tes gestes plutôt qu'à écouter tes mots, je l'accepte. J'ai grandi. J'ai... J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de gens que j'aimais et enfin maintenant j'ai appris. On ne doit pas perdre une seule miette d'amour. Jamais. Cet amour qu'on gagne en mordant trop fort parfois dans la vie... Je ne veux plus jamais m'endormir en me disant que tu devrais être à côté de moi... En me disant que par ma faute tu es loin, si loin que je ne passe ma vie qu'à t'apercevoir. Apercevoir juste les gens qu'on aime, c'est bien plus cruel que ne plus les voir. Je ne veux plus qu'on se croise. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je comblerai tes silences avec mes rires, je chasserai tes idées noires, je chanterai quand tu n'as rien envie de faire et je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours. Parce que pendant ses deux ans, loin de toi, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'aimer et de penser à toi. Du fait que j'avais besoin de toi et que je t'avais chassé. Comme un malpropre. J'ai été un monstre alors que... Tout le monde pensait que c'était toi, le monstre, mais c'est faux. C'est toi, le gentil et moi, la méchante. Je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements, je ne t'ai pas permis d'être ce que tu étais parce que je souffrais... Parce que je te voulais parfait. Mais t'aurais-je aimé parfait ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu tort. Je le regrette infiniment. Pardonne-moi. Laisse-nous la chance que je ne nous ai pas offerte. Ne sois pas aussi stupide que moi... J'ai agi comme une gamine mais, aujourd'hui, c'est une femme qui te parle. Recommençons.

Elle lui tendit les mains avec un sourire plein d'espoir alors que ses yeux pleuraient. Blaise, pour sa part, sentait que ses yeux voulaient s'embuer mais il leur refusa cette preuve d'émotion. Il se retourna et s'affaissa quelque peu. Il mordit ses lèvres pleines. Après un moment, Ginny avait baissé la main et son sourire avait disparu. Elle allait partir mais il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit les bras dans sa direction. Elle se rua vers lui et redécouvrit la sensation bénite d'y être. Il était chaud, tendre et dur. Sa tête se plaça au creux de son cou et elle inspira profondément. Blaise sentit son cœur exploser.

Il lui releva le menton d'un doigt et ils se regardèrent en souriant. Savaient-ils à quel point ils avaient l'air idiots ? Qu'en avaient-ils à faire ? Quand on s'aime, on se fiche du regard des autres. Quand on est tellement heureux de se retrouver que tout s'arrête autour de nous. Pour eux, le temps s'est arrêté, le soleil et la lune ont stoppé leur route et se regardent d'un air attendri, la terre ne bouge plus de peur de les gêner et les autres n'existent plus. C'est la chose la plus stupide au monde mais la plus répandue, également. Finalement, le temps reprit et leurs visages s'approchèrent.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ils réapprenaient à connaître cette sensation qui leur avait semblé, un jour, n'être qu'un rêve. La pluie coulait à flot dehors et personne ne pouvait penser qu'ils étaient là, heureux à s'en foutre totalement de cette pluie glaciale qui tombait parce qu'eux étaient brûlants de bonheur. C'était ça l'important. Ils étaient heureux. Qu'importe le reste.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement. Ils se rappelèrent alors de tous les détails qu'ils avaient oubliés durant ses deux années. C'est fou comme on peut en oublier des choses en deux ans. On se force à s'en souvenir à tout faire pour garder ces souvenirs intacts mais pourtant ils se retrouvent toujours déformés ou perdus dans notre cerveau. On s'en crée d'autres par-dessus. Des meilleurs ou des moins bons, qu'importe après tout. On est toujours triste de perdre nos souvenirs. Mais on est également toujours heureux d'en créer de nouveau. Ce souvenir resteragravé dans leur esprit. Ils seront déformés, réduits mais toujours ils s'en souviendront avec un sourire et c'est là l'essentiel. Sourire grâce à un souvenir. N'est-ce pas une de ces choses magiquement banals ?

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder et Blaise se recula légèrement en fixant Ginny.

-T'as pas peur du tonnerre ?

-Plus depuis une bonne année.

-Il semblerait que nous allons devoir réapprendre à nous connaître.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage de porcelaine.

-Il semblerait en effet.

**To be Continued.**

**(1) **Extrait de Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite. J'espère ne pas trop tarder. Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours. Merci pour votre patience.

Lula's Lullaby.


	14. La simplicité leur allait si bien

Un nouveau chapitre dans un temps record, j'ai mis du temps mais moins que pour les autres ce qui me ravit. J'espère que vous vous souvenez des chapitres précédents en tout cas. Ce chapitre moi je le trouve plus heureux que les autres avec pleins d'espoir. Normalement pas de pleurs cette fois-ci donc tout va bien ! xD. J'espère que vous aimerez une fois encore !

Merci à **Cha Darcy** d'avoir relu et corrigé.

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews Anonymes :

Keuhmille :

Salut ! Je suis très contente que tu es aimée autant ! Pour l'après guerre etc c'est vraiment ce que je voulais faire. C'est vrai que j'ai pris l'image de la guerre 39-45 surtout parce que je trouve que JKR a fait HP un peu dans cette idée avec ce même principe d'extermination. Du coup, je pensais important d'y replacer. Et les épilogues où "TOut va bien" je n'y crois jamais vraiment personnellement. Je suis heureuse que les personnages ne te semblent pas trop loin de la réalité. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt :)

Lah :

Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de savoir que j'arrive à faire naître une émotion chez toi mais navrée de te faire pleurer ! xD. Si ta soeur de coeur est comme Luna, elle doit être une personne formidable ! Merci encore pour tes compliments. A bientôt !

* * *

**La simplicité leur allait si bien.**

"C'est dans l'épreuve qu'elle se relève."  
Katherine Pancol dans Une si belle Belle Image

Elle sentait son tic revenir alors qu'elle regardait une dixième fois sa montre. Elle était en avance et cela la faisait un peu rager intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'elle était à ses pieds. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule d'arriver trop en avance. Elle tira sur son pull marinier et soupira. Elle était loin l'image de la femme dure et sûre d'elle qu'elle tentait de montrer, la voilà, de nouveau une gamine. Un petit sourire idiot se forma sur ses lèvres. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle aussi, avait le droit d'être une adolescente basique pour une fois. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas de Malfoy arriver.

-Et bien, Granger on rêvasse ?

Le ton n'était pas réellement sarcastique, juste légèrement moqueur et elle se retourna, surprise. Elle s'étonna de le voir porter un costume, s'attendant à quelque chose de plus décontracté. Heureusement, il n'avait pas mis une cravate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

-Tu sais que nous n'allons pas à une réception mondaine ?

-Toi en tout cas, tu l'as bien remarqué, souligna-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

La Gryffondor prit une mine outragée et releva fièrement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'artifice pour être bien dans ma peau.

-Seulement de l'Histoire de Poudlard, répliqua-t-il en continuant les hostilités.

-Ne sommes-nous pas là pour parler de livres ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Je te taquine Granger !

-Ton humour me surprendra toujours, cingla-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui contredisait ses dires.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourrions-nous y aller maintenant au lieu de se chamailler comme des enfants ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé, Malfoy. Mais oui, j'ai faim ! clama-t-elle avec force.

Elle s'élança alors qu'il la laissait passer devant et son regard se perdit deux minutes sur sa silhouette. On était début décembre et elle avait mis un manteau épais. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était vrai, la simplicité lui allait bien.

OoO

Molly examinait Pansy qui se laissait faire comme un automate. Elle fut étrangement surprise de voir une cicatrice très fine sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas marqué dans ton dossier que tu t'es blessée à l'abdomen, un jour.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers son abdomen.

-Pour dire vrai, j'avais demandé à Madame Pomfresh de ne pas le noter. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un la remplacerait...

La Weasley hocha simplement la tête.

-Est-ce que je peux la regarder ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous savez c'était il y a un an.

-S'il te plaît, je voudrais juste m'assurer que tout va bien également. Tu as subis un gros choc. Je veux être sûre que tout va bien pour ma première patiente, se força-t-elle à sourire.

La Serpentarde ne put qu'accepter et montra sa vieille blessure. La nouvelle infirmière l'observa quelques temps puis demanda alors la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Molly s'assit doucement à côté d'elle.

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse Pansy ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, persifla-t-elle avec une rage nouvelle, se sentant menacée par l'air inquisiteur de la vieille femme.

-C'est vrai. Je ne suis peut-être plus grand chose aujourd'hui mais je t'ai vue agir auparavant. J'avais un regard maternel sur tous ceux qui ont combattu de notre côté. Je t'ai observée un peu, quand mes enfants n'étaient pas là. Tu n'aurais jamais attenté à ta vie pour un homme, juste un homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? s'écria-t-elle, énervée au possible.

-J'ai été mère de nombreuses fois. Je sais ce que c'est d'en perdre un.

Un silence s'installa. Il était froid et morbide. L'une attendait patiemment que l'autre parle. Pansy regarda cette femme qui avait deviné si vite ce qu'elle avait caché si bien. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle baissa la tête. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette honte ? Elle n'y était pourtant pour rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoique ce soit, Pansy. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques pour que je puisse savoir s'il a des complications qui ont pu arriver. Dans certaines situations, il peut être dur pour des femmes d'avoir des enfants par la suite.

Parkinson sentit son corps saisit d'un frisson de terreur. Finalement, elle avait encore peut-être quelques volontés à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Il est trop tôt pour dire quoique ce soit. Il faudra que tu passes une série d'examen. Mais il faut que je te demande une chose importante maintenant.

La Serpentarde releva la tête alors.

- Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer. Il y a beaucoup trop de jeunes gens qui sont morts. D'accord ?

Pansy hocha simplement la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces mots si tendres venant d'une presque étrangère, d'une femme qui semblait tellement meurtrie, l'émurent incroyablement.

Molly Weasley sourit doucement et lui indiqua qu'à la fin de la semaine, elle pourrait rejoindre son dortoir si elle le désirait. Elle s'enfuit alors rapidement dans son bureau pour prendre une large bouffée d'oxygène. Elle tint alors son ventre en laissant couler quelques larmes alors. Elle songea à ses fils. Elle ne songeait qu'à eux et à son mari. Elle s'assit lourdement et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle se sentait faible. Pourtant tout au fond d'elle-même lui murmura que cette discussion était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas aussi morte qu'elle le pensait.

OoO

Ils étaient maintenant installés face à une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Hermione et un café pour Drago. Ils se ne parlaient pas réellement, intimidés et peut-être ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il faisait encore un peu froid et Hermione frissonna. Drago fixait sa boisson et se traita d'idiot. Il avait eu des dizaines de rendez-vous galants et il n'avait jamais été à court de mots. Mais aujourd'hui, avec cette femme, tout était différent.

-Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? demanda-t-il, pour faire la conversation.

Elle le regarda quelques instants et rougit.

-Je viens de terminer un livre sur la femme d'un président de la république moldu. C'était l'histoire de sa vie.

-Ah.

Le silence replongea. Drago se sentait gauche, il ne pouvait pas parler de ce sujet qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Hermione se décida à se lancer.

-Comment va Pansy ?

-Mieux, répondit-il les doigts serrés sur sa tasse. Elle reprend des couleurs et au niveau de sa santé, elle est totalement sauvée. Si Weasley la garde à l'infirmerie c'est plus par sûreté.

-Je vois, chuchota-t-elle. Je me souviens quand Harry avait des idées sombres. Je n'osais pas le quitter. J'étais toujours collée à ses basques et je me préparais mentalement au cas où… Enfin s'il devait arriver quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis habituée à être à l'affût.

Drago hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui aussi l'était, maintenant.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la voir ?

Hermione se tortilla sur son siège.

-J'avais été assez dure la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de sentiment. Je lui ai reproché le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Anthony. Je l'ai réconfortée après mais…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Personne n'avait jamais compris l'engouement de Pansy pour cet homme qui était aux yeux de tous un monstre. Comment peut-on aimer un monstre ? Mais, soudain, une question s'imposa à elle. Choisit-on qui on aime ?

Comme si Drago lisait dans ses pensées, il lui demanda :

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse Granger ?

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et toi ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais si tu avais aimé, vraiment aimé quelqu'un, tu n'aurais pas du le savoir ?

-Certainement que si. Mais parfois, on a pas envie d'écouter son cœur. Pourquoi le ferait-on ? On a assez de problème comme ça. Je pense qu'il faut avoir l'esprit libre pour aimer.

-Pas pour tous. Certains semblent s'y accrocher quand tout va mal.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais personnellement, je n'aurai jamais osé aimer alors que j'étais au bord du gouffre. Enfin, j'aurai eu trop peur de finir encore plus mal. Je n'aime pas prendre des risques inconsidérés.

-Tu en as pris avec Potter.

-Harry ne me laisse pas le choix. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous entendons si bien. Nous savons nous calmer ou nous pousser.

-Et Weasley dans tout ça ? Que fait-il ?

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

-Ron, lui, c'est la tendresse, l'humour, la légèreté. Il est le plus simple, celui qui est habitué à se contenter de peu. Il prend ce qu'on lui donne. Il a également ce mélange de folie et d'ingéniosité qui font qu'il a pu se débrouiller seul quand il le fallait. Je crois que Ron est le plus solide d'entre nous parce qu'il a une famille derrière lui et que même si parfois, on en a pas l'impression, il sait faire face aux choses.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu être avec lui ?

-Parce que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Je l'aurai voulu. Les choses auraient été si simples mais mon cerveau n'a jamais aimé la facilité. Alors pour moi, il n'est resté qu'un ami et je l'ai horriblement blessé.

-Luna dit qu'il s'en remettra.

-Elle a toujours été pleine d'espoir.

-N'en faut-il pas ? Sans elle, n'aurions-nous pas été au bord du gouffre plus souvent ?

-Très certainement, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais... Pour l'homme.

-Ah.

Il sourit maladroitement et elle lui rendit difficilement. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de déchiqueter sa serviette alors il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Ils se regardèrent, presque aussi surpris l'un que l'autre et s'adoucirent. C'est naturellement qu'ils continuèrent à discuter en se tenant la main, le pouce de la Gryffondor caressant doucement la paume de Drago.

OoO

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sans but précis lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure multicolore. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça à sa rencontre.

-Salut N ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il avait un immense sourire qui disparut alors qu'il vit les yeux vairons de la jeune fille. La tristesse qui s'y lisait le toucha en plein cœur. Alors quelque chose d'étrange se produisit en lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras simplement. Il la sentait raide au début puis elle s'adoucit et se laissa presque tomber contre lui. L'image aurait pu donner un sourire à Potter mais il ne le pouvait pas alors qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle ne devait pas avoir les yeux rouges. Il avait très envie de comprendre mais il ne voulait pas l'importuner pour l'instant.

Elle finit par se séparer de lui et sembla vouloir partir mais il la retint.

-Viens avec moi.

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle vit au fond de ses yeux mais elle l'écouta sans rien dire. Ils prirent un passage secret et arrivèrent directement dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et remonta ses genoux pour qu'ils recouvrent sa poitrine. Elle le regardait fixement préparer une boisson chocolaté. Lorsqu'il lui apporta, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire.

-Personne ne m'avait jamais préparé un chocolat chaud.

Il la regarda surprise.

-Ton père ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as déjà écouté la sonorité de mon prénom ? dit-elle d'un air dur.

-Pardon ?

-Dis mon prénom à haute voix, ordonna-t-elle.

-N, prononça-t-il.

-Encore une fois.

-N, fit-il encore un peu plus doucement cette fois-ci.

-A quoi cela te fait penser ? interrogea-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-Haine...

-Voilà. Tu comprends de quoi mon enfance a été faite.

-C'est pour ça que tu es triste.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et il fut étonné de la réponse.

-Non.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Il la fixait, il avait envie de savoir.

-Alors pourquoi tu étais triste ?

-Parce que mon père ne veut plus que je voie mon petit frère, avoua-t-elle enfin.

-Il n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher de le voir !

-Si. Il m'a virée de la maison et mon frère n'a que huit ans tu sais. Il ne peut pas partir.

-Mais il faut se battre avant de baisser les bras, s'écria Harry en colère malgrè lui. Toi qui hurles toujours, qui es pleine de rage bats-toi !

-La ferme, Potter, hurla-t-elle à son tour. Tu crois que tu connais tout de moi ? Tu ne sais rien. On ne se bat pas contre ça. On ne se bat pas contre le sort ou contre le destin. Il y a un moment où l'on ne peut plus. Il traite bien mon frère, il l'aime. S'il essaie de me voir en cachette, mon père sera en colère et je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. C'est mon petit frère, finit-elle au bord des larmes, et si je dois ne plus le voir pour qu'il soit en sécurité, je ne le verrais plus.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il la regardait et semblait chercher une explication quand elle reprit d'une voix agacée.

-Bien sûr tu ne comprends pas. Vous n'avez jamais compris, vous qui prônez l'amour autour de vous. Avec l'amour, vous vous battrez. L'amour vous sauvera. L'amour, c'est la vie. Toujours l'amour ! Sans amour on ne vit pas. Et bien si, on vit sans quand on en a pas le choix. Il y a des gens qui vivent sans. Des gens qui n'ont pas le choix que de ne pas se sentir aimé ou de baisser les bras même avec tout l'amour du monde. Je déteste le Survivant parce qu'il n'a jamais semblé manquer d'amour, parce qu'il y avait toujours des gens pour croire en lui et l'aimer et qu'il semblait tellement persuadé que l'amour résoudrait tout. Je le trouvais niais et stupide.

Le jeune homme ingéra les mots qu'elle disait silencieusement et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi « trouvais » ?

-Parce que, toi Harry Potter, je ne te vois pas ainsi.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

-Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas être aimé. Et je sais que parfois, on ne peut rien faire. Mais je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas tout surmonter seul.

-Qui te dit que je suis seule ? dit-elle l'air insolente.

Il ne répondit pas à cette boutade.

-Tu ne le seras plus tant que je serai là.

Cette promesse lancée sans vraiment y penser, parce qu'il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, fit plier les réticences de N. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui sourit doucement pour la première fois.

OoO

-Comment tu crois que ca se serait passé si tout avait été différent ? Est-ce que tu penses que si tu étais né dans une autre famille, tu aurais été le même ? demanda Hermione à son voisin d'en face alors qu'ils discutaient de leur passé commun.

-Bien sûr que non. Si j'étais né dans une autre famille, je pourrais dormir paisiblement et je ne regretterais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire, soupira-t-il.

-Pourtant, tu n'aurais pas un caractère différent.

-Je pense que si. Je pense qu'il y a des choses que je ne serais pas et d'autres que je saurais faire.

-Comme quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Je pense que je saurais rire vraiment, pleurer plus souvent. Aimer peut-être, chuchota-t-il comme on parle d'un rêve lointain et irréalisable. Je saurais sûrement mieux réconforter Pansy, aider Blaise et le comprendre. Peut-être que moi-même je me comprendrais mieux.

-Mais tu ne serais pas le même alors si ça se trouve on ne serait pas là tous les deux, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ou alors on l'aurait été avant.

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-Pourquoi je ne le penserais pas ?

-Tu as dit beaucoup de mensonges autrefois, dit-elle presque avec regret.

-Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être honnête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les mensonges ne forment pas une vie, souffla-t-il d'un air convaincu. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je veux être quelqu'un de bien. C'est stupide et con mais voilà.

Elle lui sourit comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et il lui rendit volontiers.

OoO

-Je sors de nouveau avec Blaise.

-Pardon ? s'écria Molly.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois devenue sourde à défaut d'être maintenant obèse et débraillée.

-Ginnevra, je suis ta mère ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

-Je te parle comme je veux et la femme qu'était ma mère n'aurait jamais pris pitié de son sort comme tu le fais. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie quand la tienne est un champ de ruine !

-Mais il t'a fait souffrir !

-Je l'ai abandonné ! Personne ne lui a jamais montré ce que c'était l'amour, ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Il ne peut pas deviner ! Il a besoin de moi pour apprendre, hurla-t-elle.

-Mais tu vas encore être blessé! On ne peut pas attendre trop d'un homme. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai appris ? Il est rare que les gens changent comme ça et…

-Je l'aime comme il est ! Je l'aime ! se mit-elle à hurler pour tenter de se faire entendre. Il est toujours là, dans ma tête, dans mes mots. Je le sens quand il arrive, mon ventre se noue et s'il me touche je ne peux que sourire. Et c'est pareil pour lui.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda sa mère, excédée.

-Je le sens au fond de mon cœur !

-Idiote ! Tu vois ce que tu veux voir, rien de plus !

-Non, s'écria-t-elle avec sérieux. Je l'aime comme il est et je sais lire en lui. Autrefois, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les mots qui comptaient mais c'est faux. Les gestes, les regards, les attentions comptent encore plus.

-Tu ne sais rien de l'amour ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui croit tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien ! s'énerva-t-elle encore.

-Je préfère ne rien savoir que me comporter comme toi ! Tu es lâche, faible et…

La gifle partit toute seule. Molly ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle voyait juste sa fille se tenir la joue et un regard plus que rageux la fixer. Le silence était incroyablement lourd et aucune des deux ne semblaient vouloir rien dire. Finalement alors que la Matriache allait parler, Ginny se retourna rapidement mais c'est avec calme qu'elle quitta la pièce refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Un nouveau gouffre venait de se créer dans le cœur de la vieille Weasley.

La benjamine se tenait à la porte et sentit sa joue la brûler. Elle la toucha du bout du doigt et soupira. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, une vague de fraîcheur s'échappa de sa blessure. Elle leva la tête et vit son frère baguette à la main, elle murmura merci. Elle voulait repartir pourtant quelque chose la retint. Elle se tourna vers Ron, le regard triste et il lui ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y réfugia en pleurant et il la réconforta doucement :

-Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur. Je suis avec toi.

Etrangement cette simple phrase réussit à la rassurer quelque peu. Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas blottie dans les bras de son frère, qu'elle avait oublié combien c'était réconfortant ?

OoO

Ils parlaient de livres enfin. Des livres moldus, d'autres sorciers. Hermione fut surprise qu'il connaisse des titres qu'elle avait lus dans son enfance et il ne fut pas déçu par ses connaissances à elle.

-Alors tu as lu des livres d'Albert Camus ? demanda Hermione, impressionnée.

-Certains, pas tous. Je n'ai pas aimé la Peste mais Les Justes a retenu mon attention. J'ai trouvé l'histoire très profonde.

-Les sujets comme ceux de ce livre nous concernent peut-être trop pour que nous puissions les juger, dit-elle.

-Nous ne méritons pas la mort.

Ils se regardèrent calmement et elle hocha la tête. Le calme régnait alors qu'un serveur redéposa des gourmandises sur la table et apporta une bière au beurre à Drago.

-C'est bientôt le match Gryffondor Serpentard, fit remarquer Hermione pour alléger l'ambiance.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

-Tu comptes vraiment battre Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

-Mais très certainement ! Je suppose qu'il t'a informé de notre pari ?

-Bien entendu. Il me dit tout, sourit-elle.

-Bizarrement, je ne vous vois pas tant parler que ça, souligna-t-il.

-Je sais mais nous préférons parler en privé de tout ce qui est intime. Aussi, j'ai des affaires dans sa chambre et même quelques livres à moi, c'est pour dire, rit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et sa main se resserra dans la sienne. Alors quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisit. Il l'embrassa. C'était un acte qu'il accomplit de façon simple, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, avec nature. Leur baiser était chaste mais Hermione eut les joues rouges. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer et d'en rire.

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Laissez-nous rire encore

La fin approche ça me rend un peu triste je dois vous l'avouer. Mes personnages ainsi que vous ma manquerez. Mais c'est comme ça ! Peut-être repartirai-je avec une autre fiction dont j'aurai pris le soin de largement m'avancer. XD. Mais je ne pense pas malheureusement, j'ai trop de boulot et pas assez de temps. Qu'importe, on se retrouvera pour autre chose ! J'espère quand même que vous aimerez toujours autant cette histoire et que vous m'accompagnerez jusqu'à la fin.

Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir relu et corrigé.

REVIEW ANONYME

naham

Salut ! Oui mon histoire est triste mais y'a pas que de la tristesse quand même ! Il se passe des choses joyeuses aussi de temps en temps xD. Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent vraiment et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'arrive à te faire partager réellement mon histoire. Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Laissez –nous rire encore.**

_« Je crois l'ami que ton cœur est bien en peine. Tu te sens perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Celle que tu aimes t'a chassé. Oui, l'amour est décidément un étrange sentiment qui vous étreint sans qu'on sache comment, qui vous frappe en plein cœur quand on s'y attend le moins. Oui car c'est la dure loi de la vie que ceux qui s'aiment, ne le savent pas forcement, que ceux qui s'aiment ne le savent pas toujours en même temps. Oui l'amour est parfois triste comme une complainte. Mais l'amour c'est ce qui donne du sel à la vie. Crois-moi, l'ami, il vaut mieux aimer sans retour que d'avoir le cœur sec comme une pierre, car vois-tu aimer sans être aimer c'est déjà de l'amour et cela prouve au moins que tu vis. Adieu l'ami, souviens toi qu'après le jour vient la nuit et qu'après la nuit vient le jour ! » Lady Oscar, Episode 29. _

Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie tout doucement. Il était presque une heure du matin et tout le monde dormait profondément. Molly était dans son appartement privé juste à côté de son lieu de travail. La lionne s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur une chaise près de Pansy. Elle resserra les bords de sa chemise de nuit qui cachait son pyjama chaud d'hiver. Elle resta silencieuse à regarder son amie dormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à le faire elle-même. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Elle soupira puis sourit doucement. La Serpentarde fronça le nez dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux noirs en désordre tombaient doucement sur son visage. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait pris quelques couleurs. Elle trouva cela étrange, vu qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Elle semblait aussi avoir pris du poids ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Parkinson avait toujours été petite et très maigre, trop à l'avis des gens. Hermione savait bien que c'était parce qu'elle était une personne super active et toujours sous pression. Si elle prenait du poids alors peut-être que ses angoisses s'étaient calmées. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur du moins. Entre elles, tout n'avait pas été rose, surtout au début. Elles avaient toutes deux un fort caractère directif, autoritaire et elles commandaient des hommes, bien souvent même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Elles étaient leur tête, leur sûreté. Alors lorsque Pansy est rentrée dans l'ordre, chacune a dû se refaire une place or toutes deux voulaient la même. Elles ont passé des mois à se disputer, à s'hurler dessus, à tel point que tout le monde faisait tout pour qu'elles s'évitent. Et puis un jour, Ginny en eut assez et les obligea à se parler calmement sous la menace de sa baguette.

Elles se rendirent ainsi compte qu'elles avaient bien des points de similitude et que parfois lorsqu'elles mettaient leurs idées en commun plutôt que les opposer, cela pouvait en faire des meilleures. On bénit Ginevra, on félicita le nouveau duo et depuis, les deux femmes avaient beaucoup de respect l'une envers l'autre même si elles se comprenaient rarement. Ceci, personne ne pourra le contredire. Pourtant il y a toujours des choses sur lesquelles nous pouvons tous nous comprendre.

-Pardon Pansy. Tu avais raison, sur toute la ligne. Je sais que ce n'est que le début, je sais que je ne sais pas tout encore et que je commence à peine à pouvoir te comprendre mais je m'excuse. J'ai compris que quand tu aimes véritablement une personne, quoiqu'elle dise ou quoiqu'elle fasse, tu l'aimeras encore et toujours. J'ai été dure envers toi alors que je ne savais même pas ce que tu ressentais et je ne saurais jamais te dire à quel point je me sens horrible... Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier d'humaine. Il me faut tant de temps pour comprendre mes fautes et je ne suis pas toujours très sensible ou indulgente... Mais Pansy, sache que je te considère comme une amie. On ne se parle peut-être pas tous les jours, on ne fait peut-être pas les boutiques ensemble, sourit-elle à travers ses yeux larmoyants, mais nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur l'autre.

Tu ne m'as jamais jugée, mais moi je l'ai bien trop fait. Je te prie encore une fois de m'excuser. J'étais sotte. Je ne comprenais pas, je pensais que l'amour allait et venait et que c'était nous qui décidions. Rien n'est plus faux. J'aime et je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais lui tient à moi alors ça devrait aller. J'ai des amis autour de moi, dont toi. Il faut que tu sois forte Pansy. Il faut que tu viennes sourire en me voyant avec lui. C'est profondément égoïste mais lui comme moi, ne pourront pas être heureux sans toi. Tu pourras me parler d'Anthony sans que je ne dise rien maintenant, je t'écouterai. Tu pourras… Te libérer. Drago… Il m'a parlé de l'ombre que tu as vue. Moi aussi je la vois parfois dans mes cauchemars, chuchota-t-elle doucement, sans qu'elle ne voie les yeux de Pansy s'entrouvrir. Il faut que tu t'en libères, ce n'est pas ton poids à toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal jamais, bien au contraire, tu es restée droite et forte devant tes principes et personne, je dis bien personne ne saurait paraître plus forte à mes yeux que toi. Tu as abandonné celui que tu aimais pour respecter ce que tu étais au plus profond de toi et rien ne me paraît plus héroïque.

C'est bien lâche de venir te le dire en pleine nuit alors que tu dors mais j'avais peur. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être de ma propre ombre grandissante…

Je dois partir. Dors bien Pansy, recommence ta vie. Et cette fois-ci, je te jure d'être à tes côtés. »

Elle lui serra brièvement la main et remonta la couverture contre elle tandis que la verte et argent faisait semblant de dormir. Hermione partit tout aussi doucement qu'elle était venue.

Alors qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte se fermer, la brune s'assit dans son lit avec les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle soupira doucement et sourit en se recouchant. Elle se recroquevilla en position de fœtus et songea que finalement oui, Drago serait heureux.

OoO

Blaise suivait Ginny qui ne cessait de parler du bal de Noël qui approchait. Il souriait timidement derrière elle. La rousse semblait surexcitée. Il la trouvait encore plus belle comme ça.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Ils rattrapaient le temps passé. Le jeune homme écoutait plus qu'il n'intervenait et si parfois cela agaçait sa petite-amie, elle lui avait promis des efforts alors elle en faisait. Plutôt que de s'énerver, elle lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait, comment lui voyait les choses. Généralement, il se forçait à son tour pour s'ouvrir un peu. Il faisait des phrases complètes : Sujet, Verbe, Complément. Cela devenait de plus en plus facile. Chaque progrès qu'il faisait était récompensé d'un baiser.

Ils étaient heureux. La seule ombre au tableau était que Molly Weasley refusait d'entendre parler du Serpentard. Ginny trouvait cela stupide, la guerre des maisons n'existait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas sa mère. Pourtant, Blaise, lui, comprenait bien. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre. Lui non plus et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Alors il était le plus délicat possible en toute circonstance, tentant de la protéger au maximum ce qui n'était pas toujours au goût de la jeune femme.

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il devait lui en parler. C'était stupide de garder le silence sur ses doutes alors que c'était ce qui les avait fait rompre la première fois. Il l'aimait tant, pensa-t-il. Alors il l'arrêta en lui prenant la main.

-Ginevra, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Son ton solennel inquiéta la Weasley.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je t'aime, Weasley. Je suis amoureux de toi mais j'ai horriblement peur de te faire du mal. Nous nous en sommes tellement faits. Ta mère sait ce que c'est de perdre l'amour de sa vie et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive par ma faute, une deuxième fois. Je pourrais te blesser tellement facilement. Je ne suis pas un Saint. Je ne vais jamais totalement changer. Je ne serais jamais un gentil Gryffondor. Et si… Si je te faisais réellement souffrir un jour ?

Il semblait si sincère et tellement attristé à l'idée de la faire souffrir qu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle posa sa main dans sa nuque en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec indulgence. Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

-Dans une relation, on se fait toujours souffrir à un moment donné. On ne peut pas éviter cette partie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si un jour tu dépasses les bornes, je t'enverrai un de mes célèbres sort de Chauvesouris pour me venger.

Elle se remit à plat sur le sol en s'éloignant et finit d'un ton hautain :

-Ne sous-estime jamais un Weasley !

Puis elle repartit et il explosa de rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se retourna, outrée :

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-C'est juste que me faire menacer par à peine cinquante kilos, ça me paraît tellement irréaliste que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, expliqua-t-il en continuant de rire.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Et ils passèrent un bon moment à se chamailler, là, au milieu des couloirs de Poudlard comme des enfants que Blaise n'avait jamais pu être.

OoO

Luna sautillait dans les couloirs au côté de Ron, qui la regardait faire en souriant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. L'ambiance y était quelque peu triste. Il n'y avait que Pansy et Molly. Cette dernière n'avait rien changé au décor et son fils en fut surpris. Il vit les deux femmes discutaient calmement. Pourtant, bizarrement, il sentait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple discussion banale. Le visage de la jeune femme était excessivement tendu. Il intima à Luna de rester silencieuse quelques instants et elle le fit sans poser de questions puisqu'elle voyait la même scène devant elle.

D'un coup tout changea, sa mère semblait presque heureuse. Un immense soulagement se lit [fut lisible ?] sur la figure de la Serpentarde. Des larmes se mirent à couler et Ronald s'avança rapidement.

-Pansy ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Elle le regarda fixement quelques instants puis sourit d'un vrai sourire amusé et sarcastique typiquement Serpentardien.

-Fais gaffe Weasley, t'as la ride du lion qui commence à apparaître.

Etrangement, ils se tournèrent tous vers lui puis vers la malade et éclatèrent de rire. Ils eurent un fou rire tellement incontrôlable que même Molly participa. C'était un moment de bonheur intense peut-être très exactement ce qu'il fallait aux deux femmes. Luna avait pris la main de Parkinson et tout sembla s'enchaîner naturellement autour de plaisanteries, de discussions basiques. Ils parlaient des cours, des gens, des nouvelles. La Vert et Argent réapprenait un monde qu'elle avait abandonné. Dans la bouche de ses deux camarades, elle se rappela qu'il pouvait être beau parfois.

Un jour, elle pourrait être mère. Elle se répétait ça mentalement également. La nouvelle était tombée. Son corps s'était réchauffé mais également son cœur. Quelque chose de puissant était montée en elle. Elle serait maman. Elle aurait un enfant à chérir, un jour, dans sa vie. Cette constatation terriblement naturelle lui semblait juste merveilleuse. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Maintenant, après être tombée au plus bas, elle ne pourrait que remonter. Elle resserra sa prise sur la main de son amie.

-Je me sens prête à aimer la vie, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde.

Celle-ci la regarda avec les yeux brillants de joie.

-Je savais qu'un jour ma Petite Mer reviendrait.

OoO

Il était dix-neuf trente et tout le monde discutait joyeusement dans la Grande Salle du château. Enfin presque, puisque Drago était actuellement en train de ruminer dans son coin, excessivement inquiet de ne pas voir encore sa jeune amie. Pansy devait sortir de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter fortement. Blaise le regardait, amusé, mais aussi un peu inquiet. Il sentit le regard de Ginny sur lui et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle lui lança un sourire encourageant. Il lui répondit doucement, s'étonnant presque d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir à ce moment-là.

Les portes s'ouvrirent discrètement mais tout le monde se retourna. On aperçut alors Pansy Parkinson lever un sourcil interrogateur vers les curieux qui la fixaient trop à son goût. Ceux-là, effrayés détournèrent la tête. Elle sourit, satisfaite : elle faisait encore son petit effet.

Elle avait revêtu son uniforme et avait pris soin de sa coiffure et de son maquillage. Drago avait envie de courir la serrer dans ses bras. La bonne vieille Pansy était de retour, pensa-t-il. A la place, il se poussa, lui laissant une place à ses côtés. Elle s'assit de façon tout à fait aristocratique, un masque d'indifférence peint sur le visage alors qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait de honte. Elle avait été faible et ils le savaient tous ici. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait faire pour regagner leur respect.

Alors qu'elle jouait avec ses haricots une ombre s'abattit sur elle. Elle se retourna surprise et vit Severus Rogue, le Directeur devant elle.

-Bonsoir Mlle Parkinson. Votre absence fut remarquée à cause du calme qu'elle procurait. Vos colères sur les viandes trop grasses et les légumes cuits à l'eau, nous avaient presque manqué, dit-il d'un ton tout sauf agressif.

Les gens autour d'eux en furent surpris et Drago retint un rire inopiné.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas dès ce soir vous recevrez un courrier pour améliorer la qualité des draps de l'infirmerie. Le vieux coton a abîmé ma peau fragile, déclara-t-elle avec une moue pas du tout naturelle.

Rogue se permit un rapide sourire.

-J'attends de lire ceci avec impatience. Je ne doute pas que vous allez m'apprendre des choses très intéressantes sur les problèmes dermatologiques.

Puis il partit, avec un bonheur dans le cœur qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. A sa suite, Potter et sa clique arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles de Pansy. Harry prit la parole en premier :

-Tu as repris des couleurs Pansy. Ton teint blanc d'aristocrate coincée ne t'allait pas de toute façon.

Les compliments à la Potter étaient vraiment particuliers, pensa-t-elle.

-Si on en est aux confidences, Griffon, ta coupe de cheveux est vraiment immonde. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'arrange ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

-Tu rêves ? S'offusqua-t-il. Je ne te laisserais jamais toucher mes cheveux : je sais que tu ferais exprès de me rater.

-Moi ? Jamais, rit-elle.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'Hermione était derrière Ron qui riait aux pitreries de Harry et qui avait d'ailleurs renchérit en lançant des sorts de gels aux cheveux de Harry qui prenaient des formes étranges. Ce dernier hurlait à la mort en essayant de les aplatir sur son crâne. Elle n'y fit pas attention et fixa Hermione qui baissa les yeux. Alors sous une impulsion qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle se leva et prit Granger dans ses bras.

Celle-ci resta surprise quelques instants puis répondit à son étreinte. Elles se serrèrent fort, sans se soucier des différents regards autour d'elles. Quelle importance ? Elles avaient une ombre en commun, un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elles partageaient plus ou moins. Alors elles se comprenaient pour une fois, d'une façon que les autres, eux, ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Parkinson murmura à son oreille :

-Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir peur de l'ombre. Je te pardonne pour tout, Hermione. Tu es aussi innocente que moi.

L'interpellée sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle les ferma pour mieux les contrôler. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Drago était juste à côté d'elle et prit la main de sa petite-amie avec douceur. Elle le regarda, surprise, et lui sourit. Pansy, elle, les observa avec tendresse.

Elle se dit qu'elle était restée bien trop longtemps au fond d'un lit d'hôpital et que son cœur avait assez hiberné. Elle voulait, elle aussi, avoir quelqu'un qui lui prendrait la main. Anthony ne voulait pas être cette personne. Elle trouverait un autre homme prêt à l'aimer et qui sait, peut-être l'aimera-t-elle aussi.

Elle se mit alors à rire avec les autres qui s'attablèrent tous à la table des Serpentards sans que ça ne choque personne. Tous passèrent un bon moment en compagnie de leurs amis « à faire les cons », comme on dit. Et plus loin, Rogue les regardait tous ensemble en se disant mentalement : « Dommage que vous n'ayez pu voir ça Albus. Je crois que rien ne vous aurait rendu plus heureux que ce spectacle. »

Il ne toucha pas à son verre de vin de tout le repas.

Ooo

Tout le monde était au terrain de Quidditch malgré le froid du début de ce début de décembre. Les températures étaient négatives et tout le monde soufflait du froid. L'heure était grave. Tout le monde était scotché aux lèvres du commentateur Poufsouffle :

« C'est le match le plus important de toute la saison ! Le célèbre Match Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! Si on a constaté que les joueurs semblaient bien s'entendre dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sur le terrain c'est une tout autre histoire. Les coups de cognards volent à travers le terrain et personne n'épargne personne. Ginevra Weasley a même fait une parade à son petit-ami Blaise Zabini qui a failli tomber de son balai ! Le score est à égalité et ils semblent tous vouloir vaincre « l'ennemi » ! C'est un match incroyable ! Potter et Malfoy cherchent en vain le Vif d'Or depuis plus de deux heures ! Le froid est tellement saisissant que je rappelle qu'une des défenseuses de Gryffondors a déclaré forfait lorsqu'elle a pu détacher un bout de ses cheveux gelés !

Cormac a la balle et tire dans les buts des Serpentards que le gardien stoppe facilement. Il lance le souaffle à Malfoy bien placé et celui-ci s'apprête à l'attraper… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Il a filé comme une flèche vers le sol ! Devient-il fou ? Potter le suit ! Ils remontent comme un éclair ! Oh le Vif d'Or, je le vois ! s'écria le commentateur en se levant brusquement et en le désignant du doigt. Vers la tribune des professeurs ! Les deux attrapeurs font des pirouettes impressionnantes pour essayer de l'attraper mais il va trop vite ! Il ne cesse de bouger ! Potter et Malfoy se lancent des coups d'épaules, Mr Malfoy essaye de déstabiliser Mr Potter… C'est une lutte sans merci que nous voyons en direct, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles !

Que voit-on ? Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy font un piquée vertical en hauteur et tendent leur bras au maximum ! L'attrapeur des Gryffondors semble s'agripper à son balai et tente de l'escalader alors que l'autre essaie de jouer sur la vitesse de son balai dernier cri ! Leur deux mains sont tendues et… Je crois qu'ils vont enfin réussir à l'avoir ! Après deux heures de suspens nous allons enfin… OH PAR MERLIN ! Malfoy perd de la distance ! Il semble tout faire pour en regagner mais… C'EST TROP TARD ! POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !

GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! »

OoO

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit de joyeux. Avant j'écrivais des histoires comiques, des choses drôles, amusantes qui donnaient des fous rires à Drago quand on était encore enfants. C'est une époque qui me semblait révolue. Pourtant, lui, il souriait de façon de plus en plus sincère au fil du temps. Je le voyais évoluer, grandir au milieu de tous ces gens et découvrir le monde. Et je me disais « Et moi ? ». Oui, et moi ? Moi qui avais l'intime sensation que le monde n'était pas la réalité. Cela ne pouvait pas être ma réalité alors que je sentais que rien de ce que je voulais qu'il arrive, n'arrivait. (Sans compter la chute de Voldemort : « crève en enfer ».) Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais faire la moindre blague. Il y a deux semaines alors que je tentais de mettre fin à mes jours, il faisait un gris presque noir dans mon ciel et je sentais que jamais rien n'irait mieux. Et puis cette ombre était là aussi. Ai-je rêvé ? Est-ce une hallucination ? Ou alors était-ce les âmes de tous ceux qu'il a tué qui sont venues me hanter ?

Mais lui, ce n'est pas moi. Je peux leur expliquer, moi. Je peux leur dire comme il a été doux avec moi, comme il était gentil et tendre. Ses opinions politiques, si je les connaissais ? On n'en parlait pas. On parlait de mille et une autres choses plus intéressantes, plus prenantes. On était ensemble et c'était le principal.

On ne s'affichait pas ensemble. Pourquoi l'aurait-on fait ? Nous étions fiancés publiquement. Nos parents avaient accepté sans trop de difficultés puisque nous étions tous deux riches et de Sang-Pur. Drago a été libéré d'un contrat datant d'avant sa naissance tout comme les Malfoy qui ne me trouvaient pas assez bien pour porter leur armoiries. Personne n'a jamais été assez bien pour Lucius, pas même son propre fils. Alors oui, moi j'étais aux anges. J'avais la liberté, si rare dans mon monde, d'aimer qui je le désirais. Il m'était même arrivé un jour, caché au fond de mon lit avec Anthony à mes côtés, de pleurer de joie.

Et aujourd'hui, alors ? De quoi je pleure ? Aujourd'hui, je décide de ne plus pleurer. Aujourd'hui, le monde entier verra à quel point je suis forte, combien Pansy Parkinson n'a besoin de personne. Ou peut-être de ses amis et d'espoir…

Quand je regarde ma vie, je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer. Luna m'a fredonné des douces comptines pour m'endormir parfois. Ou plutôt elle les fredonnait et je grognais alors que, oui, dans le fond j'aimais cela. Je peux bien le dire ici, puisque je ne fais que me parler à moi-même. C'est un exercice qui parait un peu fou mais qui soulage de bien des maux. Et maintenant je veux me libérer de certaines choses.

Oui, j'ai aimé Anthony comme une folle. Oui, j'aurai donné ma vie pour l'être dans mon ventre. Non, je n'aurais jamais été du côté de Voldemort. Oui, je suis une lâche Serpentarde. Oui, j'ai fait semblant d'être une lionne parfois. Non, jamais plus je n'attenterai à ma vie. Oui, j'aime Drago comme un frère tout comme Blaise. Oui, ils ont besoin de moi. Non, ils ne mourraient pas sans moi parce qu'ici, là tout de suite, je viens de comprendre une chose fondamentale que tout le monde devrait savoir dès la naissance :

**Même si des personnes peuvent être plus qu'importantes dans notre vie, on pourra toujours vivre sans elles.**

To Be Continued.


End file.
